Ennemis mais pas trop
by Firefly1410
Summary: FIC TERMINEE...Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard. Qui est-elle? Et comment se fait-il qu'elle connaisse Draco Malfoy? NE TIENT PAS COMPTE DU TOME 7 . Please reviews...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle élève

_**Ennemis mais pas trop.**_

Disclaimer : je le dis une fois pour tous les chapitres qui suivent. Rien ne n'appartient à part l'intrigue et les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas. Tout le reste appartient à JK Rowling. Bonne lecture !!:

Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle élève. 

Le quai de la voie 9 ¾ était remplie d'élèves comme toujours lors de la rentrée. Des parents disaient au revoir à leur progéniture. On voyait de la joie dans leur regard. En effet, cet été, Harry Potter avait enfin vaincu le Mage Noir.

Les élèves montèrent les uns après les autres dans le Poudlard Express. Harry, Ron et Hermione grimpèrent eux-aussi à bord du train, en route vers leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Ils partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Mais comme d'habitude, ils étaient parmi les derniers à monter et donc il ne restait plus de compartiment vide. Tout ça à cause de Ron qui avait encore préparé ses valises le matin-même. Sacré Ron, on ne le changera pas. Ils s'étaient reposés après la Grande Bataille au Terrier.

Pas de chance ! Il n'y avait aucun compartiment vide. Ils cherchèrent Neville et les autres mais il n'y avait pas de traces d'eux. Harry se frayait un chemin dans la foule. Ils trouvèrent enfin Neville mais il n'avait pas trouvé de compartiment non plus. Néanmoins, il les mena vers un compartiment où, paraît-il, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du train. Et effectivement, le compartiment n'était occupé que par une personne. Une fille aux cheveux de jais, en train de lire, qui leur était inconnue. Ils frappèrent. La fille leva ses yeux verts vers eux. Hermione prit la parole :

« On peut s'asseoir ici ? Il ne reste plus de place nulle part. »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit-elle d'une voix très douce.

Elle était assise près de la fenêtre. Neville s'assit à ses côtés, Hermione à côté de Neville. Ron en face de la fille et donc près de la fenêtre et enfin Harry se plaça à côté de Ron. Le coup de sifflet se fit entendre. Le train démarra enfin. Ils se mirent à bavarder ensemble, la jeune fille étant perdue dans ses pensées, ne semblait pas les entendre, le livre posé sur ses genoux. Ils discutèrent un peu de leurs « vacances », en d'autres termes de la mort du Grand Mage mais aussi des dernières semaines passées au Terrier. Neville leur raconta ses vacances avec sa grand-mère, mais comme toujours, ce n'était pas très passionnant.

Ginny arriva dans le compartiment et s'assit entre Ron et Harry, tout en pestant qu'elle les avait cherché dans tout le train. Elle remarque la nouvelle arrivante. Elle interrogea Hermione du regard qui haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Ginny observa la jeune fille. Elle était toujours aussi pensive et regardait le paysage défiler à toute vitesse. Elle dut sentir un regard sur elle car elle leva les yeux vers Ginny et la fixa en retour. La jeune Weasley, poussée par le curiosité demanda à la jeune fille brune son nom.

« Je m'appelle Rose Wilde. »

« Tu es nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Houlà ! Elle n'est pas très bavarde, se dit Harry. Tout le monde la fixait maintenant. Hermione se pencha un peu et regarda le livre que Rose tenait entre ses mains. C'était « Nous n'irons plus aux bois » de Mr Higgins Clark. Hermione essaya alors d'entamer la conversation sur ce livre.

« Tu aimes bien Mary Higgins Clark ? »

« Non, pas vraiment » Dit-elle d'une voix ennuyée.

Le compartiment était devenu silencieux. Tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur Rose. Elle soupira un coup et continua :

« En fait, je l'ai acheté à la gare. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de choix. C'est le seul livre à peu près intéressant que j'ai trouvé. D'habitude, je ne lis pas ce genre de livres. »

« Oh, alors tu lis quoi d'habitude ? » Demanda Hermione.

« J'sais pas trop, heu… des romans fantastiques ou des romans d'époque. »

« Et tu viens d'où ? » Demanda Ginny, sa curiosité l'emportant.

« Des Etats-Unis, de Miami, plus précisément. Mais au fait, je ne connais même pas vos prénoms. »

Ils se présentèrent à tour de rôles. Rose eut un léger haussement de sourcil lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de Harry Potter. Alors c'était lui ce jeune homme qui avait vaincu la « Menace », se dit-elle. Puis ils engagèrent la conversation pour de bon avec Rose. Ils apprirent qu'elle avait étudié à Salem et que pour sa dernière année, elle avait été acceptée à Poudlard. Malgré tout, elle resta assez vague sur la raison de sa présence ici.

Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres. De la pluie et du beau temps, comme on dit. Finalement, elle était très sympa cette Rose. Elle leur raconta un peu sa vie à Miami. L'école de Salem. Elle leur expliqua que à Miami, les sorciers et les moldus vivent confondus. Ils n'y avaient pas cette barrière entre les deux « races ». De toute manière, les gens là-bas étaient beaucoup trop pressés pour voir ce qui les entouraient. Elle leur raconta un peu aussi sa vie à Salem. Les cours qu'elle suivait, les professeurs. Elle avait plein d'anecdotes sur eux, la façon dont les élèves jouaient les entremetteurs.

De leur côté, les 5 amis lui racontèrent leur vie à Londres. Ils lui dirent beaucoup sur Poudlard. Hermione s'extasiait sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Harry et Ron sur le quidditch. Elle apprit ainsi beaucoup de choses sur sa future école. Ils racontèrent aussi un peu toute leur aventure mais surtout ils parlèrent eux aussi de leurs professeurs. Rose les écouta parler de chacun d'entres eux. De McGonagall, d'Hagrid mais surtout de Rogue. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant de haine face à ce professeur. Ils la mettaient en garde contre lui. Elle apprit qu'il était très dur et injuste surtout avec les Griffondors mais par contre pas avec les Serpentards, qui se trouvait être sa maison. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit leur système de maisons etc., etc. Elle en avait entendu parler mais elle trouvait ça bizarre. Elle leur expliqua qu'à Salem, les dortoirs étaient seulement séparés entre filles et garçons. Elle comprit bien assez également la « guerre » qui existait entre Griffondors et Serpentards.

Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione leur disent qu'ils approchaient de Poudlard et qu'il fallait qu'ils se changent. Ils sortirent leur robes de sorciers. Les filles se changèrent en premier, mettant les garçons à la porte. Puis ce fut le tour des garçons. Quand tout ce petit monde fut habillé, il se rassirent et reprirent leur conversation. Ils étaient en pleine discussion sur le programme de la septième année lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Draco Malfoy en personne suivi de ses deux sbires. Il arborait son sourire mesquin qu'il le caractérisait tant. Il entra dans le compartiment et railla :

« Tiens, tiens, tiens qu'avons-nous là ? Le défiguré et toute sa clique. »

« Va-t-en, Malfoy ! » Siffla Ron.

« Tiens, la belette, à ce que je vois, toujours pas assez d'argent pour te payer de nouvelles fringues. Tu fais honte à ton sang, Weasley. » Nargua Malfoy, en détaillant de bas en haut la tenue délavée du rouquin.

« Va te faire, Malfoy ! » Pesta Ginny en se levant pour faire face au blond prête à frapper.

« Tu ferais mieux de tenir ta copine en laisse, Potter. Et la faire vacciner contre la rage aussi. » Dit Malfoy d'un ton provocateur.

C'est alors qu'on entendit un rire étouffé. Tout le monde se retourna vers Rose, qui avait la main devant sa bouche retenant un rire. Ron, qui était rouge de colère la regardait sans comprendre. Malfoy baissa son regard vers la jeune fille et écarquilla les yeux, pâlissant malgré son teint déjà clair.

« Eh ben alors, petit Dragibus, on a perdu ses bonnes manières ? » Dit Rose en se levant.

« Toi ?! » Siffla Malfoy entre ses dents.

Les 5 Griffondors se questionnèrent du regard. Rose s'avança vers Malfoy, Ginny s'étant assise, calmée sur le coup d'apprendre que la nouvelle connaissait Malfoy.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ? » Menaça Malfoy.

« Comment ? Dragibus ? Mais c'est mignon tout plein Dragibus ? Vous trouvez pas ça mignon, Dragibus ? » Demanda Rose en se retournant vers ses nouveaux amis.

Ils éclatèrent de rire face à ce surnom ridicule tout en acquiesçant. Ca commençait à devenir intéressant. Malfoy fixait d'un air mauvais Rose, ses yeux bleus-gris lui lançant des éclairs. Il s'avança dangereusement vers elle.

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! » Dit-il doucement, sa voix menaçant de dérailler à tout moment.

« Que j'arrête quoi, Dragibus ? » Se moqua Rose.

Malfoy attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille et le serra de toutes ses forces. La colère était visible dans ses yeux. Lui qui d'habitude gardait son flegme dans « toutes » circonstances, il était en train de perdre son calme. Harry, ayant vu le geste de Malfoy, se leva et pointa sa baguette vers le blond.

« Lâche-la tout de suite Malfoy ! » Ordonna-t-il.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais, jamais comme ça ! C'est clair ? » Avertit Malfoy, tout en resserrant son étreinte.

« C'est qui Claire ? » Charria Rose.

« Lâche-la Malfoy » Réitéra Harry.

« Tu sais que t'es mignon quand t'es en colère, _Malfoy _? » Dit Rose en insistant bien sur son nom de famille.

« Tu me gonfles Wilde. La prochaine fois, tu rigoleras moins ! » Lança Malfoy tout en lâchant le poignet de la jeune fille.

Il tourna le dos et partit suivi de ses deux gorilles qui n'étaient là, nous pouvons le dire, que pour faire tapisserie. Rose massa son poignet endolori et retourna s'asseoir. Malgré tout, elle gardait un sourire en coin. Tous les autres la fixaient incrédules. Elle avait rabattu le clapet du Grand Malfoy. Le compartiment resta silencieux, tous étant trop ahuris par ce qui venait de se passer. Après 5 minutes de silence Hermione demanda enfin :

« Tu connais Malfoy ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. Oh ! Et apparemment, pas assez de temps pour la raconter » Plaisanta Rose.

En effet, le Poudlard Express venait d'entrer dans la gare. Ils étaient enfin arrivés pour leur dernière année qui selon toutes vraisemblances allait être riche en rebondissements si on en croyait ce qui venait de se produire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le choix du Choixpeau

Chapitre 2 : Le choix du Choixpeau. 

Les élèves étaient maintenant arrivés dans la grande école de Poudlard. Le temps était pluvieux dehors mais à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle la nuit était étoilée, sans aucun nuage dans le ciel. Tous les élèves étaient assis à leurs tables. Les professeurs, tout au bout de la salle, attendaient patiemment que les jeunes daignent se calmer un peu. McGonagall avait pris la place de Dumbledore, devenant ainsi la directrice de l'école. Elle observait la salle calmement.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient assis et bavardaient avec leurs camarades. Rose avait été appelé par McGo et donc n'avait pas pu les suivre. La directrice se leva, prit une grande inspiration et frappa dans ses mains.

« Chers élèves, comme vous devez le savoir, je suis votre nouvelle directrice suite à la regrettable disparition du professeur Dumbledore. Comme toute les années, nous allons procéder à la répartition. Suite à cela, un repas vous sera servi. Je tiens à vous présenter le nouveau ou plutôt devrais-je dire nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mr Peter Verona. J'espère que cette année se passera bien. »

Ouah ! C'était plutôt court par rapport au discours habituel de l'ancien directeur. McGo frappa de nouveau dans ses mains et les premières années entèrent dans la salle. La directrice déposa la choixpeau sur le tabouret qui entama sa chanson habituelle. Celle-ci dura 1à longues minutes pendant lesquelles Harry regardait le plafond, Ron bâillait à s'en démettre la mâchoire. Hermione, fidèle à elle-même écoutait attentivement alors que Ginny essayait désespérément de lui parler.

Puis chacun des nouveaux passèrent sous le chapeau, les répartissant dans les 4 maisons. Pour passer le temps, Harry et Ron s'amusaient à essayer de deviner dans quelle maison ils seraient placés. Puis la répartition toucha à sa fin. Le bruit recommença mais McGo frappa pour la troisième fois dans ses mains.

« Mes chers élèves, la répartition n'est pas tout à fait finie. Cette année, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle élève venant de l'école de magie de Salem. J'espère que vous l'accueillerait bien, peu importe la maison qui lui sera attribuée. Je vous demande d'accueillir Melle Rose Wilde. »

Rose entra par les grandes portes et remonta toute la salle jusqu'au tabouret. Elle avait une démarche envoûtante. Des murmures s'étaient élevés à l'annonce de son nom et suivaient maintenant son avancée jusqu'au Choixpeau. Elle monta les trois marches et s'assit sur le tabouret. McGo la coiffa du choixpeau puis se recula attendant sa décision. Un silence s'installa le temps que le choixpeau prenne sa décision. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny espéraient de tout cœur qu'elle aille à Griffondor. Ils l'appréciaient vraiment et en plus, elle avait fait taire Draco Malfoy. Le choixpeau clama enfin le nom de sa future maison. Griffondor !

Les 4 amis se sourirent. Elle était avec eux. Elle descendit du tabouret et vint se plaçait au côté d'Hermione et Ginny. Tous les septièmes années de Griffondor la félicitèrent. Harry présenta les autres : Dean, Seamus, Parvati et Lavande, entre autre.

Puis le festin apparut sur la table. Ron se jeta sur la nourriture comme toujours. Les autres se servirent tout en discutant les uns avec les autres. Une fois le repas fini, chacun regagna son dortoir. Rose suivit ses nouveaux camarades. Seamus lui parlait tout en marchant. Ils arrivèrent enfin au portrait de la grosse dame. Ron prononça le mot de passe : « Red Velvet ». Le portrait pivota laissant voir le passage. Les Griffondors entrèrent dans la salle commune. Hermione expliqua à Rose où elle se trouvait et où se trouvaient le dortoir des filles et celui des garçons.

Alors que les plus jeunes montèrent se coucher, les trois dernières années squattèrent la salle commune. Tout le monde était réuni autour de Rose et lui posait plein de questions. Apparemment, son altercation avec Malfoy avait déjà fait le tour des Griffondors. Tous voulaient savoir ce qui c'était passé. Ron ne se lassait pas de raconter l'histoire. Rose, pendant ce temps parlait tranquillement avec Hermione et Ginny. Puis au fur et à mesure, les gens montèrent se coucher jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les septièmes années. Harry demanda à Rose :

« Alors, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit comment tu connaissais Malfoy ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, je vous l'ai déjà dit et il est trop tard pour vous la raconter. Sur ce, bonne nuit ! » Dit-elle tout en se levant

Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles et disparut derrière la porte. Après son départ, les autres restèrent un peu à bavarder. Ils étaient vraiment curieux de savoir comment Rose et Malfoy se connaissaient.

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves se retrouvèrent pour le petit-déjeuner. Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient tranquillement de leur futurs emplois du temps. Rose arriva, les yeux encore remplis de fatigue. Elle s'assit en bout de table et commença à manger. Les emplois du temps arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, distribués par un élève de première année, tout content de rendre service. Chaque étudiant commença à analyser le papier. Rose ne leva même pas le regard. Elle entendit Harry et Ron soupirer et pester contre le fait qu'ils finissaient la journée par deux heures de potions avec les Serpentards. Heureusement, ils connaissaient par d'une heure de Métamorphose avec McGo.

Les élèves se levèrent lentement de leur place et se dirigèrent vers les salles de cours. Rose, Harry, Ron, Hermione et les autres partirent vers la classe de Métamorphose. Au dernier moment, Rose se sépara du groupe, disant qu'elle devait passer par les toilettes. Hermione voulait accompagner Rose mais cette dernière dit qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Sur ce, les élèves rejoignirent leur salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, McGo arriva. Rose n'était toujours pas revenue.

5 minutes plus tard, Rose arriva enfin. Elle s'excusa disant qu'elle s'était perdue. Les Serpentards, étant malheureusement l'autre maison présente, se moquèrent. McGo les fit taire d'un geste et invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir près d'Hermione. Aujourd'hui, le cours était sur comment transformer un rat en hibou. La formule expliquée par le professeur semblait difficile. Le rat attendait patiemment sur la table le temps que McGo finisse son explication. Puis lorsqu'elle eut fini, les élèves sortirent leur baguette et commencèrent l'exercice. Hermione fixa la baguette de Rose. Elle était blanche comme la neige. Elle n'en avait jamais vu avant. Ne voulant pas se déconcentrer davantage, Hermione se retourna vers le rat. Pendant ce temps, Rose manipula sa baguette d'un geste harmonieux et le rat devant elle se transforma immédiatement en hibou. Ron, qui regardait devant essayant de copier Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle était douée, très douée. Hermione réussit à son tour suivie de près par Malfoy. Les autres peinaient beaucoup à réussir ce sort. McGo félicita les trois élèves qui avaient réussi, accordant 10 points à chacun. Le cours se poursuivit dans la concentration. Puis il toucha à sa fin.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien. Après le repas du midi, il y avait un trou de deux heures avant le supplice du cours de potion. Harry, Ron et Hermione en profitèrent pour faire visiter l'école à leur nouvelle amie. Elle découvrit ainsi la bibliothèque, l'infirmerie aussi bien que les différentes classes de cours. Puis, ils l'emmenèrent autour du lac pour finalement s'arrêter sur le terrain de quidditch. Harry lui demanda alors si elle savait voler.

« Oui, bien sûr » Répondit-elle.

« Ca te dit de faire un tour ? » Proposa-t-il malgré les protestations d'Hermione.

En effet, Harry savait qu'il avait le droit de faire ça, étant toujours le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch. Il partit dans les vestiaires et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un balai. Il lui demanda. Rose l'enfourcha et tapa du pied pour décoller. Sans aucune hésitation. Elle s'envola dans les airs à toute vitesse et filé à toute vitesse. Elle fit quelques loopings puis accéléra en faisant le tour du terrain. Finalement, elle vint se poser lentement près de ses amis. Harry n'en revenait pas. Elle volait super bien.

« Ca te tente de faire partie de l'équipe. Ils nous manquent un poursuiveur. » Demanda Harry.

« Heu… ouais … pourquoi pas ! » Répondit Rose alors qu'elle se recoiffait.

« Bien, les essais sont samedi prochain. » Précisa le brun.

« Ok, je serais là »

« Excusez-moi, je veux pas jouer les rabats-joies mais on a cours dans ½ heure avec Rogue. Donc hors de question d'arriver en retard. » Prévint Hermione.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et ils repartirent vers l'école. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires dans la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers les cachots les pieds lourds. Les autres élèves Griffondor étaient déjà là. Bientôt rejoints par les Serpentards. Qui étaient très bruyants. Malfoy en tête bien entendu. Harry les regarda puis souffla de dépit. Les trois autres sourirent devant tant de motivation. Le supplice allait commencé.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Premiers cours de potion et fin de journée

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf, ben tout ce que vous ne connaissez pas et que j'ai donc inventé … Bonne lecture !! 

Chapitre 3 : Premiers cours de potion et fin de journée.

Rose leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit un rire strident. Elle chercha sa provenance et ses yeux tombèrent sur une jeune fille trapue de Serpentard. Qu'est- ce que c'était que _ça_ ? Draco Malfoy tourna alors les yeux vers les Griffondors et fit un pas en avant.

« Alors, Scarface, on a pas trop de mal à draguer les filles avec cette tête ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, Malfoy ? » Attaqua Harry.

« Je me demandais juste. » Dit Malfoy.

« Moi, au moins mon père n'est pas à Azkaban. » Se moqua Harry.

« Moi, au moins le mien est encore en vie. » Imita Malfoy.

Pendant ce temps, les autres Griffondors riaient. En effet, Rose imitait Malfoy en même temps que celui-ci parlait. Les mimiques étaient parfaites. Harry se retourna pour voir ce qui faisait rigoler ses amis et lorsqu'il vit Rose et ses mimiques, il ne put s'empêchait de sourire. L'envie d'étrangler Malfoy lui était passée. Ce dernier suivant le regard du brun, vit la jeune fille en train de l'imiter. Il avança rapidement et se retrouva vite face à Rose, la regardant et la dominant d'une tête. La jeune fille pas le moins effrayée, le fixa en retour. Malfoy siffla entre ses dents :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu étais en train de faire ? Personne ne se moque de moi ! »

« Ah, oops, je savais pas. Oh mince, j'suis vraiment désolée, c'était pas méchant, tu sais ? » Ironisa Rose.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi ! » Susurra Malfoy d'une voix dangereusement calme.

« Dis-moi tu recueilles les animaux abandonnés maintenant ? » Demanda Rose d'une voix toujours aussi douce en désignant la fille qui accompagnait le blond, Pansy Parkinson.

« Drakie-chou, t'as vu comment elle parle de moi ? »

A l'entente du surnom ridicule tout le monde explosa de rire. Aussi bien les Griffondors que les Serpentards. Rose afficha un sourire rempli de moquerie.

« Et moi, j'ai pas le droit de t'appeler Dragibus ? C'est pas juste ! » Dit-elle parodiant Pansy.

« Pansy, je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça. Quant à toi, dit Malfoy en avançant forçant Rose à se coller contre le mur, tu vas me le payer. » Avertit-il.

« Ouh, des menaces, j'ai peur… »

Les autres élèves observaient la scène avec intérêt. Draco avait sortit sa baguette et la pointait maintenant dans le cou de la jeune fille. Harry et Hermione, ayant vu ça, se préparèrent à sortit eux-aussi leur baguette. Rose leur fit signe de la main de ne pas agir. Les deux personnes se fixaient toujours dans le blanc des yeux. Rose avait le regard qui pétillait comme si ce qui se passait l'amuser.

Une voix grave se fit alors entendre : Rogue. Il ordonna aux élèves d'entrer dans la salle sans un bruit en enlevant au passage 10 points à Griffondors pour trouble. Les Griffondors pestèrent en silence en entrant dans la salle. Ils prirent place, Rose de nouveau à côté d'Hermione. La potion du jour était une potion de Rêves. Elle permettait de faire des rêves sur la vie antérieure ou sur le passé de la personne qui la buvait. Rogue inscrit les ingrédients au tableau et commanda aux élèves de commencer. Hermione prépara les instruments pendant que Rose alla chercher les ingrédients.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa Pansy. Cette dernière n'avait pas digéré de s'être faite appelée « animal abandonné » et le fit remarquer à Rose.

« Ne me traite plus jamais, ou sinon je jure que t'auras à faire à Draco ! »

« Ce n'est pas beau de jurer, jeune fille ! » Chuchota Rose, assez fort pour que Pansy l'entende.

« Je fais ce que je veux » Piaillai la jeune fille.

Puis, elle retourna à sa place sans laisser à Rose le temps de répondre. Cette dernière mima les paroles de la jeune fille tout en l'imitant. Puis, elle retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Hermione ajoutait les ingrédients pendant que Rose se chargeait de tourner la potion et de surveiller le feu. Le cours se poursuivit sans trop de problèmes, malgré les quelques points enlevés par Rogue.

Après deux heures de torture, le cours toucha à sa fin. Rogue demanda aux élèves de ramener une fiole de potion sur son bureau. Chaque élève remplit un flacon de verre et alla le déposer comme demander. Hermione demanda à Rose d'y aller pendant qu'elle rangeait la table. Et comme par hasard, Malfoy et Rose arrivèrent en même temps au bureau. Le blond bouscula « par inadvertance » la jeune fille qui lâcha la fiole. Celle-ce se brisa sur le sol, répandant le liquide.

« Oops, je l'ai pas fait exprès. » Se moqua Malfoy.

Rose ne dit rien mais poussa un soupir. Elle fixa Malfoy un instant d'un air mauvais puis lentement elle sortit sa baguette et toujours sans prononcer un mot, répara la fiole, remit la potion à l'intérieur et la déposa sur le bureau. Elle avait un petit sourire narquois sur le bord des lèvres. Malheureusement, Rogue avait tout vu et retira 20 points à Rose à cause de sa maladresse. Le petit sourire disparut de ses lèvres pour apparaître sur celles de Malfoy. Elle repartit vers sa table tout en bousculant « malencontreusement » Malfoy. Celui-ci perdit un peu son équilibre et fit un pas en arrière pour se rattraper.

Les élèves sortirent de la classe, Griffondors en tête. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune et attendirent le dîner en faisant leur devoir. Rogue leur avait déjà donné un devoir à rendre. Une heure plus tard, les élèves mangeaient en discutant de leur première journée de cours. Rose discuta avec Lavande pour la première fois. Elle était gentille mais un peu, disons, superficielle.

Puis, les élèves retournèrent tranquillement dans leur salle commune. Ron s'affala dans le fauteuil pendant qu'Harry et Ginny se mirent un peu à l'écart. Ils formaient un joli couple, pensa Rose. Hermione, elle, était partie à la bibliothèque pour ses recherches. Lavande et Parvati s'assirent dans le canapé face à la cheminée. Rose vint s'asseoir près des deux jeunes filles. Seamus et Dean jouaient aux échecs pendant que Neville révisait les cours de potions. Lavande entama le dialogue et une longue conversation sur les emplois du temps mal-faits débuta. Puis au fur et à mesure de la discussion, on arriva au sujet Malfoy, encore.

« Mais comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme face à lui » Demanda Parvati.

« Ouais, on dirait même que ça t'amuses ! » Affirma Seamus.

Rose souriait. Sa confrontation avec Malfoy avait déjà fait le tour de l'école. Elle était déjà perçue comme la fille qui tenait tête au grand Draco Malfoy.

« Mais c'est parce que ça m'amuse. J'adore pousser les gens à bout. Leurs réactions me font bien marrer, c'est tout ! »

« Mais, il te fait pas peur ? » Demanda Neville.

« Peur de quoi ? De lui ? Jamais. Me dîtes pas que vous avez peur de lui ! »

« Non, pas peur, mais il nous énerve lui et son air supérieur. » Précisa Ron.

« C'est vrai qu'il se croit supérieur aux autres mais bon, c'est Malfoy. » Rappela Lavande. « On l'a toujours connu comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut-être sexy »

« Oh, oui, il est même super-hyper sexy » Confirma Parvati.

« Je sais pas ce que vous lui trouvez ? » Interrogea Ron.

« Tu veux dire : qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que toi ? » Railla Lavande.

Ron tourna écrevisse instantanément. Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire. Ce qui rendit Ron encore plus rouge. Hermione rentra de la bibliothèque. Elle posa ses affaires sur le sol. Elle affichait un air satisfait signe qu'elle avait fini ses devoirs. Puis l'heure d'aller se coucher arriva. Tout le monde monta dans les différents dortoirs. De nouvelles journées les attendaient.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Les essais et premiers problèmes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the news characters which are in this fic. Have a good moment reading tshis new chapter.

Ben voila, j'avais juste envie d'écrire un peu en anglais, parce que écrire toujours le même « disclaimer », it's boring !!

Chapitre 4 : Les essais et premiers problèmes. 

La semaine avait défilé à une vitesse folle. Le week-end était déjà arrivé. Et les essais pour l'équipe de quidditch étaient aujourd'hui. La matinée avait commencé doucement. La plupart des élèves avaient fait la grasse matinée. Rose parmi eux. Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle commune, quelques élèves bavardaient sur le canapé pendant que d'autres faisaient leur devoir. Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs sous l'œil attentif de Ginny. Hermione était certainement déjà partie à la bibliothèque. Rose prit quelques affaires et sortit de la salle commune. Elle passa rapidement dans la grande salle prendre une brioche puis partit vers la bibliothèque rejoindre Hermione.

Elle se trouvait bien dans la bibliothèque. Rose se dirigea pour la rejoindre. Mais elle fut interceptée par Malfoy.

« Alors Wilde, on essaye de paraître intelligente en venant à la bibliothèque ? »

« Je paris que c'est ton cas ! » Dit la jeune fille d'une voix calme.

« Je … »

« Ecoute, Malfoy, j'ai pas le temps de me chamailler avec toi aujourd'hui. Salut. » Coupa Rose.

Puis elle tourna les talons et alla rejoindre Hermione. Malfoy sortit de la bibliothèque en claquant la porte. Hermione avait observé la scène et sourit d'un air appréciateur. Rose s'assit en face d'Hermione et commença son devoir. Elle n'aimait pas prendre du retard. Les deux jeunes filles travaillèrent en silence pendant une heure et demie. Rose posa sa plume et observa Hermione. Elle était concentrée sur son parchemin.

« Ca te dit d'aller marcher un peu ? » Demanda Rose

Hermione leva la tête des ses parchemins. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis acquiesça finalement. Les deux jeunes filles rassemblèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent la pièce. Il devait être 10h et Rose avait ses essais à 11h. Elles arrivèrent près du lac et commencèrent à faire le tour. Elles marchaient en silence. Les feuilles des arbres tombaient déjà en ce début d'automne. L'air était frais mais le soleil brillait sans pour autant réchauffer l'atmosphère.

« Ca va ? Ca ne te change pas trop de Salem ici ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Non, ça va. Les gens sont gentils. Enfin sauf les Serpentards. »

« On t'avait prévenue ! »

« Ouais, et vous aviez pas tort ! » Plaisanta Rose.

« C'était comment là-bas ? »

« Pas si différent. Les cours son à peu près les même. A part qu'on avait aussi des cours sur les moldus. Oh et aussi on avait pas ces uniformes. C'est horrible ces machins. Mais, par contre, je suis vraiment surprise de voir autant de conflit entre les élèves. »

« Il n'y avait pas de problèmes entre les élèves ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Là-bas, c'est plus les populaires et les moins populaires ! »

« Comme dans les films américains ? » Questionna Hermione.

« Ouais, c'est ça. »

Elles continuèrent à discuter ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent le tour du lac. Ce qui leur avait pris 1 heure. Rose devait se dépêcher pour les essais. Elle dit à Hermione qu'elle la rejoignait sur le terrain. Elle courut pour déposer ses affaires et se changer. Puis, elle prit la direction du terrain. Quand elle arriva, il y avait déjà une dizaine de personnes. Elle s'approcha d'Harry pour lui indiquer sa présence. Il fit de la tête d'aller chercher un balai. Elle partit en chercher un et revint sur le terrain. Harry lui fit d'attendre qu'il appelle son nom. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe aux côtés d'Hermione.

Rose vit défiler les différents postulants avant d'entendre son nom. Elle était la dernière. Rose se leva et alla sur le terrain. Ginny vint se poser à ses côtés afin de lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle devait simplement récupérer le Souaffle et marquer un but. Rose enfourcha son balai et tapa du pied pour décoller. Ginny avait pris le Souffle et faisait des zigzags en attendant que Rose vienne la rejoindre. Cette dernière fila droit vers la rousse. Elle essaya une fois de lui prendre le Souaffle mais sans succès. Je dois ruser, se dit-elle. Alors, elle monta haut dans les airs. A toute vitesse. Elle tourna à gauche, puis descendit en ligne droite. A fond. Ginny ne la vit pas arriver. Rose fondit sur la jeune fille. Et d'un geste précis, frappa un coup sec sur le Souaffle qui échappa des mains de la rousse. Rose, toujours en descente rapide, accéléra encore la vitesse de son balai, rattrapa le Souaffle et redressa son balai à un mètre du sol. Elle remonta aussi vite qu'elle était descendue et fila vers le but avant de lancer le Souaffle d'un autre geste précis et avec une puissance directement dans le but. Ron n'avait rien vu venir.

Rose revint se poser sur le sol suivie de Ron et Ginny. Harry courut vers Rose et lui dit que ce qu'elle venait de faire était tout simplement génial. Tous les quatre revinrent vers les autres postulants. Harry leur dit qu'ils allaient décider et que les résultats seraient affichés demain dans la salle commune de Griffondors. Mais, les autres postulants ne se faisaient plus d'illusions. Rose avait de loin été la meilleure.

Le samedi passa rapidement et le dimanche matin arriva. Rose était déjà dans la salle commune en train de lire. Hermione vint la rejoindre.

« Salut ! »

« Salut ! »

Hermione se plongea elle aussi dans un livre. Les autres commencèrent à se lever au alentour de 10 heures. Vers midi, ils allèrent tous dans la grande salle pour prendre leur déjeuner. La salle était bruyante comme toujours. Vers une heure de l'après-midi, lorsque les élèves revinrent dans la salle commune, les résultats de la veille étaient affichés. Et sans grande surprise, Rose était le nouveau poursuiveur. Le dimanche après-midi, les amis Griffondors allèrent s'asseoir au bord du lac. Il y avait Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Ginny et Neville. Ce fut l'occasion pour Rose de rencontrer Luna Lovegood. Jeune fille très étrange mais bien sympathique.

Puis arriva le lundi. Et la reprise des cours. Tout se passa bien jusqu'au cours de potion. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup d'altercation entre Malfoy et les Griffondors, du moins jusque là. En attendant le cours, ça avait déjà commencé. Malfoy avait cherché des crasses à Hermione. Ron l'avait défendu et Rose s'en était mêlée. Malfoy avait encore menacé Rose. Et nous voilà au cours de potion.

Cette fois-ci, la potion était moins compliquée que le semaine dernière. Rose se chargeait d'ajouter les ingrédients pendant qu'Hermione tournait la potion et surveiller le feu. Mais, Rose avait « oublié » un ingrédient. Elle partit donc vers la table où ils se trouvaient mais en passant, elle jeta une dent de dragon dans la potion de Malfoy, qui explosa à la figure de ce dernier.

« ESPECE DE…….. » Pesta Malfoy.

Rogue qui avait entr'apercut la scène se leva et constata les dégâts. Il se retourna vers Rose alors que tous les élèves murmuraient.

« Mr Malfoy, je vous prierai de surveiller votre langage. Quant à vous, Mlle Wilde, vous avez droit, même l'obligation de revenir ce soir après le repas pour nettoyer la salle. » Ordonna Rogue. « Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir »

Rose tourna les talons et repartit à sa place. Les autres n'en revenaient pas de ce qu'elle venait de faire. On entendit alors un cri. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Pansy car c'était elle qui venait de crier. Lorsque les élèves comprirent pourquoi elle avait crié, tous les Griffondors explosèrent de rire. Draco Malfoy avait maintenant les cheveux rose fushia. Pansy se pencha fébrilement pour prendre un miroir dans son sac et le donnait à Malfoy.

« J'vais la tuer » Pesta Malfoy.

Il se pencha pour fixer méchamment Rose. Celle-ci le regarda en souriant et en murmurant un « oops ». Le cours se poursuivit dans le calme. A la fin des deux heures, les élèves déposèrent leur fiole sur le bureau de Rogue. Puis les élèves sortirent de la classe parlant évidemment de ce que Rose avait fait. Harry et les autres se dirigeaient vers leur dortoir lorsque…

« WILDE !! »

Draco Malfoy approchait dangereusement des quatre amis. Rose se retourna pour faire face à Malfoy et à sa suite.

« Oui, c'est pourquoi ? »

« Redonne à mes cheveux leur couleur naturelle » Hurla-t-il.

« Non » Nargua Rose.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? » Murmura Malfoy, la voix rageuse.

« Parce que t'as pas dit 's'il te plaît' ! »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et partit vers la salle commune suivie de près par Harry, Ron et Hermione qui n'en revenaient pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Rose avait eu le dernier mot sur Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Collée… Disclaimer : no es mió excepto les protagonistas que no conocéis.

Ben voilà, aujourd'hui c'est la fête de la musique. Comme je suis musicienne, j'adore cette journée, donc j'ai décidé de publier deux chapitres today ! bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 5 : Collée…

Après être allés dans la salle commune, histoire de déposer leurs affaires, nos héros étaient partis vers la grande salle pour le dîner. Tout était plutôt calme. Les conversations allaient bon train. Et les discussions à la table des Griffondors étaient tournées sur Rose Et Malfoy. Même si elle ne s'en vantait pas, c'était bien à cause d'elle que le blond ressemblait à une barbe à papa. Et Ron n'arrêtait pas de raconter à qui voulait bien l'entendre que Rose avait eu le dernier mot avec Malfoy. Cette petite histoire faisait déjà le tour de la table des Rouges et Ors. Rose, elle mangeait tranquillement sans parler. Elle écoutait ce qui se disait.

Mais en plein milieu du repas, on vit un hibou noir faire son entrée dans la salle. Il tourbillonna quelques instants dans les airs. Puis il se rapprocha de la table des Griffondors pour finalement déposer une enveloppe rouge vif devant Rose. Cette dernière soupira puis murmura 'oh, c'est pas vrai'. Elle prit l'enveloppe entre ses mains et après un long soupir, l'ouvrit. Tout le monde avait bien vu que c'était une beuglante et chacun était avide de savoir qui pouvait être assez en colère pour en envoyer une à la brune. La lettre se déplia et commença à hurler :

« ROSE WILDE, JE VIENS D'APPRENDRE QUE TU ETAIS COLLEE ! APRES SEULEMENT UNE SEMAINE ! JE SUIS TRES EN COLERE CONTRE TOI ! JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE TU AS ENCORE FAIT ! MAIS J'ESPERE VRAIMENT QUE TU NE VAS PAS RECOMMENCER COMME A SALEM ! QUE CE SOIT BIEN CLAIR, IL EST ABSOLUMENT HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU TE FASSES RENVOYER A NOUVEAU ! ME SUIS-JE BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE, JEUNE FILLE ? »

Puis la lettre se détruisit elle-même. Rose avait sa tête qui reposait sur son coude et semblait plutôt ennuyée par la lettre. Alors comme ça elle s'était faite renvoyer. C'était pour ça qu'elle était là. C'est vrai que les élèves ne s'étaient jamais vraiment interrogés sur le pourquoi de sa présence. Rose continua de manger silencieusement. Toute la salle murmurait à propos de la beuglante. Harry et Hermione parlaient tranquillement avec Ron lorsque la jeune fille brune se leva pour aller en colle. Les 3 amis qui avaient fini de manger eux-aussi se levèrent. Hermione demanda

« Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne jusqu'à la salle ? »

« Ouais, si vous voulez. » Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers les grandes portes.

Les 4 amis marchaient dans les couloirs en silence. Ils étaient encore abasourdis par la lettre. Chacun se demandait pourquoi elle avait été renvoyée. Harry entama la discussion :

« Tu t'es vraiment fait renvoyer ? »

« Harry! » Cria Hermione. « Un peu de tact ! »

« Ouais, je me suis fait renvoyer » Répondit Rose d'un ton monotone.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Ron.

« J'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler ! »

Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la salle de potion en silence. La porte était déjà ouverte, signe que Rogue était présent. Hermione fit un sourire de compassion alors que Ron lui donnait une tape d'encouragement dans le dos. Harry lui souhaita 'bon courage'. Sur ce, elle entra dans la salle. Il faisait encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Rogue était assis derrière son bureau et attendait patiemment. Il lui fit de s'asseoir à la première table.

« Vous êtes en retard, Mlle Wilde. Ca sera 5 points en moins pour Griffondor. Bien, vous rangerez et nettoierez la salle. Et ce sans magie ! Est-ce clair ? Vous avez jusque 9 heures. Si vous n'avez pas fini ce soir, vous reviendrez jusqu'à ce que la salle soit totalement propre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Ordonna Rogue.

Rose acquiesça. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le balai que Rogue lui désignait. Elle releva ses cheveux en une queue et les attacha. Puis, elle prit le balai et la serpillière. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et une voix s'éleva.

« Excusez-moi, professeur ! » C'était Draco Malfoy.

« Ce n'est rien. Entrez ! Mlle Wilde, j'ai oublié de vous dire. J'ai une réunion importante ce soir, ce sera donc Mr Malfoy qui vous surveillera. Je repasse à 9 heures. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle en prenant soin de la fermer. Génial, deux heures avec Malfoy ! Mais malgré, Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle commença à frotter les tables. Malfoy s'était assis à une table et observait la jeune fille nettoyer. Lorsqu'il décida qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il sortit ses devoirs de son sac. La brune briquait chaque table méthodiquement.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Rose n'avait plus de mains et elle n'avait fait que le côté Griffondor. L'autre côté, celui Serpentard, était encore plus sale. Elle soupira un long coup, réfléchit un instant et décida qu'elle en avait marre. Elle posa les balais, serpillière et chiffons. Elle s'assit sur le bord de la table et sortit un paquet de cigarette. Elle en sortit une et l'alluma. Malfoy, qui avait levé les yeux de son parchemin, observait la jeune fille. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je prends une pause. » Répondit-elle simplement.

« Je te signale que tu as du ménage à faire. » Railla-t-il.

« Plus envie ! » Nargua-t-elle.

Elle descendit de la table et sortit sa baguette. Malfoy s'approcha encore plus près et lui dit calmement qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie. Rose sourit tout en mettant sa baguette dans le dos. Elle prononça mentalement la formule tout en agitant le bout de bois. Les balais se mirent à bouger tous seuls et commencèrent à nettoyer le reste de la salle. Malfoy regarda les objets bouger. Son regard revint sur Rose.

« Ouah, c'est magique, t'as vu, y'a tout y bouge tout seul. » S'amusa la jeune fille.

« Je vais tout raconter à Rogue. » Menaça le blond.

« Je serais toi, je ferais pas ça ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

« C'est simple. Si tu racontes tout à Rogue, je ne te rends pas ta couleur naturelle. Et crois-moi, le rose n'est la couleur qui te va le mieux. »

Malfoy la regarda de haut tout en réfléchissant. Il semblait hésiter ce qui fit sourire Rose.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi Rogue ne pourrait pas me rendre ma couleur. » Dit Malfoy finalement. « Mais dis-moi Wilde, ne serais-tu pas en train de me faire du chantage ? »

« Comme tu veux. » Concéda Rose. « Mais le fait est que Rogue ne sait pas ce que j'ai ajouté dans ta potion ! »

Elle jeta sa cigarette finie sur le sol et l'écrasa. Les balais vinrent nettoyer instantanément. Elle recula et retourna s'asseoir sur la table sans quitter Malfoy des yeux.

« Alors tu reconnaît que mes cheveux sont roses à cause de toi ! » Conclut Malfoy.

« Je ne l'ai jamais nié non plus ! » Admit Rose.

« Tu me saoules Wilde, tu fais vraiment tout pour me pourrir la vie. » Pesta Malfoy.

Rose souffla, se leva et sortit de nouveau sa baguette. Elle se dirigea vers la réserve de Rogue et murmura le sort 'alohomora'. La porte se débloqua. Elle écarquilla les yeux et prononça un 'whaou !' de stupéfaction. C'était la caverne d'Ali Baba. Elle pénétra dans la pièce. Il y avait de tout. Des ingrédients prônaient sur des dizaines d'étagères. Où se mêlaient des potions déjà toutes faites. Rose adorait les potions. Elle trouvait cette matière des plus intéressantes. Elle aimait prendre n'importe quels éléments et les mélangeait entre eux. Ca donnait toujours des trucs ahurissants. Contrairement à ici, elle s'entendait bien avec son professeur de potions à Salem et se débrouillait plutôt avec tous ces ingrédients.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore ? » Lança Malfoy.

« Si on te demande, tu diras que tu sais pas. » Plaisanta la jeune fille.

Elle commença à farfouiller à droite et à gauche et d'un geste certain, prit plusieurs ingrédients. Elle ramena le tout sur la table, sortit un chaudron et alluma le feu. Malfoy la regardait avec un sourire narquois. Il allait tout raconter à Rogue, bien entendu. Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? La jeune fille regarda sa montre. 8h. Elle avait le temps de faire quelques essais. Elle regarda Malfoy qui la fixait toujours.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien. Il avait décidé d'adopter le silence. De toute manière, ça ne servait à rien de parler avec elle. Et Rogue sera au courant de tous ces agissements dès son retour. Oh oui, ça c'est sûr ! Se dit-il.

« Dis, ça va comment depuis cet été ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? » Répondit-il sur la défense.

« Oh, c'est bon, je demande juste. Pas la peine de m'agresser. »

Rose retourna alors à ses occupations. Quand le chaudron fut à bonne température, elle commença à ajouter les ingrédients les uns après les autres. Les balais et serpillières continuaient de nettoyer le sol pendant que les chiffons frottaient les tables. Lorsque les balais arrivèrent à Malfoy, ce dernier fut obliger de se bouger à cause du manche qui frappait sa tête. Elle le faisait exprès, il le savait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver ! Pendant ce temps, Rose continuait sa potion consciencieusement. La mixture produisait une fumée violâtre et une odeur assez désagréable. Rose souriait. La potion était presque prête et il lui restait encore une demi-heure avant le retour de Rogue. Elle prépara une fiole pour y mettre le liquide. Malfoy ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant tout ce temps.

Rose fouilla dans la poche de sa robe et sortit un petit flacon. C'est de l'eau ? Se demanda Malfoy qui avait enfin levé la tête de ses parchemins. Elle sourit et après avoir ouvert le flacon, versa son contenu dans la potion. Rose se recula aussitôt et une légère explosion se produisit. Elle prit ensuite une pipette et remplit la fiole qui était posée à côté du chaudron. Elle vérifia de nouveau sa montre. 8h40. Parfait, j'ai même le temps de tout ranger ! Se dit Rose. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers les chiffons de sorte à ce qu'ils viennent nettoyer sa table. Puis elle retourna dans la réserve et remit tout en place.

« Tiens, applique ça ce soir sur tes cheveux avant d'aller dormir. Demain tu auras retrouver ton blond malfoyen. » Dit-elle en tendant la fiole au jeune homme.

« Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance ? » Demanda-t-il, sceptique.

« T'es chiant, Malfoy ! Tu le sais ça. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné une seule raison de ne pas me faire confiance ? » S'irrita Rose. « Mais bon, si t'en veux pas… tant pis ! En tout cas, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'avec cette couleur, ça va être beaucoup moins facile pour draguer les filles. »

Rose s'apprêtait à retourner à sa table lorsque Malfoy lui agrippa le poignet et prit la fiole de ses mains. Elle fit un signe d'approbation et Malfoy le fit le regard qui voulait dire ' si c'est encore une de tes conneries, t'auras affaire à moi'. Rose repartit vers les balais et les arrêta. Il ne restait plus qu'une table à nettoyer. Elle se remit donc au travail. Ca pourrait paraître suspect si Rogue entrait et la voyait sans ses balais à la main. Il était maintenant 8h55. Rogue ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant.

Et en effet, il arriva quelques instants plus tard. Malfoy avait pris soin de ranger la fiole avant son arrivée. Quant à Rose, elle terminait de briquer la dernière table. Rogue avança dans la salle en examinant chaque recoin.

« Bien, il semblerait que vous avez fini votre travail. Mr Malfoy, a-t-elle fait le travail convenablement, j'entends par-là sans magie ? »

Rose fixa Malfoy avec un peu d'appréhension. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ne dirait rien. Il l'observa un instant puis regarda de nouveau le professeur.

« Non, Professeur, elle n'a pas utilisé la magie. »

Rose poussa un petit soupir de soulagement à peine audible. Rogue dit à la jeune fille que sa colle était terminée et qu'elle pouvait retourner dans son dortoir. Elle prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle. Malfoy se leva et la suivit. Elle se retourna et fit un clin d'œil au jeune homme. Puis sans attendre la « réponse » de Malfoy, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune. Malfoy, lui, était partit dans la direction opposée, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas menti à propos de la potion. Elle était vraiment bizarre, cette fille ! Se dit-il, alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Escapades nocturnes

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient sauf… enfin comme d'hab' quoi ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : Escapades nocturnes.

Le lendemain, Malfoy apparut dans la grande salle avec ses cheveux redevenus blonds. Il fixa Rose qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle n'avait pas menti. La potion avait bien marché.

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans gros problème. Les élèves suivaient les cours chaque jour, le tout mêlé avec les entraînements de quidditch. Rose était vraiment douée pour ce sport. Les affrontements continuaient toujours avec les Serpentards mais rien de bien grave. Les devoirs affluaient par dizaines.

Puis arriva le vendredi. La journée commençait par une heure de potion théorique. Quelle plaie ! Les Griffondors perdirent encore plusieurs points. Puis les cours de Métamorphose avec McGo qui permirent de récupérer tous les points perdus. Et enfin, le soir. Les journées passaient vraiment vite. Ce soir-là dans la salle commune des Griffondors, les conversations allaient bon train. Ron et Hermione parlaient tous les deux. Rose se demandait vraiment quand ils allaient franchir le pas, ces deux-là. Peut-être qu'un coup de main serait utile. Rose décida qu'elle allait les aider un peu. Elle savait y faire pour former des couples. Ouais, elle allait les aider ! Ginny, assise sur les genoux d'Harry parler avec les autres filles.

Rose avait dit pourquoi elle s'était faite renvoyée aux autres. Ils avaient tous été abasourdi par cette révélation. Mais tous les élèves se demandaient toujours comment elle connaissait Malfoy. Cette nuit, elle décida enfin de leur dire.

« Je l'ai connu cet été. Il est arrivé chez moi complètement affaibli. Mon père m'a demandé de le soigner un peu. Mais bon, vous connaissez Malfoy. Il n'a pas arrêté de me charrier à tout-va. Donc, à chaque fois je lui jouais des tours, en misant sur une « grande maladresse ». Ca l'énervait beaucoup, mais il n'osait trop rien dire devant mon père. C'est pour ça qu'il étonnait de me voir dans le train. Il m'associe certainement à la poisse. Enfin bref, il a passé le mois de juillet avec nous puis du jour au lendemain, il a disparu. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Attends, cet été, il était en fuite avec Rogue. Il a tenté de tuer Dumbledore mais comme il n'avait pas les couilles pour le faire, c'est Rogue qui s'en ait chargé. Donc, au mois de juillet, il était toujours en fuite, ce qui veut dire que tu as hébergé un fugitif. » S'emporta Harry.

« Je n'en sais pas plus. Je viens de te le dire, il est arrivé, je l'ai soigné et il est reparti, c'est tout ce que je sais. » Répondit-elle innocemment.

Harry n'en revenait pas, elle avait hébergé Malfoy pendant sa fuite. Mais, il ne pouvait pas en lui en vouloir, elle ne le savait pas. Tout le monde avait écouté avidement son histoire et ils étaient tous, on peut le dire, sur le cul. Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle connaissait Malfoy. Les conversations repartirent dans tous les sens. Vers 10h, Rose monta dans le dortoir. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, elle ressortit des chambres, vêtue de sa cape. Hermione l'arrêta alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Le couvre-feu est passé. Tu n'as plus le droit de sortir. » Dit-elle, autoritaire.

« Je sais mais c'est important. Désolé. »

Elle passa à côté de la jeune lionne et sortit de la salle commune. Elle traversa les couloirs telle un ombre. La nuit rendait les couloirs sombres et chaque recoin devenait une cachette parfaite. Le froid envahissait les corridors en cette nuit d'automne. Rose resserra sa cape autour d'elle. Elle aurait dû prendre quelque chose de plus chaud. Elle avançait à pas de loup comme elle savait si bien le faire, comme une voleuse qui cambriole une maison. Elle savait y faire. Malgré tout, elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette tapie dans l'ombre et qui entreprit de la suivre. Prudente, Rose se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie.

Elle entendit un bruit. Le cœur battant, elle se cacha derrière un statue. Miss Teigne passa devant l'armure sans remarquer la présence de la jeune brune. Puis quand la chatte disparut au détour d'un couloir, Rose reprit sa progression vers la tour. Elle arriva devant les marches et entreprit de les monter. Quelques centaines de marches, plus haut, elle arriva enfin sur la plate-forme de l'observatoire. Elle siffla deux fois et deux silhouettes sortirent de l'ombre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »

« On prend de tes nouvelles. » Dit le premier, un grand châtain.

Rose sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient des amis de Salem. Nick et Vince. Ils avaient fini leur septième année l'été dernier. Et ils faisaient partis de ses meilleurs amis.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous ne vous déplacez jamais pour rien, je le sais. Alors ? » Demanda la brune, inquiète.

« Ils sont à ta recherche. Ils ont retourné toute l'école de Salem pour te retrouver. On est juste venu te prévenir et voir si ça allait ! » Dit Vince, un grand brun.

« Je vais bien. Vous avez pris vos précautions ? »

« Tu nous connais ! »

« Bien ! Alors, comme ça, ils sont après moi. Je m'en doutais… » Réfléchit Rose.

« Tu l'as toujours ? »

« Je ne suis pas stupide. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter. Rose leur parla un peu de sa nouvelle vie, son intégration. Ils lui parlèrent des nouvelles rumeurs qui couraient à Salem et Miami. Ils lui donnèrent aussi des nouvelles de tous ces potes de l'école. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils se préparèrent à repartir. Ils avaient dit tout ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Ils allèrent chercher leurs balais de derrière l'observatoire.

« J'espère seulement que tu t'es pas fait renvoyer pour rien. Fais gaffe à toi ! »

Elle acquiesça. C'est alors qu'on entendit un bruit étouffé dans les escaliers. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent leur baguette et allèrent voir d'où provenait le bruit. Rose les entendit prononcer le sort 'wingardium leviosa'. Ils revinrent quelques secondes plus tard avec un jeune homme pendu par le pied. Malfoy ! C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Les deux jeunes hommes le traînaient à droite et à gauche, du bout de leurs baguettes. Puis ils le questionnèrent. Qui était-il ? Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi avait-il suivi Rose ?

« C'est bon, lâchez-le ! J'le connais, y'a rien à craindre de lui. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Demanda Nick, sceptique.

« Ne discute pas et fais ce que je te dis ! » Ordonna la jeune fille.

« Bien, à tes ordres, princesse. » Concéda Nick.

Ils annulèrent le sort et Malfoy tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il se redressa légèrement et regarda méchamment les deux autres jeunes hommes. Ces derniers rigolèrent de vive voix. Rose les engueula encore un peu et leur ordonna de partir avant qu'ils ne se fassent repérer. Ils sautèrent sur leurs balais et s'envolèrent après avoir dit à Rose de se méfier. Puis ils disparurent. La jeune fille les regardait partir puis tourna son attention vers le blond qui la fixait sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Discussions

Chapitre 7 : Discussions.

Les deux jeunes gens se fixaient. Rose continuait de tirer sur sa cigarette. Elle recula pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de la plate-forme. Malfoy qui la fixait toujours hésitait à lui demander qui étaient ces deux hommes et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là. La brune tourna le dos et passa ses jambes par-dessus la rambarde, les laissant ainsi pendre dans le vide. Elle termina sa clope et la jeta dans les airs. Le point rougeoyant s'éloigna vers le sol. Elle fixait maintenant les étoiles. Malfoy s'approcha et s'adossa à la barrière.

« Tu ferais mieux d'oublier ce que tu as entendu. » Dit Rose finalement.

« T'es en danger ? » Demanda le blond, nonchalamment.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? C'est mon problème. » Répondit la jeune fille méchamment.

Le silence retomba entre les deux personnes. Aucun d'entres eux n'osait parler. Au loin, on entendait des hululements de hibou provenant sans doute de la volière. Le vent se leva, faisant les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune fille. Un frisson la parcourut. Alors, ils la cherchaient. Eh !Bien ! Qu'ils viennent, elle les attendait de pieds fermes. Mais elle devait faire attention à ses arrières.

« Tu t'es vraiment fait renvoyer ? » La voix de Malfoy fit sursauter Rose.

« Oui. Ca t'étonne ? »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ? Parce que pour se faire renvoyer d'une école de magie, faut mettre le paquet ! »

« J'ai fait exploser la moitié des cachots de Salem. » Admit la jeune fille.

« Quoi ? T'as vraiment fait ça ? »

« C'est dingue, hein ? »

« C'était fait exprès ? » Demanda de nouveau le blond.

« Ouais…T'aurais dû voir le tête des professeurs. Et je me suis fait déchirer par mon père. Selon lui, c'est une chance que je sois acceptée ici, malgré mon dossier. »

« Ton dossier ? »

« Ouais, j'suis loin d'être un ange, tu sais ! » Admit Rose.

Le silence retomba encore. Malfoy n'en revenait pas. Cette fille l'intriguait vraiment. Mi-ange, mi-démon. Et dire qu'il avait passé deux semaines avec elle cet été ! C'est vrai qu'elle avait été peste mais jamais rien de bien méchant, enfin c'était aussi méchant que le coup des cheveux roses. Sa famille avait été vraiment un bonne couverture pendant sa fuite.

« Est-ce que… »

« Non, coupa-t-elle, je ne leur ai rien dit, juste qu'on s'était rencontrés cet été, que je t'avais soigné et que tu étais reparti comme ça. Rien d'autre ! »

« Ok ! »

Malfoy leva la tête vers les étoiles et les observa. Le ciel était sans nuage et on distinguait les constellations sans problème. Le jeune homme reconnut Orion et la constellation du Dragon. Il sourit malgré lui. C'était sa mère qui lui avait appris à la reconnaître, celle-là. Rose frissonnait encore. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Malgré elle, la peur l'envahissait. Et s'ils la retrouvaient finalement ? Malfoy ne disait plus rien depuis 5 minutes. Elle détourna le regard et le vit la tête levée vers les étoiles. Il semblait paisible. Un bruit se fit entendre de nouveau dans les escaliers. Rose sortit sa baguette et sauta sur la rambarde avec l'adresse d'un chat. Malfoy se redressa lorsqu'on vit apparaître la tête d'un Noir. Le pote à Malfoy.

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« C'est bon, tu peux baisser ta garde Wilde, c'est que Blaise Zabini. » Dit Malfoy calmement.

Rose rangea sa baguette et s'assit de nouveau sur sa barrière. Zabini s'approcha des jeunes personnes et s'accouda.

« Je te cherche depuis ½ heure. T'étais où ? »

« Ben, là, comme tu peux le voir ! » Répondit Malfoy.

« Zabini, hein ? Intervint Rose. J'connais ton cousin. »

« J'ai pas de cousin, du moins pas aux Etats-Unis. » Affirma le jeune homme noir.

« Si tu le dis, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il existe beaucoup de Zabini Black comme toi. C'est pas un nom très répandu. »

Zabini se tut. Il avait un cousin aux Etats-Unis ? C'est dingue ! Les jeunes gens restèrent en silence pendant quelques temps. Chacun regardait un point. La nuit était vraiment calme. Aucun bruit ne troublait le silence. A part quelques animaux nocturnes. La lune n'était pas pleine mais suffisait amplement à éclairer la tour d'astronomie. Soudain, une musique se joua. Les deux Serpentards sursautèrent et sortirent leurs baguettes, prêts à lancer un sort. Rose, elle, sortit tranquillement une petite boîte noire qui clignotait. Elle appuya sur un des innombrables boutons qui l'ornaient et plaça la chose à son oreille.

« Oui, allô ? » Dit-elle.

« Salut, ça va ? »

Zabini et Malfoy la regardaient bizarre maintenant. Elle parlait toute seule. Elle était folle ou quoi ? Et c'était ce truc qu'elle avait à l'oreille. Malfoy regarda Zabini et leva un sourcil. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et rangea sa baguette. Mais le bond restait sceptique. A moins que… Maintenant, ça lui revenait ! Il avait entendu parler de ce machin, un téléphone, c'était comme ça que ça s'appelait. Mais c'était un gadget moldu.

« Nick et Vince sont passés. Ils sont repartis il y a une demi-heure à peu près…… Oui, ils m'ont dit ce qui c'était passé……Non, t'inquiète, je vais bien……Ouais, et tu sais quoi ? Tu devineras jamais avec qui je suis…… (rire) Pfff, t'es vraiment con……Non, j'suis avec ton cousin……Si, j'te jure……Ouais, ok, j'sais pas quand on pourra se voir……Ouais, plein de boulot……Nan, il est, quoi, quelque chose comme 11h30…….Non, j'ai pas le droit, mais bon tu m'connais……(rire)Bon allez, j'te laisse. A plus, Pollux. Bye ! »

Rose appuya de nouveau sur un bouton et rangea le téléphone. Les deux autres la regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

« C'est un gadget moldu, ton truc, là ? » Demanda Malfoy.

« Ouais. Pourquoi ? » Répondit Rose, alors qu'elle se retournait et reposait les pieds sur le sol.

« C'était mon ……cousin ? » Interrogea Zabini, incrédule.

« Ouep, Jason Zabini »

« Mais normalement, c'est interdit les trucs moldus à Poudlard. » Continua Malfoy.

« Les règles sont faites pour être transgressées ! » Dit la brune avec un clin d'œil.

Rose se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Les deux autres la suivirent et tous les trois descendirent la centaine de marches. Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble. Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient en retrait et parlaient de la jeune fille. Zabini ne comprenait pas pourquoi il les avait retrouvés en train de parler. Malfoy lui expliqua qu'il l'avait suivie et qu'ils avaient discuté sans se taper dessus. Le noir, d'autre part, n'en revenait pas d'avoir un cousin. Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent à converser tout en marchant. Rose, elle, les écoutait parler. Malfoy était en train de dire que 'cette fille avait tout pour être à Serpentard' et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait atterri à Griffondor.

« Parce que mon père m'a interdit d'aller à Serpentard. » Dit la jeune brune sans même tourner la tête. « Donc, j'ai choisi d'aller à Griffondor. C'était l'autre maison qui m'intéressait. »

Les trois compagnons nocturnes s'arrêtèrent à un croisement. D'un côté, ça menait à Griffondor et de l'autre, à Serpentard. Rose fit face aux garçons et les observa.

« Mais, on ne peut pas choisir sa maison, c'est le choixpeau qui le fait » Affirma Zabini.

« Si tu le dis. Tu dois avoir raison. » Dit Rose, le regard pétillant de malice. « Je dois m'être trompée alors. »

« Tu te fous de moi, là ? » Insinua le brun.

« Ouah, t'as plus de jugeote que ton pote ! » Plaisanta Rose.

« Hey ! » Se plaignirent Malfoy et Zabini en même temps.

« Ca va, j'plaisante. Bon je crois que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Bonne nuit les gars. »

Rose fit un clin d'œil et partit vers la droite. Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent partir. Oh, non, cette fille n'était pas comme les autres ! Puis, ils partirent à gauche vers leur dortoir. Ils ne remarquèrent pas l'ombre qui avait observé leur échange de civilités. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la silhouette alors qu'elle s'envolait dans les airs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Chapitre 8 : Cours de soins des créatures magiques.

Les jours passaient, se transformant en semaines. Les élèves suivaient les cours avec attention, principalement pour leurs examens finaux. Les cours passaient rapidement et les devoirs se faisaient plus légers. La saison de quidditch allait bientôt reprendre et les entraînements étaient plus intensifs. Rose se débrouillait parfaitement bien sur son balai C'était une arme secrète parfaite. Elle connaissait des tas de nouvelles techniques qu'elle partageait avec ses coéquipiers. Harry trouvait cela très intéressant. Et surtout très utile. Chaque technique était différente et quasiment imparable.

La pluie s'était installée sur l'école de Poudlard. La terre était devenue boueuse. Mais cela n'empêchait pas la continuation des activités. Malgré tout, le soleil pointait parfois le bout de son nez, réchauffant légèrement l'atmosphère. Les nuits se rafraîchissaient. Ce qui était ennuyant pour les rendez-vous nocturnes de Malfoy et Rose qui étaient devenus maintenant quotidiens. En effet, les deux personnes se retrouvaient quasiment tous les soirs à la tour d'astronomie et quand, il pleuvait, ils allaient dans la cuisine, discuter devant un bon chocolat chaud.

Nous voilà donc, un jeudi après-midi pluvieux où les élèves de Griffondors et de Serpentards avaient cours de soin aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid. Donc, dehors. Le géant avait installé un abri de fortune, c'est à dire une toile de tente tendue entre deux arbres. Les élèves étaient à l'abri mais la toile menaçait de lâcher à tout moment. Hagrid était plutôt tendu. Ce qui rendit les élèves nerveux. Qu'avait-il encore préparé ? Le trio d'or, malgré leur grande sympathie pour le géant, redoutait ses créatures. Dans la clairière, se trouvaient 8 caisses en bois entourées de chaîne. Et le pire, elles grognaient. Chacun les regardait avec beaucoup appréhension. Hagrid prit la parole :

« Bien'v'nue, alors, j'vois qu'vous r'gardez les caisses avec intérêt. Heu…Bon, j'viens juste d'les r'cevoir, elles viennent du Mexique. Heu…Le cours d'aujourd'hui, ça va être de d'étudier c'qui y'a dans ces boîtes. J'veux des croquis et une étude détaillée. Bon, alors j'ouvre la première pour vous montrer vôt' objet d'étude. »

Hagrid s'approcha de la première caisse, décrocha un trousseau de clé de sa ceinture et ouvrit le cadenas. A l'intérieur, se trouvait un monstre qui resta dans l'ombre de la boîte. Hagrid le força à sortir. Les élèves purent enfin observer la créature. Elle avait un corps de kangourou surmonté d'une tête de chien sauvage aux longues oreilles et aux yeux injectés. Le plus surprenant, c'étaient les dents. Elles étaient aiguisées et on distinguait bien les canines qui étaient plus longues comme celles des vampires. Un murmure s'éleva entremêlé de 'oh' et de 'ah'. Les yeux des élèves s'écarquillèrent et plusieurs d'entre eux reculèrent. Hagrid demanda, en se grattant la tête :

« Est-c'que quelqu'un sait c'que c'est ? »

Aucun élève ne répondit. Ils étaient tous trop terrifiés pour répondre. Hagrid avait encore fait des siennes et avait amené des monstres dangereux. Rose observait la bête. Les yeux d'Hagrid vinrent se poser sur elle.

« Mamzelle Wilde, vous d'vez savoir c'que c'est ? Vous v'nez des Etats-Unis, c'est ça ? Ces créatures sont connues là-haut, non ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ce sont des chupacabras. Ce sont des fauves hybrides et vampires, ils sont célèbres au Mexique car ils ont terrorisé les fermiers en vidant de leur sang les poulets, moutons, vaches et surtout chèvres. D'où leur nom, qui veut dire « suceur de chèvre » en espagnol. »

« Tout à fait. » Dit le géant, satisfait de la réponse de la jeune brune. « Bien, j'préfère vous prév'nir, n'approchez pas trop près de leur gueule. J'tiens pas à c'qui y'ait un accident. Pour les calmer, il suffit d'tirer un coup sur leur chaîne. Voilà, j'pense qu'j'ai tout dit. »

Tous les élèves étaient pâles et terrifiés. Hagrid ouvrit les 7 autres boîtes et fit sortir les créatures. Les élèves se répartirent en groupes de 2 ou 3 et s'approchèrent 'à reculons' des bêtes. Elles grognaient férocement. Leur cri donnait des frissons. C'était un cri strident. Rose avait saisi Harry par le bras et l'entraîna vers un des monstres. Elle voulait laisser Ron et Hermione ensemble. Le roux ne voulait pas approcher de la bête et la lionne dut le traîner de force. Harry et Rose se retrouvèrent avec Neville. La brune s'approcha sans hésitation et attrapa la chaîne d'un des chupacabras. Ce dernier tira un coup sec, forçant Rose à se rapprocher de sa gueule mais elle se rattrapa de justesse et traîna le monstre. Elle l'emmena sous la toile de tente, là où tous les élèves étaient restés. Ils s'écartèrent sur son passage. Puis ils se décidèrent enfin à agir. Hermione avait ramené le sien. Ron avait un visage rempli de terreur.

« Vous faîtes quoi ? Dessiner ou étudier ? » Demanda Rose.

« Heu…J'sais pas dessiner ! »Admit Neville.

« Eh ben, alors tu vas écrire les observations. Harry ? »

« Ben, je dessine pas trop mal. » Dit-il sans grande conviction.

« Bien alors j'étudie, Neville tu notes ce que je te dicte. » Ordonna Rose.

Elle s'approcha du chupacabras et commença les observations. Elle estima la taille, puis décrivit chaque partie du corps. Neville notait chacun de ses mots pendant qu'Harry tentait tant bien que mal de dessiner. Il avait menti bien entendu, il ne savait pas dessiner. Mais il préférait ça, plutôt que d'étudier cette chose. Rose continuait méticuleusement son étude. Elle se mit devant la créature et observa ses yeux. Ils étaient injectés de sang. C'est alors qu'on entendit un cri. Malfoy était assis par terre, à quelques mètres de son objet d'étude complètement terrorisé. Harry et Ron se regardèrent et rigolèrent en même temps.

« Ben, alors Malfoy, on a peur d'un chien. Regarde, on dirait qu'il veut te faire un câlin. » Railla Harry.

« Et vous trouvez pas qu'ils se ressemblent, tous les deux. » Se moqua Ron.

Puis, ils furent suivis par tous les autres Griffondors. Hagrid intervint, disant aux Rouges et Ors de se calmer. Il s'approcha de Malfoy et demanda s'il allait bien. Ce à quoi le blond répondit 'oui', très 'gentiment'. Rose avait suivie l'action du coin du regard puis discrètement demanda au blond s'il allait bien. Ce à quoi il répondit par un doigt d'honneur. Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas. Il en avait marre de ces cours dangereux. Rose lui tira la langue et retourna à son observation. Malfoy dissimula le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Lavande hurla à son tour. Ce cours commençait à tourner à la catastrophe. Rose regarda autour d'elle. Ron et Hermione s'en sortaient bien. Enfin, aussi bien que possible. Ron avait été chargé par Hermione de faire l'étude pendant qu'elle dessinait et écrivait en même temps. Ron tournait autour du chupacabras et disait des choses à la jeune fille. Mais on voyait bien dans son regard qu'il attendait qu'Hermione lui dise d'arrêter le supplice.

L'heure touchait à sa fin, enfin. Pour le plus grand soulagement de tous les élèves. Hagrid empoigna les 8 chaînes et tire d'un coup sec dessus. Les créatures rentrèrent dans leur caisse et le géant referma chacune d'entre elles. Les élèves s'éloignèrent mais le trio d'or et Rose restèrent un peu pour aider Hagrid. Ils débarrassèrent différentes feuilles de papier qui jonchaient le sol. Tout d'un coup, les 4 amis se retrouvèrent trempés de la tête au pied. La toile de tente avait cédé mais pas toute seule. En effet, un peu plus loin, se trouvaient Malfoy et toute sa bande qui observa la scène en rigolant. Le blond tenait sa baguette dans ses mains. Ron pesta et Harry s'apprêtait à riposter. Mais Rose lui dit que ça ne valait pas la peine et que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Oh ! Oui ! Vengeance, il y aurait !

Atchoum !!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Du poulet et grippe

Chapitre 9 : Du poulet et grippe.

La journée du jeudi servit à trouver un plan de vengeance. Les 4 amis avaient réfléchi à la meilleure façon de rendre l'appareil.

Le jeudi s'était passé sans problème malgré les railleries des Serpentards. Après le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, ils s'étaient changés en vitesse dans la salle commune et avaient commencé à réfléchir à un plan. Finalement, après deux heures de réflexion pendant les cours, ils avaient trouvé un plan de vengeance parfait. Et après les cours, ils le mirent en place. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre. Après le dîner, c'était l'heure du crime. Tout était prêt.

Nos quatre amis voulaient voir le résultat de leur 'projet'. L'impatience se lisait sur leurs visages. Le repas ne passait pas assez rapidement à leur goût. Chacun mangea rapidement. Plus l'heure approchait, plus ils s'impatientaient. Finalement, après le repas, les Serpentards se levèrent et prirent la direction du terrain de quidditch. Ils avaient entraînement ce soir-là. Les 4 Griffondors se levèrent à leur tour et les suivirent discrètement. Ils placèrent derrière les tribunes et attendirent l'heure du méfait.

Finalement, on attendit des cris venir des vestiaires. Les Serpentards sortirent en courant. Les quatre amis explosèrent de rire devant le spectacle. En effet, devant eux, les Vert et Argents étaient recouverts d'un matière gluante sur laquelle s'étaient posées des milliers de plumes. De vrais poulets. La voilà leur vengeance. D'autant plus que la pluie s'était arrêtée ce soir, ils étaient obligés de rentrer comme ça au château. Les Griffondors, se tenant les côtes à trop rigoler, retournèrent en courant au château. Ils se placèrent à la sortie de la grande salle et attendirent qu'ils reviennent. Ce qui ne fut pas long. Au même moment, les étudiants sortaient de la salle et s'apprêtaient à retourner dans leur salle commune. Ils virent les Serpentards revenir complètement emplumés. Tous éclatèrent de rire.

Tous penauds, les Serpentards passèrent devant tous les élèves la tête baissée. Mais lorsqu'il passa devant Rose, Malfoy leva la tête et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci le regarda en retour, leva un sourcil et afficha un sourire vainqueur. Vengeance accomplie.

« Atchoum !! » Fit la brune.

« A tes souhaits. » Dit Hermione.

« Merci. »

Suite à cela, tous les élèves retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Cette nuit-là, Rose partit à la tour d'astronomie. Elle monta les marches et une fois arrivée en haut, alla s'asseoir sur la rambarde comme d'habitude. Elle sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une. Elle n'eut pas attendre longtemps avant d'entendre les bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, Malfoy apparut. Il s'approcha de la rambarde et s'assit à son tour. Rose lui proposa une cigarette qu'il accepta. Eh ! Oui, la jeune fille lui avait fait découvrir la clope. Pas bien, c'est vrai, mais ça donnait un genre.

« Je savais que t'allais venir ! » Dit-elle.

Les deux personnes tirèrent sur leur cigarette. La fumée voluptueuse s'échappa des leurs lèvres. Rose bougea et s'assit à cheval sur la rambarde.

« Je dois reconnaître, c'était pas mal le coup des plumes. Ton idée ? » Demanda le blond.

« Ouais, sans rancune ? »

« Aucune. »

Malfoy souriait narquoisement. Elle l'avait bien eu. Fallait dire, il l'avait bien cherché même si à la base, il ne la visait pas particulièrement. En fait, il voulait faire payer à Potty et Weasel ce qu'ils avaient dit. Rose qui le fixait, remarqua qu'il lui restait une plume dans ses cheveux. Elle la retira. Malfoy la regarda bizarre. Ouais, cette fille était vraiment un ange et un démon en même temps. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi gentille tout en faisant les coups les plus vaches ?

« Alors, j'ai vu que tu t'entraînais pour le quidditch ? » Demanda Malfoy.

« Ouais, je fais partie de l'équipe. Alors, ça fait parti du contrat ! »

« Quel poste ? »

« Poursuiveur. Toi aussi, tu t'entraîne…Atchoum…Attrapeur ? »

« Ouais. »

« C'était mon poste à Salem. Dans l'équipe de ma classe….Atchoum… »

« Ca va ? » Questionna le blond.

« Ouais, ça te dit un vol en balai ? »

Le blond acquiesça. Ils appelèrent leur balai. Quand les bous de bois arrivèrent, ils sautèrent dessus et s'envolèrent. Ils volaient maintenant côte à côte. Rose fixa Malfoy. Il semblait à l'aise sur un balai. Elle décida d'accélérer sa vitesse pour voir s'il suivait. Elle sentait le vent frais dans ses cheveux maintenant. La vitesse la grisait. Elle se retourna et vit que le blond la suivait de près. Elle accéléra et d'un coup, redressa son balai de sorte à ce qu'elle soit perpendiculaire au sol. Elle grimpa en flèche et s'arrêta à plus de quatre-vingt mètres de haut. Elle vit Malfoy qui la rejoignait à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il la regarda et haussa un sourcil, affichant ainsi un air de défi. Rose le releva. Et ils repartirent à toute allure, se suivant de près.

Malfoy l'observait voler. Elle savait y faire, ça, c'était sûr. Il devait y avoir des heures de pratiques. Il voulait voir jusqu'au où elle irait. Il l'emmena au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite. Et elle le suivit sans broncher. Leur vitesse était impressionnante. Mais ils volaient toujours ensemble. Le blond vérifiait de temps en temps si elle suivait bien. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour la troisième, la jeune fille avait disparu. Il s'arrêta net. Où était-elle ? Il chercha du regard mais ne vit rien. Il continua ses recherches mais sans succès. Il commença à s'inquiéter un peu et décida de revenir sur ses pas, au cas où. Il recula de quelques mètres et jeta des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche.

Tout d'un coup, la tête de Rose apparut au-dessus de celle du blond. De sorte que lorsqu'il tourna son regard à droite, il tomba nez à nez avec la jeune fille. La jeune brune était pendue à son balai, la tête à l'envers.

« Bouh ! » Dit-elle simplement. Malfoy sursauta.

« T'étais où ? »

« Je t'ai manqué. Non, mon petit Dragibus s'inquiétait pour moi. Oh ! C'est…Atchoum…c'est trop mignon. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« C'est pas drôle. T'étais passée où ? » Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Oh, je me suis arrêtée trente…Atchoum…trente secondes. J'ai vu passer des squelettes de chevaux ailés. Des com… Atchoum…comrols, je crois. »

« Des sombrals !? Tu as vu des sombrals. »

« C'est comme ça que vous les appelez !…Atchoum… C'est un nom différent de chez nous….Atchoum… Enfin…, on rentre. »

Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà partie. Il la rejoignit à la tour d'astronomie. Elle l'attendait. Il renvoya son balai comme l'avait fait Rose quelques instants plus tôt. Puis, ils descendirent les escaliers ensemble. Les éternuements de la jeune fille résonnaient dans la cage. Malfoy la charria en lui disant d'éternuer en silence. Ce à quoi Rose répondit en tirant la langue. Ils arrivèrent dans les couloirs. Malfoy savait très bien qui pouvait voir ou pas les sombrals. Il hésitait à lui demander mais la curiosité l'emporta.

« Tu as vu quelqu'un mourir ? »

Rose s'arrêta net et le fixa, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle n'en revenait, quel manque de tact. Elle le regarda encore quelques secondes puis baissa les yeux avant de répondre.

« Oui, ma mère, j'avais…Atchoum…j'avais 5 ans à l'époque. Je l'ai vue mourir devant mes yeux. »

Malfoy ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Ca avait dû être dur. Il éprouva alors un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas : la compassion. Il se sentait désolé pour la jeune fille. Ils continuèrent leur route dans un silence gêné. Puis ils arrivèrent au croisement où ils devaient se séparer. Le blond ne disait rien. Rose avait bien remarqué sa gêne.

« Tu sais, ça fait longtemps et…Atchoum… je n'ai presque aucun souvenir d'elle. Parfois, elle me manque…Atchoum…ou plutôt l'idée que je me fais d'elle me manque…Atchoum… Mais bon, la vie continue. Bon je crois que…Atchoum…que nos chemins se séparent là. Bonne nuit, Dragibus. »

Elle se pencha en avant et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Le blond écarquilla les yeux. C'était quoi ce baiser ? Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander car elle partait déjà. En chemin, elle croisa Zabini qui allait rejoindre Malfoy. Elle le salua en passant. Le brun rejoignit son ami et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Malfoy répondit que 'oui' et suivit Zabini mais avant de partir il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un sanglot qui lui fit manquer un battement de cœur.

Le lendemain matin, c'était potion avec les Serpentards. Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans la mauvaise humeur à la table des Griffondors. Le cours suivant ne les réjouissait pas du tout. Les septièmes années se plaignaient sans cesse. Enfin, ils n'avaient pas le choix. A la fin du repas, ils se levèrent et traînèrent les pieds jusqu'à la salle de cours. Ron et Hermione discutaient en tête suivis d'Harry et des autres Griffondors. Rose se traînait à la queue, fébrile. Arrivés devant la salle, les Griffondors s'adossèrent au mur alors que la jeune brune s'effondrait par terre. Les Serpentards ne furent pas longs à venir.

Rose n'arrêtait depuis ce matin de se moucher et d'éternuer. Elle devait en être à son troisième paquet de mouchoirs. Elle était assise à terre, la tête entre les mains, une migraine insupportable. Elle entendit Malfoy s'approcher et commencer à railler Harry & co.

« Alors, Weasel, on a pris sa douche annuelle hier ? » Charria Malfoy.

« Et toi, Malfoy, ça fait quoi de ressembler à un poulet ? Cot, cot, cot » Railla Ron.

« Atchoum… Pardon »

Le regard de Malfoy vont se poser sur Rose Elle avait l'air mal en point. Elle était pâle à faire peur, ses yeux verts étaient cernés et son nez était rouge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la nouvelle ? » Demanda le blond.

« Tu devrais le savoir, après tout c'est toi qui a renversé une toile de tente remplie d'eau sur elle, non ? »Répondit Hermione, du tac au tac.

Malfoy se tut instantanément. Faut dire que la petite escapade en balai d'hier soir n'avait pas arrangé les choses non plus. Rogue arriva et ordonna aux élèves d'entrer dans la salle en silence et de prendre place. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient faire des expériences et voir ce qu'on obtenait quand on mélangeait divers ingrédients. Hermione et Rose préparaient le chaudron. La 'nouvelle' avait eu du mal à venir jusqu'ici. Et ce mal de crâne !! Hermione voulait aller chercher les ingrédients mais Rose lui dit qu'elle s'en chargeait, le feu lui donnait encore plus mal à la tête. Elle se leva et partit ver la table. Malfoy se leva en même temps et vint rejoindre.

« Ca va Wilde, t'es toute pâle ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, …atchoum …ça va …ça se voit…….. »Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

La jeune fille venait de s'effondrer dans les bras du blond, inconsciente. Rogue ordonna au jeune homme de l'emmener immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Ce à quoi il acquiesça. Il prit Rose par la taille de sa main droite et souleva ses hanches en mettant sa main gauche sous les genoux de la jeune fille. Puis il partit vers l'infirmerie, malgré les protestations des Griffondors de laisser Malfoy s'occuper d'elle. Rogue les fit taire en enlevant quelques points aux Rouge et Ors.

Pendant ce temps, Malfoy se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie rapidement. Il parlait, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, à la jeune fille. 5 minutes plus tard, il entrait dans la salle en criant après Pomfresh. Celle-ci accourut et lorsqu'elle vit le blond avec une jeune fille inconsciente dans les bras, elle lui ordonna de la déposer sur le lit. Ce qu'il fit. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Pomfresh s'approcha de la jeune fille tout en demandant ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

« Je sais pas, elle était partie chercher des ingrédients, j'étais derrière elle et tout d'un coup, elle s'est effondrée comme ça. »

« Rien d'anormal ? » Demanda l'infirmière professionnelle.

« Heu …si, ce matin, elle n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer et de se moucher. » Répondit-il, semi-inquiet.

L'infirmière posa une main sur le front de la brune.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'elle se soit évanouie. Elle est brûlante de fièvre. »

« Elle va s'en sortir ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez, c'est juste une très mauvaise grippe. Là où ça devient ennuyant, c'est que la potion contre cette maladie est très lente. Il lui faudra quelques jours de repos. Mais rien de grave, juste beaucoup de repos et elle sera sur pied bientôt. Vous pouvez retourner en cours, Mr Malfoy, je me charge de tout. »

Malfoy tourna les talons et sortit de l'infirmerie le cœur lourd. C'était entièrement de sa faute si elle avait attrapait cette fichue maladie. Et il le savait. Il se sentait…coupable !?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : 'Je suis malate… Complètement malate…' Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient à part ce que vous ne connaissez pas. Personnage, lieux ou je ne sais quoi encore. Bonne lecture !!Chapitre 10 : 'Je suis balade… Complètement balade…'

Malfoy était revenu en cours en sentant assez mal. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête que Rose était malade à cause de lui. Les autres Griffondors lui lançaient des regards méchants. Tous savaient ce qu'il avait fait, enfin je veux dire l'histoire de la toile de tente. Il retourna à sa place en silence. Puis, sans forcément faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, il mélangea les ingrédients. Cela le fit sourire. Il se souvint de la soirée où Rose avait été collée et qu'elle avait fait exactement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Puis l'heure toucha à sa fin. Chacun rangea sa table. Le trio d'or fit de même puis sortit rapidement de la salle. Cependant, à la sortie, ils attendirent Malfoy et toute sa clique. Ces derniers quittèrent la salle à leur tour et se retrouvèrent face aux Rouges et Ors. Ron fut le premier à attaquer.

« Alors, t'es fier de toi Malfoy, à cause de toi, Rose se retrouve à l'infirmerie ? »

« La ferme, Weasley ! Je te rappelle que si vous ne m'aviez pas insulté, on n'en serait pas là ! » Répondit Malfoy, sur la défense.

« Parce que ça va être de notre faute, maintenant !? » S'énerva Harry.

« Oh, c'est bon, pas la peine de s'emporter comme ça. Elle a juste une grippe, c'est pas comme si elle allait mourir. »

Puis Malfoy tourna les talons et partit vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Le trio d'or chercha à le suivre mais les deux gorilles s'interposèrent. Ne voulant pas déclencher une bagarre, Hermione se mit devant les garçons et leur dit que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Le brun et le roux ne demandèrent pas le reste et tournèrent les talons pour partir vers leur salle commune. Les cours se poursuivirent. A midi, les Griffondors allèrent voir comment Rose se portait. Elle était encore étendue sur le lit mais elle était réveillée. Hermione lui raconta le reste des cours pendant que Harry et Ron lui parlaient de Malfoy. Ginny aussi vint la voir. Les 3 autres amis partirent manger pendant que Ginny resta avec la jeune brune. La rouquine n'avait pas cours avant 3h. Elles discutèrent de choses et d'autres, notamment les escapades nocturnes de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se garda bien de dire ses 'rendez-vous' avec Malfoy. Elle lui expliqua que dans la nuit, elle avait souvent un petit creux et donc, elle allait manger un morceau en cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, à la table des Serpentards, un certain blond n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit. Il avait à peine picoré dans son assiette. Sa voisine de table, nommée (attention, oh ! surprise) Pansy s'inquiétait.

« Tu ne mange pas Drakie-chou ? »

« Nan, j'ai pas très faim. »

Sur ce, il se leva et partit à la bibliothèque. Zabini l'avait suivi du regard d'un air entendu. Mais, il préféra ne pas le suivre. 1h 30 sonnait. Les cours reprirent avec Astronomie. Le ciel était dégagé permettant d'étudier l'apparition de la lune dans la journée. Mais le jeune blond n'était point concentré. Il se sentait mal. Il demanda au professeur s'il pouvait aller à l'infirmerie.

Les trois amis n'avaient pas vraiment la forme non plus. Ca leur faisait bizarre de savoir Rose malade. Elle semblait tellement résistante. Et puis même, ils l'aimaient bien. Elle était marrante, toujours à sortir des vannes à tout-va.

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, Rose était en pleine discussion avec McGonagall. Pomfresh lui avait un topo sur la jeune fille. Elle pensait que Rose pouvait être contagieuse et une épidémie de grippe n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose pour Poudlard.

« Mme Pomfresh ? » C'était Malfoy.

« Oui j'arrive. Encore vous, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? » Demanda l'infirmière.

« J'ai mal à la tête. »

Mme Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel et intima le jeune homme à s'asseoir. McGonagall discutait à côté avec Rose. L'infirmière revint avec une potion qu'elle donna au jeune Malfoy. Puis elle retourna s'occuper des deux femmes à côté. Le jeune blond tenta d'écouter la conversation.

« Je pense qu'il y a peut-être une solution. Il y a bien l'ancienne chambre des préfets, dit McGo. Je pense que tu pourras te reposer dans cet endroit. »

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. »

« Heu, j'ai beu-être mon bot à dire. »

« Ecoutez, Mlle Wilde, c'est mieux pour vous que vous vous reposiez. Et vous êtes peut-être contagieuse, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de contaminer toute l'école. » Affirma Pomfresh.

« Bien, si vous l'dîtes. »

« Bien, alors ce soir, je vous emmènerais à la chambre. Je vais demander aux elfes de l'arranger. Vous avez des préférences de couleur, peut-être ? » Demanda la directrice.

« Ouais, le violet. »

La directrice acquiesça puis disparut. L'infirmière ordonna à Rose de s'allonger et de se reposer encore un peu. Pendant ce temps, Malfoy avait tout entendu. Elle allait être mise en quarantaine, à cause de lui. Il se leva et s'approcha du lit de la jeune fille. Elle fermait les yeux et semblait paisible. Elle était belle comme ça.

« Rose ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bal…Atchoum…Pardon, Balfoy ? »

Elle se releva doucement et fixa les yeux gris du blond. Elle avait les yeux très rouges, remplis de fatigue. Elle était vraiment faible. Ca se voyait. Son visage était couvert de sueur. Il écarta quelques mèches de son front. Il était encore bouillant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire ou même ce qu'il voulait dire. Rose se redressa de sorte à s'asseoir tout en reposant son dos sur l'oreiller. Mais ce simple geste lui donna un de ces coups derrière le crâne. Elle fit une grimace de douleur ce qui fit rire Malfoy.

« C'est pas drôle, Balfoy, j'suis balade. » Chuchota Rose.

« T'es balade ? » Taquina Malfoy.

« Oh, ça va ! » Râla la jeune fille en le tapant dans le ventre. « T'es pas censé être en cours ? »

« Si, mais je ne me sentais pas bien. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Espèce d'acteur à la noix. »

« Ecoute, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, je sais pas comment dire ça, mais pour ton état et tout ça, eh ! bien ! Heu…. »

« C'est pas ta faute. T'es pas devin, tu pouvais pas savoir. » Elle souriait. « Mais dis-boi, tu b'as appelé Rose. »

« Non, t'as dû rêver. »

« Ouais, on dit ça. Allez casse-toi, fausse blonde. »

Il lui tira la langue et tourna les talons. Il retourna en cours. Le cœur plus léger. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. La journée continua. Les cours de Métamorphose avec McGo étaient très intéressants pour une fois. Tout se passa pour le mieux.

La nuit commença à tomber sur Poudlard. McGo était revenue à l'infirmerie cherchée la jeune fille. Cette dernière se leva et suivit la directrice à travers le dédale de couloirs. Cette partie du château était inconnue pour Rose, elle n'avait jamais osé s'aventurer aussi loin. Puis McGonagall s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une licorne. Elle prononça le mot de passe « persona grata ». Le tableau pivota sur lui-même et les deux femmes entrèrent dans le trou. Rose ne retint pas un cri de surprise. La salle était immense, peinte en violet et vert pomme. Un canapé se trouvait en plein centre, violet lui aussi. Sur la gauche, une table et deux chaises étaient à côté d'une kitchenette. Enfin, un escalier énorme menait à une chambre et une salle de bain digne des plus grands hôtels quatre étoiles.

« Bien, Mlle Wilde, vous allez rester ici pendant quatre jours, le temps de récupérer vos forces. Je vous apporterai vos devoirs chaque jour. Les visites sont autorisées mais seulement de 5à 7. Une barrière anti-microbes sera installée pendant cette période. Je pense vous avoir tout dit. Reposez-vous, Mlle. Au revoir et à demain. »

« Attendez, est-ce que je pourrais avoir quelque chose de distrayant. Je sais pas une télé et un lecteur DVD, s'il vous plait ? » Demanda Rose, penaude.

« Les technologies moldus ne sont pas autorisées dans l'école. »Dit la directrice, fermement.

« S'il vous plait ? » Insista la brune.

« Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

McGonagall fit son petit sourire coincé et sortit de l'appartement. Ouah, elle avait tout ça rien que pour elle et ce pendant 4 jours ! Ca valait le coup d'être malade parfois. Elle monta dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau. Un bon bain serait le bienvenu. Elle se déshabilla et plongea dans l'eau. La chaleur atténua les courbatures. Elle ferma les yeux et coupa son cerveau. Elle ne pensait plus à rien. Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Puis, elle sortit de l'eau et se sécha. Lorsqu'elle redescendit les marches, elle découvrit un immense écran plasma et un lecteur DDV posé à côté, ainsi qu'une liste de films. Bien mais comment ça marche ? Elle toucha la liste des doigts et pointa le film « Shining ». Lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et tomba face à face avec un petit être aux longues oreilles et aux yeux grands ouverts. Un elfe de maison. Il portait un plateau rempli de nourriture. Il souriait.

« Dobby vous apporte votre repas. Et le film que vous avez demandé. Dobby vous pose le plateau sur la table. Si vous avez besoin, vous n'avez qu'à appeler Dobby. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

Alors c'était comme ça que fonctionnait la liste. Il suffisait de toucher le film q'on voulait voir. Astucieux. Rose prit le plateau et le déposa sur le canapé. Puis elle mit le DVD dans le lecteur. Le film démarra. Rose était bien malgré la migraine qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle sentait qu'elle allait bien s'amuser. Une semaine de repos, ça c'était le pied.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Petite déprime

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient bla blabla bref, bonne lecture à tous !!

Chapitre 11 : Petite déprime.

Les quatre jours passèrent rapidement. Rose avait fait le tour de la liste. Elle avait aussi sympathisé avec Dobby. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny passèrent là voir tous les soirs. Ils lui racontaient leur journée. Elle parlait beaucoup avec Ginny. Au fur et à mesure, elle apprenait à la connaître et elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle lui rappelait une amie à Salem, Amanda. En parlant de ses amis, elle les avait appelés pendant ses jours de repos. Ils allaient bien, mais pas grand-chose de nouveau. Les derniers potins de l'école. Ils lui manquaient.

Le mardi, Rose retourna en cours. Elle avait Botanique avec le professeur Chourave. Cette prof était sympathique mais un peu trop joyeuse à son goût. Bref, elle était dans la serre n°4, celle des filets du diable. La serre était donc plongée dans l'obscurité. Des rideaux de velours bleus permettaient au soleil de pénétrer tout de même. Juste assez pour voir ce qu'on faisait. Le cours du jour était de chercher la maladie des plantes. Rose faisait équipe avec Harry, laissant Ron entre les mains d'Hermione. Harry cherchait les problèmes de la plante alors que pendant ce temps, Rose s'ennuyait fermement. Une dispute éclata entre Ron et Hermione, faisant de l'animation dans le cours.

Le cours se poursuivit malgré ce petit incident qui s'estompa rapidement. Le prof faisait le tour de la salle, vérifiant si les élèves trouvaient des choses. Elle passa derrière les Serpentards, car oui, les Griffondors avaient encore et toujours cours avec les Verts et Argents. Pansy commençait à perdre patience. Elle ne trouvait rien et franchement 'ce cours, il est super-hyper nul', selon ses propres mots.

Rose observait les élèves. Son regard se posa sur le blond qui semblait bien ennuyé avec sa coéquipière qui n'arrêtait pas de râler. Elle sourit. Puis, elle se re concentra sur Harry. Il semblait désespéré. Il ne trouvait rien non plus, comme tous les élèves d'ailleurs. Rose décida qu'il était temps de s'amuser un peu.

« Attends, laisse-moi faire, Harry. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu sais comment il faut faire ? »Demanda-t-il.

« Ouep, il y a une formule pour ça. Bon pas très recommandée mais bon elle marche plutôt bien. C'est pas grave si on perd un peu de points. »

« Non, si tu les récupères après. »

« Ok, recule-toi un peu. Oh, et bouche-toi les oreilles. » Avertit-elle.

Le brun se recula tout en rigolant et se boucha les oreilles. Rose sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur les plantes et prononça :

« Incendio Revelare. »

Les plantes se démêlèrent, se levèrent d'un mètre tout en poussant un cri strident. Puis elles retombèrent telle des spaghettis de chaque côté du pot. Chourave s'approcha en courant alors que Rose reculait pour la laisser s'approcher du pot.

« Mais, …c'est…prodigieux. Ce sort est d'un niveau d'école de botanique. Bien que ce n'est pas exactement le sort que j'attendais, félicitations Mlle Wilde. 10 points pour Griffondors. »

Harry, qui était toujours en retrait, explose de rire. Tout le monde le regarda bizarre. Pourquoi rigolait-il ? Chourave observait les plantes, avec un immense sourire. Elle tourna son regard et demanda à Rose.

« Quel est le sort que vous avez utilisé, Mlle Wilde ? »

« Incendio Revelare… »

« Oui, c'est ça !! Et, est-ce que, par hasard, vous connaîtriez le sort pour trouver les maladies de cette plante ? »

« Heu…, gratia mala !? »

« Oui, très bien, 10 points de plus pour Griffondors. »

Harry rigola encore un peu plus. Rose le regarda et le fit les gros yeux, pas très convaincus car un sourire trônait sur ses lèvres. Le brun tenta de stopper son fou rire mais rien n'y faisait. Chourave continua :

« Bien, maintenant que vous connaissez le sort, vous pouvez soigner vos plantes. Utilisez plutôt le sort…Mlle Wilde, vous le savez, peut-être ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous pouvez le dire, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Enferma Revelare. »

« Bien, 20 points pour la connaissance de Mlle Wilde. Bien, donc vous utilisez le sort énoncé par cette jeune fille. Et je veux un rapport sur les différentes maladies que vous trouverez. Allez, action. » Termina-t-elle en tapant des les mains.

Harry rigolait toujours autant. En 5 minutes, elle venait de « perdre » 40 points. Il aimait quand elle perdait des points comme ça. Les deux amis se rapprochèrent du filet. Le brun sortit sa baguette et lança le sort. Les maladies se révélèrent. Pendant ce temps, Rose imitait discrètement le prof.

« Allez, action. » Se moqua-t-elle.

Harry la fixa puis se remit à rire. Rose sentant qu'il y avait moyen de se payer un bon quart d'heure de rigolade continua.

« Non, mais tu le crois ça ? T'as vu comment elle était excitée en parlant de ses plantes. Elle doit prendre son pied avec. Imagine, elle prit la voix de la prof, 'alors ça va aujourd'hui mes petites plantes chéries d'amour. Oh, oui vous voulez que je vous change.' Imagine, le truc, mettre ses mains dans la terre, ça doit l'exciter, mais un truc de malade. »

Elle enfonça ses mains dans la terre en mimant un orgasme, tout ça sans se faire remarquer. Harry se tenait les côtes tellement il rigolait. Puis, cette conversation partit dans tous les sens. Comme quoi, la nuit elle devait être rejointe par Rogue en tenue de cuir et à deux, ils enfonçaient leurs mains dans la terre. Excitant ! Puis, vint le sujet de la partie à trois avec le professeur Flitwick. Elle mimait les gestes en même temps, surtout avec le professeur de Sortilèges. Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il avait mal au ventre à force de rire. Rose avait les larmes aux yeux. C'est bizarre, les trucs cochons, ça fait toujours rire. Et Chourave qui n'en avait rien à faire. Elle semblait ne pas les avoir remarquer.

Malfoy les observait. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui les faisait rire autant. D'un sens, il ressentait une pointe de jalousie. Lui aussi, il voulait rire. Enfin, je pense ! Se dit Malfoy, sans en être convaincu. Et Pansy qui ne faisait que des conneries. Il en pouvait plus de cette fille. Elle était de tout évidence complètement nulle en Botanique. Zabini le coupa dans ses pensées.

« T'es content, ta copine est revenue. » Nargua-t-il.

« C'est pas ma copine, je parle juste de temps en temps avec elle, c'est tout. » Murmura-t-il.

« De qui il parle, Dracie-chou ? » Intervint Pansy.

« C'est pas tes affaires ! » Siffla le blond.

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre dans la serre. Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers le brun et la brune. Ils souriaient innocemment. Chourave n'eut pas le temps de faire de remarque car le cours était fini. Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent. Chourave leur demanda de faire un résumé des maladies du filet du diable. Chouette ! Des devoirs en plus !

Rose essuya ses larmes et se calma instantanément. Tout cela lui avait rappelé ses cours à Salem. Les longues minutes de franches rigolades avec ses amis pendant les cours. Ils faisaient souvent ça quand ils s'ennuyaient. Il fallait le reconnaître, ils lui manquaient. Cela lui fit mal au cœur. Elle avait beau appréciait ses nouveaux amis, elle les aimait même beaucoup, mais ils ne remplaçaient pas ses potes de Salem. Elle se sentait nostalgique. Le midi, elle ne mangea pas grand-chose.

Le dernier cours de la journée, c'était Sortilège. Rose commençait à se sentir déprimée. Mais elle tentait de faire bonne figure. Malheureusement, ses amis n'étaient pas dupes et voyaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les Griffondors se dirigeaient maintenant vers la salle de cours. Ils attendirent quelques minutes devant la salle lorsque Flitwick arriva enfin. Les élèves entrèrent et s'assirent à leur place. Le professeur leur dit que la leçon de jour serait sur comment multiplier un objet. Super ! Se dit Rose. Elle l'avait déjà vu et maîtrisait parfaitement le sortilège.

Elle fit le sort une première fois, puis le défit, le refit et ainsi de suite. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'amusa un peu en multipliant les objets et en les modifiant à chaque fois. Hermione, qui était assise à côté de la jeune fille, l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle aussi avait réussi le sortilège et notait maintenant les indications supplémentaires que le prof donnait. Rose s'ennuyait ferme et trouvait que le temps passait trop lentement. Pourtant, la fin sonna et chaque élève se dirigea vers la salle commune de leur maison.

Les 4 amis arrivèrent dans leur salle. Ils déposèrent leur affaire et s'installèrent sur les canapés. Ginny arriva et s'assit sur les genoux d'Harry. Hermione et Ron discutaient ensemble. Ginny observa Rose et la trouva morose.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Rose ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, rien de bien grave. J'suis juste un peu nostalgique. Mes amis de Salem me manquent. Mais bon, c'est comme ça. Je les reverrais aux vacances de Noël. Et puis, je vous ai, vous. » Dit le jeune fille en souriant.

Malgré tout, Ginny la fixait toujours, sceptique. La jeune fille le remarqua et ajouta toujours en souriant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Faut juste que ça passe. »

Les 4 amis reprirent leur conversation. Puis vint l'heure du dîner. Les Griffondors se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Ils mangèrent en parlant de choses et d'autres. Tout le monde remarqua que Rose allait mieux par rapport à sa grippe mais qu'elle avait la mine triste. Personne n'osa poser de question car malgré tout, elle participait bien aux conversations. Ron demanda à Harry pourquoi il riait autant le matin pendant le cours de Botanique. Il lui expliqua ainsi qu'aux autres ce que Rose racontait sur Chourave, Rogue et Flitwick. Ils se mirent eux aussi à rire. Harry racontait plutôt bien. Surtout le passage de Rogue en cuir. Les délires assez sado-maso fusèrent entre les carafes.

Puis le repas toucha à sa fin. Les élèves retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Rose et Hermione se mirent à leur devoir pendant que Ron et Harry jouèrent une partie d'échecs version sorciers. Ginny embêtait son frère en aidant Harry. En effet, elle connaissait bien les combinaisons que le rouquin utilisait et pouvait donc aider le brun à les contrer. Pour la première en 7 ans, cette soirée là, Harry remporta enfin une partie. 9h sonna.

Rose se leva et sortit de la salle commune. Hermione ne disait plus rien même si cela la dérangeait. Les autres étudiants avaient pris l'habitude de la voir disparaître pour ses petites balades nocturnes. La jeune fille se promenait silencieusement dans les couloirs. Elle se dirigea machinalement vers la tour d'Astronomie. Une fois arrivée en haut des marches, elle alla s'asseoir sur sa rambarde et alluma une cigarette. Puis, sans prévenir, elle laissa les larmes couler. Elle les avait retenues toute la journée et n'en pouvait plus. Elle laissa toute sa tristesse s'évacuer par les larmes. Ca soulageait de pleurer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de voir qui cela pouvait être. Elle le savait.

« C'est pas vraiment une bonne idée de venir là, Wilde. Tu sors tout juste d'une maladie. »

La nuit était plutôt fraîche. Il ne pleuvait pas mais le ciel était nuageux. La lune éclairait par intermittence, sa lumière créant des ombres sur la tour. Rose ne se retourna pas. Elle ne répondit pas non plus. Malfoy s'approcha mais doucement. En effet, il avait vu ses épaules se soulever comme si elle sanglotait.

« Wilde ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu pleures ? »

« Ca se voit pas ? »

« Oh…Heu… »

Elle gardait la tête baissée. Malfoy s'approcha encore un peu et s'accouda à la rambarde. Il était mal à l'aise et ne savait pas comment réagir. L'atmosphère se fit tendue. Le silence régnait, seulement troublé par les sanglots de la jeune fille. Il alternait les regards sur la jeune fille et les regards sur le paysage. Elle leva enfin ses yeux embués vers le blond et lui dit :

« Tu sais pas comment réagir, hein ? »

Il la fixa les yeux grands ouverts. Ses beaux verts étaient maintenant rouges. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la rendre aussi triste ? La question l'avait surpris. Incroyable ! Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ou quoi ? Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, encore. Mais pris de court, il se surprit à dire.

« Non, pas trop, en fait… »

« Pff, t'en fais pas, tu peux y aller, t'es pas obligé de supporter ça. La solitude me va bien. »

« Mais… »

« Casse-toi, j'te dis. »

Malfoy se redressa brusquement, fixa la jeune fille qui pleurait toujours et blessé dans son ego, tourna les talons. Il s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers. Il jeta un dernier regard à Rose. Puis il commença à descendre. Personne ne me parle comme ça ! S'énerva-t-il. Mais au fur et à mesure, le sentiment de culpabilité s'empara à nouveau de lui. Il tenta de faire taire la petite voix qui lui disait de remonter. Mais elle s'entêtait à lui répéter encore et encore de retourner la voir. Non, non et non, il ne remonterait pas ces fichus escaliers, elle lui avait bien dit de se casser. Eh !Bien ! Il allait le faire. Mais cette petite chose qui s'appelle la conscience sembla reprendre de la voix et se mit à hurler dans la tête du blond. Putain, cette fille va me rendre fou ! Hurla-t-il mentalement.

Il remonta les marches quatre à quatre et arriva en haut de la tour. Elle était toujours là et semblait toujours sangloter. Il s'approcha d'elle en marchant vite. Il sortit un mouchoir au blason des Malfoy et le tendit à Rose.

« Ca sert à rien de pleurer. Et puis en plus ça te va pas. T'as les yeux tous rouges. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? »

« J'le sais pas moi-même. Tiens, sèche tes larmes. Et raconte tes problèmes, c'est comme ça qu'on dit, non ? »

Rose acquiesça en souriant et prit le mouchoir. Elle sécha l'eau salée qui avait coulé sur ses joues. Malfoy s'assit et était prêt à écouter Rose. Cette dernière commença.

« Je t'ai dit que je m'étais fait renvoyé exprès. Mais j'avais pas réalisé les conséquences. J'ai perdu tous mes amis. Je sais bien que je les reverrais à Noël et tout mais ça sera pas pareil. Ils me manquent, c'est terrible. Et puis y'a tout ça. Rogue qui est toujours contre nous quoiqu'on fasse, cette stupide gué-guerre entre les différentes maisons, la course aux points que je trouve ridicule. Et par-dessus tout, je hais ces uniformes. J'en ai marre, j'te jure, Malfoy. J'veux revoir mes amis. Tu sais, quand j'étais malade à Salem, mes amis se débrouillaient pour tomber malades eux-aussi et on passait les journées ensemble. Mais pas là, non, faut suivre les cours c'est tout ce qui compte ici. C'est dingue, y'a jamais personne qui fait des conneries ici. Faudrait qui apprennent à s'lâcher quand même, (elle hurlait maintenant), et t'en fais parti Malfoy, putain mais merde, on est jeunes, faut s'éclater maintenant après y c'sera trop tard. »

Elle s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Malfoy avait les yeux grands ouverts. Alors c'était donc ça le problème ! Ouah ! Elle en avait sur le cœur.

« T'as fini ? Ca va mieux ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, ça fait du bien. » Elle avait retrouvé sons sourire. « Merci de m'avoir fait dire tout ça. Fallait juste que ça sorte. »

« J'sais bien que c'est pas comme à Salem ici, mais bon, regarde t'enfreins les règles là, et ce matin, tu rigolais bien avec Potter. Faut faire avec, mais bon tu t'en sors plutôt bien. »

Ouah ! Il venait vraiment de dire ça. Ca faisait vraiment…cul-cul. Mais les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Rose regarda sa montre. Il était déjà 11h45. Il était plus judicieux d'aller se coucher. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Malfoy se leva aussi et la suivit. Mais au dernier moment, elle s'arrêta, se retourna et prit le blond dans se bras. Il fut surpris de ce geste mais presque malgré lui, ses bras ballants se retrouvèrent à enlacer la taille de la jeune fille et la serrèrent fort. Il ferma les yeux et respira le parfum de la jeune fille. Vanille ! Ca ne le surprenait pas. Rose lui murmura 'merci' à l'oreille. Puis elle retira ses bras mais avant de totalement le faire, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du blond. Il avait un regard ébahi. Elle venait vraiment de faire ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Et il venait vraiment de faire ce qu'il venait de faire ? L'odeur de vanille lui restait dans le nez alors qu'ils descendaient les marches. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer cette odeur.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Disclaimer : Toujours pareil : rien ne m'appartient sauf ce que vous ne connaissez pas. Bonne Lecture à tous !! Chapitre 12 : Un visiteur…

Le lendemain, Rose semblait aller mieux. Le fait d'avoir sorti tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur l'avait soulagée. Elle avait décidé ce matin qu'elle en avait vraiment marre de ces uniformes. Elle l'avait donc changé un peu. Sa jupe était plus courte, sa chemise était plus moulante et entrouverte, laissant apparaître un débardeur rouge en-dessous. Sa cravate était placée dans une poche de sa chemise. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'était ses chaussures. Elle avait des escarpins rouge bordeaux à bouts ronds avec un talon d'au moins 7 cm. Elle avait aussi relevé ses cheveux en un chignon dont quelques mèches retombaient sur ses tempes. Une frange avait maintenant pris place sur son front. Et elle pénétra ainsi dans la grande salle.

Tous les élèves la regardèrent entrer. Et ils étaient tous bouche bée. C'était tout juste ce qu'il fallait ni trop provocateur ni trop simple. Elle alla s'asseoir à la table des Griffondors et commença à déjeuner. En passant, elle avait jeté un petit coup d'œil à Malfoy et lui avait fait un signe de remerciement de la tête. Il le vit mais ne fit rien en retour.

Il n'en revenait pas. Whaou, quoi ! Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux. Ca le fit sourire. Tant mieux, il préférait la voir comme ça. Il avait bien vu son petit signe de tête mais il risquait de se faire remarquer s'il répondait. Surtout avec Pansy qui le collait ! Bref, il mangea son petit-déjeuner et vérifia son emploi du temps. Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Parfait, une heure trente à glander. Les cours étaient biens, certes, mais basiques. Enfin, surtout pour le blond qui connaissait déjà la plupart des sorts et les maîtrisait.

Retour à la table des Griffondors. Les 4 amis, une fois leur repas fini, se levèrent et partirent vers la salle. Ils avaient cours avec les Serpentards, encore. Les couloirs étaient frais. Ils passèrent par la petite cour pour arriver à la salle. Le vent soufflait et le ciel était nuageux. Le patio était pavé et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Rose marchait parfaitement bien avec ses hauts talons. Elle lui demanda :

« Mais comment t'arrives à marcher avec ces trucs ? »

« Bah, c'est une habitude à prendre, c'est tout ! » Répondit-elle, nonchalamment.

« Mais ça vient d'où ce changement ? » Demanda Ron.

« Ben, hier, j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que voilà, ça servait à rien de se laisser aller et qu'il fallait prendre le taureau par les cornes. J'en avais marre de cet uniforme. Et il n'y a rien dans le règlement qui indique qu'on a pas le droit. Donc je l'ai fait ! »

Ils arrivèrent à la salle et attendirent que le cours commence. Les Serpentards arrivèrent eux-aussi mais ne vinrent pas « emmerder » les Rouges et Ors. Tant mieux, enfin un matin calme. La salle se trouvait juste à la sortie de la petite cour. Un magnifique porche surmontait le couloir du local. L'endroit devait être fleuri aux printemps car de magnifiques chèvrefeuilles ornaient la voûte.

Les élèves discutaient ensemble. Ils avaient un bon quart d'heure d'avance mais le prof était toujours en retard. Mais le calme fut troublé par une personne qui arrivait en balai. Elle vint se poser dans le patio. C'était un garçon aux cheveux noirs vêtu de noir. Même le balai était noir. Rose retint son souffle. Elle le connaissait. Harry qui avait vu la réaction de Rose la questionna du regard. Elle le vit mais son regard revint aussitôt se poser sur le jeune homme. Elle ne bougeait plus. Ron demanda qui c'était. Rose lui répondit :

« C'est Lucas, un ami de Salem. J'en reviens pas qu'il soit là. »

Les Serpentards observaient le jeune homme, près à sortir n'importe quelle connerie pour faire enrager l'autre maison. Lucas s'approcha et on put voir qu'il avait de longs cheveux avec des yeux marron. Il sembla étudier les élèves un à un et lorsqu'il trouva Rose, il s'approcha vers la jeune fille. Il se posta devant les Griffondors et tout en pointant le doigt vers elle, il dit :

« Toi…Faut qu'on parle… » Il avait une voix grave mais suave.

Lavande et Parvati ne purent empêcher un frisson. Tout le monde pensait connaître Rose et s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'envoie balader. Mais à la place, elle acquiesça tout en disant 'bien' d'une voix grave elle aussi. Il s'éloigna un peu plus sous le porche, là où personne ne pourrait les entendre et Rose le suivit docilement.

Rose n'en revenait pas. Décidément, ce gars la surprendrait toujours. Elle le connaissait depuis 4 ans. Ce type était un vrai taciturne mais loyal en toute occasion. De plus, c'était un gothique (au cas vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué). Bref, elle adorait ce mec. Bon à part qu'il ne souriait presque jamais. Enfin bref, il s'adossa au mur et sortit un petit paquet de sa poche. Il le tendit à Rose.

« Tiens… »

« Tu réussi ? Parfait. »

Elle prit le paquet le mit dans son sac discrètement. Mais bon, comme tout le monde regardait, le discret, c'était un peu foutu.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Ben, j'sais pas trop. Comme Dumbledore est mort, ben le plan A est out. Et je ne sais pas si la nouvelle directrice est capable de gérer ça. Donc, je sais pas, c'est la merde. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et fouilla dans la poche intérieure de blouson de cuir de Lucas. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, une petite fiole contenant de l'alcool.

« Te gênes pas… » Ironisa-t-il.

« Désolé, mais j'en ai besoin là. »

Elle ouvrit la petite bouteille et prit deux gorgées. Elle sentit l'alcool descendre dans sa gorge. Ca faisait du bien. Elle lui rendit la fiole, puis tourna la tête car elle avait vu un mouvement.

« Merde, le prof arrive, faut que j'y aille. Merci pour heu…le colis. »

Elle courut vers la salle et entra. Rose se plaça à côté de Ron. C'était le seul cours où elle était avec lui. Le prof entra pendant que les élèves sortaient leurs livres et notes. Mr Verona avait du succès auprès des filles. Il avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux marrons-verts. Mais il avait un de ces flegmes. Et toujours souriant, de surcroît. Le cours commença. Aujourd'hui, les élèves allaient apprendre les sortilèges de projection astrale. Le sort n'était pas compliqué en soi. Il suffisait de prononcer 'Multiplico'. Les élèves se mirent au travail. Ce sort était simple mais il demandait beaucoup de concentration, car il fallait que la projection reste pendant une minute. Hermione fut la première à réussir. Son double resta même plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Harry et Rose suivis par Malfoy. Les 4 meilleurs élèves de ce cours. Le prof les félicita et accorda 15 points à chacun.

Les autres élèves galéraient pour réussir. Ron avait demandé de l'aide à Rose. Elle l'aidait pour lui faire comprendre. En fait, la concentration nécessaire venait du fait qu'il fallait voir dans son esprit son double et le projeter. Elle lui montrait aussi le mouvement à faire avec la baguette. Au bout d'1/2 heure, Ron réussit enfin. Tout comme la grande majorité des élèves. Mais pas Neville. La Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'était vraiment pas son fort. Rose et Hermione se décidèrent à aller l'aider. Elles lui expliquèrent 3, 4 fois mais rien à faire il ne comprenait pas. A un moment, par désespoir, Neville lança le sort à tout-va mais sans réussir, enfin presque.

En effet, une silhouette apparut dans le coin de la salle, juste à côté d'une fenêtre. Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu à part Rose. Elle poussa un petit cri de stupeur. Cette silhouette, elle la reconnaissait. Elle était grande et maigre, vêtue d'un costume trois pièces ainsi qu'une d'un longue cape et coiffée par un chapeau haut-de-forme. Comme la mode des années 1900. Son visage était caché par un loup argenté. La silhouette fixait Rose avec un sourire carnassier. Oh ! Mon dieu ! Je dois rêver ! Se dit la jeune fille. Mais elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle entendit Hermione l'appeler, mais ce n'était qu'une voix lointaine. Rose était pétrifiée, comme si tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Un frisson la parcourut. La peur, ça faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas ressentie. Elle cligna enfin des yeux et lorsqu'elle les réouvrit, l'homme ou plutôt l'image de l'homme avait disparu.

« Rose, ça va ? » Demanda Harry, inquiet.

« Hein ? Heu… oui…ça va… » Dit-elle en suffoquant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Interrogea Hermione.

« Rien, c'est rien ! »

Elle retourna à sa place, les genoux tremblants. Elle s'affala sur sa chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs le temps que son cœur arrête sa course folle. Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin, le cours était fini. Rose avait encore l'estomac retourné. Elle se leva et rangea ses affaires. Le trio d'Or n'osait pas trop lui demander ce qu'elle avait. Elle sortit de la classe en première et respira l'air frais. Ca faisait du bien. Les 3 amis la suivirent et Ron lui demanda :

« T'es sure que ça va ? T'es toute pâle. »

« Ouais…Ouais, ça va ! » Répondit-elle sans grande conviction.

« Rose… »

La voix grave et suave de Lucas la fit sursauter. Il était encore là. Il avait attendu que le cours finisse. Elle courut vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras. Le jeune homme poussa un cri étouffé. Elle le serrait de toutes ses forces. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et attendit qu'elle se calme. Mais le souffle commençait à lui manquer. Elle serrait tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

« Rose, je ne peux plus respirer. »

« Oh, pardon ! »

Elle desserra son étreinte et recula pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il la connaissait bien et pouvait lire dans son regard que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait peur. Il le voyait dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« J'ai vu…J'ai vu quelqu'un dans la salle. Il était là pour moi, je le sais. Lucas, j'ai eu peur. »

« Mais, il était là vraiment ou… »

« Je sais pas, on bossait sur les projections astrales alors je suppose que ça devait en être une. »

« Tu as peut-être rêver »

« Je sais pas. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Pas ici, viens. »

Elle attrapa la main du jeune homme et l'emmena plus loin. Le trio d'Or les regarda passer mais Rose ne leva même pas les yeux. Malfoy aussi les fixa. Le blond se posait des questions. Il avait bien vu la peur dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Ca lui avait fait un petit choc, il ne l'avait jamais vue apeurée. Elle qui allait si bien ce matin. Mais le blond se demandait aussi qui c'était ce gars et qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu remettre à Rose ? Il avait bien vu l'échange. Cette fille était pleine de mystères.

Rose emmena Lucas dans le parc juste à côté du lac. Elle avait maintenant une heure de trou. Elle s'assit et invita le jeune homme à faire de même. Elle observait le lac. Il ne faisait pas chaud mais le froid était supportable. Le temps était toujours nuageux et la pluie menaçait de tomber à tout moment. L'herbe était humide mais ça ne les dérangeait pas. Lucas ne parlait pas mais fixait la jeune fille. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

« Tu crois que c'était eux ? » Demanda enfin Lucas.

« Je sais pas mais je pense. »

« Ca va aller ? »

« Faudra bien. »

« Ok, sinon tu vas faire quoi avec ce truc ? » Dit-il en désignant le sac de Rose.

« Ben, j'vais voir. » Elle prit sa tête entre les mains. « Putain, j'en ai marre, y'a rien qui va. J'en peux plus tous ces problèmes. »

« Tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un… »

« Ouais, mais qui ? J'ai pas envie de créer des problèmes à mes nouveaux amis et je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je sais pas encore si la directrice est capable de gérer ça. Donc j'attends. »

« C'est toi qui voit… »

Ils discutèrent ensemble pendant ¾ d'heure puis Rose se leva et partit pour son cours. Elle avait de Divination. Elle se dirigea vers le donjon suivie par Lucas. Ils montèrent les marches et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut, Harry et Ron étaient déjà là. Malfoy aussi par la même occasion. Les deux amis restèrent en retrait. Lucas demanda une nouvelle fois si ça allait. Elle répondit 'oui' en souriant. Malgré tout, il demanda à Rose de lui passer sa baguette. Elle lui donna et il sortit un petit anneau qu'il plaça sur le bout de bois. Et il lui rendit en disant que c'était un anneau de protection. Il se mettait en route lorsqu'il sentait un danger et créait un champ de force pendant 5 minutes, juste le temps de fuir ou de contre attaquer. Il montra le sien et lui expliqua que si elle avait un problème, il serait tout de suite au courant. Trelawney arriva. Ils devaient aller en cours. Elle serra une dernière fois Lucas dans ses bras et le remercia d'être venu. Mais il devait repartir, lui aussi avait cours.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Encore… Disclaimer : Alors comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartient. Désolé pour l'attente de ce nouveau chapitre, Internet avait décidé de faire des siennes. Ben voilà pas mal de choses se passent dans ce chapitre. Mais si vous voulez savoir il va falloir le lire. Bonne lecture à tous et laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, please !!Chapitre 13 : Encore…

Le cours de Divination se passa bien tout comme les autres cours de la journée. Malgré tout, Rose ne s'était pas tout à fait remise de son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle sentait que ce n'était pas qu'une vision. Elle le savait. Etait-il possible qu'ils l'aient retrouvée ? Elle en doutait fort, mais restait prudente tout de même. Au dîner, elle ne mangea pas grand chose. Tout ça lui restait en travers de la gorge. Elle ressentait toujours de la peur. Dans la grande salle, les conversations allaient bon train mais elle n'y prenait pas part. Au bout de 10 minutes, elle se leva sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis. Puis elle partit vers la salle commune. Elle avait senti un regard sur elle. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers le blond qu'il la fixait et lui fit un petit sourire.

Malfoy se sentait bizarre face à ce sourire, elle semblait apeurée. Il n'arrêta pas de se demander ce que Rose pouvait avoir. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il continua de manger tout en se disant qu'il lui parlerait après.

Rose était arrivée dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Elle monta dans sa chambre et fouilla dans son coffre. Zut, elle l'avait bien rangé là pourtant ! Ah, le voilà ! Elle sortit un autre petit coffre et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, se trouvait la moitié de ce qui semblait être une sphère. Elle se mit à farfouiller dans son sac et trouva le paquet de Lucas. Un mouchoir entourait l'autre moitié. Elle rassembla les deux bouts formant ainsi une sphère bien ronde, noire avec des dessins blancs. Avant de séparer de nouveau les deux morceaux et de remettre la sphère à sa place, elle voulait savoir de quoi elle était capable. Elle prit la boule fermement et tendit le bras devant elle. La sphère s'éleva de quelques centimètres et propagea une forte lumière blanche. Une vague de pouvoirs se propagea le long du bras de Rose et la parcourut dans tout le corps. Whaou ! Cette chose n'était vraiment pas à mettre entre toutes les mains. Elle reprit ses esprits et ordonna à la sphère de lever un lit. Le meuble se leva de plusieurs mètres jusqu'à cogner au plafond. Elle le reposa. Alors, elle entendit un bruit dans la salle commune. Les autres élèves avaient fini leur repas. Elle sépara les deux moitiés et les rangea avec précaution dans son coffre, qu'elle replaça dans sa malle. Puis elle redescendit.

Hermione, Ron et Harry observèrent Rose descendre les marches. Elle vint s'asseoir su le canapé de la salle. Ginny vint se poser à côté d'elle suivie par le trio. Les autres élèves s'assirent à la table et sortirent un jeu de carte. Harry et Ron les rejoignirent. Restèrent les 3 jeunes filles. Hermione demanda :

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Ouep ! »

« Mais ce matin, le mec, Lucas, il t'a donné quoi ? »La curiosité d'Hermione avait gagné.

« Crois-moi, vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas. » Répondit Rose avec malice. Elle se rapprocha de manière complice et continua « Mais dis-moi, il te plaît Ron ? »

« Quoi ?! » S'étouffa Hermione. « Non, mais non, enfin, peut-être un peu. Heu, enfin, peut-être même beaucoup. Heu… » Elle souffla un coup. « Oui, il me plaît. »

« Tu devrais tenter ta chance. »

« Elle a raison, 'Mione » Intervint Ginny.

« Mais, j'ai pas envie de me prendre un vent ! »Se plaignit la jeune lionne.

« Pff, ça risque pas, crois-moi, j'ai de l'expérience là-dedans. Tu lui plais, c'est sûr ! Alors fonce ! »

Rose avait décidé d'aider les deux jeunes gens, comme elle l'avait dit. Mais bon, ça faisait environ un mois qu'elle avait commencé son travail d'entremetteuse en les laissant le plus souvent tous les deux mais bon, il leur fallait un sacré coup de pouce car apparemment, d'après ce que Ginny avait dit lorsque Rose était malade, ça faisait 3 ans qu'ils se tournaient autour. A ce point, c'était même plus un coup de pouce dont ils avaient besoin mais un coup de pied au cul. Ce qu'elle avait fait. Hermione semblait réfléchir à ce que la jeune brune avait dit. Ginny fit un clin d'œil à Rose qui lui répondit par un sourire. Mais il se transforma en grimace. En effet, le ventre de Rose criait famine. 9h sonna. Elle se leva et monta se changer. Elle redescendit quelques instants plus tard vêtue d'un pull en laine avec un col en V blanc, d'un jean taille basse et de bottines à talons marron dans lesquelles elle avait mis ses bas de pantalons. Elle portait sa cape et une écharpe blanche aussi.

En passant dans la salle commune, elle remarqua que Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis à l'écart et parlaient. Elle tourna son regard vers Ginny, assise sur les genoux d'Harry, qui leva son pouce en signe de victoire. Elle sourit et sortit de la salle commune. Elle ne se dirigea pas vers la tour d'Astronomie mais vers les cuisines. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas froid. Elle avait pris soin de bien se couvrir. La température était fraîche en cette nuit du mois de Septembre. Dehors, la pluie menaçante de la journée tombait enfin sur Poudlard. Elle arriva devant le tableau à la corbeille de fruit et chatouilla la poire. Le portrait pivota laissant apparaître des marches qui descendaient. Elle les emprunta.

Rose arriva rapidement en bas. Des dizaines d'elfes de maisons s'activaient autour des fourneaux, certains faisaient la vaisselle et d'autres préparaient déjà le petit-déjeuner de demain. Elle s'approcha des frigos, un des seuls électroménagers moldus autorisés dans l'école. Elle fouilla dans le congélateur et trouva un pot de crème glacée parfum chocolat avec des morceaux de cookies. Elle prit aussi un bol et se prépara une soupe avec des croûtons. Puis elle s'assit à une table et commença à manger. Dobby arriva quelques instants après et salua la jeune fille. Ils discutèrent un peu ensemble lorsque Rose entendit un bruit. Elle sortit sa baguette mais remarqua que l'anneau ne se mettait pas en marche. Pas de danger alors !? Et en effet, Malfoy arriva dans la cuisine. Il fixa la jeune fille un instant avant de venir s'asseoir en face d'elle. Dobby disparut aussitôt sûrement à cause des mauvais souvenirs qu'il gardait de son ancien maître.

« Alors ton copain est reparti ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ? » Nargua Rose.

« Pff, jaloux de quoi ? T'en as d'autres des idées comme ça. »

Elle lui tira la langue et se leva pour ranger le bol. Puis elle revint s'asseoir avec deux cuillères. Elle en tendit une au blond. Puis ils commencèrent à manger la crème glacée ensemble.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ce matin. C'était impressionnant, t'as blêmi d'un coup. »

« Rien pas grand chose, j'ai cru voir quelque chose mais bon, c'était mon imagination. »

Ils continuèrent de parler et de manger leur glace. Rose parla un peu de la vie moldue. Ils en parlaient parfois, comme ça. Cette nuit-là, Rose lui expliqua ce que c'était la télé. Il connaissait déjà un peu mais il n'en avait jamais vu. Rose se leva brusquement et dit au jeune homme de la suivre. Il se mit debout et accompagna la brune. Ils remontèrent les escaliers et marchèrent côte à côte dans les couloirs. Ils se chamaillaient. Malfoy voulait savoir qui était le jeune homme de ce matin et Rose le taquinait en lui disant qu'il était jaloux. Ils ne remarquèrent pas la silhouette féminine qui les observait.

Ils montèrent au deuxième étage et Rose s'arrêta devant le tableau de la licorne. Elle prononça le mot de passe et la peinture pivota. Derrière, rien n'avait changé. La pièce était toujours aussi violette. La télé et le lecteur DVD n'avaient pas bougé. Rose intima le blond à s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant qu'elle mettait un CD dans le lecteur. « L'exorciste ». Elle adorait les films d'horreur. Depuis toujours. Alors que les petites filles regardaient les dessins animés Disney, elle, elle regardait déjà « Poltergeist ». Malfoy regardait l'écran bizarrement. Puis, il sursauta légèrement quand les images commencèrent à apparaître. La jeune fille vint rejoindre le blond sur le canapé, armée des deux télécommandes.

« On a le droit d'utiliser cette pièce ? » Demanda Malfoy.

« Ben j'sais pas trop. Mais McGo m'a dit que cet apart était inutilisé depuis qu'ils avaient construit une salle des préfets. Donc, je suppose que 'oui'. »

Elle appuya sur la touche 'play' et le film se mit en route. Elle cala plus confortablement dans le canapé. Le film avançait et Malfoy avait de plus en plus peur. Rose l'observait et souriait. Ca avait l'air de lui plaire car il était vraiment dedans. Sous le coup de l'impulsion, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. Il sursauta légèrement ce qui fit rire la brune.

« C'est pas drôle. »

Malfoy aussi eut un coup d'impulsion car il passa son bras au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille et le posa sur son épaule. Ils se calèrent et terminèrent de regarder le film comme ça. Rose connaissait le film par cœur et donc, n'avait pas vraiment peur. Mais ce n'était pas le cas du jeune homme. Il sursautait toujours autant. A la fin du film, Rose se leva et rangea le DVD. Elle regarda sa montre. 00h17. Houla ! Il serait temps de retourner dans les dortoirs. Elle sortit de la pièce suivie par Malfoy.

« Alors, ça t'as plu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, mais c'était terrifiant. »

« T'as eu peur ? »

« Pas toi ? »

Elle lui sourit. Ils arrivèrent au croisement. Ils se fixèrent. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie que cette soirée se termine.

« Heu, j'pensais à un truc, dit-il en se grattant la tête. La semaine prochaine, c'est la sortie au Pré-au-Lard. Et je me demandais si t'aurais envie qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble ? Bon bien sûr pas aux Trois Balais, y'a trop de monde là-haut mais pourquoi pas à La Tête de Sanglier. C'est vrai, c'est pas très bien fréquenté mais… »

« Ok, on dit 3h à La Tête de Sanglier, ça te va ? »

« Ouais… »

Il sourit et pour une fois, ce n'était pas son sourire narquois. Rose lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et repartit vers la salle commune de Griffondors. Elle prononça le mot de passe et pénétra dans la salle. Elle ne s'attendait à ce quelqu'un soit encore réveillé mais Ginny était encore debout. Elle semblait attendre Rose. Lorsqu'elle la vit rentrer, elle attendit qu'elle la remarque pour se lever.

« Tu vas en cuisine, hein ? » Demanda-t-elle, la voix réprobatrice.

« De quoi tu parles, Gin' ? »

« Je vous ai tout à l'heure, toi et Malfoy. Vous parliez ensemble. Tu m'as mentie ? » Murmura-t-elle, à deux doigts d'hurler.

« Comment aurais-tu réagi si t'avais su que je parlais à Malfoy ? » La rouquine ne répondit rien. « Tu vois ! »

« Vous sortez ensemble ? »

« Quoi !? Non, on discute c'est tout. Mais s'il te plaît Gin' le dis pas aux autres. »

La rouquine se calma et promit de ne rien dire. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Rose et Malfoy, amis !! C'est dingue ! Rose vint rejoindre son amie. Cette dernière la regarda droit dans les yeux et demanda d'une voix calme :

« Comment tu peux parler avec lui ? C'est un véritable salaud. Harry t'a dit ce qu'il avait fait. »

« Oui, mais je sais des choses que personne ne sait. »

« C'es quoi ? » Sa curiosité était piquée à vif.

« Tu dois me promettre que ça restera entre nous. » La rouquine jura qu'elle ne dirait rien.

« Bien, je t'ai dit que cet été, Malfoy était venu passer des jours chez moi, à Miami. En fait, mon père l'a hébergé car il fait parti d'un programme de protection de témoins. En fait, je savais ce que Malfoy avait tenté de faire quand il est arrivé. Le truc, c'est qu'ils se sont fait prendre avec Rogue pendant leur fuite par Lupin, je crois, enfin bref, il a retenu Rogue à votre quartier général et pour Malfoy, eh bien, aucune charge ne serait retenue contre lui s'il aidait l'Ordre. Mais il était franchement dans un sale état. Alors, Lupin l'a envoyé chez nous. Il connaît mon père. Bref, mon père m'a demandé de le soigner, ce que j'ai fait. Puis, Malfoy est reparti dans le camp de Voldemort avec pour ordre de faire un rapport quotidien à Lupin. Il le tenait informé des faits et gestes des Mangemorts. Et puis, un jour, apparemment, il a rapporté la future attaque des Mangemorts contre le ministère. Et là, vous intervenez. Et tu connais la suite. Bref, c'est un peu grâce à Malfoy que vous avez réussi à vaincre le 'Mage Noir'. Malfoy s'est repenti de ses actes et il s'est retourné contre tous ses principes. Au début bien sûr, c'était pas volontairement mais au fur et à mesure, il a changé de camp et raconté tout ce qu'il savait sans rechigner. Beaucoup de Mangemorts arrêtés ont de lourdes charges contre eux grâce au témoignage de Malfoy. Peu de gens le savent. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il n'y a que Zabini qui est au courant de tout ça. »

« Il a vraiment fait ça ? C'est vraiment grâce à lui qu'on a vaincu …Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

« Ouais, et je trouve qu'il faut du courage pour faire ce qu'il a fait. Tu sais ça a pas dû être facile pour lui. Il devait paraître d'être quelqu'un tout en étant un espion. »

« Ouah, je savais pas !! » S'étonna Ginny.

« Mais tu ne dois rien dire à personne, même à Harry. Et tu ne dois pas changer ton comportement face à lui sinon il se douterait de quelque chose. »

« Pourquoi ça doit rester secret ? »

« Parce que son témoignage est anonyme. Et que, comme quelques Mangemorts se sont échappés, ça pourrait être dangereux pour lui. C'est promis, tu ne diras rien ? »

La rouquine acquiesça. Rose regarda sa montre. 01h13. Les deux jeunes filles montèrent dans leurs dortoirs après s'être dit 'bonne nuit'. Rose se demandait si elle avait bien fait d'avoir tout dit à Ginny. Mais bon, maintenant, c'était trop tard. Elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, les élèves attendaient pour aller en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Mais il n'y avait un grand changement. Hermione et Ron se tenaient par la main. Enfin !! Tous les Griffondors étaient contents pour eux. Mais les Serpentards les raillèrent ce qui valut une belle dispute entre les deux maisons. Si bien que lorsque Rogue arrive, il ne se gêna pas pour enlever des points aux Rouges et Ors. Ils acceptèrent sans rien dire sachant parfaitement que discuter avec le prof leur ferait perdre encore plus de points.

Après cela, les journées défilèrent. Le temps se faisait de plus en plus maussade. Il pleuvait quasiment tous les jours maintenant et la température baissait considérablement. Ginny n'avait parlé à personne de sa petite conversation avec Rose. Et son comportement n'avait pas changé envers le blond, bien qu'elle le voyait moins souvent que les septièmes années. Rose rejoignait toujours Malfoy le soir mais leur petit 'rituel' avait changé. Ils passaient leur soirée dans l'apart à regarder des films. Souvent, ils terminaient blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Le vendredi suivant arriva vite. Les élèves attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de Rogue. Une nouvelle dispute éclata.

« Ne m'adresse pas la parole, sale Sang-de-Bourbe. » Criait Pansy.

« Je ne m'abaisserais pas à parler à la pute de l'école. » Hurlait Hermione.

Le sujet de la dispute, le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magique d'hier. Hermione s'était moquée ouvertement de Pansy. Heureusement que Rogue arriva, sinon les deux jeunes filles se seraient battues. Le professeur les intima à rentrer en classe en silence et à prendre place. Le cours débuta ; aujourd'hui, c'était de la pure théorie, donc une heure à se faire chier. Pourtant au bout d'une demie-heure, on frappa à la porte. McGo entra suivie de deux personnes. Rose leva la tête et regarda en deux fois. Elle les connaissait. Jason et Amanda étaient là, devant elle et un immense sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Sortie au Pré-au-Lard

DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient comme toujours, quasiment tout est à JK Rowling, qui je dois le reconnaître est un des meilleurs écrivains du moment. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous

Rose poussa un petit cri étouffé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Trop fort. McGo se posta devant toute la classe et présenta les nouveaux. L'un était un jeune homme métisse, grand, brun aux yeux bleus et l'autre était petite blonde aux yeux noirs. Et le must, ils portaient des cravates aux couleurs de Griffondor.

« Bien, je vous présente deux nouveaux camarades, Mlle Amanda Stuart et Mr Jason Zabini. Ils nous viennent de Salem et j'espère que vous les accueillerez bien. Sur ce je vous laisse à vos cours et pardonnez-moi, Professeur d'avoir interrompu votre cours. »

McGo se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. Les deux nouveaux fixaient Rose en souriant. Rogue leur ordonna d'aller s'asseoir au fond de la classe là où il restait une table de libre. Rose entendit le prof pestait contre les nouveaux. 'C'est pas possible, on est envahi par Salem.' Disait-il. Puis le cours continua. Rose se retourna une fois pour les voir. Non ! Elle ne rêvait pas. Ils étaient bien là. Elle vit le jeune homme passer sa langue sur ses lèvres d'une manière sexy. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se retourna avant que Rogue ne lui enlève des points.

Malfoy avait observé le petit regard complice échangé entre le deux personnes. Il sentit quelque chose en lui. Elle ne serait plus pareil si ses amis étaient là. Finis les rendez-vous nocturnes. La déception s'empara de lui alors qu'il tentait de se recentrer sur le cours.

Puis le cours toucha à sa fin. Rose sortit en première de la salle en courant. Ses amis la suivirent aussi bien ceux de Salem que ceux de Poudlard. Amanda sortit en courant et sauta dans les bras de Rose tout en hurlant. La brune poussa aussi des cris de joie. Jason sortit à son tour mais ne se mêla pas aux retrouvailles, par dignité.

« Ouah, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? C'est trop fort. J'suis trop contente. »

« Mais attends, tu nous manquais trop. » Dit Amanda.

« Génial, heu…j'vous présente mes amis. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Heu… tout le monde je vous présente Amanda Stuart, surnommée Amy et Jason Zabini, plus communément appelé Zab'. Oh, j 'en reviens pas, c'est trop cool. »

« Je veux pas casser ce grand moment de retrouvaille mais on a cours et on va être en retard. » Annonça Hermione.

Les autres acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'Astronomie. Ils montèrent les marches et arrivèrent essoufflés en cours. Le professeur Sinistra les attendait assise derrière son bureau. La salle était circulaire, ainsi que les tables et sur chacune était posé un vase avec des fleurs. Les Griffondors s'assirent ensemble, rapprochant deux tables de trois. Le cours commença. Aujourd'hui, c'était sur les solstices d'automne. Rose était encore toute chose par rapport à l'arrivée de ses amis. Zab' le remarqua. Il plaça sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui. Mais Rose connaissait le jeune homme. Ce geste n'avait rien d'anodin. Il plaça son autre main sur la cuisse de la brune. Rien de méchant, c'était juste une sorte de jeu entre les deux amis.

« Retira ta main, Zab' »Ordonna-t-elle.

« Houla ! Comme tu veux. »

« Ne commence pas ! »

« Que je commence quoi ? »

« T'es vraiment con ! »

« Mais je t'emmerde ! »

Elle lui tira la langue et essaya de se concentrer sur le cours. Mais le jeune homme poursuivit :

« Je sais bien que tu peux pas me résister. »

« On parie. »

Zab', plaça sa main dans le cou de Rose et la chatouilla. Elle frissonna. Elle le fixa en souriant.

« Tu m'auras pas »

« Pff, espèce de coincée… »Dit-il en enlevant sa mains.

Elle manqua de s'étouffer et toussa bruyamment. Sinistra se retourna et les fixa. Ils avaient tous les deux un sourire innocent.

« Ca va, je ne vous dérange pas ? » Demanda la prof.

« Non, non, c'est bon, vous inquiétez pas ! » Dit Zab' en souriant.

Harry et Ron se mirent à rigoler. Ouah ! Il avait de la répartie. Rose souriait, malicieuse. Amy leva les yeux au ciel. La prof retourna à son cours. Mais les deux amis reprirent leur chamaillerie de plus belle.

Derrière eux, se trouvait Malfoy. Il était assis avec toute se clique. Et il observait Rose avec ses nouveaux amis. Il ne les aimait déjà pas. Ils n'avaient rien pour eux. Et en plus, ils étaient à Griffondors. Pansy, assise à côté de lui, le collait. Le cours d'Astronomie ne la passionnait pas on plus. Elle était à moitié avachie sur lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le cœur de la repousser.

Rose et Zab' discutaient encore et toujours. Amy les regardait amusée. Elle essayait tout de même de les faire taire mais pas très convaincante car elle riait avec eux. Sinistra ne semblait plus faire attention à eux. Puis arriva le 'pari'.

« Je te parie qu'on se fait virer au bout de 10 minutes ! » Lança Zab'

« Combien ? »

« 10 galions. » Rose fit la moue. « 20 ? »

« Ok, je tiens le pari. Moi, je dis 5 minutes. »

« Pari tenu ! »

« C'est quoi le pari ? » Intervint Amy.

Ils lui expliquèrent. Elle suivit aussi. Le show allait commencer. Rose regarda Zab' et commença le décompte. Puis elle se mit à crier.

« C'est bon, maintenant, t'arrêtes. Tu me saoules. »

« Mais va te faire voir ! »Hurla Zab'.

« Calmez-vous un peu. Putain vous faîtes chier à la fin. » Brailla Amy.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les trois personnes. Sinistra les regarda en colère. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Ils mirent alors le paquet. Rose renversa le vase sur le cuisses de Zab'. Ce dernier se leva violemment et vociféra :

« Putain, t'es CONNE ou quoi. Tu fais chier, Rose. »

« Mais je t'emmerde ! » Brailla Rose, en se levant à son tour.

« Mais merde, à la fin, vous allez vous la fermer ! » S'époumona Amy.

« Tous les trois, DEHORS !! » S'égosilla Sinistra. « 50 points en moins pour Griffondors. »

« Mais… »

« Dehors ! DEHORS ! »

Les trois élèves ramassèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la salle. En passant, Rose fit un petit clin d'œil à Malfoy qui détourna le regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Se demanda Rose. Elle lui poserait la question ce soir. Les amis descendirent les marches en explosant de rire, qui résonna dans la tour. Ils arrivèrent dans les couloirs. Ils prirent la direction de la cuisine, là où ils pourraient parler tranquillement. En passant, Zab' perdit 40 galions.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien. Ils réussirent à récupérer les points perdus en Métamorphose. Voire même plus. Rose avait raconté son pari aux autres Griffondors. Ils n'en revenaient pas ; ils étaient forts à ce petit jeu. Le dîner se déroula dans le brouhaha habituel. Tout le monde parlait avec tout le monde. Mais Rose sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Avant le cours de Métamorphose, Malfoy n'avait rien dit. D'habitude, il trouvait toujours une petite raillerie à dire mais là, rien. Une fois le repas fini, les élèves retournèrent dans leur salle commune.

Les Griffondors accueillirent comme il se doit les nouveaux. Une petite fête fut organisée vite fait. Enfin, il y avait des chips et ils discutaient tous autour du feu. Harry et Ron parlaient avec Zab' pendant qu'Hermione bavardait avec Amy. Rose demanda à ses amis comment ça se faisait qu'ils étaient là.

« Ben, on a demandé notre transfert ici. Et Backalia nous l'a d'abord refusé. Alors on a cherché à se faire renvoyer. Elle a finalement accepté disant qu'elle était ravie de se débarrasser de nous. » Avoua Amy.

« Mais comment vous avez fait pour vous faire renvoyer ? » Demanda Rose.

« Oh, pas grand chose, on a juste lâché le dragon sur l'école. » Admit Zab' de manière décontracté.

« Bande d'enfoirés, vous m'avez piqué mon idée. » Se plaignit la jeune brune.

« Ouais, on sait, c'était une sorte d'hommage. On est arrivé ici et McDo nous a accepté sans broncher et nous voilà. » Dit Zab'.

« C'est McGo, pas McDo, abruti ! J'hallucine, vous êtes vraiment trop. »

Les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Le temps passait vite. 9h30. Rose monta se changeait et se dirigea vers le portrait. Elle adressa un sourire complice avec Ginny puis sortit de la salle commune. Elle déambulait dans les couloirs, resserrant son écharpe autour du cou. Elle se dirigea instinctivement vers la tour d'Astronomie. Elle monta les marches et un fois arrivée à l'Observatoire, elle s'assit sur sa rambarde. Comme d'habitude, elle sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une. Et elle attendit. ¼ d'heure, ½ heure, personne. Malfoy n'arrivait pas. Elle commencé à avoir vraiment froid. Il faut dire que le tour est plein Nord, et donc en plein courant d'air.

Rose se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas là. Elle se releva et redescendit les marches. Puis, elle commença à le chercher dans les couloirs. Mais bon, elle se doutait qu'il ne viendrait plus. Il arrivait toujours avant 10h et maintenant il était 10h passées. Malgré tout, elle continua de chercher. Il était peut-être dans la cuisine. Elle prit cette direction. Elle se rendit compte en marchant qu'elle s'était attachée au blond. Elle aimait bien parler avec lui. Elle approchait des cuisines lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit. Elle se retourna et vit apparaître Zab' suivi d'Amy.

« Bouh ! » Fit Zab'. « Alors, on traîne la nuit. Ce n'est pas très bien, jeune fille. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, tu nous fait visiter ! »

Rose acquiesça. Tant pis pour Malfoy. Il n'avait cas être là. Elle tourna les talons et les invita à la suivre. Mais avant de partir, elle aurait juré avoir vu une tête blonde bougé derrière une statue. Elle retira cette image de son esprit. Elle comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas venu. Elle les emmena dehors autour du lac. Ils firent le tour tout en parlant de choses et d'autres.

Pendant ce temps, Malfoy les observait par la fenêtre d'un couloir. Il avait longtemps hésité à aller la rejoindre. Il avait finalement décidé d'y aller mais dans les couloirs, il avait croisé les potes de Rose. Ils la rejoignaient certainement. Il avait ressenti de la déception et avait préféré retourner à la salle commune. Non, ça ne serait plus pareil. En route, il les avait vu marcher autour du lac par une fenêtre. Il s'était arrêté et les avait observé. Rose avait un grand sourire. Elle semblait heureuse. Il entendit un bruit et regarda sa provenance. Zabini s'approchait de lui.

« Ta copine est avec ses potes, c'est ça ? » Demanda le brun.

« C'est pas ma copine. Je vais devoir de le répéter combien de fois ! » Cria le blond.

Puis il tourna les talons et retourna chez les Serpentards. Zabini le suivit, voyant que son ami avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Mais il ne dit rien, préférant garder tout ça pour lui. Cette nuit-là, Rose et ses amis atterrirent dans la Forêt Interdite. La jeune brune revit les Sombrals. Ca lui rappelait sa sortie en balai avec Malfoy. Celui-là, il fallait qu'elle le coince. Il lui devait une explication.

Le jour suivant, c'était la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Tous les élèves étaient excités. C'était la première sortie de l'année. La matinée avait commencé. Nos héros se trouvaient à la bibliothèque. Ils devaient travailler sur un devoir que Rogue leur avait donné. 2 parchemins à écrire sur les griffes de dragons et leur utilisation en potion. Malgré toutes ses recherches, Hermione n'avait trouvé qu'un seul en parlant. Les amis bossaient en silence. Lorsque Malfoy arriva et prit le livre posé sur la table. Hermione se leva en protestant.

« Rends-le nous ! On l'avait en premier. »

« J'en ai besoin aussi, Granger. » Susurra Malfoy.

« C'est bon, vous battez pas. On a qu'à dupliquer le bouquin. » Intervint Rose.

« On ne peut dupliquer les livres de la bibliothèque. » Affirma Hermione.

« Olala ! Hermione, comme dirait notre prof d'anglais, tu as 'a bookage knowledge' » Se moqua Zab'.

Rose et Amy éclatèrent de rire. Oui, c'était bien ce que disait cette prof. Zab' continua en disant qu'il allait lui montrer. Il sortit sa baguette tout en faisant le son des sabres lasers de Star Wars. Amy rigola de plus belle et Rose leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant.

« Luc, je suis ton père……Pardon, je m'égare. Et maintenant, comme disait notre prof de Sortilège, 'Abrrracadabrrra'. » Dit-il tout en pointant la baguette vers le livre.

Le bouquin se démultiplia. Les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent encore plus. Leur prof de Sortilège était mexicaine alors elle avait un fort accent espagnol. Rose en tendit un à Malfoy. Il le prit et regarda méchamment Zab'.

« Espèce de cinglé ! » Grommela Malfoy.

« Excuse-moi mais nous n'avons pas été présentés. Jason Zabini. »

Le blond le fixa haineusement. Mais il ne répondit rien.

« C'est Draco Malfoy. » Dit finalement Rose.

Amy se mit à faire des 'oh' dans différentes intonations mais surtout, d'un air entendu. Rose ria. Elle fixa Malfoy. Il avait l'air mauvais. Il regarda Rose et leva un sourcil.

« Bien, problème résolu, je pense. »Plaisanta-t-elle.

Le blond tourna les talons sans un autre regard pour Rose. Il avait choisi de l'ignorer. Mais il avait bien vu son regard. On pouvait y lire l'interrogation. Elle devait se demander pourquoi il était venu hier soir.

Hermione fixait toujours Zab'. C'était quoi ce sort ? Elle le lui demanda et il répondit que c'était un sortilège informulé. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire car sinon, il serait 'obligé de la tuer'. Midi arriva. Le repas se passa bien. Et enfin, les élèves partirent à Pré-au-Lard. Le temps était nuageux mais il ne pleuvait pas. Malgré tout, le chemin était boueux. La route fut longue et pénible. Une fois arrivés au village, Rose, Amy et Zab' ne retinrent pas un cri de surprise. C'était un véritable petit village anglais. Les différents magasins avaient une façade noire et blanche. Le chemin principal était pavé. La pancarte indiquant le nom du village était bancale, sûrement à cause des bourrasques de vent qu'elle avait dû supporter tout au long des années. En début d'après-midi, les 7 amis allèrent à Honeydukes acheter quelques friandises. Ils firent aussi un petit tour dans le magasin de farces et d'attrapes Zonko. Zab' trouvait ça ridicule. Les gadgets étaient d'un basique à pleurer.

Rose regardait sans cesse sa montre. Même si Malfoy n'était pas venu hier soir, elle n'avait pas oublié son rendez-vous avec lui à la Tête de Sanglier. 2h45. Elle dit à ses amis qu'elle avait à faire et qu'elle les retrouverait aux Trois Balais un peu plus tard. Ils ne dirent rien. Ils connaissaient assez la jeune fille pour savoir que parfois, elle disparaît pendant plusieurs heures sans dire où elle allait. Elle sortit du magasin et se dirigea vers le bar. Il était à l'écart du village et d'apparence peu accueillant. Au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, une tête de sanglier empaillée trônait.

Elle poussa la porte pénétra à l'intérieur. Il faisait sombre, la pièce était seulement éclairée par un lustre central dont la plupart des bougies étaient éteintes. Elle choisit une table dans un coin. Elle enleva son écharpe et sa cape puis attendit que le barman arrive. Lorsqu'il vint, elle lui commanda un whiskey Pur-Feu qui se plaça sur la table aussitôt. Elle fit tourner le verre entre ses doigts et observa la salle. Elle vit plusieurs personnes assises à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle remarqua aussi plusieurs Serpentards assis sur sa gauche, parmi eux Millicent Bulstrode et Théodore Nott et à sa droite, un homme lisait le journal du jour. Ce dernier la vit et Rose sentit une vague de frissons la parcourir.

L'homme la vit et se leva pour venir s'asseoir en face de la jeune fille. Il lui souriait d'un air vicieux.

« Bonjour, Rose. Je suis ravi de te voir enfin. Tu sais qu'on te cherche partout. » Dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? » Demanda Rose sur la défensive.

« Je suis là pour toi, ma chère. Maintenant, tu vas être gentille et me rendre ce qui nous appartient. »

« Jamais !! » Hurla Rose en se levant.

Elle allait sortir lorsqu'une main lui attrapa le poignet et avec une force herculéenne, la plaqua contre le mur.

« Ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre. Tu ferais mieux d'obéir sinon tu ne veux pas mourir. »

« Vous ne me faîtes pas peur ! » Cracha Rose.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

L'homme sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Ses yeux étaient rétrécis par la colère. Tous les autres clients observaient la dispute mais personne n'osait intervenir. Ce n'étaient pas leurs affaires, après tout. Rose bougea lentement le bras pour attraper sa baguette. L'homme ayant vu le geste de la jeune fille, murmura :

« Diffindo »

Une légère entaille se fit sur le bras de la jeune fille. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur mais en profita pour prendre sa baguette. Elle la pointa sur l'homme tout en hurlant.

« Jamais je ne vous le rendrais. Sectum Sempra. »

L'homme se tordit de douleur et du sang coula sur le sol déjà sale. Il cria et insulta Rose, la traitant de tous les noms. Elle tourna les talons en tenant son poignet. Mais avant de partir, elle jeta le sort d'oubliettes. Un puissant jet sortit de la baguette et frappa l'homme déjà à terre en pleine poitrine. Elle resta un peu le temps de voir si le sortilège avait fonctionné. Mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait contrôlé le sort ce qui fait que quand l'homme se releva, il avait un regard vide. Le barman intervint enfin en disant à Rose que si elle remettait les pieds dans cet endroit, il préviendrait le Ministère de cette altercation. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit qu'elle ne risquait pas de revenir. Puis elle sortit.

Elle appela un balai et le chevaucha. Elle s'envola le plus loin possible. Elle traversa des plaines jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse à Londres. Elle se posa et courut dans les rues le plus vite possible. Il fallait qu'elle évacua toute la colère. Avait-il dit aux autres où elle était ? Non, il voulait trop garder le mérite pour lui, c'était son genre.

La nuit tomba et les élèves durent rentrer à Poudlard. Les Griffondors s'inquiétaient. Rose n'était toujours pas arriver. Elle n'était pas venue aux Trois Balais. McGo leur demanda s'ils l'avaient vu mais tous répondirent par la négative. Ils attendirent tous aussi bien la prof que les élèves. Mais où était-elle ?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Coups durs et réconciliations

Disclaimer : Ben voilà un tout nouveau chapitre, comme d'hab rien ne m'appartient … Je me suis amusée à développer les nouveaux personnages et la relation entre Draco et Rose. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Une tite review apporte toujours un peu plus de motivations. Voili Voulou, bonne lecture à tous.

La nuit fut courte pour les septièmes années de Griffondors. Personne n'avait de nouvelle de Rose. Chacun montait la garde à tour de rôle, juste au cas où elle reviendrait. Amy et Zab' avaient tenté de rester zen mais ils savaient bien que ce n'était pas normal. Elle les prévenait toujours quand elle partait pour un long moment. Mais là, ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle. Ils ne savaient même pas où elle était partie quand elle s'était absentée. C'était au tour de Ron et Zab' de rester éveillés. Hermione dormait sur les cuisses du rouquin. Les deux jeunes hommes discutaient ensemble. Ils essayaient de ne pas penser à la brune et évitaient soigneusement d'en parler.

Le lendemain matin, Rose n'était toujours pas revenue. Tout le monde se leva assez morose. Ils allèrent déjeuner mais l'appétit leur manquait. A la table des Serpentards, Bulstrode et Nott avaient raconté l'altercation entre Rose et un homme à la Tête de Sanglier. Malfoy les écoutait attentivement. Elle était venue à leur rendez-vous hier. Et lui qui n'y avait pas été. Il pensait qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Il avait entendu les sorts qu'elle avait jetés. Il n'en revenait pas. Il leva le regard vers la table des Griffondors pour la voir mais elle n'y était pas. Où était-elle ?

Le repas se termina et les élèves retournèrent dans leurs salles communes respectives. Vers midi, les élèves repartirent manger. Rose n'étai toujours pas revenue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? L'inquiétude les envahissait de plus en plus. Même McGo semblait paniquée. On ne disparaissait pas comme ça. Elle avait dû être enlevée. Elle tournait en rond dans son bureau. L'après-midi, les Griffondors tentèrent de se détendre autour du lac. Tous les autres étudiants étaient installés près du point d'eau.

Tout d'un coup, un point dans le ciel se rapprocha dangereusement du lac. C'était un balai. Rose était dessus. Elle vint se poser violemment sur le sol alors que le balai venait s'écraser un peu plus loin. Elle tomba à genoux. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Zab' et Amy accoururent à sa rencontre. Elle était couverte de sang. Des mèches de cheveux étaient collées sur son front par la sueur. Elle avait le regard fatigué. McGo ne mit pas longtemps à arriver suivie de près par Pomfresh. La jeune fille tremblait de tous ses membres. Zab' la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Elle se calma et se remit debout. McGo lui fit face.

« Mlle Wilde, où étiez-vous ? »

« Je…je…j'ai volé toute le nuit…. »

« Mais qu'avez-vous fait ? »

La jeune fille tendit son bras et releva sa manche. Une entaille apparut. McGo demanda à Zab' de la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tous les autres étudiants avaient observé la scène. Elle était vraiment bizarre cette fille. Les Serpentards aussi avait tout vu. Ils firent vite le rapport entre l'état de la jeune fille et l'altercation d'hier. Puis elle disparut dans les couloirs de l'école. Malfoy avait tout vu, lui-aussi. Elle était vraiment dans un sale état.

Une fois arrivés à l'infirmerie, Zab' posa la jeune fille sur un lit. Puis Pomfresh banda le bras de Rose. Puis, elle lui donna une potion de sommeil. La jeune fille tomba dans un profond repos. Et elle dormit toute l'après-midi de dimanche et le lundi aussi. Elle revint en cours le jeudi suivant, totalement reposée et guérie. La journée fut longue, surtout avec Runes Anciennes. Rose détestait ce cours. Le soir, après le repas, les 7 amis étaient réunis au coin du feu et discutaient. Rose leur raconta tout :

« Je me suis faite attaquer. Et je lui ai jeté un sort pour me protéger. Puis, j'ai fui le plus loin possible ; je me suis retrouvée à Londres où j'ai passé toute la nuit. Voilà, c'est tout ! »

Mais Zab' et Amy savaient bien qu'il y avait autre chose. Mais ils préféraient ne pas en parler devant tout le monde. Vers 9h, elle sortit de la salle commune prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et seule. Elle marcha dans les couloirs. Et se mit à penser à la nuit qu'elle avait passée. La peur et la colère. Elle se dirigea vers la tour d'Astronomie. Elle espérait que Malfoy y serait. Elle monta les marches et arriva en haut. Le blond n'était pas là, mais elle s'en doutait déjà un peu. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait. Ca faisait presque une semaine qu'il ne lui adressait pas la parole. Etrangement, cela coïncidait avec l'arrivée de ses amis de Salem Il devait y avoir un lien mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre les deux informations en relation.

Elle s'assit sur la rambarde et laissa le vent soulever ses cheveux. L'air frais la soulageait. Elle prit une grande inspiration et tout ce qu'elle avait accumulé s'en alla avec son souffle. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit. Elle se retourna et alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir, Malfoy, vit apparaître Blaise Zabini. Il la fixa un instant, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle le regardait en retour mais détourna ses yeux du brun. Elle observait le paysage. Le jeune homme vint s'accouder à côté de la jeune fille.

« Ca va mieux ? »Demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, on fait aller, y'a pas le choix. » Répondit la jeune fille, évasive.

« Dis, c'est vrai la rumeur qui court, celle comme quoi tu as lancé le sort 'Sectum Sempra' à un homme? »

« Ouais, c'est vrai. J'ai fait ça. Tu sais, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à rendre tout ce qu'on me donne ou fait. Bonne ou mauvaise chose. »

« T'es terrifiante. C'est ce que Drake me dit, que tes réactions sont imprévisibles. »

Le silence retomba. Rose pensa au blond. La mention de son nom la fit sourire. Alors, il parlait d'elle avec son ami. Mais, quelque chose la frappa. Que faisait Blaise ici, exactement ? C'est vrai qu'ils s'entendaient bien mais ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé seul à seul. Il y avait toujours Malfoy dans les parages. Elle voulut savoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Faudrait que tu parles avec Drake. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, nonchalante.

« Parce qu'il est invivable depuis que vous ne vous parlez plus. »

« Tu veux dire depuis qu'IL ne me parle plus, nuance. Mais, je n'ai pas l'habitude de courir après les gens qui ne veulent plus me voir. » Elle sembla réfléchir. « Et tu veux que je lui parle quand exactement, avant le cours de Potions ? »

« Non, mais je peux arranger ça. »

Elle réfléchissait. Zabini se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister. Malfoy lui avait dit qu'elle était curieuse de nature et il avait déduit qu'elle voudrait savoir pourquoi il ne lui parlait plus. Il avait choisi de venir la voir car Malfoy était vraiment de mauvaise humeur ces derniers jours. Il avait hurlé contre Pansy toutes les soirées et insulté Crabbe et Goyle. Rose tourna enfin ses grands yeux verts vers Zabini et lui demanda de dire ce qu'il avait en tête. Le plan : il devait faire sortir Malfoy de la salle commune des Serpentards pendant que Rose les attendrait dehors. La jeune fille devait être là pour 9h15.

Rose retourna dans son dortoir et tomba de sommeil dans son lit. Foutue potion ! Demain, elle aurait enfin les explications de Malfoy. Elle fit des rêves assez étranges cette nuit-là qu'elle oublia rapidement le lendemain matin. Les élèves attendaient pour le cours de Potions. Ron tenait la main d'Hermione amoureusement. Ils étaient mignons ensembles. Rose était fière d'elle. Elle avait un bon boulot. Ils discutaient tous ensemble lorsque Parkinson arriva et interpella Amy :

« Alors à ce qu'il paraît la nouvelle est une Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Amy lança un regard amusé à Zab' et Rose. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu cette insulte. Et ça la faisait marrer que cette fille en soit encore à ce stade. Elle se retourna vers la Serpentarde et fit semblant de se sentir offusquer. Elle se mit à sangloter pour de faux. Puis, d'un seul coup, elle dit :

« O rage, O désespoir, tout cela me donne envie de …faire des rimes.

Au plus profond de mon âme,

Je vois naître des larmes

Comment oses-tu, mamie

Moi qui te donnerais ma vie.

O, par la lune et par le soleil,

Je ne serais jamais plus pareille

Je renierais mon nom et mon sang

Pour être acceptée dans ton clan. »

Rose se cachait le visage pour qu'on ne remarque pas son rire. Zab' lui avait un immense sourire moqueur. Quant aux autres Griffondors, ils explosèrent de rire. Mais Amy continua :

« Attendez, je n'ai pas fini.

Mais là où ça devient bizarre

Et ce n'est certes pas un hasard,

C'est que le nom de Parkinson

Rime étrangement avec 'conne'. »

La Serpentarde renifla d'un air hautain et balança : 'Vous êtes trop nuls'. Rose et Zab' rigolèrent encore plus tout en applaudissant la poète improvisée. Elle salua son public. Rose la félicita :

« La vie de ma mère, tu d'vrais être actrice. »

« La vie de ta mère !? »S'amusa Amy.

« Ouais, tu déchires ta race. »

« Je ne te permets pas. »

« Qu'est-ce t'as, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ? » Dit Rose à la manière Parkinson.

« Espèce d'abrutie de Sang-Pur ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se moquaient ouvertement de toutes ces différences de sang. Elles n'avaient jamais compris ce sectarisme. Elles pensaient même que ça avait disparu. Mais apparemment non ! Les Serpentards les regardaient avec dédain. Elles étaient folles. Zab' intervint entre les deux filles et dit :

« Attendez, moi, je vais mettre tout le monde d'accord, ici, je suis le pur-sang, un vrai étalon italien ! »

« Aussi italien que le Pape, c'est ça. »

Zab' la fixa en réfléchissant. Le Pape n'était pas italien. Puis d'un coup, il comprit et se mit à genoux devant Rose.

« Oh, putain, tu es mon maître, jamais je n'arriverais à ton niveau, tu es trop bonne. »

Rose ria suivie par tous les autres Griffondors. Whaou ! Il y avait de l'animation avec eux. Les Serpentards les fixaient toujours avec mépris. Rose réussit à bloquer le regard de Malfoy pendant deux secondes mais il détourna rapidement les yeux. Rogue arriva et les Rouges et Ors se turent aussitôt. Il ordonna aux élèves d'entrer dans la salle. Le cours fut long comme tout le reste de la journée. Rose attendait avec impatience le soir pour avoir enfin son explication avec le blond. Le soir arriva.

La pluie ne cessait de tomber sur Poudlard. Les nuages étaient apparus dans la matinée et l'extérieur n'était plus que boue. Sortir le matin même avait été un calvaire. Jeudi. Hagrid faisait son cours malgré les filets d'eau. Les élèves étaient rentrés de cours trempés. En plus, le cours n'était absolument pas passionnant. Ils avaient observé inlassablement des gargouilles. Bref, tous nos amis étaient dans la salle commune. Rose ne cessait de jeter un œil à sa montre. Bizarrement, Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient remarqué le comportement de Malfoy.

« C'est étrange tout de même, il ne nous a pas insulté de la semaine. »Dit Hermione.

« Il doit encore préparer un mauvais coup ! » Affirma Harry.

Zab' et Amy écoutaient attentivement. Ils avaient été prévenus des différends qui existaient entre les deux maisons. Ce qui explique l'altercation de ce matin. Ils ne comprenaient pas trop mais en tout cas, ça ne changeait pas de Salem même si les différends ne provenaient pas des maisons (il n'y en avait pas), mais des différences de popularité. 9h00. Heure du couvre-feu mais aussi bientôt l'heure des explications. Rose écoutait ses amis, distraite. Elle monta se changer. Des vêtements chauds pourraient être utiles. Ses amis de Salem savaient que ça lui arrivait souvent de se promener seule dans l'école. Cela ne les surprit pas et ils la laissèrent partir sans rien dire. De toute manière, Zab' était trop fatigué pour la suivre et Amy se plaisait à discuter avec les Griffondors.

Rose sortit de la salle commune et marcha dans les couloirs venteux de Poudlard. Elle ne partit pas vers la tour d'Astronomie mais vers la maison de Serpentard. Zabini lui avait expliqué comment s'y rendre. Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva dans les cachots. Elle trouva le tableau d'entrée et s'adossa au mur. Puis elle attendit. 9h10. Elle avait un peu d'avance. Elle sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Elle fixait toujours sa montre. 9h20. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Rose n'était pas réputée pour ça patience. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment attendre. Enfin le tableau pivota et elle vit apparaître la tête de Zabini suivi par Malfoy. Le brun l'avait tout de suite vue mais le blond mit un temps avant de se rendre compte de la présence de la jeune fille. Puis son regard se posa enfin sur elle. Il la fixa les yeux grands ouverts. Il tourna les talons et s'apprêtait en rentrer dans la salle commune mais Rose le rattrapa et lui prit la main.

« Faut qu'on parle. » Dit-elle.

Malfoy la fixait. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Bien sûr, il avait envie de lui parler mais maintenant elle avait ses amis. Quand il l'avait vue, il s'était demandé ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle lui tenait toujours la main. Finalement, il choisit de la suivre. Il fit signe de la tête qu'il était d'accord. Tenant toujours la main du blond, elle le traîna dans les couloirs. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'échappe. Elle l'emmena dans l'ancien appartement des préfets. Malfoy remarqua qu'elle avait changé le mot de passe. C'était devenu 'the secret beyond the door'. Ils entrèrent dans la salle. Malfoy se tenait droit dans l'entrée alors que Rose s'était dirigée vers la kitchenette. Elle s'assit sur la table et observa le blond. Puis sans détour, elle lui demanda :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ? »

« T'es pas avec tes potes ? » Questionna-t-il, sur la défensive.

« Oh, je vois, alors c'est ça. » Dit-elle d'un air entendu. « Tu es jaloux ! »

Elle savait que ça l'énerverait. C'est dingue comme cette petite phrase pouvait avoir comme effet sur le blond. Et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux, combien de fois vais-je être obligé de te le dire ? »

« Pourquoi t'es pas venu à la Tête de Sanglier ? »

« Plus envie »

Cette réponse ne convenait pas à Rose. C'était une excuse bibon et elle le savait. Elle commençait à le connaître avec le temps. Elle réitéra sa question. Mais il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Dans son regard, Rose y lut l'envie de se taire mêlée à celle de tout lui dire. Elle attendait toujours sa réponse.

« Alors ? »

Malfoy se décida enfin à parler. Il détourna son regard et fixa le canapé. Et d'une faible voix, il avoua :

« Je… je pensais que tu viendrais pas. Je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est que je croyais. »

« Il faut que tu saches quelque chose sur moi, _Draco_, je ne brise jamais une promesse. » Le jeune homme leva les yeux à l'entente de son prénom. « C'est mon grand-père qui m'a appris ça. »

« J'suis désolé _Rose._ »Répondit-il en insistant sur son prénom.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est de ma faute si tu t'es fait agresser. »

« Mais non, tu sais, il m'aurait quand même attaquée à un moment ou un autre. Vaut mieux que ce soit là-bas qu'ici. » Elle se rapprocha du blond. « Faut que tu comprenne quelque chose, on est amis, Draco et j'tiens à toi. J'aime pas quand on se parle pas. »

« Idem. »

Elle sourit et l'enlaça. Malfoy la serra fort contre lui. Elle lui avait manqué. Même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais vraiment. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant deux minutes. Puis finalement, Rose proposa au blond de regarder un film. Il accepta. Il alla s'installer dans le canapé pendant que Rose choisissait un DVD. Elle mit 'Gremlins'. Encore un film qu'elle adorait. Elle le plaça dans le lecteur et vint s'asseoir à côté du blond. Le film débuta. Il avait l'air de bien aimer. Rose trouvait cela génial qu'il apprécie les choses moldues. Elle se rapprocha de lui et plaça la tête sur son épaule. Et comme d'habitude, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune. Mais Rose s'endormit. Elle connaissait le film par cœur et en plus, la potion de Pomfresh faisait toujours effet.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la télé était toujours allumée et grésillait. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit le blond qui s'était assoupi lui aussi. Elle regarda sa montre. 4h00. Olala ! Elle secoua légèrement Draco pour qu'il se réveille. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et les plissa à cause de la lumière. Puis il fixa Rose et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Elle lui dit l'heure et qu'ils devaient retourner dans leurs maisons. Il se leva brutalement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Rose le suivit et ils déambulèrent côte à côte dans les couloirs. Puis à l'intersection, ils se dirent 'bonne nuit'. Avant de partis Rose dit :

« Heu, demain je pourrais pas venir. J'ai des choses de prévu avec Zab' et Amy. »

« Ok. »

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils étaient amis, ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle reste avec ses amis parfois. Il avait eu tort de penser qu'elle ne voudrait plus le voir. Cette fille était vraiment pleine de surprise. Mais il aimait bien ça. Il avait eu peur quand elle n'était pas revenue samedi dernier. Rose s'approcha de Draco et alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait le faire un bisou sur la joue, elle déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle partit comme toujours sans avoir laisser le temps à Draco d'enregistrer l'info. Rose elle souriait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait ça. Elle en avait juste envie.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Premier match de Quidditch et sorties interdites…

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient blah blah blah…

Le lendemain, c'était samedi donc il n'y avait pas cours mais aujourd'hui était un jour important. C'était le premier match de l'année. Griffondor contre Serdaigle. A la table des Rouges et Ors, il y avait beaucoup d'agitation. Ron était stressé par le match et craignait de ne pas réussir à bloquer les tirs. De ce fait, il se goinfrait de nourriture pour prendre le plus de forces possibles. Ginny ne parlait pas et Harry ne mangeait rien, le stress nouant son estomac. Les autres joueurs essayaient tant bien que mal de paraître décontractés mais sans succès. Tous sauf Rose qui plaisantait avec ses amis.

« Alors prête pour le match ? » Demanda Zab'.

« Toujours prête, c'est ma devise. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Pas trop stressée ? » Intervint Amy.

« Tu m'connais ! »

Elle souriait. Elle avait toujours adoré le quidditch et n'avait jamais ressenti le moindre stress pour un match. Elle était toujours confiante. A Salem, elle était capitaine de son équipe. Les autres joueurs l'adoraient car elle savait comment faire pour les motiver. Une fois le petit-déjeuner fini, les joueurs se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Une fois là-haut, ils mirent au point les derniers détails. Ils s'étaient beaucoup entraînés. Ils s'habillèrent et Harry les motiva. Il leur parla dans 5 minutes et tous écoutaient attentivement. Puis ils allèrent sur le terrain.

Le coup de sifflet se fit entendre et tous les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Le match débuta sur les chapeaux de roue. Serdaigle avait le souaffle. Un poursuiveur, Chambers, avançait dangereusement vers les buts. Ron se préparait à le contrer. Il tira en direction des anneaux et marqua. 10 points pour Serdaigle. Le match reprit de plus belle. 30 à 10 pour Serdaigle. Il fallait que les Griffondors se réveillent. Ginny avait marqué le premier but mais il se faisait largement distancé par l'équipe adversaire. Harry survolait le terrain à la recherche du Vif d'Or.

Rose elle observait le jeu et n'était très active. Alors que Ginny et Dean Thomas tentaient de marquer des points, Rose étudiait la technique de l'autre équipe. Mais un cognard arrivait sur elle, renvoyé de justesse par Peakes. Elle le remercia. Puis elle retourna à son étude. Elle commençait à comprendre leur jeu. En fait, c'était basique. Ils formaient un ligne avec un joueur soit en avant soit au-dessus et un autre soit en retrait soit au-dessus du joueur qui avait le souaffle. 4ème but pour les Serdaigles. Rose se décida à se mettre en action. Elle regarda Ginny et lui fit signe de la main que la prochaine attaque, c'était pour elle. Ginny acquiesça. Le souaffle repartit entre les mains de Dean. Mais il se le fit prendre par Bradley. Rose allait contre-attaquer. Ginny se plaça en face de Chambers qui tenait le souaffle. Comme prévu il passa la balle à son voisin de droite, Davies. Parfait. Rose se positionna au-dessus de lui et se pendit par les jambes à son balai. Elle interpella le joueur et en profita pour prendre le souaffle. Elle le balança à Dean qui saisit l'occasion d'aller marquer un but. 40 à 20.

Ginny marqua deux buts par la suite. Egalité. Harry cherchait toujours le Vif d'Or. Il l'avait aperçu une fois mais depuis plus rien. L'autre attrapeur n'était pas plus avancé non plus. Pendant ce temps, les Griffondors attaquaient toujours. La spécialité de Rose, la surprise, être toujours là où on ne l'attends pas. Cette fois, elle arriva en-dessus du Bradley et d'un coup sec et précis, elle tapa dans le souaffle de sorte à qui s'envole dans les airs. Ginny en profita pour le récupérer et s'avança pour marquer un but. Mais un joueur lança un cognard contre elle. Elle l'évita de justesse en se pendant par les pieds tout en lançant le souaffle à Rose qui le récupéra. Déjà, Chambers et Davies se lançait à sa poursuite. Elle accéléra sa vitesse et fit le tour du terrain tout en passant juste au-dessus des gradins. Chambers redressa à temps son balai avant de foncer droit dans le public. Davies lui essayait de la suivre mais elle accéléra encore la vitesse de son balai. Elle était rapide au point d'en être dangereux. On ne la voyait plus passer mais elle contrôlait. Elle se dirigea vers les buts de Serdaigle et d'un geste rapide et très précis lança le souaffle dans l'anneau. Le gardien n'eut pas le temps de le voir passer. Rose arrêta son balai et reçut les félicitations des autres joueurs. Sacré but ! Ils menaient. Le match continua lorsque le commentateur hurla que Harry s'était enfin lancé à la poursuite du Vif d'Or. Tous les Griffondors retinrent leur souffle. On le vit tendre la main et la refermer sur la petite balle dorée. Le match était fini, Griffondor avaient gagné.

L'après-midi tous les Griffondors fêtaient la victoire de leur maison. Une grosse fiesta se tenait dans leur salle commune. Ils félicitaient les joueurs. C'est vrai que ça avait été un superbe match et chacun avait retenu son souffle jusqu'au bout. La bièraubeurre coulait à flot. Tout le monde plaisantait. Rose bavardait dans son coin avec Ginny et Harry. Ils n'en revenaient pas d'avoir gagnés. Au départ, ils avaient cru qu'ils allaient se faire mener. Mais en partie grâce à l'intervention de Rose, ils avaient gagné des points. Harry demanda à la jeune fille comment ça faisait qu'elle n'avait pas agi plus tôt. Elle leur expliqua alors qu'elle préférait observer le jeu de l'équipe adverse de sorte à être prête à contrer leur attaque. A Salem, elle connaissait déjà les tactiques des ses adversaires mais ici, il fallait qu'elle comprenne comment chaque joueur fonctionnait. Ginny était agréablement surprise. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça. C'était une bonne chose à faire mais elle préférait laisser ce soin à la brune.

Le temps était clément aujourd'hui. Le soleil brillait malgré les quelques nuages qui le couvraient parfois. Les 7 amis décidèrent d'aller faire un tour autour du lac. Ils sortirent emmitouflés dans leur écharpe et gros pull. Ils trouvèrent un endroit au sec et s'assirent sous le vieux chêne. Ils parlaient tous ensemble. Zab' eut alors envie de s'amuser un peu. Alors, il fit apparaître une guitare. Puis il l'accorda. Le Mi, le Sol, le Do. C'est bon elle est accordée. Il entama un petit solo, quel crâneur celui-là ! Se dit Rose. Elle fit apparaître un harmonica alors qu'Amy fit venir un tambourin. Ils se mirent d'accord sur la chanson. Ce serait 'Love me do' des Beatles. Ils commencèrent. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient surpris de les voir jouer.

« Love, love me do

You know I love you

I'll always be true

So pleaaaase love me do »

Ouah ! Mais en plus, ils chantaient bien et ensemble en plus. Hermione bougeait la tête dans le rythme. Elle adorait ce groupe. Harry aussi connaissait mais les deux Weasley n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ces gens. Au fur et à mesure de la chanson, les étudiants se rassemblaient autour des Griffondors. Rose se déchaînait sur l'harmonica. Zab' maniait la guitare comme un chef et Amy frappait le tambourin en rythme. A la fin de la chanson, tous les élèves autour d'eux les applaudirent.

« Bon, ben je crois qu'on va se faire un petit concert. C'est parti ! »

Et ils se lancèrent dans tout leur répertoire de chansons. Ils continuèrent d'abord avec les Beatles, puis ils passèrent à Bob Marley. Pour finalement finir par Nirvana, un des groupes préférés de Rose. Et à chaque fois, les étudiants autour applaudissaient. Ca avait l'air de leur plaire. Parmi la foule, Rose reconnut même quelques Serpentards. A la fin du concert improvisé, ils remballèrent leurs instruments. Hermione n'en revenait pas.

« Mais vous connaissez beaucoup de choses sur les groupes de musiques moldus ? »

« Ben, ouais, on suit toutes les actus. » Affirma Zab'. « En ce moment, j'écoute beaucoup Rihanna, David Guetta aussi ou alors Simple Plan. En fait, j'écoute un peu de tout. »

« Ouais, mais jamais personne ne détrônera Nirvana, Queen ou The Who. » Ajouta Rose.

« Ou alors, The beach Boys. » Dit Amy.

Hermione approuvait tout ce qu'ils disaient. Elle connaissait bien tous ces groupes. Ils se mirent à discuter à propos du jeu de guitare de Zab'. Il avoua qu'il avait appris sur les plages de Miami. L'été, ça faisait toujours bien de jouer d'un instrument, surtout pour draguer les filles. Soudain, Malfoy arriva avec toute sa clique et agressa les Griffondors.

« Alors, on joue de la musique de moldus. Franchement, j'ai rien entendu de plus nul. »

« Fous nous la paix, Malfoy. » S'énerva Ron.

« Merci, venant de ta part, je prends ça pour un compliment, Dragibus. »

Zab' et Amy qui ne connaissaient pas le surnom 'affectif' de Rose rigolèrent. C'était bien trouvé. Alors que le Trio d'Or s'attendait à une réaction violente de Malfoy, celui-ci se contenta de dire :

« T'es conne, Wilde. »

Puis, il tourna les talons. Ouah ! Ce fut court. Il n'avait rien d'autre à dire. C'était bizarre. Mais bon, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre. Non seulement, il ne leur avait pas adressé le parole de la semaine mais en plus, la seule altercation qui venait de se dérouler n'avait durait que quelques minutes. Vraiment très étrange. Selon Ron, la théorie du complot était la plus valable. Il devait préparer quelque chose. Mais Rose avait bien remarqué le sourire naissant sur les lèvres de Malfoy. Oh oui ! Venant de sa part, c'était vraiment un compliment caché. Il n'utilisait jamais le mot 'nul'. Elle trouvait ça mignon. Selon elle, il avait aimé la musique.

Les élèves rentrèrent alors dans leur salle commune. C'était bientôt l'heure du repas. Hermione, Rose et Amy faisait leur devoir tranquillement pendant que Ron et Harry faisaient une partie d'échec version sorcier. Zab' quant à lui draguait ouvertement Parvati. Mais cette dernière semblait réticente. Rose et Amy le regardaient faire. Soit il se prenait un vent, soit il avait gagné sa nuit. Apparemment, la première option s'imposa comme une évidence lorsque la jeune Patil lui mit une claque magistrale alors qu'il essayait de l'embrasser. Rose entama l'air de 'Vive le vent'. Il l'entendit et lui fit donc un doigt d'honneur. Elle fit semblant d'être offusquée mais son petit sourire la rendait peu crédible. A la la ! On le changerait pas, ce Zab'.

L'heure d'aller mander arriva. Tous nos Griffondors sortirent de la salle commune et partirent vers la Grande Salle. 7h00. Rose et Amy se ruèrent sur la nourriture alors que Zab' buvait son verre de jus de citrouille. Ils avaient des projets ce soir tous les trois. Une petite virée en ville. Mais il fallait prendre des forces pour pouvoir danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Alors, ils mangèrent. Parfois, un petit Griffondors s'approchait du groupe et les félicitait pour le match de ce matin. Les conversations étaient orientées soit vers le quidditch soit vers les devoirs encore et toujours trop nombreux. Amy parlait plutôt bien avec Hermione. Elles s'entendaient bien. Alors que Zab' parlait plus avec Harry et Ron. Normal me direz-vous ! Bref, le dîner se passa sans problème. Puis, ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune.

10h45. Plus personne dans la salle commune. Amy et Rose descendirent dans la pièce, rejointes peu après par Zab'. Ils s'étaient mis sur leur 31. Rose portait une jupe courte noire avec une étoile dessinée sur le côté droit, un dos-nu argenté recouvert par un gilet noir, l'ensemble se terminant par des escarpins argentés à semelles compensées. Amy était vêtue d'un jean blanc, d'un débardeur à paillettes et d'un gilet blanc, elle était chaussée d'une paire de ballerines dorées. Et enfin, Zab' portait un jean et une chemise blanche entrouverte sur le haut de son torse. Ils étaient fin prêts. Ils avaient l'habitude de faire ça à Salem. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes et murmurèrent 'Multiplico'. Leurs doubles astraux apparurent. Ils leur ordonnèrent de monter dans la chambre.

Puis ils sortirent de la salle commune et partirent dans le parc. Ils avancèrent dans la Forêt Interdite, là où le premier soir ils avaient caché des balais (au cas où !). Ils les sortirent de la cachette et s'envolèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Londres. Ils cachèrent leur balai et déambulèrent dans les rues. Ils tombèrent sur une discothèque un peu plus loin. En effet, malgré la colère de la dernière fois, Rose avait repéré quelques clubs. Celui-ci s'appelait 'Star Crossing'. Avant d'entrer, ils mirent au point les 'règles'.

« Bon alors, rendez-vous vers 3h30 aux balais ? On s'attend ! C'est compris ? » Dit Rose.

« Ca marche ! » Répondit Amy.

« Pas de prob, Bob ! » Ajouta Zab'.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar. La salle était bondée. Du monde dansait sur la piste alors que d'autres étaient accoudés au bar en train de siroter un cocktail. Zab' partit danser pendant que Rose et Amy allèrent commander un verre. Puis elles trouvèrent une place où boire tranquillement. La soirée promettait d'être intéressante. Rose repéra un jeune homme sur la piste. Elle se leva et s'approcha de sa proie comme une féline. Amy ne tarda à faire de même. Zab' quant à lui avait déjà deux jeunes filles à ses côtés.

Vers 1h15, nos trois amis n'étaient plus dans la discothèque mais partis avec leur conquête. Inutile de vous dire ce qu'ils faisaient. Pas besoin de dessins. Toujours est-il qu'à 3h30, Amy et Rose attendaient Zab'. Ce dernier arriva avec 10 minutes de retard. Il s'excusa puis tous ensemble ils s'envolèrent. Retour à Poudlard. La soirée avait été très bonne pour chacun d'entre eux et le lendemain, ils auront des choses à se raconter. Fatigués, ils cachèrent de nouveau leurs balais dans la Forêt Interdite et se traînèrent jusqu'à leur lit. Ils partirent dans les bras de Morphée seulement quelques instants plus tard. Quelle soirée ! Vivement la prochaine !

Note de l'auteur : Ben alors voilà, je m'essaie enfin à la note d'auteur. J'essaie d'améliorer un peu la page mais je n'ai pas tous les techniques pour bien faire. Je ne suis pas encore bien familière à FanFiction. Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu même si je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas un de mes préférés. En fait on y apprend juste que Rose et ses amis ne se gênent pas pour faire le mur mais je dois avouer que tout cela ne fait pas avancer l'histoire.

Ah je me suis essayer aux matches de quidditch mais je n'arriverais jamais à le décrire comme le fait si bien JK Rowling. Donc j'ai fait de mon mieux.

Enfin, je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous appréciez ma fic. Donc je vous à toutes un grand merci, ça m'aide franchement à continuer.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Rencontres…

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien du merveilleux travail de JK Rowling sauf les personnages que j'ai inventés ainsi que les sorts que vous ne connaissez pas… Bonne lecture and Please REVIEW !!

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se leva vers 10h. Enfin, tout le monde sauf nos trois ex-Salemiens. La soirée d'hier soir les avait vraiment crevés. Mais ils s'étaient vraiment amusés et en définitive, c'était ce dont Rose avait besoin. Ils se levèrent finalement vers 2h de l'après-midi, alors que tous les autres Griffondors vaquaient depuis des heures à leurs activités. En cette journée du Dimanche, le ciel était encore pluvieux. Des nuages denses avaient pris place au-dessus de Poudlard. De ce fait la majorité des élèves restaient dans leur salle commune respective. La plupart parlaient pendant que d'autres jouaient ou faisaient leurs devoirs. Apparemment, Hermione était en train de plancher sur son devoir de Métamorphose à rendre pour dans une semaine. Ginny parlait tranquillement avec Lavande et Neville. Vers midi, McGo entra dans la salle commune des Griffondors suivie par un homme. Elle demanda si quelqu'un avait vu Rose et Harry lui répondit qu'elle dormait encore. McGo serait montée réveiller la jeune fille mais elle savait bien que ce n'était pas bien élevé de réveiller quelqu'un qui dormait. Elle demanda alors aux élèves de lui envoyer Rose dès qu'elle se réveillerait. Puis elle tourna les talons, suivie de l'homme en l'emmenant dans la Grande Salle.

Lorsque Rose descendit enfin des dortoirs, Hermione et Ginny lui sautèrent dessus. Pauvre fille ! Elle avait la tête dans le cul. Mais apparemment, elles avaient quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Elles lui dirent de s'habiller rapidement car quelqu'un voulait la voir. La jeune brune demanda si elles savaient qui c'était mais elles lui répondirent par la négative. C'est pas vrai ! Y'a pas moyen d'être tranquille, pensa Rose. Elle remonta dans les dortoirs et se changea. Amy se réveilla à ce moment-là. Elle vit son ami s'habiller en vitesse. Elle lui demanda pourquoi elle se pressait comme ça.

« Y'a quelqu'un qui veut me voir. Et j'ai bien une idée de qui ça peut être. »

« Tu veux que je vienne ? » Dit la blonde en se frottant les yeux.

« Comme tu veux ! »

Amy se leva et se prépara à son tour. Elle voulait accompagner son amie, surtout que, elle aussi, elle se doutait de l'identité du visiteur. Elles descendirent et partirent vers la porte. Mais elles se rendirent compte que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny suivaient aussi. Et vu leur visage, ils ne changeraient pas d'avis. Tant pis, qu'ils viennent ! Amy tenait Rose par le bras. Et elles marchaient ainsi dans les couloirs jusqu'à la grande salle. Elles avaient besoin de se soutenir mutuellement car elles avaient un début de gueules de bois et marcher droit leur semblait être une épreuve insurmontable. Les deux portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent.

Plusieurs élèves travaillaient et d'autres discutaient. On pouvait remarquer que de nombreux Serdaigles étaient présents notamment Luna Lovegood. Parmi les Poufsouffles, les étudiants qui étaient là ne faisaient que parler mais les cahiers ouverts devant eux montraient qu'ils avaient envisagé de travailler un peu. La table des Griffondors était quant à elle, presque vide. Enfin à la table des Serpentards, il n'y avait que toutes les septièmes années, qui bossaient sur leurs parchemins à rendre pour le lendemain. Rose regarda au fond de la salle là où les professeurs s'asseyaient. Et elle vit enfin le visiteur 'inconnu'. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Ses cheveux grisonnants avaient autrefois étaient noirs comme ceux de Rose mais ses yeux étaient noirs comme ceux d'un corbeau. Il portait une cape en soie valant une petite fortune et en dessous, un costume trois pièces noir avec de très fines rayures. Sa cravate était rouge sang. Rose soupira. Elle sentit Amy exercer une petite pression sur son bras, en signe de courage. Cet homme, c'était son père, Achille Wilde. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir. Malgré tout, elle s'approcha de lui. Elle traversa toute la grande salle. Son père se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

Les relations étaient tendues entre le père et la fille. Une fois face à face, en plein milieu de la salle, le seul geste fut un simple baiser rapide sur la joue du père. Rose n'entretenait pas vraiment de bonnes relations avec son père. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment occupé d'elle après la mort de sa femme. Il était toujours occupé entre son travail à la banque et le programme de protection de témoins. Et il n'avait jamais un moment à accorder à sa fille, lui préférant ses témoins à protéger. De ce fait, c'était le grand-père maternel de Rose qui s'était occupé d'elle. Il était malheureusement mort deux ans auparavant.

« Bonjour, Rose ! » Sa voix était très autoritaire et son ton très sec.

« Bonjour… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda la jeune fille sans détour.

« Un père n'a-t-il pas le droit de rendre visite à sa fille ? »

« Pas quand c'est par intérêt ! » Rose sentait une migraine venir et elle n'avait aucune envie de tergiverser avec son père. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je t'apporte de l'argent… pour ton anniversaire ! »

Et là, c'en fut trop. L'anniversaire de Rose était dans un mois. Comment pouvait-il encore oublier et penser que c'était en octobre ? Mais voilà, Achille Wilde n'avait jamais retenu la date de l'anniversaire de sa fille. Il pensait aussi que le bonheur était matériel et que pour rendre sa fille heureuse, elle avait besoin d'argent à outrance. Malheureusement, ça ne suffisait pas.

« Comment peux-tu ? Mon anniversaire est dans un mois ! 17 ans que c'est la même chose. Et tu oses te proclamer mon père ? »

« Tu me parles sur un autre ton. Je pensais te faire plaisir mais comme toujours tu m'envoies sur les roses alors que j'essaie de faire des efforts. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« T'aurais dû être là… » Dit-elle, sans même montrer le moindre sentiment.

Achille sembla blessé par les paroles de sa fille. Il détourna le regard un instant, puis reprit contenance. Il balaya la salle du regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur Amy. Il revint sur Rose.

« A ce que je vois tu as retrouvé tes anciennes fréquentations. Tu devrais faire plus attention dans le choix de tes amis. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te fasses renvoyer encore une fois, mais à chaque fois que tes amis sont des les parages, tu ne fais que des bêtises, parfois graves. Je trouve ça dommage, tu as tellement de capacités, comme ta mère. »

« Je fais ce que je veux. » Attaqua Rose, la comparaison avec sa mère la touchant profondément.

« Ca, je le sais. Mais saches aussi que si tu continues sur cette voie-là, je te coupe les vivres. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Ouais… » Maugréa-t-elle.

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, j'ai compris. »

« Bien, voici 500 galions. Achète-toi ce que tu veux. Au revoir, Rose. »

« 'voir »

Puis il partit vers les portes et sortit de la salle. Tout le monde avait observé la scène. Les Griffondors avaient remarqué la tension entre les deux personnes. Tout comme Malfoy. Ils se rendirent compte chacun de leurs côtés qu'ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment la jeune fille. Ils savaient que ce qu'elle avait bien voulu leur dire. Rose restait au même endroit. Elle regardait l'argent que son père lui avait donné. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait en faire ? Elle avait déjà tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Elle leva les yeux et fixa Peter Verona. Elle haussa un sourcil puis tourna les talons. Elle sortit rapidement de la salle et se dirigea vers le lac. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Et cette migraine, encore ! Zab' qui avait émergé quelques minutes plus tôt, arriva poussé par Amy au bord du lac. Et là, tous les trois, ils discutèrent comme si de rien n'était, comme si le père de Rose n'était pas venu, comme d'habitude.

oOo

Les journées passèrent, défilèrent à une vitesse impressionnante. Les cours s'enchaînaient tout aussi rapidement. Rose étudiait inlassablement. Elle suivait l'exemple d'Hermione. Elle l'observait beaucoup et était étonnée de voir à quel point la jeune lionne pouvait se concentrer. A côté de ça, elle rigolait avec Ron et Harry. Ainsi qu'avec ses amis de Salem. Mais il n'y a pas à dire, elle s'était assagie depuis Salem. Ce n'était plus pareil. C'était moins drôle ici. En plus, elle connaissait les gens à qui elle pourrait faire des farces. J'entends par là les Griffondors et les Serpentards. Les autres, elle ne les connaissait pas. A part, Luna Lovegood. Mais, elle ne s'ennuyait pas.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec Draco. Et leurs rendez-vous nocturnes étaient repartis de plus belle. Amy et Zab' avaient bien remarqué que tous les soirs, elle partait vers 9h-9h30 mais ils ne disaient rien. Ils la connaissaient trop et ils savaient bien que si elle faisait ça, elle avait une bonne raison. Malgré tout, selon Amy, c'était surtout une bonne raison pour la charrier. Ce qui fit que le vendredi soir, Amy assise tranquillement dans le canapé avec Hermione balança à Rose, qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle commune :

« Alors, tu vas rejoindre ton copain ? »

« Non pas du tout. » Répondit la brune évasive.

Harry parla avec Amy et lui raconta que Rose faisait ça tous les soirs depuis le début de l'année. Ginny qui était assise sur ses genoux, se mordait la langue pour ne rien dire des rendez-vous nocturnes de Rose avec Malfoy. Zab' et Amy s'étaient plutôt bien adaptés à la vie à Poudlard. Zab' s'était trouvé des affinités avec Ron et Seamus alors qu'Amy s'entendait bien avec Hermione ayant des points communs avec la lionne notamment la voix de la raison.

Le surlendemain, au soir, Amy s'amusa encore à charrier son amie. Mais cette fois elle soupira et leur dit de venir avec elle. Rose savait que si elle ne leur disait rien, ils continueraient à l'embêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche le morceau. Alors, elle choisit de les emmener avec elle. Elle les traîna jusqu'à la salle de potions, là où ils pourraient patienter en s'amusant. Puis elle partit vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Le temps empêchant de monter, ils s'attendaient au pied des escaliers. Ce soir, elle trouva Draco avec Zabini.

« Salut ! » Dit-elle.

« Salut ! » Répondirent-ils en même temps.

« Je sais bien que ça se fait pas de mettre les gens devant le fait accompli mais y'a mes potes de Salem qui veulent vous rencontrer. Ca vous tente ? »

« Tu veux dire, mon cousin veut me rencontrer ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Ben techniquement, ils ne savent pas que c'est vous. Bref, ça vous dit ou pas ? »

« Pourquoi pas… » Dit finalement Draco.

Elle leur dit de la suivre et les emmena dans les cachots, vers la salle de potions. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était bloquée de l'intérieur. Ils avaient protégé leurs arrières. Elle frappa deux coups secs et un coup qui résonna plus longtemps. C'était le code. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et à l'intérieur, les trois nouveaux arrivants furent surpris de trouver la pièce totalement enfumée. Ils entrèrent et avancèrent à tâtons. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la table où Amy et Zab' préparaient une potion. On entendait Amy rire comme une vieille sorcière, assez terrifiant tout de même. Rose sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître toute la fumée. Lorsqu'on put de nouveau voir dans la pièce, Zab' avait une tête surprise, alors qu'Amy regardait les deux Serpentards d'un air entendu. Elle s'en doutait.

« Alors, c'est eux que tu vois en cachette ? » Demanda-t-elle à Rose.

« Ouep, Zab', je te présente ton cousin. Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy que vous connaissez déjà. Les gars, je vous présente Amy et Zab'. »

« Ouech, couz', ça farte ? » Balança Zab'.

Blaise le regarda bizarre. Amy et Rose se mirent à sourire. Décidément, Zab' resterait toujours Zab'. Il s'approcha de Blaise et lui en tapa cinq. L'autre Zabini ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait mais ne le fit pas remarquer. Amy les invita à s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table.

Rose monta sur la table et s'assit en tailleur. Elle regarda la potion et demanda ce qu'ils avaient mis dedans. Pendant ce temps, Draco et Blaise allèrent s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table. Zab' lui énonça les ingrédients. Amy montra alors le livre qui était posé sur la table. Rose se mit à crier de joie. Ce livre, c'était leur Bible. Il contenait tout ce qu'ils avaient testé jusque là, tous les sortilèges, les potions qu'ils avaient inventés. Et pas qu'eux d'ailleurs. Ils avaient trouvé ce livre avec Nick et Vince. Et le livre était déjà bien rempli. Mais ils avaient réussi à créer de nouvelles choses qu'ils avaient notées dedans. C'était grâce à ce livre qu'ils avaient pu faire la plupart de leurs conneries. Mais c'était un secret. Il n'y avait que leur 'bande' qui connaissait l'existence de ce livre.

Rose le prit et le feuilleta. Elle tournait les pages puis s'arrêta sur une en particulier. Elle sortit sa baguette et prononça la formule 'pato goma'. Un canard en plastique apparut sur la table. C'était un sort ridicule qui pouvait, de prime abord servir à rien mais la 'bande' de Salem avait trouvé une utilisation à ce sort. En effet, ajoutez à ce sort celui de multiplication, mais pas le petit sort genre 'on dédouble', ou je ne sais quoi, mais le sort qui permet de multiplier l'objet par cent ou mille. Imaginez 5 personnes qui lancent ce sort en même temps, on obtient rapidement des milliers de petits canards en plastique qui bloquent l'accès aux salles de cours. Encore, plus fort, ajoutez à tout ça le sort 'locomotor' permettant à tous les canards de bouger, c'est la folie. Cette journée là avait été une journée de malade. Les professeurs avaient passé ce jour à essayer de récupérer tous les objets jaunes mais la bande ne leur facilitait pas la tâche car, ils en avaient répartis un peu partout dans l'école. Cette journée restera dans la mémoire de Salem comme le jour de l'attaque des canards en plastique. Et ils n'avaient jamais trouvé les coupables. Enfin, si, ils savaient très bien qui avait fait ça, mais ils n'avaient aucune preuve.

Amy rigola quand elle vit le canard. Que de souvenirs ! Quelle journée que celle des canards en plastique ! Zab' tournait la potion. Il sentait qu'il fallait ajouter quelque chose mais quoi ? Il se retourna vers Rose et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que t'as encore la dent de dragon, par hasard ? »

« Heu…non… ! » Répondit Rose en fixant Malfoy.

Zab' regarda à son tour le blond. Il se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire avec la dent. Rose, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, continua :

« C'est étrange mais la dent a l'étrange pouvoir de teindre les cheveux en rose. »

« Quoi, c'est tout ? »

« Non, y'a eu une petite explosion ! »

« Petite ?! Pff, je savais bien que ça ne valait rien ! » Dit Zab', déçu.

Rose regarda la potion à son tour et remarqua, elle aussi qu'il manquait quelque chose pour faire une bonne potion. Pour l'instant, ils avaient quoi ? Une potion de confusion, tout au plus. Mais ce n'était pas drôle. Rose se mit à réfléchir puis se souvint qu'elle avait d'autres ingrédients en réserve. Ce qu'elle stipula à son ami :

« Sinon, j'ai d'autres choses que j'ai récupérées. »

« Comme quoi ? » Dit Zab', soudain intéressé.

« Ben, heu… des larmes de banshies, des bouts d'ombres du croque-mitaine ou du sang de succube. »

« Du sang de succube ?! Comment t'as eu ça, toi ? C'est pas censé être illégal ? »

« Oh, ben, tu sais, je traînais un peu dans ces petites ruelles, tu sais comme la rue de Cerbère, avec Lucas… »

Zab' bloqua son regard sur Rose. Non pas qu'il était étonné de savoir qu'elle traînait dans ce genre d'endroit mais plutôt le fait qu'elle le fasse avec Lucas.

« Lucas, tu veux dire Saint Lucas ?! »

« Nous y revoilà ! Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Lucas ? »

« Rien, il m'gonfle, c'est tout. »

« C'est réciproque, je te rassure. »

Les deux amis se toisaient du regard. Zab' n'avait jamais aimé Lucas, c'était comme viscéral. Le vrai problème, Lucas avait piqué la copine de Zab'. Mais ça personne le savait. Zab' était assez populaire à Salem, et le fait que le 'gothique de service', comme il surnommait Lucas, ait réussi à avoir sa copine lui en fichait un coup dans son orgueil. Voilà la vraie raison. Bien sûr, Zab' ne voulant pas que ça se sache, avait tout de suite dit qu'IL avait rompu et que par désespoir, la pauvre fille s'était jetée dans les bras du premier venu, Lucas, en l'occurrence.

Amy regardait ses deux amis se fixer méchamment. Une dispute flottait dans les airs. Elle le sentait. Et comme toujours, elle allait temporiser.

« Bon, ça suffit, vous allez pas recommencer. Y'a en marre à la fin, merde ! »

« C'est elle qui a commencé ! » Répondit Zab' sur un ton gamin.

Rose répéta la même phrase sur le même ton pour se moquer. Et voilà, ils étaient repartis. Draco et Blaise les regardaient faire. Le blond était surpris de voir Rose dans cet état. Il ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver vraiment. Et pourtant sur son visage, on pouvait voir qu'elle était furibonde. Après quelques minutes, la dispute avait vraiment éclatée et pour rien en plus, comme toujours. Juste le plaisir de se chamailler. Amy n'en revenait pas qu'ils soient toujours ainsi.

« Tu m'énerves, Zab', y faut toujours que tu es raison. T'es qu'un con. »

« Je t'emmerde ! »

« Et moi je te merde, c'est plus propre. » Continua Rose sur un ton hautain.

Puis le silence retomba. Zab' fixait toujours la jeune brune mais celle-ci avait tourné la tête. Amy continuait à tourner la potion. Quant aux deux Serpentards, ils ne savaient pas trop comment réagir. Blaise regardait son cousin, et était surpris de voir autant de ressemblances entres eux. Draco, lui, observait la jeune fille. Elle avait les joues rosies par la colère, ce qui n'enlevait rien à son charme ! Pensa-t-il.

« Tu fais la tête ? » Tâtonna Zab'.

« Ouais… »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui…

« Mais moi je t'aime ! »

« Ben pas moi… »

« Rosa, rosae, rosam, je t'aime heu… » Dit Zab' sur un ton enfantin.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » Répondit la jeune brune sur un ton digne de Draco Malfoy.

« Allez viens me faire un câlin plutôt que de faire la gueule. »

Elle tourna enfin la tête et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Et comme toujours, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Zab' avait ce qu'on appelle une « bille de clown ». Elle se leva et descendit de la table puis s'approcha de son ami qui la saisit aussitôt dans ses bras. Ils se serrèrent fort en signe de réconciliation et forcément, il descendit ses mains vers les fesses de la jeune fille. Les trois personnes dans la salle avaient bien vu cette action. Amy qui connaissait bien Zab' n'en tient pas rigueur. Blaise détourna le regard et quant à Draco, il se demandait comment ce 'mec' pouvait être aussi 'sans gène'.

« Zab', tes mains !! »

« Oups, elles ont glissé. »

« Ouais, c'est ça… »

Puis, ils se séparèrent. Rose frappa Zab' dans le ventre, pour les mains aux fesses. Ce dernier fit semblant d'avoir mal mais se redressa aussitôt. Puis, il redevint sérieux et fixa Rose, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux :

« Alors, comme ça, t'as du sang de succube ! Intéressant… »

Note de l'auteur : Ben voilà encore un nouveau chapitre !! Par contre, je me suis souvenue de quelque chose : la fille de Ron et Hermione s'appelle Rose ! Je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué mais je tiens à dire que le nom de Rose m'est venu bien avant la sortie du tome 7. Je n'avais pas l'intention de copier JK. C'est juste que Rose est un nom que j'aime beaucoup !!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : A day of lust

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je laisse toute les personnages d'Harry Potter à la merveilleuse JK Rowling. Et je sais bien que mes personnages n'atteindront jamais l'ampleur d'Harry Potter and Co.

Zab' et Rose se fixaient d'un air entendu. Le sang de succube ! Voilà, une idée qui était bonne. Zab' demanda à la jeune fille si elle l'avait emmené avec elle. Elle acquiesça de la tête et sortit une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge. Elle la déposa délicatement sur la table, où elle était retournée s'asseoir. Ils fixaient tous la petite bouteille. Zab' et Rose avaient la même idée. Et c'était une très bonne idée, mais pas vraiment recommandable. La bouteille luisait sous le lustre de manière anormale. Rose leva à nouveau le regard vers Zab' et la même lueur se reflétait dans leurs yeux.

« Cette petite fiole est très précieuse, ma chère amie. Imagine les ravages qu'on pourrait faire dans cette école rien qu'avec une goutte de ce sang ! » Fit remarquer Zab'.

« Je sais. Ca serait vraiment 'pas bien' de faire ça. » Affirma Rose.

« Attendez, vous n'y pensez pas vraiment ? » S'inquiéta Amy.

« Pourquoi, ça donne quoi si on ajoute ça ? » Interrogea Blaise en pointant du menton la fiole.

« Eh, ben, ça fait que nous aurons là, une puissante potion de luxure… » Répondit Zab'.

Amy demanda de nouveau s'ils avaient vraiment l'intention de le faire, ce à quoi Rose répondit que c'était une excellente idée. Zab' et la brune ne se quittaient pas du regard. Blaise regardait son cousin agir. Il était vraiment surpris. L'américain était machiavélique. Malfoy n'avait pas dit un mot de la soirée. Il observait beaucoup les personnes autour de lui, et plus particulièrement Rose. Elle était dans son élément, ça se voyait. Il la regardait faire. Là, à cet instant, je vois la vrai Rose ! Se dit-il. Il sentit son estomac se nouer. Il l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup. Cette fille était vraiment particulière, différente de toutes les autres filles. Et ça, ça lui plaisait.

Zab' prit enfin le flacon dans la main et demanda à Rose combien de goutte il devait mettre. La jeune brune réfléchit quelques instants avant de dire de verser environ quatre gouttes. Et forcément, Zab' qui avait la main lourde en versa ¼ du flacon. Quelle tâche, celui-là ! Amy l'engueula pendant que dans la potion, un chant envoûtant s'éleva. Une fumée rouge s'échappa du chaudron et vint entourer les garçons dans la salle. Puis, d'un coup, elle retourna dans le chaudron.

« Ouah, ça fait de l'effet ! » Murmura Zab'. « Bon on en fait quoi maintenant, usage privé ou usage collectif ? »

« Je dirais bien un usage collectif. » Répondit Rose.

« Ca va être un de ces bordels. Mais je vous suis. » Affirma Amy.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver où mettre la potion de sorte à ce que tout le monde en prenne. Dans la nourriture, ou dans la boisson !! Le matin, tout le monde buvait du jus de citrouille. Mais bien sûr, voilà une bonne idée ! Rose sortit une fiole vide de sa poche et la tendit à Amy. Elle descendit enfin de la table et s'approcha de Draco. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il n'avait pas parlé de la soirée. Elle vint derrière lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond tout en lui demandant s'il allait bien. Il acquiesça vivement, troublé par ce contact. Elle se recula et sortit son paquet de cigarettes. Zab' la regarda faire avec envie.

« Des Black Devil, mes préférées. Tu m'en passes une, STP, ma petite gothique ? »

Elle lui tendit le paquet. Le brun le prit et sortit une cigarette. Il demanda si quelqu'un en voulait une. Personne ne répondit. Rose fixa Draco et lui demanda :

« Tu n'en veux pas ? »

Sans la regarder, le blond prit le paquet à son tour et alluma une clope. Ils tirèrent sur leurs cigarettes respectives. Puis Rose intima ses amis à la suivre. Il fallait maintenant verser la potion dans le jus de citrouille et ce, avant demain matin. Rose et Amy rangèrent et nettoyèrent la table. Amy prit la fiole et la rangea dans sa poche. Puis, les 5 amis sortirent de la salle de potion. Amy et Zab' marchaient en tête. Les 3 autres restèrent en retrait.

« Alors, vous en pensez quoi de mes amis ? » Demanda Rose.

« Ils sont cools. » Répondit Blaise.

« Ouais, sympas, on va dire… » Marmonna Draco.

« Pff, espèce de jaloux. » Le nargua la brune.

« Ah ouais, et jaloux de quoi ? De ça ? » Susurra le blond en désignant les Salemiens.

« Abruti, va ! » Se moqua-t-elle, en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Draco fixa Rose, ahuri. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte mais ce petit geste avait de l'importance pour lui. Elle le mettait au même niveau que Zab'. Il avait le droit aux mêmes attentions de la part de la brune. Ca lui fit 'plaisir'. Les deux Salemiens marchaient en tête comme s'ils savaient où ils allaient. Mais Rose ne leur avait pas encore montré l'emplacement de la cuisine. Elle le chuchota à Draco qui se mit à sourire. Et c'était ça, ses amis.

« Eh, les deux tâches devant, est-ce que vous savez au moins où vous allez ? » Balança Rose.

Les deux concernés pillèrent net et fixèrent la brune. Damn ! Elle avait raison. Elle passa devant eux suivie de Draco tout en leur disant de la suivre. Blaise s'arrêta au niveau de son cousin. Puis, les 5 reprirent leur marche, Draco et Rose en tête cette fois-ci. Les deux discutaient ensemble. Zab' et Amy se souriaient d'un air entendu. Il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux là. Les deux Zabini parlaient eux-aussi. Ils se racontèrent vite fait leur vie. Amy écoutait le tout dans le silence. Rose mena toute la petite troupe jusqu'aux cuisines. Arrivés devant le tableau, la brune chatouilla la poire et la peinture pivota sur elle-même. Tout le monde descendit les escaliers. Une fois en bas, Rose se dirigea à pas de loup vers la réserve, là où les elfes rangeaient le jus de citrouille. Il fallait tout de même être prudent, si les elfes de maison les voyaient, ils iraient les dénoncer à la directrice. Chose que personne dans la petite bande ne voulait. Les quatre autres personnes suivirent la brune en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit.

Rose ouvrit la porte de la réserve et entra, suivie des autres. Et là, en plein milieu de la pièce se trouvait un immense bol rempli de jus de citrouille. Les 5 compères s'en approchèrent.

« Alors, on met quoi comme dose à ton avis, Rose ? » Demanda Zab'.

« 4 ou 5 gouttes à mon avis, pas plus, sinon ça va être la vraie pagaille et ça sera ingérable. Mais c'est Amy qui verse. » Répondit la brune.

Zab' la regarda d'un air suppliant mais elle ne fléchit pas. Amy prit la fiole qu'elle avait placée dans sa poche et versa 4 gouttes. Le jus de citrouille devint rouge sang puis la seconde d'après, il était redevenu normal, orange. Blaise demanda alors comment être sûr qu'il n'avait pas mis trop de gouttes.

« Parce que Rose s'y connaît et qu'elle se trompe rarement. Cette fille, c'est une encyclopédie vivante. » Affirma Zab'.

Amy acquiesça. Le brun expliqua aux autres que Rose était experte en Potions, Sortilèges et Botanique. Mais elle savait tout faire au point que ça en devenait écœurant car, pendant que d'autres passaient des heures à bosser, elle passait son temps à s'amuser et lors des examens, le plus souvent, elle arrivait toujours première de la classe. Sans avoir rien fait. Elle était naturellement douée mais en plus, elle avait été élevée par son grand-père qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait. Rose intima Zab' de se taire mais comme toujours, il n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Il était à deux doigts de raconter de la trépidante vie de Rose Wilde lorsque celle-ci lui jeta un sort de silence. Il fallait bien le faire taire, sinon il aurait dit des choses qu'il valait mieux garder sous silence.

Amy demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire de la fiole et Rose lui répondit qu'elle allait la mettre en lieu sûr. Ils sortirent de la cuisine tout en prenant de quoi manger en passant. Ils mangèrent sur la route. Rose ramena tout le monde machinalement à l'intersection où Draco et elle avaient l'habitude de se séparer. Ils se dirent 'bonne nuit'. Mais avant de se séparer, Rose prévint ses compagnons, que demain, il valait mieux ne pas boire de jus de citrouille. Puis, ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés disparaissant dans l'obscurité des couloirs.

OoO

Le lendemain matin, nos trois ex-Salemiens se réveillèrent, déjà pressés de voir le résultat de leur potion. Ils voulaient savoir les effets de cette mixture. Selon Zab', ils ne pouvaient s'être trompés tant que ça parce que Rose savait ce qu'elle faisait. Nous étions le lundi 20 octobre, donc ça voulait dire qu'ils commençaient par Métamorphose avec McGo.

8h00 sonnait, l'heure d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner mais aussi de boire le jus de citrouille. Les Griffondors se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Zab' arborait son sourire machiavélique. A chaque fois qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup, Rose et Amy étaient obligées de le frapper parce que si les profs voyaient ce sourire, ils savaient quasiment tout de suite que quelque chose allait se passer. Mais ici, à Poudlard ce n'était le cas. Personne ne connaissait ce rictus mise à part ses deux amies. Ils passèrent tous les portes de la salle et se dirigèrent vers leur table.

Puis le repas commença. Rose observa autour d'elle. Tout le monde avait le verre rempli de jus de citrouille. Elle se mit elle-aussi à sourire. Même les profs en buvaient. Le plan marchait, tous les élèves et profs allaient être sous l'effet de la potion. Les verres devant les trois amis ne vidèrent pas. Amy regarda vers la table des Serpentards et vit que Malfoy et l'autre Zabini ne touchaient pas à leurs verres eux-aussi. A la fin du repas, les Griffondors et les Serpentards partirent en direction de la salle de Métamorphose.

« Tu crois que les effets vont apparaître quand ? » Demanda Zab', impatient.

« Je sais pas exactement, mais vu la dose que t'as mis, ça devrait pas être long ! » Répondit Rose.

Une fois arrivés devant la salle, les Griffondors patientèrent dans le calme. Les Serpentards se tenaient de l'autre côté du couloir. Mais aucune altercation ne démarra. Ils savaient bien que McGo était la directrice et une dispute devant sa salle n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas une bonne idée. Mais là où ça commençait à devenir inquiétant, c'est que pour une fois, le professeur était en retard. 10 minutes, ¼ d'heure, et elle n'était toujours pas là. Au bout de 25 minutes, on la vit enfin arriver à l'autre bout du couloir. Tous les élèves se pincèrent les lèvres pour ne pas rire ou ne pas hurler au choix. En effet, McGonagall arrivait vêtue non plus de sa traditionnelle robe de sorcière mais bien d'une robe noire très courte sans manche et sans bretelle. Elle portait des ballerines rouges et elle avait laissé ses cheveux pendre. Honnêtement, c'était sans goût mais on pouvait aussi se demander comment elle avait fait pour trouver cette robe en ½ heure. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'avoir dans sa garde-robe. Elle passa devant les élèves en faisant quelques clins d'œil aux garçons qu'ils la dévisageaient. Ils ne semblaient pas plus gênés que ça, la potion faisant certainement déjà effet.

Une fois dans la salle, les élèves s'installèrent à leur place. Les garçons profitèrent de l'occasion pour mettre des mains aux fesses des filles qui firent semblant d'être offusquées tout en rigolant de manière écervelée. Ouah ! Ca commençait à sentir la luxure tout ça ! Rose s'assit comme toujours à côté d'Hermione. Puis le cours débuta. Mais McGo pesta contre la chaleur de la pièce. Elle ouvrit une fenêtre puis deux. Les garçons qui étaient assis à côté d'une fille s'amusaient à la peloter. Mais elles ne réagissaient pas, batifolant elles-mêmes avec les mâles. Elles les chauffaient. Rose observait tout ça avec beaucoup d'intérêt. C'était intéressant, vraiment intéressant. Hermione ne cessait de se retourner vers Ron pour lui faire des clins d'œil. McGo tentait tant bien que mal de faire son cours mais sa position suggérait qu'elle avait autre chose en tête. Elle était assise sur une table les jambes croisées, appuyée sur sa main de manière très sexy, bien que ce qualificatif ne s'applique pas au professeur. Rose tourna son regard vers Hermione qui résistait à l'envie d'être plus proche de Ron. Harry tapait furieusement du pied sur le sol, signe d'impatience. Un peu plus loin, dans la rangée de Griffondors, Lavande faisait du pied à Dean Thomas alors que sa copine de toujours essayait d'attirer le regard de Seamus sur elle. Ce dernier ne cessait de fixer Rose avec envie. Quant à Neville, il gardait les yeux baissés, essayant de cacher son désir pour Tracey Davis, une Serpentarde.

Du côté des Serpentards, ce n'était guère mieux. Entre autre, Millicent était en train de réfléchir vers qui elle allait se diriger : Crabbe ou Goyle. Finalement, elle sauta sur les genoux de Goyle. Crabbe cacha mal sa déception et tourna son attention vers Daphné Greengrass. Mais les trois dernières filles de Serpentard n'avaient d'yeux que pour Draco Malfoy. Théodore Nott, qui était au fond de la classe, observait la scène en particulier Tracey et Neville qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Blaise n'ayant pas bu de potion, regardait autour de lui et se moquait de Draco et de toutes ses admiratrices.

A un moment, Harry n'y tenant plus, se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte. McGo l'arrêta et lui demanda où il allait.

« Je vais faire un tour. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Oh, très bien, vas-y mon petit mais ne tarde pas trop à revenir. »

Harry acquiesça et quitta la salle. Ca commençait à devenir n'importe quoi. Hermione se leva aussi à son tour et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Ron. Malfoy tourna enfin la tête vers Rose et leva un sourcil. Il n'en revenait pas. La potion marchait comme elle l'avait prévue. C'était dingue. Il n'osa pas se retourner car il savait que s'il le faisait, ça serait pris pour un signe d'encouragement par les Serpentardes.

Rose se tourna vers ses amis et leur fit signe de la tête pour qu'ils sortent de la salle. Ils acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, Rose les suivant. McGo les arrêta et leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Il fait trop chaud dans cette salle pour travailler. On part faire un tour, pas vrai mes poupées ! » Dit Zab' en plaçant ses bras sur les épaules des deux filles.

Malfoy hallucina. Il avait pris de la potion aussi ? Mais le plus dément, c'est McGo ne dit rien. Elle les laissa partir sans rien dire. Les trois amis partirent vers leur salle commune. Rose enleva le bras de Zab' de son épaule.

« T'as pas bu de potion, à ce que je sache ? »

« Non mais j'en ai pas besoin, bébé. »

« Obsédé ! »

Ils montèrent les marches et arrivèrent devant le portrait de la vieille dame. Ils prononcèrent le mot de passe et pénétrèrent dans la salle. Mais là, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de trouver Harry et Ginny, l'un sur l'autre dans le canapé à moitié habillés. Rose s'excusa et entraîna ses amis hors de la pièce. Zab' râla qu'il voulait rester. Mais Amy le traîna vers la bibliothèque, le seul endroit qui serait calme pour le moment, comme la plupart des élèves avaient cours.

Midi sonna. Les élèves se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle. Lorsque Rose, Amy et Zab' entrèrent dans la pièce, ils n'en revinrent pas. C'était un véritable chaos. Les filles étaient assises sur les tables les chemises à moitié boutonnées. Les garçons n'hésitaient pas à siffler dès qu'une fille passait dans leur champ de vision. D'autres faisaient de l'apnée, s'embrassant sans s'arrêter. Rose remarqua qu'Harry et Ginny étaient revenus mais maintenant, il manquait Ron et Hermione. Les trois amis dominaient la salle. Zab' regarda du côté de la table des Serpentards et vit Malfoy et son cousin les fixait. Ils se firent un signe de tête. Rose n'avait aucune envie de manger ici. Elle indiqua à ses amis de la suivre. Ils partirent s'installer dans un couloir et firent apparaître des sandwichs qu'ils dévorèrent.

« Ouah, c'est fou ! Elle a de l'effet la potion ! » Lâcha Amy.

« Ouais, c'est cool. » Avoua Zab'. « J'adore cette potion ! »

« Ouep, c'est trop drôle, vous avez vu McGo ce matin ? C'était horrible. »

Ils rigolèrent en même temps. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils se levèrent et partirent de promener dans les couloirs. Ca ne s'était toujours pas amélioré. On était presque à la limite de l'orgie. Rose, Amy et Zab' arrivèrent an haut des marches du grand hall et observèrent tout ça. Ils étaient fiers d'eux. Ils avaient réussi un coup de maître. Y'a pas à dire, sur ce coup là, ils s'étaient réellement surpassés. Iles descendirent les marches et avancèrent parmi la pagaille. Il y avait de tout. Des jeunes filles en soutifs, des jeunes hommes torse nu. Une fille coupa la route aux trois amis, vêtue de son soutif et suivie de très près par un garçon qui ne portait plus que son caleçon. Au loin, on voyait Mme Pince fricotait avec Rusard. Sur le côté, on pouvait voir Neville et Luna en train de s'embrasser. En voilà, un beau couple ! Mais ce qui surprit Rose, c'est qu'en regardant bien, on ne voyait aucun Serpentard de 7 ème année.

Soudain, on entendit un cri. Rose fit signe à Amy de la suivre. Cette dernière attrapa la main de Zab' et se mit à suivre la brune. Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard dans un couloir, où tous les Serpentards de 7ème année étaient réunis autour d'une personne. En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait reconnaître Hermione. Ron était suspendu par les pieds un peu plus loin. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Je me demande ce que ça fait de se faire une Sang-de-Bourbe ? » Se dit Nott.

Crabbe tenait Hermione fermement par les épaules. Cette dernière tentait de se débattre mais elle ne faisait pas le poids contre le gorille. A côté, se trouvaient Zabini assis sur un rambarde et Malfoy adossé contre le mur. Tous deux regardaient la scène sans rien dire. Rose sentit son sang bouillir. Comment pouvaient-ils lui faire ça, tous ? Elle les interpella :

« Eh, lâchez-la ! »

« Ah ouais, on fait échange avec toi ? » Railla Goyle.

Rose sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur les trois garçons. Ils eurent tous un mouvement de recul. Ils savaient tous à quel point elle pouvait être dangereuse avec une baguette. Ils avaient tous en mémoire l'incident à la Tête de Sanglier.

« Dégagez ou affrontez-moi ! »Menaça Rose.

Leur choix ne fut pas difficile. Ils partirent tous en courant. Tous, sauf Malfoy et Zabini. Rose s'approcha d'Hermione pendant que Zab' et Amy allaient libérer Ron. La brune aida la lionne à se relever et à se rhabiller un peu. Ron fonça, furieux sur Malfoy. Il le prit par le col et lui asséna un coup. Zab' arrêta le début de bagarre en retenant Ron. Tout cela commençait à sérieusement dégénérer. Malfoy saignait au coin des lèvres. Il s'essuya d'un revers de la manche tout en fixant Rose. Cette dernière s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Elle interpella Zabini et lui dit que s'il ne voulait pas avoir de problème, il ferait mieux de se casser tout de suite. Ce qu'il fit, laissant Malfoy aux mains de Rose. Elle savait que c'était lui qui était à la base de tout ça. Après tout c'était lui le cerveau de la bande des Serpentards. Rose voulait bien être gentille mais il ne fallait pas la pousser trop loin. Et là, ce que le blond venait de faire, c'était trop. En réfléchissant bien, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. Amy aussi était de sang moldu. Ils auraient pu s'en prendre à elle. Le regard de Rose revint se poser sur Malfoy. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, pendant que sa main volait la baguette du blond, comme un véritable pickpocket. Puis, elle murmura « collapedis » tout rangeant la baguette de Malfoy dans sa poche. Elle susurra à l'oreille de Malfoy :

« Tu as été trop loin cette fois-ci, Draco. »

Elle se recula. Le blond essaya de bouger mais ses pieds étaient collés au sol. Rose le fixait en souriant narquoisement. Amy et Zab' vinrent se placer à ses côtés et observèrent le travail de leur amie. Mais elle n'avait pas fini. Elle invoqua le sort « Sonorus » et dit :

« Attention, attention, gentes demoiselles, Mr Draco Malfoy est en libre service au deuxième étage. »

Puis elle défit le sort. Malfoy la regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Il tenta de se libérer mais il ne trouva pas sa baguette dans sa poche.

« C'est ça que tu cherches Malfoy ? » Dit Rose tout en jouant avec le bout de bois.

« Rends-la-moi ! » Demanda calmement le blond.

« Non… »

C'est alors qu'on entendit des pas venir dans les escaliers. Les filles arrivaient. Rose emmena tous ses amis avec elle laissant Malfoy à son sort. Elle l'entendit hurler 'Wilde, reviens !' mais elle ne fit pas demi-tour et ne jeta même pas un regard vers Malfoy.

Le soir en attendant pour le cours de potion, Rose vit arriver Malfoy en colère comme jamais.

« Rends-moi ma baguette tout de suite, Wilde. »

Rose sortit le bout de bois de sa poche et le tendit à Malfoy. Le blond la prit et retourna avec les autres Serpentards. La potion faisait toujours effet quand on voyait comment agissait la plupart des élèves. Toujours la même chose. Soudain, un jeune Poufsouffle arriva en criant qu'il y avait une baston. Il y eut un mouvement de foule vers le lieu de la bagarre et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de tous de voir Rogue et Flitwick en train de se taper dessus pendant que Chourave essayait désespérément de les arrêter. Mais la situation était vraiment comique car ils se battaient avec les mains. Rogue étant deux fois plus grand que Flitwick, il avait largement le dessus. Il lui assénait des coups sur le dessus du crâne. Pendant ce temps le petit professeur donnait des coups de pieds dans les tibias du professeur de Potions. Ce dernier se plia pour serrer son mollet et le petit professeur en profita pour donner un coup de poing. Rogue lui rendit le coup juste au coin de l'œil. Finalement, Le professeur Sinistra arriva en courant de sa tour d'astronomie. Elle sépara les deux hommes et les conjura de s'arrêter. Elle les força à s'excuser. Ce qu'ils firent à contre cœur. Sinistra regarda autour d'elle et vit McGo vêtue de sa robe 'sexy', Chourave qui était flattée par la bagarre, Rusard et Mme Pince qui flirtaient. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle prit alors la direction et fit un acte étrange, elle annula les cours pour le reste de la journée. Puis, elle ordonna à tous les élèves de retourner dans leurs salles communes. Rose n'était pas sûre que ce fût une bonne idée. Mais c'était la seule personne qui n'avait apparemment pas bu de potion, parmi les professeurs ou autres responsables.

Tout le monde retourna vers leurs salles communes respectives. Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent un peu partout dans la Salle des Griffondors. Mais Sinistra avait de la suite dans les idées. En effet, quelques instants plus tard, les elfes de maisons arrivèrent avec des plateaux remplis de gobelets. Ils en distribuèrent un à chaque élève qui le but. Rose ainsi que Zab' et Amy n'avalèrent pas la leur. En fait, dans les gobelets, se trouvait une potion de sommeil. Tous les élèves tombèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Rose sortit de la salle pendant que Zab' et Amy entamaient une partie d'échec.

Rose se dirigea vers les cachots, plus précisément vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Il fallait qu'elle parle avec Draco. Elle y était peut-être allée trop fort aujourd'hui avec lui. Et elle regrettait un peu même s'il l'avait mérité. Elle arriva devant la 'porte des Serpentards'. Elle frappa trois coups dessus assez fort pour qu'on l'entende. Ce fut Blaise qui vint lui ouvrir la porte. Il la regarda de haut en bas. Elle était partie assez vite et avait encore oublié de se couvrir. Et elle avait froid.

« Entre ! »Dit Blaise finalement.

« Chez vous aussi tout le monde dort ? »

Mais la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même devant Rose. Des dizaines de corps étaient parsemés dans toute la pièce. Elle chercha Draco du regard. Elle put ainsi observer la pièce. Elle était décorée en vert, logique. Les canapés étaient placés de la même façon que dans la salle commune des Griffondors mais ils étaient verts. Les lampes aussi avaient la même teinte. Seules les tables avaient gardé leur couleur naturelle mais étaient encore une fois recouvertes par des nappes vertes et argent. Dans l'ensemble, c'était de bon goût. Blaise la sortit de sa contemplation en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait.

« Je voudrais voir Draco. Il est là ? » Répondit-elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Wilde ? » Demanda une voix.

Rose leva les yeux et vit le blond à la sortie des dortoirs. Il la fixait, accoudé à la rampe d'escalier.

« Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ? »

« Pourquoi tu l'as laissé entrer Blaise… »

« Mais elle était congelée dehors ! » Se défendit Blaise.

« Ecoute, j'voudr… »

« Si quelqu'un se réveille et la voit ici, elle va se faire massacrer ! » Coupa Malfoy.

Puis il disparut dans les dortoirs. Blaise regarda Rose avec compassion d'un air de dire 'On le changera pas !'. Elle attendit un peu mais il ne revenait pas. Alors, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais à ce moment, Draco réapparut, vêtu d'une écharpe et avec un pull dans la main. Il le balança à Rose qui l'attrapa sans vraiment comprendre.

« Vaut mieux pas que tu tombes malade, … encore une fois ! » Dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante.

« Heu, …merci. »

Décidemment, il la surprenait de plus en plus. Il était en train de changer, mais en bien !? Il passa devant Blaise et intima Rose à le suivre. Elle enfila le pull en vitesse et le suivit. Puis ils sortirent de la salle. Draco marchait en tête et d'un pas rapide. Rose avait du mal à le suivre. Au bout d'un moment, elle l'appela :

« Draco !...Draco !... »

Il s'arrêta enfin et se tourna vers Rose. Il avait un petit rictus au bord des lèvres. Il se foutait d'elle. Il savait y faire, lui-aussi. Elle le rejoignit en courant. Il l'attendit. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle s'arrêta et d'un geste impulsif, le prit dans ses bras. Ceux de Malfoy vinrent enlacer la taille de la jeune fille machinalement. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants puis se séparèrent. Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

« Tu m'en veux pas trop pour tout à l'heure ? » Demanda finalement la brune.

« Ca aurait été quelque d'autre, je lui en aurais voulu, mais venant de toi, j'sais pas ça passe mieux…C'est bizarre ! » Admit-il.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Ouais, et pis, même y'a c'que tu m'as dit. J'y suis peut-être allé trop fort cette fois-ci. »

« Ouah, Draco Malfoy qui reconnaît ses torts, c'est un jour spécial. »

« Oh, ça va ! »

Un courant d'air passa dans le couloir. Rose frissonna. Draco, l'ayant vu, lui fit signe de continuer le chemin. Elle ne savait même pas où ils allaient. Au bout d'un moment, Rose se rendit compte qu'ils partaient vers l'ancien appartement des préfets, leur pièce. Impulsivement, la brune attrapa le bras du blond et ils continuèrent leur chemin ainsi. Ils arrivèrent à leur refuge. 18h sonnait, il n'était pas tard en fait. Rose mit un DVD dans le lecteur. Elle avait envie de voir un Disney ce soir et ce fut 'La belle et la Bête', un des ses préférés. Elle se cala contre le blond. A partir de ce moment la soirée défila assez vite. Ils mangèrent ensemble tout en parlant de la journée qui avait été impressionnante, surtout McGo en mini-jupe. Ca, ça restera dans les annales. Enfin, vers 9h, ils se mirent un deuxième DVD : 'Aladin'. Ils reprirent toujours la même position, calés l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Rose posée sur l'épaule de Malfoy et ce dernier passant son bras autour de la nuque de la jeune fille. Ils avaient finalement remplacé l'habitude de la Tour d'Astronomie par celle du DVD. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal. A la fin du DVD, ils discutèrent pendant quelques heures avant de se séparer. Mais cette fois-ci, Rose fut prise de court car ce fut Malfoy qui lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Ils repartirent chacun de leur côté en souriant. Qui aurait pu croire que ces deux là s'entendraient ?

Note de l'auteur : Alors voilà, j'avais juste envie de m'éclater un peu et montrer les bêtises que Rose et ses amis avaient l'habitude de faire à Salem. Bon parfois, je vais peut-être un peu loin mais je voulais juste m'amuser. Et j'aime bien aussi la fin. Draco et Rose se rapprochent encore plus.

Par contre, je suis triste, je n'ai plus une petite review. Snif ! J'attends vos commentaires bons ou mauvais. Please !! En tout cas Bonne Lecture !!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Premier baiser

Disclaimer : Il n'y a toujours rien qui m'appartient, à part toujours tout ce que vous ne connaissez pas et que j'ai inventé. Voilà, bonne lecture !!

Le lendemain matin, tous les Griffondors se réveillèrent là où ils s'étaient endormis la veille. Certains se levèrent des fauteuils, d'autres de la table, et d'autres encore du sol. Beaucoup avaient des douleurs dans le dos ou autre du fait de leur position de sommeil. Mais aucun n'avait oublié ce qui c'était passé. Ils en gardaient un souvenir assez précis. Ce matin là, Rose se réveilla en pleine forme. Elle avait dormi dans son lit, quasiment seule dans la chambre, avec Amy pour seule compagne de chambre. Elle descendit dans la salle commune pour voir le réveil de tous ses camarades. Zab' et Amy arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard. Ils se saluèrent tous puis partirent déjeuner.

La vie avait repris son cours normale à Poudlard. La journée défila. Puis les jours devinrent des semaines et les semaines des mois, ou plutôt un mois plus tard. Rose continuait de sortir le soir pour aller rejoindre Malfoy. Amy et Zab' ne disaient plus rien. Comme ils savaient qui elle allait voir, ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire. Elle ne craignait rien. Le jour d'Halloween arriva. Il y eut le festin habituel. Les élèves s'amusaient à se faire peur mutuellement. Les trois amis s'amusèrent notamment à mettre un Epouvantard dans une armure. A chaque fois qu'un élève passait, il apparaissait sous la forme de la plus grande peur de la personne. Mais les professeurs s'en rendirent vite compte et l'enfermèrent. Ils essayèrent de chercher qui avait bien pu faire ça mais personne ne désigna (logique !!). McGo laissa tomber l'affaire, se souvenant qu'Halloween était la fête préférée de Dumbledore. Alors, elle ne donna pas suite. Le festin fut impressionnant comme toujours.

Puis le temps reprit sa course folle. Le mois de Novembre déjà bien entamé, la plupart des élèves parlait déjà des vacances de Noël. De leurs projets, de leurs cadeaux. Rose n'en parlait pas plus que ça. Elle n'aimait pas Noël, surtout depuis que son grand-père était mort. Et cette année n'allait pas être différente. Ce matin là, elle avait reçu une lettre de son père. Nous étions le 12 novembre. Voilà ce qu'il disait :

_« Ma chère fille, _

_Je t'envoie cette lettre pour t'annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles. Tout d'abord, je tiens à te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, avec un jour d'avance, je sais, mais demain, je ne serais malheureusement pas capable de t'envoyer un mot, à cause de mes obligations. _

_Obligations qui me mettent dans l'incapacité d'être avec toi pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Je suis désolé mais j'ai des engagements que je ne peux rompre. Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. Par ailleurs, j'ai discuté avec la mère de Jason qui sera ravi de t'accueillir chez elle et sa famille pour le réveillon. _

_Avec toute mon affection, _

_Ton père. »_

Voilà ce qui ne changeait pas. Rose cacha sa déception, même si au fil des années, elle s'y était quelque peu habituée. Zab' était content qu'elle vienne avec lui pour le réveillon même si le père de la brune essayait en quelque sorte de se déculpabiliser. Comme toujours. La journée défila lentement pour Rose. Elle ne se sentait pas dans son assiette. Même Rogue n'arriva pas à lui enlever sa mélancolie. Elle n'arrivait pas à être en colère.

En revanche, Zab' allait pour le mieux. Il 'sortait' avec Parvati. Elle avait enfin cédé. Mais maintenant reste à savoir combien de temps il la gardera ? La pauvre ! Amy étudiait toujours autant et s'entendait à merveille avec Hermione. Elles bavardaient souvent ensemble. En particulier des cours mais aussi de Ron. La potion de luxure avait donné un sacré coup de pouce au couple, car ils avaient enfin sauté le pas. Par contre Amy était toujours célibataire. Elle n'avait personne en vue pour le moment. Même, personne ne l'intéressait vraiment ici.

Le soir, Rose partit rejoindre Malfoy. Mais elle ne se dirigea pas vers l'appartement des préfets. Elle retourna à la tour d'astronomie. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et le blond saurait très bien où la retrouver. Elle monta les marches en courant. Elle avança au bord de la rambarde et se mit debout dessus, face au vide. Ses longs cheveux volaient libre au vent. Ca lui rappelait son grand-père. Il lui avait toujours dit que dans le vent, on entendait les murmures dans gens disparus. Elle se concentra pour essayer de l'entendre mais rien. Il ne parlait pas. En revanche, elle perçut l'aboiement d'un chien. Mais elle le reconnaissait ce chien, c'était le sien. Il était mort lui-aussi, de vieillesse. Le pauvre, il avait 14 ans ce qui est déjà assez vieux pour un chien. Yuki ! Il s'appelait comme ça. Elle l'appela. Il lui répondit.

« Tu ne comptes pas sauter, tout de même ! » Draco Malfoy se tenait derrière elle et l'observait.

« Je te manquerais si je le faisais ? »

Le blond était sur le point de répondre lorsque Rose entendit de nouveau les aboiements. Elle fit signe à Draco de se taire et de la suivre. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite le message mais fut bien obligé de coopérer quand la brune lui attrapa la main et le traîna derrière elle. Ils coururent dans les couloirs et finirent leur course près du lac. Rose s'arrêta et Draco manqua de tomber par cet arrêt brusque. Il reprit son équilibre et observa Rose. Elle parlait toute seule maintenant. Elle appelait sans cesse un drôle nom. Yuki !?

« A qui tu parles ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle avança un peu plus près du lac. Draco la rattrapa car elle s'avançait dangereusement de l'eau. Il lui dit de faire attention. Et aussi qu'elle devait arrêter de parler toute seule. Elle passait vraiment pour une folle. Mais d'un coup, sans que le blond ne s'en rende compte, une petite forme se déplaça sur le lac et approchait dans la direction des deux jeunes. Draco reconnut là un chien, beige. Il arrivait vers eux en remuant la queue. Rose regarda sa montre. Minuit pile ! Nous étions le 13 novembre, et c'était donc l'anniversaire de Rose. Le chien vint se mettre à côté de la brune. Elle se mit à genoux devant lui et remarqua qu'il avait un message autour du cou.

_« Ma chère Rose, _

_Je te souhaite un bon 17__ème__ anniversaire._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Ton grand-père qui veille toujours sur toi. » _

Elle rangea le message dans sa poche et laissa le chien-fantôme repartir. Il avait pensé à elle. Même de là où il était, il pensait toujours à elle. Elle se releva et sauta dans les bras de Draco. Ce dernier qui avait observé toute la scène n'en revenait pas. Il y avait vraiment un chien qui était apparu de nulle part et qui marchait sur l'eau pour délivrer un message à Rose ? C'était incroyable ! Il fut encore plus surpris lorsque la brune lui sauta au cou, les larmes aux yeux. Il la serra fort comme il le faisait souvent en ce moment. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui valait cet honneur mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire.

« Je peux avoir une explication maintenant ? » Murmura-t-il dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Elle se recula et le fixa. C'est vrai qu'il ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose. Elle attrapa son bras et l'intima à marcher avec elle. Ce qu'il fit. Ils marchèrent le long du lac. Rose cherchait les bons mots pour lui expliquer.

« C'était mon vieux chien. Il est mort, il y 3 ans. Et il s'appelait Yuki ! Il me manque ce gros pataud, c'est dingue !»

« Ca explique pourquoi tu répétais ça sans cesse, comme une folle. »

« Je ne vous permets pas de me traiter de folle, Mr Malfoy. » Dit-elle en le fixant, ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire. « Enfin bref, toujours est-il que depuis deux ans, pour mon anniversaire, mon grand-père m'envoie ce chien pour me passer un message de l'au-delà. »

Le blond s'arrêta sur place pendant que Rose continuait à avancer toute seule. Elle le regarda et l'interrogea du regard.

« Ton grand-père t'envoie des messages alors qu'il est mort. C'est impossible ! » Répondit-il.

« Rien n'est impossible, mon cher. »

Puis elle continua sa promenade. Draco la rejoignit en courant. Quand tout d'un coup, quelque chose lui fit tilt. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Rose ?

« C'est ton anniversaire ? »

« Ouep, 17 ans et toutes mes dents ! » Répondit-elle en sautant sur un banc comme un chat.

« Eh, bien, dans ce cas, joyeux anniversaire, Melle Wilde. » Dit-il en prenant sa main pour lui faire le baisemain, dans les règles de l'art.

« C'est trop d'honneur, Mr Malfoy. Vous allez me faire rougir ! »

Il ne lâcha pas la main de la jeune fille et la fit descendre du banc. Elle sauta avec autant de grâce qu'elle y était montée. Une fois sur la terre ferme, ils reprirent leur marche, Draco n'ayant toujours pas lâché la main de Rose. Aucun des deux ne fit une remarque, ce geste semblant presque naturel. Vers une heure du matin, la neige commença à tomber forçant les deux amis à rentrer. Ils se séparèrent à leur intersection, Rose déposant un baiser sur la joue de Draco pour le remercier de cette soirée. Puis ils repartirent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Le lendemain, Rose fut réveillée par Amy qui sautait comme une malade sur le lit de la brune en hurlant 'Joyeux Anniversaire'. Les autres filles, qui dormaient encore, se réveillèrent en fixant la blonde méchamment. Mais lorsqu'elles comprirent ce que disait Amy, elles se levèrent et souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire à Rose. Cette dernière se leva à son tour en remerciant tout le monde. Puis, une fois qu'elle fut prête, elle descendit les escaliers et vit Zab' qui l'attendait en bas avec deux énormes paquets. Il tendit celui qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Rose alla s'asseoir avec et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des escarpins noirs vernis Prada. Ils se souvenaient de ça. Elle les avait vus dans un catalogue cet été. Elle regarda le deuxième paquet. On dirait qu'il bouge celui-là, pensa-t-elle. Elle s'approcha et l'ouvrit doucement. Dedans, se trouvait un magnifique petit chiot beige portant un collier argent et or, un Golden Retriever comme Yuki. Elle vit un carton avec. Elle le prit et le lut :

_« Il s'appelle Milo.»_

Ca venait de Draco, elle le savait. Elle le remercierait plus tard. Elle prit le chiot dans ses bras et lui caressa la tête doucement. Il était trop mignon. Mais comment avait-il fait pour en trouver un aussi vite ? Elle le lui demanderait quand elle le verrait. Elle était trop contente. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le prendre en cours qui allaient malheureusement commencer dans ½ heure. Elle le laissa dans la salle commune, tout en lançant un sort pour protéger les meubles mais aussi en lui laissant des gamelles et des jouets. Elle prit soin de mettre ses nouveaux escarpins lui donnant 10 cm de plus. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui la dérangeait le plus. Elle avait l'habitude. Puis les Griffondors encore présents dans la salle partirent manger. Alors qu'au petit-déjeuner, elle s'attendait à avoir des messages de ses amis de Salem, elle ne vit arriver. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir oublié, donc ils devaient préparer quelque chose mais quoi ? Voilà une bonne question. Mais elle y répondrait plus tard, car elle devait partir en cours avec les autres élèves.

Ce matin, c'était Botanique. Malheureusement pour le professeur Chourave, la plupart des élèves n'avait pas oublié l'incident de la veille. Au contraire, ils s'en souvenaient tous très bien. Tout le monde entra les sourire aux lèvres, aussi bien les Griffondors que les Serpentards. Chourave commença son cours comme si de rien n'était. Elle parla de ses plantes encore et toujours, mais Rose n'était pas de la partie. Elle gardait le regard baissé vers ses nouvelles chaussures. Elles étaient trop belles. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête et croisa un regard acier. Elle lui fit signe de la tête puis retourna à ses occupations. Au bout d'un moment, Harry la coupa dans ses pensées.

« Comment savais-tu pour Chourave, Rogue et Flitwick ? »

« Intuition féminine, mon cher. » Répondit-elle vaguement.

Puis le cours passa. Le temps passait plus vite en ce moment. La neige avait pris place sur Poudlard. On ne voyait plus qu'une grande étendue blanche. Chourave parlait sans cesse. Mais comment la faire taire ? Puis, miraculeusement, le cours finit. Tous les élèves sortirent en courant de la serre. Le cours les avait épuisés. Ce n'était pas humain d'être aussi soporifique. En sortant, Rose se fit bousculé par Malfoy. Elle lui tira la langue mais Harry ayant vu le geste agressa le blond. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas envie de se disputer aujourd'hui alors, il n'écouta pas Harry et continua sa route.

Les Griffondors avaient une heure de pause avant le repas du midi. Ils en profitèrent pour aller à la bibliothèque et s'avancer dans leurs devoirs. Ils écrivent leurs parchemins pendant une heure quand tout à coup, on entendit une explosion suivie d'une lumière bleue. Rose se précipita à la fenêtre et vit d'autres lumières suivre : des rouges, des vertes, des jaunes. Les voilà, ses amis. Elle se leva rapidement en laissant toutes ses affaires sur place. Elle était suivie par Zab' et Amy ainsi que les Trio d'Or qui tentaient de les talonner avec beaucoup de difficultés. Rose sortit dans le parc et regarda le ciel. Là, dans les airs, volaient 9 balais. Ils se mirent en 'formation' et commencèrent à exécuter des figures complexes. Au fur et à mesure, les mots 'BON ANNIVERSAIRE, ROSE' s'écrivirent dans le ciel. Certains élèves déjà dans le parc observaient les lettres apparaître pendant que beaucoup d'autres arrivèrent en courant pour voir ce qui ce passait. Lorsque le message fut fini, les 9 balais descendirent et vinrent se poser près de Rose. Cette dernière hurla et se jeta dans les bras de ses amis. Ils se mirent tous en rond autour d'elle et se firent un câlin de groupe. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver. Puis ils entamèrent tous 'Joyeux Anniversaire'. Nick et Vince portaient un sac qu'ils donnèrent à la jeune fille. Rose le prit et déchira le paquet. A l'intérieur, se trouvait un coffret d'huile de massage.

« Tu pourras le tester sur Henry, hein, Gigi ? » Dit Opale, une fille aux origines vietnamiennes.

« Ouais bon, on a toujours dit pas de favoritismes. » Se plaignit Kevin, un blond aux yeux verts.

« Le truc à trois, ça te tente, hein ? » Plaisanta Lewis, un brun d'au moins 2 mètres.

« Je dirais même plus que ça, ai-je tort Kevin ? » Ajouta Sam, un italien.

Les autres se mirent à rigoler. Opale poussa la brune vers un mec châtain aux yeux verts. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa. C'était Henry, son petit copain à mi-temps. C'était une histoire compliquée entre eux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Rose put voir McGo arriver en courant. Elle avait les bras en l'air et semblait terrifiée comme si c'était la guerre.

« Qui sont ces jeunes personnes, Mlle Wilde ? »

« Ce sont mes amis ! S'il vous plaît, professeur, laissez-les manger avec nous. Ne les renvoyez pas. C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. » Supplia Rose.

« Mais… »

« S'il vous plaît, professeur ! » Reprirent les 9 neufs amis en cœur.

« Bon très bien c'est bon pour cette fois. »

Ils remercièrent McGo puis rentrèrent dans l'école. Henry attrapa la main de Rose et enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de la brune. Non loin de là, se trouvaient les Serpentards, Malfoy parmi eux. Et il avait très bien vu la scène du baiser entre Rose et ce type. Il sentit quelque chose se produire en lui mais il ne savait pas expliquer ce que c'était.

Tous les amis de Rose la suivirent dans le dédale de couloirs. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la Grande Salle. Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron suivaient toujours le 'troupeau'. McGo leur indiqua que la salle derrière était libre et prête pour eux. Ce professeur était trop bon. Une vraie pâte. McGo avait fait préparer la salle de réunion des préfets rapidement. Les 9 neufs plus les 4 de Griffondors traversèrent toute la Grande Salle et entrèrent dans l'autre pièce. Ils s'assirent tous et commencèrent enfin à manger. Rose en profita pour présenter tout le monde :

« Bon alors, je sais que ça va être long, mais j'vais présenter tous les gens. Alors, il y Opale, Lewis, Sam, Nick, Vince, Ashley, Kevin, Lucas que vous avez déjà vu et enfin Henry. » Quand elle entendait son nom, la personne concernée faisait signe de la main. « Alors, et maintenant, du côté de Poudlard, nous avons, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour. Bon on mange, j'ai faim. » Conclut Rose.

Ils s'assirent tous et entamèrent le repas que les elfes avaient préparé en vitesse. Ils mangèrent et même certains se gavèrent. Une heure plus tard, le repas fini, ils sortirent tous de la petite salle et partirent vers le lac. En route, tout le monde parlait avec tout le monde. Rose observait le tout. Henry se tenait à côté de la jeune fille, à la fin du cortège. Il lui attrapa la main et lui dit :

« Ca va ? »

« Ouais ça va, j'suis contente de vous voir. »

« Ok, non je demandais parce que t'as l'air un peu à l'Ouest. »

« Merci. »

Il la fit s'arrêter et l'embrassa. Pendant ce temps, Lucas s'approcha du couple et toussa pour se faire remarquer. Rose rompit le baiser et regarda le gothique. Henry continua d'avancer laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls. Lucas sortit un paquet de sa poche et le donna à Rose. Cette dernière l'ouvrit et trouva un pendentif à l'intérieur. C'était une amulette, appelée le Sceau de Guenièvre. Elle l'accrocha immédiatement et remercia Lucas par un baiser sur la joue. Ce dernier fit un signe de tête, signifiant 'y'a pas de quoi'. Ils arrivèrent enfin tous au lac. Où une bataille de boule de neige commença. Une demi-heure plus tard (oui, ils sont restés de vrais gamins, tout ce petit groupe), ils arrêtèrent enfin. Il était temps pour eux de repartir. Ils avaient cours l'après-midi (je sais que c'est ridicule mais je ne tiens pas compte du décalage horaire, c'est trop compliqué, lol ! Enfin, on n'a qu'à dire qu'il y a un truc magique là-dessous). Ils reprirent tous leurs balais et après avoir dit 'au revoir' à Rose et à tous ses nouveaux amis, ils s'envolèrent.

Puis la journée reprit son cours normal. Les cours reprirent avec Sortilège pour les Griffondors et les Serpentards. Suivi par Histoire de la Magie. Le soir arriva vite avec le repas dans La Grande Salle. Chacun mangea à sa faim, les conversations volaient entre les pichets de jus de citrouille. Vers 8 heures, les élèves retournèrent dans leur salle commune respective. En arrivant dans celle des Griffondors, tous furent ravis de voir le nouveau compagnon de Rose, le chiot Milo. Ginny s'amusait avec le petit animal lorsqu'elle se releva et demanda à Rose :

« Il vient de qui ? »

« Sais pas… » Répondit la brune vaguement.

Ginny lui fit un signe de tête d'un air entendu. Il venait de Malfoy. La rousse n'en revenait pas. Malfoy qui faisait des cadeaux, on aura tout vu ! Se dit-elle. Mais elle ne dit rien. Car malgré tout et avec ce que Rose lui avait dit, Ginny n'était plus sûre de rien par rapport à Malfoy. Les élèves discutèrent de chose et d'autre. Ron et Hermione semblaient encore plus proches que d'habitude, et ce grâce à la potion. Rose était plutôt fière d'elle par rapport à ce rapprochement.

Vers 9 h, elle quitta les dortoirs et partit dans les couloirs. Elle emmena le chiot avec elle, le portant à bout de bras. Elle se dirigea vers les dortoirs des Serpentards et se posta non loin de l'entrée derrière une statue, la cachant de la vue des Verts et Argents. Elle attendit 10 minutes avant de voir Malfoy pointer le bout de son nez. Elle siffla un coup et le blond tourna la tête vers elle. L'ayant vu, il s'approcha de la brune. Rose lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils allèrent dans leur endroit.

Une fois arrivés, Rose déposa le chiot à terre qui se mit à courir dans tous les coins. Elle fixa un instant Draco. Il observait le petit chien gambader à droite et à gauche.

« Il te plaît ? » Demanda-t-il sans détourner son regard.

« Beaucoup ! » Répondit-elle. « Alors, il venait bien de toi. Merci ! »

Il acquiesça de la tête signifiant 'de rien'. Rose s'approcha de lui et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Puis elle se dirigea vers la kitchenette et se servit deux verres. Elle en donna un à Draco et prit une gorgée dans le deuxième. Le blond n'y toucha pas. Il restait debout droit comme un piquet.

« Tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais un copain. » Dit-il finalement.

Rose rit. Cette remarque la faisait rigoler. Surtout quand on connaissait la vraie relation entre Henry et elle. Elle tenta de lui expliquer.

« C'est pas vraiment mon copain. En fait, on est ensemble à mi-temps. » Essaya-t-elle.

« Ensemble à mi-temps ? »

« Ouais, c'est compliqué. En fait, si tu veux, on est ensemble seulement quand on se voit. Mais ça n'empêche pas de fréquenter d'autres personnes, sans avoir besoin de le dire. On n'a pas de compte à se rendre. Mais quand on n'a pas de petits amis ou petites amies, ben on se met ensemble pour ne pas être seuls. Je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Heu… ouais, à peu près. Donc vous êtes pas vraiment un couple. C'est ça ? »

« Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. »

Draco prit une gorgée dans son verre et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Rose le rejoignit. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait voir.

« Je sais pas. J'ai entendu parler d'un film, heu… mince, j'sais plus le nom. Heu… Je crois qu'c'est un film d'horreur mais je sais plus le nom. Ca parle d'un gars qui se venge lors d'un bal, quelque chose comme ça. »

« Le bal de l'horreur, c'est ça ? »

Draco acquiesça vivement. Rose se leva et alla chercher le DVD. Elle l'avait vu pendant qu'elle était malade et le connaissait par cœur. Mais bon, vu que Draco ne le connaissait pas ou seulement par des ouï-dire, elle pouvait le lui mettre. Elle plaça le CD dans le lecteur qui se mit en route automatiquement. Puis elle revint se caler dans le fauteuil. Milo vint gratter pour monter sur le canapé aussi. Elle le prit et l'installa sur le siège.

Le film démarra. Draco se plongea directement dans le film. Ce dernier entra dans le monde fantastique du suspens. Le blond ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'écran. Rose le regarder. Elle était contente que Draco apprécie autant les films, qui sont, rappelons-le, des choses moldues. A un moment donné, Milo lécha la main du blond qui fit un bond énorme. Rose ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il lui tira la langue et lui dit que ce n'était pas drôle. La brune se cala contre lui en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Lorsque le film fut finit, Rose rangea le DVD pendant que Draco jouait avec Milo. Il était assis par terre et promenait sa main sur le tapis alors que le chien suivait en remuant la queue. Rose les regardait faire et sourit. Draco se mit soudain à rire mais un vrai rire pas celui sarcastique. Elle fut surprise de l'entendre mais le trouva très beau, le rire bien sûr. Il fut l'heure de rentrer dans les dortoirs. Rose, ne voulant pas faire de bruit, envoya son chiot directement sur son lit d'un coup de baguette. Puis, les deux amis sortirent de l'appartement et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers leur intersection.

Mais d'un coup, ils entendirent un bruit. Ils se retournèrent et virent une ombre se rapprocher dans le couloir. Ils se dépêchèrent de courir à l'opposé mais une voix leur criait déjà de s'arrêter. Rusard les avait repérés. Draco et Rose couraient côte à côte aussi vite que possible pour ne pas se faire prendre. Tout à coup, Draco attrapa Rose par le poignet et la poussa derrière un immense rideau. De l'autre côté se trouvait un renfoncement dans le mur tout juste assez grand pour deux personnes. Rose était adossée au mur et Draco avait ses mains placées de chaque côté de la tête de la brune pour éviter de perdre son équilibre. Ils étaient tous les deux assez à l'étroit. Ils entendirent Rusard passer devant le rideau. Rose se mit à rire discrètement. Draco la fixa. Puis sous le coup de l'impulsion, il se pencha lentement et embrassa la brune, au départ du bout des lèvres puis il approfondit le baiser. Rose répondit en passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et commença à jouer avec les cheveux du blond. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, se collant l'un à l'autre tout en cherchant à dominer l'autre. Draco avait placé ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille et la serrait fort contre lui. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se séparer. Leurs langues avaient entamé un ballet qu'aucun des deux ne voulait arrêter. Le blond s'amusait à balader ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille alors que celle-ci jouait d'une main avec ses cheveux alors que l'autre posée sur la nuque du jeune homme le forçait à rester dans la même position. Puis, Draco rompit enfin le baiser. Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux, encore essoufflés. Rose avait le regard plein d'interrogations. Draco détourna aussitôt les yeux puis sans mot sortit de la cachette. La brune le suivit sans comprendre.

Le blond marchait devant, la tête baissée pendant que Rose se mordait les lèvres. Elle réfléchissait à ce baiser. Et plus elle pensait, plus elle trouvait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de donner suite à cet échange. Draco se dirigeait vers son dortoir, perdu dans ses pensées lui aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Et en plus, elle avait répondu à son baiser. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant les dortoirs des Serpentards. Draco garda toujours les yeux rivés vers le sol. Rose tenta de parler :

« Ecoute pour ce qui vient de se passer… »

« Laisse tomber. »

« Mais attends, laisse moi parler… »

« Pour dire quoi, c'était une erreur ? Ca va, je le sais. On oublie. »

« Comme tu veux, mais sache que ce n'est pas contre toi si je préfère oublier ça moi aussi. Ma vie est trop compliquée pour l'instant pour me permettre d'avoir une personne dedans. On n'en parle plus alors ? »

Draco releva enfin la tête et acquiesça. C'était mieux pour tout le monde. Le blond tenait beaucoup à son amitié avec Rose et ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ça. Il tourna les talons et entra dans la salle commune, le cœur lourd. Rose retourna aussi dans la salle commune des Griffondors, l'estomac complètement retourné. Elle arriva devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame et prononça le mot de passe. A l'intérieur, elle fut surprise de trouver Ginny encore réveillée. La rousse était assise à la table et semblait finir ses devoirs. Rose alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et poussa un long soupir.

« Alors, c'est vraiment Malfoy qui t'a offert le chien ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Ouais » Dit Rose, évasive.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort ? »

« Si je te le dis, tu le répètes pas ? » La rousse acquiesça. « Draco et moi, on vient de s'embrasser »

« Non !! Et alors, où est le problème, hormis le fait que c'est Malfoy ? »

« Ma vie est 10 fois trop compliquée. J'ai trop de problèmes actuellement. Et puis même, on est amis. »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Ne me psycho-analyse pas, Gin'… Bon, vais me coucher. 'nuit. »

Ginny souhaita une bonne nuit à Rose pendant que celle-ci montait les marches. Elle se prépara pour aller coucher et une fois allongée, se mit à réfléchir de nouveau. Pourquoi ça l'ennuyait tellement que Draco l'ait embrassée ? Et en même temps, pourquoi avait-elle aimé ça ? Dans les cachots, Draco se posait les mêmes questions. Autant dire que cette nuit-là, aucun des deux ne ferma l'œil de la nuit.

Note de l'auteur : Ben voilà, je suppose que vous attendiez ce moment depuis un petit bout de temps. Je suis désolée mais par contre cela n'aboutit pas sur une relation. Du moins pour le moment. ; )

En tout, j'attends toujours une petite review. Ma motivation commence vraiment à baisser. PLEASE ! Je compte sur vous !!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Le bal de Noël

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient et tout le blabla habituel. Bonne lecture!

Le lendemain matin, Rose se leva lentement. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle n'avait cesséde réfléchir à ce qui c'était passé avec Draco. De son côté, le blond aussi avait beaucoup pensé. Toujours est-il qu'ils se levèrent chacun de leur côté complètement crevés. Rose se prépara et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle fut suivie bientôt des autres élèves. Ginny la fixa mais ne fit aucun commentaire par rapport à leur discussion de la veille. Après le petit-déjeuner, les cours reprirent. Rose et Draco ne se quittaient pas du regard. Mais personne ne remarqua rien. Lorsqu'ils détournèrent enfin les yeux, Hagrid arrivait. Le cours allait commencer.

Puis la vie reprit son cours. Nos deux amis se voyaient toujours le soir mais quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Il y avait maintenant une tension. Ils n'en parlaient pas ou plutôt ne voulaient pas en parler. Même les contacts entre eux étaient devenus plus rares. Malgré ça, ils ne souhaitaient pas changer leurs habitudes. Alors, ils se voyaient toujours, tous les soirs.

L'hiver avait maintenant pris place sur Poudlard. La neige recouvrait le sol de son long manteau blanc. Les journées se raccourcissaient, la nuit arrivant de plus en plus tôt. De ce fait, les jours passaient plus vite. Le mois de Novembre se termina laissant place à Décembre. Une sortie au Pré-au-Lard avait été programmée le 1er week-end de ce mois. Nous étions le 6 décembre. Tous les élèves ayant la permission se préparèrent à partir pour cette sortie. Chacun était bien couvert prêt à affronter le froid. Puis ils se mirent en route. La route n'était pas boueuse mais remplie de verglas bien caché en-dessous de la neige. Plusieurs personnes manquèrent de tomber alors que d'autres ne résistèrent pas à la loi de la gravité. Ils tombaient lamentablement sur le sol neigeux. Hermione s'accrochait fermement à Ron alors que Ginny tenait la main d'Harry de manière à se rattraper mutuellement. Amy et Zab', eux, s'amusaient à se pousser, voir lequel des deux tomberait en premier. Rose marchait tranquillement. Elle avait toujours été très agile. Elle manqua de tomber une seule fois, mais elle se rattrapa de justesse à un bras qui était miraculeusement apparu à côtéd'elle. Elle regarda à qui appartenait ce bras et fut troublée de savoir que c'était … (Suspense!!) celui de Draco. Il ne la regardait pas mais Rose sentit bien, là juste à cet instant qu'il cherchait à la protéger en quelque sorte. Rose lâcha immédiatement le bras de peur que quelqu'un ne les voit. Draco ralentit son pas pendant que Rose lui faisait un signe de tête en signe de remerciement.

Ginny, marchant derrière Rose avait bien vu leur petit échange. Et elle remarqua bien le changement aussi. En effet, elle avait bien vu que Malfoy ne la quittait pas des yeux et que lorsqu'il l'avait vu trébuchée, il avait accéléré le pas pour la rattraper à temps. Elle n'en revenait pas. Malfoy se préoccupant d'autre chose que de sa petite personne. C'était incroyable. Elle tourna la tête vers Harry pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien vu. Apparemment pas, puisqu'il parlait avec Ron.

Les élèves arrivèrent enfin au village. La plupart se précipitèrent vers Les Trois Balais, afin d'y boire rapidement une boisson chaude. La route les avait tous congelés. Pendant ce temps, les 4 filles Griffondors se dirigèrent vers un magasin de vêtements. En effet, cet année, McGo avait décidé de faire un bal avant les vacances de Noël afin d'honorer la mémoire de Dumbledore. Les filles étaient toutes excitées à l'idée d'aller danser. Il fallait qu'elles soient sur leur 31. Donc, c'est ainsi que la grande majorité des filles se retrouvèrent dans le magasin Gaichiffon. Rose n'aimait pas toute cette agitation. Elle sortit rapidement de la boutique suivie par Amy. Elles avaient une bien meilleure idée pour leurs robes de soirée. Elles la commanderaient dans un catalogue moldu, ainsi elles seraient sûres que personne d'autre n'aura la même robe qu'elles deux. Rose sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une. Amy en prit une aussi. Elles attendaient patiemment les deux autres filles. Quand finalement, elles sortirent, elles se mirent toutes en route vers les Trois Balais, là où elles devaient retrouver les garçons. Elles entrèrent dans le pub et les repérèrent aussitôt. Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la table, Rose se fit bousculer par Draco. Elle le fixa d'un regard qui se voulait méchant et murmura «Espèce d'abruti!». Il ne répondit rien et continua sa route. Amy sourit à Rose, ses lèvres formant ce petit sourire satirique. Mais la brune n'en tint pas rigueur.

Elles allèrent toutes s'asseoir à la table tout en commandant des chocolats chauds. L'après-midi se déroula sans problème. Avant de repartir, ils firent un tour par Honeydukes. Zab' se rua sur toutes sortes de bonbons, étant un grand amateur de ces petites choses. Rose et Amy se contentèrent d'une plaque de chocolat. Régime oblige! Puis le soir arriva. Tous les élèves rentrèrent vers Poudlard. Hermione et Ginny avaient trouvé une robe chacune. L'une étant bleu turquoise et l'autre étant dorée. Lorsqu'ils furent tous revenus, ils allèrent déposer leurs achats dans leurs dortoirs puis ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les discussions allaient bon train. Rose écoutait les gens parler mais ne disait pas grand-chose. Elle réfléchissait aux cadeaux qu'elle pourrait faire aux uns et aux autres. Elle voulait offrir quelque chose à Draco en particulier. Mais l'idée ne lui venait pas. Le repas fini, tous les élèves retournèrent dans leur salle commune respective.

Tout le monde continuait de parler dans la salle des Griffondors. Certains jouaient aux cartes pendant que d'autres discutaient autour du feu. D'autres encore terminaient leurs devoirs en retard. Rose et Zab' se regardèrent et se firent signe de la tête. Ils avaient besoin de prendre l'air. Amy les suivit. Ils descendirent les marches et arrivèrent près d'une fenêtre. Ils l'ouvrirent et allumèrent une cigarette chacun. Ils ne parlaient pas, écoutant le silence glaciale de la nuit. Tout à coup, ils entendirent des pas rapides s'approcher. Ginny arrivait le visage rouge de colère. Elle s'arrêta près des trois personnes et les fixa. Rose lui demanda alors ce qu'il s'était passé.

«Je viens de m'engueuler avec Harry, pour rien en plus. Il ne veut pas que je porte la robe que j'ai trouvée. Elle est trop … suggestive.Et j'ai pas envie qu'Hermione me dise 'Vas-y, va le voir, ça ira mieux après'. J'en ai marre d'entendre ça.» Balança-t-elle d'une traite.

«Tu ferais mieux d'attendre qu'il vienne s'excuser alors!!» Dis Rose nonchalamment.

Ginny la fixa en souriant. Elle demanda alors ce que les trois amis tenaient entre leurs doigts. Zab' répondit que c'était une cigarette, un truc moldu. Il lui demanda ensuite si elle voulait essayer. Elle acquiesça. Amy, étant la plus proche, fila à la rousse sa clope.

«Vas-y, tu fais comme ça.» Dis Zab' en portant le tube à ses lèvres.

Ginny l'imita. Ensuite, il lui dit d'aspirer un coup, d'avaler et de recracher la fumée. La rousse s'appliqua bien à faire tout ce que Zab' lui disait. Malheureusement, à l'étape 'avaler', Ginny se mit à tousser. C'est sûr que cette étape soit ça passe soit ça casse. Elle rendit la cigarette à Amy tout en faisant la grimace. Elle n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

«Au fait, tu vas pas rejoindre Draco ce soir?» Demanda Amy.

Zab' la fixa d'un coup et lui donna une claque derrière la tête, tout en lui disant que parfois elle ferait mieux de se la fermer, selon ses propres termes. Cela fit sourire Ginny et Rose, car en fait, Amy n'avait fait aucune bourde.

«Zab' a raison, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis. Bon, là ça va, t'as de la chance, c'est la seule Griffondor qui est au courant.» Ajouta Rose.

«Ben alors pourquoi il m'a frappé, cet abruti?» Demanda Amy.

«Juste pour le plaisir!» Répondit le brun.

«Sadique!!»

Ginny comprit alors qu'elle était vraiment la seule 'ancienne' au courant des rendez-vous nocturnes de Rose. Elle se sentait honorée d'avoir autant de confiance même si au départ, cette chance, elle l'avait forcée en suivant la brune.

«Ca doit plus être pareil depuis que vous vous êtes embrassés, non?» Demanda Ginny.

«Quoi?!» Crièrent Zab' et Amy en même temps.

«Ca, par contre, ils étaient pas au courant.» Dit Rose, ironiquement.

«Vous vous êtes embrassés? Et alors?» S'enquit Amy.

«Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise. T'as vu ma vie en ce moment! Honnêtement, tu me vois avoir un copain fixe. Déjà, qu'avec un copain à mi-temps, c'est le bordel…Non, c'est pas une bonne idée. On a pas donné suite…»

«Il te plaît?»

Rose fixa Amy curieusement. Elle se mit à réfléchir. Peut-être qu'au final, elle l'aimait bien et c'était ça le vrai problème. En quelque sorte. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de copains en ce moment, surtout avec tous ses problèmes. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas le mettre en danger. Mais dans un sens, …

«Je crois que je l'apprécie vraiment!»

«Il te plaît quoi?» Insista Zab'.

«Oui, t'es content. Mais tu comprends aussi pourquoi je ne veux rien commencer en ce moment.»

Les deux amis acquiescèrent, ne connaissant que trop bien la situation de Rose. Ginny n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions car Harry arrivait un grand sourire aux lèvres, demandant pardon à la rousse. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot car ils savaient tous les deux que la dispute était finie. Ginny pourrait porter sa robe sous l'œil vigilant d'Harry. Rose se mit à envier cette relation. Elle aussi, elle voulait ça. Il fallait qu'elle parle à des personnes pour arranger ça.

Rose avait donc décidé de prendre les choses en main. Il fallait que tout change mais elle avait d'abord besoin de l'avis de quelques personnes. Avis qu'elle aurait bientôt. Deux semaines étaient passées. Trop rapidement comme toujours. Les élèves étudiaient encore, inlassablement. Ils avaient eu pas mal d'examens récemment pour se préparer au A.S.P.I.C. Rose et Hermione se battaient pour la première place. Malgré toute les sorties de la brune, elle s'en sortait toujours, et de manière écœurante. Elles étaient toute les deux suivies de près par Malfoy.

Nous étions maintenant le jour du bal de Noël qui sera donné tous les ans en mémoire de l'ancien directeur. Tous les élèves se préparaient dans leurs dortoirs. Les filles se maquillaient, certaines à outrance, d'autres préférant le mode naturel. Les garçons eux discutaient tranquillement assis sur leurs lits en attendant les filles. Rose, elle, était dans la salle commune assise à terre et jouant avec Milo d'une main, alors que de l'autre, elle tenait son portable collé à l'oreille. Elle termina la conversation par 'Je verrais ce que je peux faire.' Puis elle monta enfin se préparer. Elle avait choisi une robe bustier rouge lui arrivant en-dessous des genoux, une ceinture noire lui serrant la taille, le tout agrémenter par ses chaussures Prada. Elle attacha ses cheveux sur le côté de manière très naturelle. De même, elle ne força pas sur le maquillage. Amy avait commandé une robe blanche très simple, ample vers le bas, façon Marilyn Monroe. Elle mit des sandalettes à talons argentées, suivant avec son maquillage. Elle laissa pendre ses cheveux.

Zab' les attendait en bas, vêtu d'un costume trois pièce mais attention toujours sans cravate. Il tendit à chacune des jeunes filles un bras qu'elles prirent. Hermione et Ginny suivirent la marche, prenant le bras de Ron et Harry. Le tout se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, la fête avait déjà commencé. La salle était décorée de plusieurs couleurs, avec une dominance pour le rouge et le vert. Un immense sapin trônait en plein milieu, brillant de mille feux grâce aux guirlandes et aux boules de Noël. Les quatre tables habituelles avaient laissé place à des dizaines de petites tables rondes décorées en argent et or. Elles étaient disposées le long des murs laissant alors une piste de danse. Un groupe chantait des chants appropriés sur une scène placée là où les professeurs mangeaient d'habitude. Nos amis se dirigèrent vers une table encore libre où ils s'assirent et commencèrent à bavarder. Pendant qu'ils marchaient vers leurs sièges, Rose sentit des regards se poser sur elle. Elle tourna la tête et trouva la provenance. Draco et Blaise la fixaient sans ciller. Elle leur fit un clin d'œil qui leur fit détourner les yeux. Elle sourit et alla s'asseoir avec les autres. Vers 9h, le repas apparut sur chacune des tables. Chacun commença à manger tout en continuant de discuter. Vers 10h, le groupe se mit à jouer des chansons plus rythmées et quelques braves allèrent danser sur la piste de danse. Mais la plupart des élèves restaient assis à bavarder. Au, fur et à mesure, d'autres se placèrent sur la piste et dansèrent. Ginny traîna de force Harry qui n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre. Ils commencèrent à se bouger en rythme.Ron et Hermione continuaient de parler ensemble. Rose, elle ne cessait de regarder sa montre.

Vers 10h30, elle fit un signe discret à ses amis de Salem pour qu'ils la suivent. Tous les Griffondors étaient maintenant sur la piste de danse comme une grande majorité des élèves de Poudlard. Personne ne remarqua leur sortie. Enfin peut-être pas tout le monde. Non loin d'eux se trouvaient Draco et Blaise qui avaient bien vu les Salemiens se lever et quitter la salle. Draco intima à son ami de le suivre.

Rose et ses amis déambulaient dans les couloirs de l'école. Ils n'avaient pas demandé à la brune où ils allaient ne le sachant que trop bien. Ils devaient faire attention de ne pas se faire prendre pas Rusard. Rose et Amy discutaient ensemble alors que Zab' marchait en tête, sachant pour une fois la direction à suivre dans ce dédale de couloirs. Tout à coup, Rose entendit un bruit. Quelqu'un les suivait, elle en était sûre. Elle fit signe à ses amis de s'arrêter et de se cacher derrière une armure. Ils attendirent 2 – 3 minutes, lorsqu'ils virent passer une tête blonde et une tête brune. Draco et Blaise! Les deux Serpentards avançaient dans les couloirs et semblaient chercher quelque chose. Rose sortit de sa cachette et se plaça derrière les deux jeunes hommes. Ses deux amis suivirent.

«Vous nous suivez?» Demanda Rose.

Les deux Serpentards se retournèrent, surpris.

« Non, on retournait aux dortoirs…» Répondit Draco.

«Vous voulez dire les dortoirs qui se trouvent dans l'autre direction?» Affirma la brune.

Blaise et Draco la dévisagèrent puis acquiescèrent vivement mais de façon peu convaincue. Le blond continua:

«Vous allez où?»

«A l'anniversaire d'une pote.» Elle se tut quelques instants puis reprit « Vous voulez venir?»

«Ouais…» Répondirent-ils en chœur.

«Non!» Dit en même temps Zab'.

Rose le fixa. Elle ne disait rien mais ne détournait pas son regard. Zab' continuait de dire 'non', mais au fur et à mesure, il devenait de moins en moins sûr de lui. Finalement, au bout de 5 minutes il dit enfin 'oui'.

«Mais tu me le revaudras!» Conclut-il.

«Paroles, des paroles, des paroles…» Chanta Rose. «Bon on se met en route, sinon on y arrivera jamais.»

«On y va comment? On transplane?» Demanda Amy.

«Non, j'ai beaucoup mieux que ça. Venez.»

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils prirent la direction du lac. Personne ne savait ce que Rose avait en tête, mais comme ils voulaient tous avoir la surprise, ils ne posèrent pas de question. En route, Rose et Zab' se mirent à se chamailler. Les trois autres suivaient sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, les deux zouaves de devant se coursèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin, Rose adossée contre un mur et Zab', devant elle. Il essayait de la charmer mais ce n'était qu'un jeu. Draco les regardait faire. La jeune fille respirait le bonheur. Lui-aussi, il aimerait bien connaître ça. Rose repoussa finalement Zab' mais ce dernier l'attrapa et la jeta sur son épaule. Rose criait à Zab' de la lâcher mais il ne la reposait pas. Elle attrapa alors le caleçon du jeune homme et le remonta bien haut dans le dos. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur et relâcha la brune immédiatement.

Ils arrivaient enfin au bord du lac. Rose les emmena dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle se dirigea sans hésitation entre les arbres et s'arrêta près d'une souche. Les 4 autres suivaient la brune sans broncher. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, ils regardèrent tous avidement ce qu'elle allait sortir. Elle souleva la souche et révéla une petite cachette. A l'intérieur, se trouvait un tapis rouge avec des dessins argentés. Elle prit le tapis et le déplia. Les autres la regardaient faire. D'un seul coup, le tapis se mit à voler. Un tapis volant!

«C'est pas interdit normalement?» Demanda Zab' innocemment.

«Ah, oups! Je le savais pas.» Répondit Rose tout aussi innocemment. «Bon, on y va?»

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils montèrent sur le tapis, Rose devant. Puis ils décollèrent. Ils volèrent à une vitesse folle. Si bien que quelques minutes plus tard (45 minutes en tout, oui, je sais c'est rapide mais bon c'est magique, non?), ils arrivèrent au bord d'une maison qui surplombait une plage. Nous étions au Sud de Miami. Une magnifique et immense villa se trouvait devant eux. Elle était blanche, possédant une piscine aux couleurs turquoise. On pouvait distinguer des gens autour de cette piscine en train de parler. D'autres un peu plus loin, danser autour d'un DJ. Rose fit descendre le tapis et il se posa sur la plage sans bruit. Lorsque tout le monde fut descendu, elle le replia et le prit sous son bras. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers la villa d'où ils pouvaient distinguer une forte musique. Sur leur gauche, se trouvaient deux personnes en train de parler au 'calme'. Lorsque la fille repéra les nouveaux arrivants et surtout lorsqu'elle reconnut Zab', Amy et Rose, elle se mit à courir dans cette direction. C'étaient Ashley qui se trouvait avec Kevin. Ils arrivèrent vers eux et les saluèrent puis ils les traînèrent vers la fête. Draco et Blaise suivirent sans trop comprendre ce qui ce passait.

La fête battait son plein. Nos 5 amis avançaient dans la foule. Rose trouva finalement Opale dont c'était l'anniversaire aujourd'hui. Elles sautèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en criant, puis Opale fit de même avec Amy. Draco et Blaise ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Quant à Zab', il ne put éviter la jeune fille de le serrer. IL fit une grimace et attendit qu'elle le lâche. Quand elle le fit, il la fixa puis tourna les talons. Zab' n'était pas du tout fan de câlins. Depuis toujours. Opale le rattrapa de justesse et lui dit de la suivre, s'adressant aussi aux autres. La jeune fille les emmena au bord de la piscine. Les autres invités saluèrent les nouveaux arrivants alors qu'ils passaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Opale fit signe à un serveur de venir afin de servir à boire aux 5 amis. Chacun prit un verre.

«Je ne vous connais pas.» Dit Opale aux deux Serpentards.

«Je te présente Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini.» Répondit Rose.

Opale les salua de la tête, d'un air entendu. Elle les connaissait déjà, sachant que Blaise était le cousin de Zab' et Malfoy n'était pas un nom inconnu même de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Mais elle s'étonna tout de même.

«Tu n'es pas avec Harry Potter and co.»

«Non. Ils ne savent même pas qu'on est là»

D'un coup, ils entendirent une voix nasillarde. Ils tournèrent la tête pour trouver sa provenance. Les ex-Salemiens ne connaissaient que trop bien cette voix. Ils virent arriver une fille, grande avec de longs cheveux roux. Jenny!! LA fille populaire de l'école. Elle était accompagnée de ces deux meilleures amies, Judith et Joallie. Les 3 J comme on les appelait. Jenny remarqua Rose parmi la foule et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle. Elle arborait un immense sourire sarcastique. Elle se posta devant Rose et ses amis, les deux autres se plaçant derrière elle.

«Tiens, tiens, Rose Wilde!» Dit-elle de cette voix insupportable.

«Tiens, tiens, Jenny 'parce que je le vaux bien' Wilson» Répondit Rose sur le même ton.

Jenny la regarda de haut en bas avec un air dédaigneux. Elle renifla un coup puis continua:

«Alors, ça fait quoi de se faire renvoyer, Willy?»

«J'ai plus à te supporter et ça, c'est le pied, blondasse!»

«Ouh, je me sens insultée.»

«Dis moi, t'as plus d'amis pour venir nous faire chier dans NOTRE soirée? En même temps ça se comprend.»

«Non, j'avais envie de savoir ce qu'était une soirée chez les plouks»

«Maintenant, t'as vu, alors casse-toi… On veut pas de toi ici…»

«Voyons, ce n'est pas une manière de parler dans la société. On n'insulte pas les invités.»

«T'es pas une invitée t'es qu'une pauvre fille qui se tape l'incruste parce qu'elle a pas de vie.»

«Ah la la, quelle tristesse. Ta mère a loupé ton éducation ma chère.» Rose serra les dents à cette phrase, elle s'attendait au pire venant de cette fille. «Ah mais non, que je suis bête, elle n'a pas pu la faire, elle est morte.» Termina Jenny en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. Rose la fixa le plus méchamment possible mais cela n'empêcha la rousse de continuer. «En même temps, quand on te voit, on comprend pourquoi elle s'est suicidée.»

Rose serra les poings tellement fort que les jointures devinrent blanches. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux Jenny. Comment osait-elle dire ça? Quelle pétasse, cette fille! Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait la détester. Jenny arborait un sourire triomphant. Elle avait touché un point faible. Les autres qui avaient observé la scène ne savaient pas trop comment réagir. Ils ne connaissaient que trop bien la jeune brune pour savoir qu'elle était au bord de l'explosion. Elle se retint encore quelques secondes mais le sourire insistant de Jenny eut raison d'elle. Elle lui donna un coup de poing en plein dans le nez. Jenny tomba à terre sous le choc. Elle se tenait le nez pour éviter les saignements. Mais, entre ses doigts coulait un petit filet rouge.

«Espèce de pétasse!!» Hurla la rousse.

«Voyons, où sont passées tes bonnes manières. Ta mère ne te les a pas apprises. Ah mais non, je suis bête, elle est partie avec le chauffeur. En même temps, ça peut se comprendre.» Répondit Rose sur un ton très calme, malgré la colère qui bouillait en elle.

Jenny se releva et murmura un 'Tu me le payeras' avant de faire signe à ses deux faire-valoir de la suivre. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et disparut enfin. Rose l'avait regardé partir, mitigée entre le soulagement et l'envie de lui courir après pour la démolir. Elle préféra rester, pour ne pas faire un esclandre le jour de l'anniversaire d'Opale.

«Rose, ça va?» Demanda Zab'.

Rose ne répondit d'abord. Elle resta silencieuse, le regard dans le vide. Comment avait-elle osé? Zab' lui posa de nouveau la question, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Puis elle s'éloigna un peu du groupe. Quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna interloquée. C'était Henry.

«J'ai croisé Jenny en route avec le nez en sang. Je suppose que c'est ton œuvre.» Lui dit-il. Rose acquiesça. «Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait?»

«Elle a dit que c'était de ma faute si ma mère était morte. Mais de une, je n'ai rien fait et de deux elle a été assassinée.»

Ils commencèrent à parler ensemble. Henry tournait les dos aux élèves de Poudlard dirons-nous. Draco les fixait. Ils s'entendaient bien ces deux là. Et ils formaient un joli couple! Reconnut-il, se sentant un peu jaloux. Jaloux oui, mais pourquoi? Peut-être qu'il enviait tout simplement ce que ces deux-là avaient ou alors c'était peut-être le fait de savoir que Rose avait un copain et que ce n'était pas lui. Non, il les enviait, c'était tout. De temps en temps, Rose tournait le regard pour observer le blond. Blaise ne put se retenir plus longtemps et demanda à Amy et à Zab':

«La mère de Rose s'est vraiment suicidée?»

«Je ne sais pas trop si nous pouvons t'en parler….» Répondit Amy.

«Officiellement, oui. Mais officieusement, non. Mais on peut pas t'en dire plus. Faudrait en parler avec la concernée mais c'est un sujet assez dangereux à aborder.T'as vu la réaction.»

«Ouais, j'ai vu. Mais cette fille, c'était qui?»

«La pouf de l'école. Elle est sensée être populaire mais c'est surtout parce que tout le monde la craint qu'elle est aussi populaire.» Répondit Amy.

«C'est sûr qu'être la fille du dirlo doublée d'une vraie peste, ça aide…» Ajouta Zab'.

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent, Draco ayant enfin détourné les yeux pour écouter la conversation. Blaise, quant à lui, se sentait mal pour Rose. Ca avait dû être dur pour elle. A un moment donné, Draco remarqua qu'Henry tournait la tête vers lui. Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais Henry avait un air entendu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire? Puis après Rose et le jeune homme se firent un câlin. Le blond les regardait faire, la gorge serrée. Pendant ce temps, les trois autres parlaient avec des amis qu'ils avaient croisés, Lewis et Kevin. Rose revint enfin avec Henry sur les talons. Mais les Salemiens remarquèrent bien que quelque chose avait changé. Et ils avaient une petite idée de ce que ça pouvait être.

La soirée continua longtemps. Vers deux heures du matin, les élèves de Poudlard se dirent qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer. Alors, ils saluèrent tout le monde. Opale les remercia d'être venus, tout en ajoutant à l'attention des Serpentards que ça faisait plaisir de rencontrer de nouvelles têtes. Après cet échange de civilités, les 5 amis se dirigèrent là où ils avaient rangé le tapis. Ils montèrent tous dessus et s'envolèrent assez rapidement. Une fois revenus, ils se dirent bonne nuit et rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Le lendemain matin, un dimanche, les élèves de Griffondors se levèrent, excités par les vacances. En effet, c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils préparaient leurs valises afin de rentrer chez eux, passer les fêtes avec la famille. D'autres, un peu moins enjoués, passaient les vacances à Poudlard. Mais dans l'ensemble, tout le monde était plutôt content des vacances à venir.

Des guirlandes vertes et rouges avaient pris place dans la salle commune, juste à côte d'un immense sapin sublimement décoré, touchant presque le plafond. Les élèves partirent déjeuner rapidement, pressés que la journée passe. Le Poudlard Express arrivait en gare à 14h56. Ils avaient donc jusqu'à cette heure pour se préparer en sachant qu'il fallait se rendre au Pré-au-Lard. Les Griffondors arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle encore décorée comme la veille au soir. A part que les tables avaient retrouvé leurs places habituelles. L'ambiance était toute aussi chaleureuse dans cette pièce. Nos amis prirent place et entamèrent leur repas. Tout le monde parlait des vacances, voulant savoir ce que chacun faisait, où il allait et avec qui.

Mais quelque chose vint perturber ce bonheur. En effet, McGo s'était approchée de la table des Serpentards, se plaçant juste derrière Draco et Blaise. Apparemment, elle leur demanda de la suivre car quelques instants plus tard, ils se levèrent et talonnèrent la directrice.

«D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, commença Hermione, elle était furieuse. Apparemment, Malfoy et Zabini ont disparu du château hier dans la nuit. Les professeurs les ont cherchés partout mais ils n'étaient nulle part. Ca va chauffer pour eux, mais bon, ils l'on cherché.»

Rose, Zab' et Amy ne dirent rien et ne se regardèrent pas non plus. Ils savaient très bien ce que pensait l'autre.

«Mais au fait vous étiez où hier soir? Vous êtes partis tôt!» Interrogea Ron.

«On était fatigué et puis la fête nous ennuyait plutôt qu'autre chose, alors on est partis se coucher.» Répondit Zab' rapidement.

Rose, elle, se taisait. Elle fixait avec insistance la table des professeurs. Et plus précisément, Peter Verona. Ce dernier était en train de parler avec les autres profs mais il sentit un regard sur lui. Il détourna la tête et tomba sur la jeune brune qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Lorsqu'elle eut son attention,Rose indiqua au prof de la suivre. Il lui fit signe de la tête étant d'accord. La brune se leva et dit qu'elle devait aller au 'petit coin'. Amy la regarda faire et se dit qu'elle allait la suivre. Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la salle ensemble à la rencontre de Peter Verona.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de McGo, les deux Serpentards étaient interrogés. La directrice voulait savoir où ils se trouvaient la nuit précédente mais aucun des deux ne donnait une réponse. Elle avait beau insister, personne ne répondait. Elle était furieuse contre les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient enfreint le règlement. Et si aucun ne répondait, il allait y avoir des retombées. Elle tournait en rond dans son bureau comme un lion en cage. Elle levait les mains au ciel en criant de plus en plus fort. Elle répéta pour la millième fois la même question.

«Où étiez-vous cette nuit?»

Pas de réponse.

«Bien, puisque c'est comme ça, vous resterez ici pendant les vacances à récurer le château de fond en comble. Après tout, les elfes aussi ont droit à un peu de repos.»

«Mais Professeur, ce n'est pas juste.» Se plaignit Draco.

«Dans ce cas, dîtes moi où vous étiez cette nuit.»

Pas de réponse.

«Ils étaient avec moi.»

Peter Verona était entré dans le bureau de McGo. Les deux Serpentards se regardèrent sans comprendre. Pourquoi disait-il ça?

«Et pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant?»

«Désolé, c'est ma faute, je ne savais pas qu'il fallait que je vous prévienne.Je leur ai mis une retenue hier soir mais ils m'ont supplié de les laisser aller au bal. Alors, j'ai dit d'accord, mais à 10 h, ils devaient être là. Je les ai gardés un peu plus longtemps que prévu.»

«Est-ce vrai?»

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent rapidement. La directrice les laissa alors partir mais prévint le professeur Verona que la prochaine fois, il devait la prévenir s'il donnait des colles tard dans la soirée. Puis les trois personnes quittèrent le bureau de la directrice. En route, Blaise demanda au professeur pourquoi il avait fait ça.

«Vous pouvez remercier Mlle Wilde, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée.» Répondit-il.

Les deux Serpentards restèrent bouche bée. Alors c'était l'œuvre de Rose. Une fois qu'ils eurent descendus les marches, ils remarquèrent que Rose et Amy les attendaient. La brune fixa le professeur qu'il fit un signe de tête pour lui dire que c'était fait. Elle le remercia.

Draco et Blaise ne savaient pas quoi penser. Pas sur le fait que Rose les ait sortis du pétrin. Non, ça, ils lui en étaient reconnaissants. Mais ils se demandaient surtout pourquoi Peter Verona avait accepté de faire ça, à la demande, apparemment, de Rose. Quelque chose leur échappait et ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

11


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la fabuleuse JK Rowling sauf ce que vous ne connaissez pas. Bonne lecture !!!

Les élèves étaient enfin rentrés chez eux pour les vacances. Le Poudlard Express était venu les chercher à la gare du Pré-au-Lard. D'autres comme prévu, étaient restés dans l'enceinte du château. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient partis passer les fêtes au Terrier. Molly les avait cordialement invités comme toutes les années. Draco et Blaise étaient partis ensemble afin de rentrer dans leurs demeures respectives. Quant à Rose, Zab' et Amy, ils s'étaient arrêtés à Londres attendant patiemment que leur avion arrive à l'aéroport de Heathrow. Quelques temps plus tôt, ils avaient choisi la manière moldue pour rentrer chez eux. Amy retournait dans sa famille alors que Zab' et Rose allaient dans la famille Zabini.

Le soir précédent, après le problème de Draco et Blaise, ils avaient tous les deux demandé comment cela se faisait que le professeur Verona ait bien voulu les aider. Mais Rose restait muette comme un carpe tout comme Amy. Commençant à la connaître un peu, les deux Serpentards avaient vite abandonné l'idée de poursuivre les questions. Ils avaient tout simplement remercié la jeune fille et étaient retournés dans leur dortoir malgré les questions qui continuaient de tourner dans leur tête. Juste avant de prendre le train, ils avaient salué les Salemiens de la tête pour leur dire au revoir. Ce à quoi les autres avaient répondu par le même signe de tête.

Maintenant, tout le monde était soit rentré chez soi soit encore à Poudlard. Les vacances avaient bel et bien commencé. Une fois arrivés à Miami, nos trois amis se souhaitèrent de bonnes fêtes. Amy rejoignit ses parents alors que Zab' et Rose prirent la direction de la maison de la jeune fille. Elle avait quelques affaires à récupérer avant de partir chez les Zabini. Les deux amis arrivèrent donc à la demeure des Wilde. C'était une grande bâtisse, blanche avec des tuiles orange. Elle avait été construite de manière circulaire à l'entrée se terminant sur une grande aile. Majoritairement en plain-pied, elle avait tout de même une petite tour donnant sur un balcon. L'intérieur n'était pas mal non plus, décoré de façon contemporaine. Rose monta directement dans sa chambre prendre les affaires dont elle avait besoin. Puis ils quittèrent la maison et partirent 3 kilomètres plus loin chez Zab'.

Les jours défilèrent à une vitesse folle. Nos trois amis s'étaient vu plusieurs fois, pour faire les boutiques ou boire un verre ensemble. Noël arriva avec la même vitesse. Durant leur virée shopping, Rose, Zab' et Amy avaient trouvé différents cadeaux pour leurs amis, aussi bien ceux de Salem que ceux de Poudlard. Zab' avait eu un nouveau téléphone portable, alors que Rose avait reçu une caméra. Amy quant à elle, avait eu un chèque à plusieurs chiffres afin de faire les boutiques, encore. Pendant les vacances, Ron leur avait envoyés une lettre les invitant à passer quelques jours au Terrier. Ils avaient bien entendu accepté.

Le week-end suivant, Amy, Rose et Zab' se retrouvèrent donc au Terrier, accueillis par une Molly Weasley excitée à l'idée de rencontrer de nouvelles têtes. Lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, elle les salua chaleureusement, prenant chacun d'entre eux dans ses bras. Arthur Weasley se fit plus discret, serrant simplement la main. Rose fut assaillie par Ginny qui lui sauta dessus. Elle fut suivie par Harry et Ron ainsi qu'Hermione. On était vendredi soir et quasiment toute la famille Weasley était réunie. Cela permit aux Salemiens de rencontrer Fred et Georges, Bill et Fleur, Charlie. Percy manquait à l'appel au plus grand regret de Molly, mais elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné à son fils l'incorrigible loyauté qu'il avait envers le ministère de la magie. De ce fait, il ne venait plus au Terrier, ou à de très rares occasions et toujours pendant que ses frères et sa sœur étaient absents de la maison.

Molly présenta ses fils aux américains, un par un en énonçant bien la fonction de chacun. Elle était fière d'eux, ça se voyait. Ginny profita du fait que sa mère reprenne son souffle pour tirer les 3 amis et les emmenait aux différents étages afin de leur montrer leurs chambres. Elle s'arrêta au troisième étage et ouvrit une porte. La chambre était bien rangée. Il y avait le lit de la rousse ainsi que trois matelas posés à terre. Des couvertures étaient repliées dessus. Les coffres étaient rangés dans les coins. Rien ne dépassait et tout était à sa place. Elle s'adressa aux filles et leur dit :

« Vous dormirez ici, avec Hermione et moi. Zab', tu dormiras avec Ron et Harry. »

« Ah bon, je dors pas avec vous ? » Demanda ce dernier.

« Pff, et puis quoi encore ! » Répliqua Rose. « Désolé, chéri, ce n'est pas ce soir qu'on consumera notre mariage, c'est ceinture, ce soir ! »

Zab' tira la langue à la brune pendant que Ginny refermait la porte de sa chambre et entraînait tout le monde vers la chambre de Ron. En passant, elle leur indiqua la chambre de Fred et George, ainsi que celle de Bill et Fleur. Charlie occupait celle de Percy. Arriv2s enfin au dernier étage, Ginny ouvrit la porte avec l'écriteau 'Chambre de Ron', cloué dessus, en prévenant de ne surtout pas faire attention au bazar. Et en effet, a l'intérieur, des vêtements traînaient à terre, jetés à la va-vite dans le coffre grand ouvert. Les lits n'étaient même pas faits. Un troisième matelas avait été jeté à terre avec des couvertures en boules dessus. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis le tour de la maison, ils redescendirent dans la salle à manger-salon-cuisine et s'installèrent sur les fauteuils. Molly courait dans la cuisine pour que tout soit prêt à temps. Arthur avait pris place sur une chaise et lisait tranquillement le journal.

Les conversations allaient bon train. Tout le monde racontait ses vacances, ce qu'ils avaient fait, les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus. Au moment d'énoncer tout les cadeaux, Zab' se leva et disparut dans les escaliers. Rose et Amy avaient deviné ce qu'il était parti faire. Il redescendit quelques instants plus tard avec plusieurs paquets. Il en donna un à Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry. Pour les autres, il leur offrit une boîte de chocolat. Les quatre élèves de Poudlard (étudiant encore à Poudlard) déchirèrent le paquet cadeau et sortirent tous une petite boîte. Hermione et Harry qui savaient déjà ce que c'était, remercièrent Zab' et les autres. Quant à Ginny et Ron, ils tournèrent la boîte entre leurs doigts ne connaissant pas ce gadget.

« C'est un lecteur MP3, ça permet d'emporter toute la musique que vous aimez et de l'écouter partout. C'est une version sorcier toute nouvelle qui vient tout juste des sortir aux US. » Expliqua Zab'

« Pourquoi version sorcier ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de PC pour mettre ta musique dessus, tu dis le nom de la chanson et le nom du chanteur ou groupe que tu veux et tu prononces le sort _'Registro'_. » Affirma Rose. « Attends, je te montre. Donne-moi le lecteur. » Hermione lui donna. « Merci. Tu veux quelle chanson ? »

« Heu… ' Roxanne' de The Police. » Répondit-elle.

« Regarde et apprends, petite. » La brune alluma le lecteur MP3. « 'Roxanne', The Police, _registro._ »

Le petit écran changea de couleur, passant du rouge au bleu et la chanson se mit en route dans les écouteurs. Rose les tendit à Hermione et cette dernière les mit dans ses oreilles. La brune lui tendit l'appareil et Hermione l'arrêta tout en disant que c'était génial mais que ça avait dû coûter cher. Zab' lui répondit aussitôt :

« Boh, t'inquiète, on en a eu une dizaine comme ça. »

« Comment ça se fait ? » Demanda Harry qui avait tout écouté attentivement.

« C'est top secret. » Répondit Amy.

Les trois amis se regardèrent de manière complice mais les Rouges et Ors ne les questionnèrent pas plus longtemps, car Molly les appelait pour qu'ils viennent tous à table. Le repas se déroula bien, les trois nouveaux arrivants faisant connaissance avec les Weasley. Tout le monde parlait bien. Puis, le dîner se termina, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Les filles montèrent dans la chambre de Ginny pendant que les garçons faisaient de même mais pour aller dans la chambre de Ron. Fred et George montèrent eux aussi, alors que Bill, Charlie et Fleur restèrent en bas pour aider les parents.

Quelques temps plus tard, Rose et Amy allèrent chercher Zab' pour sortir fumer une cigarette. Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Harry les accompagnèrent. Ils descendirent les escaliers et se rendirent à l'extérieur. Dehors, ils furent surpris de retrouver Fred et George, tous les deux assis à une table, en train de discuter ensemble. Les jumeaux regardèrent les jeunes gens passer puis retournèrent à leur occupation. Les trois américains sortirent leur paquet de cigarette et en allumèrent une. Hermione, Harry et Ron qui n'étaient pas au courant tombèrent des nues. Enfin surtout les deux premiers car Ron ne savait pas ce qu'était une clope. Hermione se mordit la langue pour ne pas faire la morale. Rose ne cessait de regarder les jumeaux. Ginny lui dit que c'était eux qui possédaient un magasin de farces et attrapes. Zab' se mit à écouter la conversation. Les jumeaux se sentant épiés levèrent enfin la tête. Rose et Zab' s'approchèrent alors d'eux.

« Vous travaillez sur quoi ? » Demanda la brune.

« Sur une nouvelle sorte de bonbons… » Répondit Fred.

« Mais on a trop d'idées… » Reprit George.

« Donc on arrive pas à se fixer sur quelque chose en particulier… »

« Et puis, même nos idées sont bonnes… »

« Mais on a pas les moyens de les réaliser… »

Rose cligna plusieurs des yeux. Elle avait eu du mal à suivre toute la discussion. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude des gens qui finissaient la phrase l'un de l'autre. Elle les regarda et détourna son regard sur la table où plusieurs ingrédients étaient éparpillés. Elle aussi, elle en avait des idées. Elle pouvait bien leur en proposer une.

« Vous avez déjà pensé aux bonbons qui pourraient teindre les cheveux pour une courte durée ? »

Ils firent 'non' de la tête. Puis ils lui demandèrent comment ils pourraient faire ça. Rose leur expliqua que les dents de dragons étaient parfaites dans ce domaine. Et comme il existait plusieurs races de différentes couleurs, ça pouvait fonctionner. En plus, leur frère travaillait dans ce domaine, il pourrait facilement leur obtenir les ingrédients. Charlie qui était entré à ce moment là demanda à la brune si elle s'y connaissait en dragon, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle savait quelques petites choses par-ci par-là. Elle fixa Zab' tout en disant cela. Les jumeaux réfléchirent un instant à cette idée et acquiescèrent. Elle était bonne. Ginny se rajouta à la conversation en disant que demain, ils iraient voir la boutique de Fred et George, car ils allaient tous au Chemin de Traverse. Elle leur dit aussi qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher car demain, ils se levaient tôt. Tout le monde rentra et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se leva et se prépara. Lorsque tous furent prêts, Molly les invita à utiliser la poudre de Cheminette. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous arrivés. Les jumeaux se dirigèrent aussitôt vers leur boutique pendant que les autres se séparaient pour aller faire les magasins. C'était la première fois que Rose, Zab' et Amy venaient ici. Ils furent étonnés de ne voir que des sorciers, encore vêtus de capes. A Miami, on n'en voyait plus. Tous s'habillaient de façon moldue pour se fendre dans la masse. Les adolescents, eux partirent se balader dans les rues, flânant et s'arrêtant devant quelques boutiques. Les plus grands suivirent les parents qui devaient se rendre à Gringotts. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à midi à l'Hydrangea, un café qui se trouvait au bout de la rue. Les américains trouvaient cela sympa de se balader dans les rues mais bon, les magasins sorciers, ce n'était pas trop leur truc. C'est vrai qu'ils connaissaient plus les lieux moldus, ou plutôt ils ne faisaient même plus la différence entre sorciers et moldus. Rose regarda autour d'elle. Sur sa gauche, se trouvait la banque Gringotts et sur la droite, elle put y voir une petite ruelle très sombre. Hermione remarqua son regard et lui dit :

« C'est l'allée des Embrumes. C'est un lieu mal fréquenté et de ce fait, il ne vaut mieux pas y aller. »

Rose répondit par un 'oh' qui semblait très convainquant. Mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle fixa Zab' et Amy qui hochèrent la tête. Ils pensaient tous à la même chose. Ils attendirent le bon moment pour agir. Et il ne fut pas long à arriver. En effet, Hermione venait de remarquer la librairie Fleury & Bott. Elle attrapa la main de Ron et l'entraîna de force vers le magasin. Ron saisit la main d'Harry qui s'empara de celle Ginny et la petite troupe se dirigèrent à pas rapide vers la magasin. Rose, Zab' et Amy ralentirent le rythme et lorsqu'ils furent sûrs que les autres avaient disparu de leur champ de vision, ils firent demi-tour. Et ils retrouvèrent vite leur objectif : la petite ruelle. Ils la prirent et s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité. Il y avait de drôles de gens. Pas de quoi faire peur à nos amis mais en toute franchise quelqu'un d'autre aurait certainement rechigné à y aller.

Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent enfin un magasin intéressant, ils y pénétrèrent. Il portait le nom de Barjow & Beurk. L'endroit était très sale, des toiles d'araignées pendant dans tous les coins. N'étant éclairé que de deux bougies, on n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Le comptoir n'était pas visible de l'entrée, étant caché par différentes étagères et armoires. Sur celles-ci, des objets étaient entreposés, la majorité ayant une allure sinistre. Les trois amis avancèrent à l'intérieur, regardant les différentes choses. Amy s'arrêta devant des bijoux pendant que Zab' regardait les armes. Rose restait dans l'entrée pour me distinguer les objets qui pourraient être intéressants. Elle trouva enfin quelque chose et donc s'en approcha. Il s'agissait d'un livre avec une couverture représentant un homme pendu. Elle le prit et lut le titre : 'Les mythes de Salem'. Elle rigola car en fait l'image du pendu ne correspondait pas du tout au titre, car si elle avait raison, le livre parlait des sorcières de Salem qui avaient été brûlées et non pas pendues, de plus aucun homme n'avait été accusé de sorcellerie. Donc en bref, c'était un faux livre. Elle le reposa, le trouvant vraiment inintéressant. Puis elle continua son tour.

Soudain, Zab' l'appela en lui demandant de venir voir. Il avait, semble-t-il, trouvé quelque chose. Rose et Amy approchèrent. Zab' leur montra un anneau. Cette bague était en argent avec pour sceau, une flamme bleue. Rose murmura de façon évasive :

« L'anneau d'Elias… »

Les autres approuvèrent. Ils ne connaissaient que trop bien cette bague. Durant toute leur enfance, ils avaient été bercés par cette légende. L'histoire d'un homme, Elias, un russe, qui avait aimé une femme de tout son cœur. Mais cette personne ne lui rendit pas son amour. Alors, il s'exila dans les montagnes, là où la neige ne fondait jamais et il y vit, essayant à tout prix d'oublier la femme. Si bien qu'un jour, il se réveilla en ne sentant plus son cœur. Il avait gelé, il n'était plus que glace. Il découvrit ainsi que sans son cœur, sans le moindre sentiment, il était plus fort. Il s'évertua alors à détruire tous les couples heureux qu'il trouvait en tuant sans répit. Jusqu'au jour où il se retrouva face à cette femme, mariée. Il la tua mais le mari fut plus rapide qu'Elias et lui planta un poignard dans le cœur. Par rage, le mari arracha le cœur d'Elias. Mais alors qu'il voulait le jeter, il se rendit compte qu'il avait entre les mains la source du pouvoir d'Elias. Le mari passa des nuits et des jours à tailler ce cœur lorsque finalement, il arriva à son but et le plaça dans une bague. Il ne l'utilisa pas à mauvais escient mais cela lui permit de bâtir une importante fortune. Mais un jour, la bague avait disparu et depuis ce jour, on ne l'avait jamais revue. Jusque maintenant.

Rose plaça la bague à son index et alors qu'elle voulait vérifier si elle fonctionnait encore, la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une tête blonde et une autre brune. Les trois amis se retournèrent et regardèrent les nouveaux arrivants. Draco et Blaise, encore eux. Malgré tout, cela ne les surpris pas plus que cela.

« Décidément, c'est toujours les mêmes qu'on rencontre. » Les charria Rose.

« Vous nous suivez encore ? » Demanda Zab'.

« Alors, à ce qu'il paraît, vous séjournez chez les Weasley ? Ca doit vous changer ? » Remarqua Draco.

« T'es méchant… » Rigola Rose.

Elle retourna son regard vers la bague et l'observa pendant un moment. Zab' fixait aussi l'anneau lorsqu'il demanda :

« Tu crois qu'elle marche ? »

« Elle ne marche pas, elle n'a pas de jambe, abruti ! » Répondit Rose. « Elle fonctionne et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. »

La brune referma ses doigts autour de l'anneau et tendit la main devant elle. La bague se mit à briller et d'un seul coup, un jet de glace apparut, gelant tout ce qui se trouvait dans son chemin. Rose baissa son bras et regarda Zab' et Amy. Ils pensaient encore une fois la même chose. C'était la vraie, et l'avoir en sa possession était une chose qui pouvait s'avérer très utile. Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Un petit bonhomme trapu arriva et fixa sans ciller les jeunes gens. Rose posa la bague sur la comptoir et demanda combien il en voulait. Elle remarqua alors une petite boîte avec des gravures qu'elle connaissait. Elle redemanda alors le prix pour les deux.

« Je ne peux pas vous vendre ça. »

« Et pourquoi ? » Questionna la brune.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? »

« 17 ans… »

« Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas vous vendre ça. »

Rose fixa le vendeur méchamment. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle voulait bien être gentille mais il ne fallait pas pousser. Elle souffla un coup et reprit :

« Ecoutez, je ne vous demande pas si vous pouvez me les vendre ou pas, je vous demande combien ? »

« Je ne peux pas. Ca aurait Mr Malfoy, je ne dis pas mais vous, je ne vous connais pas et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous vendre ça, ça serait mauvais pour le commerce. »

Draco commença à s'avancer pour intervenir mais Zab' l'en empêcha. Il lui fit signe de ne rien faire et d'attendre. Rose était une grande fille et savait se débrouiller toute seule. Cette dernière reprit :

« Je m'appelle Rose… Rose Delange. »

Le visage du vendeur blêmit d'un seul coup. Il regarda à droite et à gauche puis ses yeux revinrent se poser sur la brune. Rose commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter.

« Alors, combien ? »

« Je … je … heu… 600 gallions. »

« Je vous en propose 450. »

« D'ac… d'accord. »

« Vous enverrez ça à cette adresse. »

Rose sortit un morceau de papier de son sac et écrivit puis elle le tendit à l'homme. Il le lut et écarquilla les yeu.

« Mais c'est une gare. »

« Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour vous donner ma véritable adresse. Envoyez ça là et ne posez pas de question. »

Le vendeur acquiesça vivement. Il rangea les objets et l'adresse ainsi que les gallions que Rose lui avait donné. Puis la petite troupe sortit de la boutique. Draco et Blaise les suivirent. Le blond appela la brune et elle s'arrêta. Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent aussi et fixèrent le blond. Se sentant ainsi regarder, il ne sut pas quoi dire pendant quelques minutes. Puis enfin, il se lança :

« J'me demandais, ça te dirait, …enfin, j'veux dire, ça vous dirait de venir passer quelques jours chez moi. Y'aura Blaise aussi. Ca vous changera de chez Weasley. »

« Ouais, ok, quand ? » Répondit Rose

« Quand vous pouvez… »

« Ben après le jour de l'an, alors… »

Ils convinrent de la date précise puis chacun repartit dans différentes directions. Les américains partirent dans la direction de l'Hydrangea où ils retrouvèrent les autres. Ils étaient assis à une table, enfin je devrais plutôt dire 3 tables collées les unes aux autres. Hermione et Ginny hurlèrent en les voyant en leur demandant où ils étaient passés. Amy répondit qu'ils s'étaient perdus en route et que ils avaient tournés en rond en les cherchant. Ils ne dirent rien d'autres et invitèrent les 3 amis à s'asseoir.

Ils se mirent tous à discuter tranquillement. Quand soudain, Rose et Amy se mirent à parler du monde moldu. Les Weasley avouèrent qu'ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans Londres. Bien sûr, ils y étaient allés pour la gare ou autres mais se balader tout simplement, jamais. Alors, c'était décidé, ils passeraient l'après-midi dans la ville. Après le repas, ils se levèrent et partirent en direction du Chaudron Baveur. Ils passèrent la barrière et se retrouvèrent dans la capitale. Rose les emmena dans différents endroits mais tout particulièrent dans Oxford Street, là où se trouvaient tous les boutiques de vêtements. Hermione était vraiment dans son univers. Elle allait dans les magasins et agissait en parfaite petite moldue. Ginny essayait de l'imiter avec beaucoup de succès. Ron sursautait à chaque fois qu'une voiture passait. Même s'il connaissait déjà, il était toujours surpris d'en voir une passer. Les autres se promenaient tranquillement. L'après midi passa assez vite, chacun trouvant son compte dans les différentes boutiques. Avant de partir, ils firent un petit détour par la boutique des jumeaux. Ils en profitèrent pour dire au revoir à Fred et à George en terminant leur tour. Puis ils retournèrent au Terrier. Ils montèrent leurs achats dans les chambres.

Harry, Ron et Zab' redescendirent et vinrent s'installer dans la chambre des filles. Ils discutèrent en attendant le dîner. Vint alors la conversation sur ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite.

« Nous partons rejoindre des amis en Australie. » Dit Zab.

« En Australie ? Vous connaissez des gens là-haut ? » Interrogea Ron.

« Ben ouais, on les a rencontré pendant un échange. »

Les autres les regardèrent bizarrement. Amy leur expliqua alors que lors de leur 5ème année, les élèves de Salem faisaient un échange avec les différentes écoles du monde. Harry demanda alors combien il y en avait d'autres. Rose répondit qu'il devait y en avoir une dizaine : en Australie, en Afrique du Sud, au Japon, au Brésil entre autres. Et chaque école lors de la 5ème année partait dans un échange, chaque classe étant assignée à un pays. Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle ne le savait même pas. Zab' continua en expliquant que même chaque année, il y avait un concours entre les différentes écoles pour déterminer celle qui était la plus forte. Une épreuve physique et une autre intellectuelle. Ginny voulut savoir pourquoi Poudlard n'y participait pas, ce à quoi Amy répondit qu'en fait l'école anglaise était trop austère pour y participer. Les autres écoles étaient beaucoup plus récentes que Poudlard et de ce fait, l'école n'avait jamais voulu participer à ces concours, qui, selon elle, sont beaucoup trop m'as-tu-vu. Rose expliqua ensuite que sa classe était partie en Australie alors que d'autres comme celle d'Opale, Lewis et Kevin avait fait l'échange avec l'Afrique du Sud.

Molly les coupa en les appelant pour qu'ils viennent manger. Ils descendirent tous et se mirent à table. Nos amis continuaient de parler des différentes écoles tout en mangeant. Puis une fois le repas terminé, les américains partirent préparer leur valise. En effet, ils partaient demain à la première heure. Leur avion était à 9h et il ne fallait pas le manquer. Le lendemain matin, ils se dirent au revoir et se souhaitèrent une bonne année. Puis ils partirent vers l'aéroport, en route pour l'Australie.

Notes de l'auteur : Bonjour à toutes, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais. C'est dingue, j'en suis déjà au chap 21, je n'en revins d'avoir écrit tout ça !!!

Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!! Pensez à me laisser une tite REVIEW, ca me ferait plaisir… Please !!!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer :

Je ne possède toujours rien… Bonne lecture !!! Reviews please !!!

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Action ou vérité…

Nos trois amis étaient donc partis pour l'Australie où ils avaient retrouvé tout le monde. Le père de la fille chez qui ils étaient, Mimi, possédait un hôtel. Ils logeaient tous là, comme toutes les années. Ils profitaient de la plage et du soleil. Rose avait reçu une lettre de Draco lui donnant les indications pour se rendre chez lui. Ils arrivaient au Manoir des Malfoy le lendemain de jour de l'an. Pendant ce temps, ils profitèrent à fond de leurs vacances. Le réveillon de la nouvelle année, ils sortirent en discothèque où ils s'amusèrent tous comme des petits fous. Le lendemain matin, Zab' qui avait trop bu se réveilla avec une gueule de bois assez prononcée. Malgré tout, il rangea ses affaires tout comme Rose et Amy. Les deux filles, elle aussi, avaient bien bu mais avaient su s'arrêter à temps. Enfin toujours est-il qu'à 1h, ils n'étaient toujours pas prêts alors qu'ils avaient rendez-vous à midi chez Draco. Ayant loupé leur avion, ils décidèrent de transplaner. Mais avant de partir, Zab' se plaignit qu'il avait faim. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc chez McDo pour manger un morceau, enfin c'est surtout Zab' qui mangea. Il prit deux menus. Une fois qu'il eût fini, ils transplanèrent enfin chez les Malfoy.

Ils arrivèrent devant un immense portail portant le blason des Malfoy. Ils le poussèrent et pénétrèrent dans la propriété. Un immense parc cernait nos amis et un chemin pavé menait jusqu'à la porte. Ils l'empruntèrent et une fois arrivés sonnèrent à la porte. Le temps qu'ils patientaient, ils observèrent les lieux. Le manoir était immense, un vrai château. Le porche mesurait bien trois mètres de haut. La porte d'entrée était tout aussi grande, des gravures la cernant de part et d'autres. Les murs étaient tous assez sombres. Soudain, on entendit un bruit. Rose et Amy se retournèrent vers Zab' qui se tenait l'estomac, blanc au possible.

« J'me sens pas bien du tout… » Murmura-t-il.

« En même temps, on n'a pas idée de manger deux Big Mac avec une gueule de bois pareille tout en sachant qu'on va transplaner par la suite. » Rétorqua Rose, tout en rigolant.

« C'est vraiment pas drôle. Je crois que je vais vomir. »

Il porta une main à sa bouche, un haut-le-cœur lui venant d'un seul coup. Draco choisit se moment-là pour ouvrir la porte. Il salua les nouveaux arrivants mais Zab' le coupa en lui demandant où se trouvaient les toilettes. Le blond appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda de mener le jeune homme aux WC. Il fit entrer les deux jeunes filles et elles purent voir Blaise qui se tenait derrière Draco. Elles le saluèrent. Draco leur dit de le suivre. L'intérieur était tout aussi impressionnant que l'extérieur. Le hall était doré, le tout mélangé au bois. Deux immenses escaliers se trouvaient de chaque côté. Au bout du hall, au centre, on pouvait voir ce qui semblait être le salon. Les deux filles entrèrent avec leurs valises, et prirent celle de Zab' aussi. Draco les emmena vers les escaliers et les emprunta tout en intimant les deux jeunes filles de le suivre. Blaise talonna la petite troupe. Le blond les balada dans des dédales de couloirs, seules les fenêtres procuraient du la lumière, toutes les portes étant fermées. Ils prirent à gauche puis à droite. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte que Draco poussa.

Ils entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être un salon. Des canapés étaient installés de sorte à former un carré avec une table au milieu. Draco expliqua que c'était son salon privé. Il leur dit aussi qu'ils allaient venir ici par la suite mais que pour l'instant il allait leur montrer les chambres. Il les dirigea vers une autre porte. Il l'ouvrit et à l'intérieur on put découvrir une immense pièce. Un lit à baldaquin était collé au mur sur la gauche. Se trouvaient aussi une armoire, une coiffeuse et un fauteuil. Celle-là, elle était pour Amy. Puis il montra les deux autres pour Rose et Zab' qui ressemblait beaucoup à l'autre. Draco leur dit qu'ils pouvaient s'installer et les rejoindre Blaise et lui dans le salon une fois qu'ils auraient fini. Rose entra dans sa chambre et posa ses valises sur le fauteuil. Elle observa la pièce. Celle-ci était plutôt bien agencée mais trop colorée à son goût. Elle fouilla dans sons sac à la recherche de sa brosse. Elle n'entendit pas Draco qui venait de se poster dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il la regarda se coiffer les cheveux sans ciller. Puis, il se gifla mentalement.

« Alors, ça te plaît ? Ca change de chez Weasley ? » Demanda-t-il enfin.

« Ouais, j'aime bien mais bon tu sais j'ai l'habitude. J'ai le même chez moi, à Miami. » Répondit-elle en posant la brosse sur la coiffeuse. « Alors, ça va, tes vacances se passent bien ? »

« De mieux en mieux. »

« Parce que je suis là ? »

« Tu serais contente que je le reconnaisse ? » La taquina-t-il.

« Pourquoi, c'est la vérité ? »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Wilde. »

« Et je joue à quoi, Malfoy ? »

« Tu me saoules, Wilde. »

« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu celle-là. »

Rose s'avança vers la porte et avant de sortir de la chambre, déposa un baiser sur la joue. Elle l'intima à la suivre et ensemble, ils partirent en direction du salon. Dans la pièce se trouvaient déjà Amy et Blaise. Ils étaient assis sur un des canapés et semblaient parler ensemble. Lorsqu'ils virent les deux autres arriver, ils leur firent signe de la tête. Draco et Rose allèrent s'asseoir sur un autre fauteuil et entamèrent la discussion. Les autres suivirent. Quelques instants plus tard, Zab' revint, encore plus blanc que blanc. Il s'affala complètement. Rose se leva à ce moment et disparut dans sa chambre. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec une boîte entre les mains. Elle retourna s'asseoir, ouvrit la boîte et sortit une gélule qu'elle tendit à Zab'.

« Tiens, prends ça, c'est des cachets anti-vomissement. »

Zab' la dévisagea. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en donner plus tôt. Il lui fit remarquer mais elle répondit qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en donner avant car il fallait avoir vomi une fois pour que ça soit efficace comme la pilule pour les chats. On ne pouvait pas en donner avant la première portée. Zab' apprécia beaucoup la comparaison (ironique !!!). Une elfe de maison coupa la petite dispute qui menaçait. Il dit que le repas était servi et que Mr et Mme Malfoy les attendaient tous. Les 5 personnes se levèrent et se mirent en route. Ils repassèrent devant toutes les portes fermées et redescendirent les marches. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall où ils prirent une petite porte à gauche. Ils atterrirent de nouveau dans un long couloir. Ils s'avancèrent, lorsque sur la droite, ils virent une immense salle où se trouvait une table qui faisait toute la longueur. Tout au bout, se trouvait Lucius Malfoy avec à sa gauche Narcissa. Draco emmena toute la petite troupe vers le fond de la salle. Il y avait cinq assiettes en plus, deux disposées à côte de Narcissa et trois en face. Draco prit place à côté de son père pendant que les 4 autres se répartissaient entre les places qui restaient. (Blaise à côté de Narcissa, Zab' à côté de Blaise et en face Rose à côté de Draco et Amy aux côtés de Rose). Le repas arriva et aucun mot n'avait été prononcé. Lucius ne bronchait pas mais son regard ne quittait pas Rose. Le silence se fit encore plus tendu. Draco gardait le regard baissé tout comme sa mère. Zab' fixait Rose aussi qui lui rendait son regard. Enfin, Lucius se décida à parler.

« C'était donc vrai… » Dit-il d'une voix traînante. « Lorsque mon fils m'a dit que Rose Wilde se trouvait à Poudlard, je n'y ai d'abord pas cru. Mais l'évidence se fait d'elle-même. Je suis… enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

« Mais le plaisir est partagé. » Répondit Rose.

« Et je vois que nous avons là des invités importants. Jason Zabini, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit le père en tournant son regard vers Zab'. « Et Amanda Stuart, sorcière au sang moldue, ai-je tort ? Sachez, Mlle Stuart que quelques mois plus tôt, je ne vous aurez même pas accepté dans cette demeure. Vous n'auriez, de toute façon pas pu passer le portail. Mais maintenant c'est différent… »

« Vous devez montrer patte blanche… » Lança Rose. « Je dirais même plus, vous devez courbé le dos, n'est-ce pas ? Le ministère doit être ravi de savoir que vous hébergé des sorciers de sang moldu. »

Lucius la dévisagea d'un regard perçant. Un petit sourire amusé passa sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne reprenne.

« Votre réputation vous précède, le savez-vous ? »

« La vôtre aussi. »

« Comment va votre père ? Savez-vous que je le connais ? Je connais d'ailleurs quelques personnes influentes aux Etats-Unis, comme Edgar Pimbleton… »

« Je trouve cela tout de même assez étonnant que les seules personnes que vous énoncez se trouvent être les deux propriétaires des deux seules banques des Etats-Unis… »

« Je vois que vous avez la répartie légendaire de Delange. »

« Bien, non pas que ce petit échange m'ennuie mais je commence à avoir vraiment faim. Cela ne vous dérange pas, j'espère que je goûte à ces plats qui semblent très appétissants. »

« Mais je vous en prie, faites donc… »

Puis le silence retomba, étant seulement perturbé par le bruit des couverts contre les assiettes. Le repas se déroula sans un mot prononcé. Cela ne semblait pas perturber outre mesure les Malfoys. Au contraire, ils semblaient se complaire dans ce mutisme. Blaise non plus ne semblait pas déranger. En revanche pour les trois autres, c'était une autre histoire. Mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire si c'était là les règles de la maison de manger dans un silence total. Ils mangèrent et une fois qu tout le monde eut fini son assiette, chacun se leva et regagna ses appartements. Draco emmena toute la petite troupe dans le dédale de couloirs. Une fois arrivés dans le petit salon, ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils. Puis ils commencèrent à discuter.

Vers 10 heures, les conversations perdirent de leur intensité. Rose proposa alors de faire un jeu. Beaucoup de suggestions furent faites mais aucune ne retint vraiment l'attention de nos amis, à part peut-être ce _jeu_. Un jeu que beaucoup de monde a testé au moins une fois dans sa vie. Un jeu où on a tous eu peur de tomber sur quelque chose de débile à faire ou à avouer. Je veux bien sûr parler du jeu '_Action / Vérité_'. Un jeu universel que tout le monde connaissait, aussi bien les moldus que les sorciers. Il fut alors décidé d'entamer une partie, même si cette notion n'existe pas dans ce jeu en particulier. Rose voulant rajouter un petit plus, proposa que celui qui pose la question filme celui qui répondait. Elle partit donc dans sa chambre et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une caméra. La brune l'alluma et ils commencèrent. Le premier à poser la question fut Amy. Elle interrogea Zab'. Il répondit 'Vérité'. Amy pointa la caméra sur lui et lui demanda :

« Alors, pour commencer soft, quel est ton film préféré ? »

« Heu… 'Indiana Jones', toute la série. » Amy lui passa la boîte. « Draco ! »

« Vérité… »

« Es-tu déjà sorti avec Parkinson ? »

« Oui » Répondit-il en souriant sarcastiquement. « Mais par obligation…. »

« Obligation ? Ouah, même si on me payait, je ne sortirais jamais avec ça… »

Puis chacun eut le droit à sa question. Rose, Amy et Blaise. Le jeu continua. Les actions se mêlaient aux vérités, toutes étant plus débile les une que les autres. Mets toi sur un pied et récite l'alphabet à l'envers, fais trois fois le tour de la salle en sautant comme un kangourou, ouvre la fenêtre et chante 'La danse des canards'… etc. etc. Chacun était maintenant installé confortablement. Rose était allongée sur le canapé avec ses jambes posées sur Zab', les siennes étant sur la petite table. Draco était assis par terre devant Rose. Amy avait les jambes qui pendaient nonchalamment le long de l'accoudoir. Blaise était tranquillement assis en tailleur sur le dernier canapé. Le tour revint à Rose.

« Vérité ! »

« J'ai une question : comment se fait-il que tu connaisse Verona ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Oh, voilà une question intéressante. En fait, c'est une connaissance de mon père. Enfin, je dirais même plus, qu'il travaille pour mon père. En fait, il est chargé d'assurer ma protection, c'est pour ça que Peter est arrivé à Poudlard. Et comme, il est mon garde du corps dirons-nous, il doit faire tout ce que je lui demande. Voilà pourquoi il est venu vous sortir du pétrin, je lui avais demandé. Zab', action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité ! »

« Pff, t'es pas drôle. Heu…quand est-ce que tu comptes annoncer à Ashley que tu craques pour elle depuis des années ? »

Zab' repoussa les jambes de la brune et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Zab', tout le monde le sait. Alors ? »

« Un jour… peut-être… »

« Va bien falloir que tu lances. »

Puis on repartit dans des actions, plus personne ne voulait raconter ses petits secrets. Amy devait faire un massage à Zab'. Draco a eu le droit de pouvoir répondre qu'en chantant pendant 10 minutes. Blaise se mit à faire un strip-tease. Le tout bien sûr filmé. Seuls Rose et Zab' échappèrent aux actions. Ils restaient bornés aux vérités. Arriva alors une question posée par Draco qui était sans aucun doute intéressante. Pourquoi est-ce que le vendeur de Barjow et Beurk avait eu peur d'elle quand elle avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Delange ?

« A cause de mon grand-père, il était craint par pas mal de monde. » Répondit Rose. « En fait, mon grand-père n'était pas conventionnel. Il pensait que le ministère de la Magie n'était qu'une façade pour cacher un bande d'incompétents. A juste cause. Donc, il a décidé de se faire justicier, on va dire. Le fait est qu'il ne rechignait pas à utiliser tous les moyens pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. D'où la maxime de notre famille 'La fin justifie les moyens'. Enfin bref, il utilisait vraiment toutes les techniques possibles, j'entends par là, le chantage, la torture et même parfois le meurtre. Et le ministère ne pouvait rien dire parce que déjà, il les débarrassait des personnes dangereuses mais surtout parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve. Alors, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Voilà pourquoi le gars de chez Barjow & Beurk a eu peur quand j'ai dit mon nom. Il savait que je suis l'héritière des Delange et que je n'ai pas peur moi aussi d'utiliser ces moyens. Je dois reconnaître que j'ai une préférence pour le chantage. Mais bon, il savait très bien que si je le voulais, j'aurais pu faire tomber son commerce rien en claquant des doigts. Dans ce milieu, je suis assez connue et c'est aussi pour ça que ton père me connaît. Les Delange ont toujours étaient du mauvais côté de la ligne. »

Rose s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Draco et Blaise ne savaient pas quoi dire. Cette fille n'était pas du tout comme ils l'imaginaient. Elle était même terrifiante. Cette révélation avait brisé le rythme du jeu. Zab' et Amy fixaient leur amie, sachant très bien qu'elle avait omis quelques détails qu'il valait mieux ne pas révéler pour l'instant. Le jeu s'étant fini, les jeunes gens recommencèrent à discuter normalement. Les deux Serpentards voulant connaître un peu plus la vie des trois autres leur demandèrent s'ils avaient des frères ou des sœurs. Zab' avait une petite sœur, Ligeia, de deux ans plus jeune. Quand à Amy, elle avait une grande sœur, cinq ans plus vieille, et qui s'appelait Madeline. Rose, elle, était fille unique mais elle avait des cousins, dont Nick, un des amis de Salem, faisait parti. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elle avait rencontré Vince, le meilleur ami de son cousin. Pour les autres, à part Ashley, que les trois amis connaissaient depuis leur enfance, ils les avaient rencontré en colle lors de leur première année. En effet, ils n'étaient pas tous dans la même classe à Salem. Amy, Rose et Zab' étaient ensemble, alors qu'Ashley se trouvait avec Henry. Opale, Lewis et Kevin étaient ensemble. Mais ils formaient tous une sacrée équipe.

Blaise voulut aussi savoir comment Rose connaissait le _Sectum_ _Sempra_ alors que ce sort avait été inventé par Rogue. Elle rigola devant cette question et tout en fixant Zab', répondit qu'en fait, ce n'était pas _son_ sort mais un sort très ancien seulement connu par les sorciers expérimentés. Rogue connaissait un ami du grand-père de Rose et il était venu passer quelques jours chez cette personne pendant un été. Il avait alors trouvé un vieux bouquin où ce sort était écrit. Mais en aucun cas, Rogue n'avait inventé ce sort.

Les esprits étaient totalement détendus. Chacun parlait sans retenue. Ils étaient tous bien, en train de fumer une cigarette. La main de Rose avait trouvé une occupation. Elle jouait avec les cheveux de Draco, ce dernier ne disant par rapport à ce geste. Amy faisait un massage du visage à Blaise et Zab' s'amusait à faire des ronds avec la fumée. Une autre question arriva, certes pas innocente mais très intéressante. Rose avait rompu avec Henry. Elle avoua que la relation ne les menait nulle part, les deux amis n'étant plus dans la même école. Sortir ensemble devenait inutile, remarque à laquelle Zab' rigola. Les deux 'amants' avaient rompu d'un commun accord lors de la soirée d'anniversaire d'Opale.

On apprit aussi ce soir là les activités des parents de Zab' et Amy. Ceux du premier travaillaient dans l'électronique, détournant la technologie moldue en version sorcier d'où le lecteur MP3, la caméra et le téléphone portable. Zab' souhaitait d'ailleurs reprendre l'entreprise familiale après ses études. Le père de la deuxième était juge pour enfant alors que sa mère était directrice de pub dans une grande agence. Amy avoua aussi que plus tard, elle souhaitait ouvrir un grand magasin de livre. Rose, quant à elle, elle voulait ouvrir un musée, rappelant tout ce qui a pu se passer au cours des siècles, allant de Merlin et des chevaliers de la table ronde à Voldemort, dans un souci de mémoire. Il fallait que les sorciers se souviennent. On ne pouvait pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

Vers 2 heures du matin, tout le monde baillait et ne pensait plus qu'à aller se coucher. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord que c'était une bonne heure pour dormir. Ils partirent dans leur chambre respective et après les préparations, se mirent au lit. Mais Rose n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se leva et partit dans le salon. Là, elle fut surprise de trouver Draco, assis dans un canapé, le regard dans le vide.

« Hey ! » Dit-elle, pour signaler sa présence.

Il leva un regard surpris vers elle puis lui sourit. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés mais ne dit rien.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » Demanda le blond.

« Non. J'arrive jamais à dormir pendant la période de Noël. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ca me rappelle toujours ma mère. Je ne me souviens de pas grand-chose la concernant, mais j'ai un souvenir en particulier. Le noël avant qu'elle ne soit tuée, on avait préparé le repas ensemble. Elle m'avait assise sur la table et me demandait d'ajouter les ingrédients pendant qu'elle mélangeait la pâte. Je me souviens, je mettais n'importe quoi, et au final, le plat était vraiment dégueulasse. Mais on l'a mangé quand même. Mon père était là aussi. C'est le dernier Noël en famille. Puis ma mère est morte et on n'a plus jamais eu de Noël en famille. Mon père évite soigneusement ces fêtes. Avant j'avais mon grand-père, mais maintenant, ben, ça fait deux ans que je passe les fêtes chez Zab'. »

Draco ne quittait pas du regard la jeune fille. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais se retenait de pleurer. Le blond avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Une question qu'il s'était souvent posée pendant les vacances. Il la lui posa :

« C'est vrai que ta mère a été assassinée ? »

« Comment tu sais ça. Non, laisse tomber, je connais la réponse. Oui, c'est vrai. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour. J'étais en train de jouer dehors quand d'un coup j'ai entendu un cri. Il venait de la tour. Je levais les yeux pour voir qui avait crié et j'ai vu ma mère avec un homme. Elle reculait devant lui mais il fut plus rapide et d'un geste rapide, il la poussa dans le vide. Elle est tombée juste devant mes yeux. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il venait de se passer mais je sais que lorsque je me suis approchée de ma mère, il y avait du sang autour d'elle. Je n'étais pas vieille mais assez pour comprendre : elle était morte. J'ai levé les yeux de nouveau vers la tour mais le gars avait disparu. Lorsque les autorités sont arrivées, ils ne m'ont pas écouté et quand j'ai enfin pu parler, ils ne m'ont pas cru. Ils disaient que j'étais en état de choc et que je divaguais. Finalement, n'ayant rien, ils ont conclu au suicide. Bien trop vite à mon goût. Quand mon père a su ça, il s'est refermé et n'a pas voulu me croire non plus. Seul mon grand-père me croyait. Il m'a pris sous son aile et m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait. Puis un jour, j'ai enfin eu ma vengeance. Voilà tu sais tout. »

Draco était encore plus sous le choc. Et en plus, elle avait sorti tout ça sans verser une larme. Ca avait dû être très pour elle. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant pas de temps. Rose partit puis revint avec quelque chose dans ses mains.

« Tiens, prends ça. »

Elle lui tendit un petit paquet. Il le prit et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, se trouvait la bague qu'elle avait acheté dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle lui dit de faire attention car la bague pouvait être dangereuse si on ne la contrôlait pas. Elle lui explique comment elle fonctionnait. Draco ne sut pas quoi dire. Il la remercia.

« Et toi, c'est toujours comme ça avec ton père ?»

« Oui, malheureusement. Il est le chef de famille et prend son rôle très au sérieux. Mais tu sais, à force, on s'habitue. On sait ce qu'on doit dire ou pas. On doit lui obéir, un point c'est tout. Et encore, il a changé depuis son séjour à Azkaban. Le problème est que je ne peux pas être ce qu'il attend de moi, je n'arriverais jamais à la hauteur de ses espérances, je ne pourrais jamais être comme lui. La preuve en est, je n'ai même pas réussi la seule mission que Tu-Sais-Qui m'avait donné. Tu sais, en fait je ne suis qu'un lâche. »

Il avait gardé le regard baissé pendant toute sa tirade. Rose se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Etant assise en tailleur, elle le tenait par le côté. Elle avait posé son front contre sa joue.

« Heureusement que tu n'es pas comme lui. Je ne t'aurais jamais parlé si ça avait été le cas. Et tu n'es pas un lâche. La preuve, tu as aidé l'Ordre à combattre Voldemort. Il fallait du courage pour faire ce que tu as fait. N'oublie jamais ça. Ok ? »

Il acquiesça faiblement, tout en caressant gentiment le bras de la brune. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence. Eux les deux pauvres déçus de la vie. Soudain, Rose bâilla un grand coup, il n'était pas loin de 4 heures du matin. Ils se séparèrent et partirent se coucher.

Les jours restants, les 5 amis s'amusèrent dans le manoir. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Ils se baladèrent dans le domaine regardèrent des films, jouèrent au strip-poker. Zab' était d'ailleurs très nul à ce jeu et se fit plumer par Rose. Ils écoutèrent de la musique et chantèrent comme des malades sur les chansons de Queen. Draco et Rose avaient retrouvé leur relation du debout. Ils se quittaient pas, se cherchant toujours du regard. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux, il fallait bien l'admettre. Ils étaient toujours collés ensemble. Lorsqu'ils s'asseyaient, Rose s'allongeait sur les jambes de Draco. Un soir, Rose s'endormit ainsi et Zab' fit remarquait que la brune devait vraiment avoir confiance car elle ne s'endormait pas aussi facilement dans ce genre de position. Draco avait pris l'habitude de caresser les cheveux de la brune aussi. Ou alors ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme ça, sans raison. Toujours en train de chercher le contact.

Mais, le temps passait vite et le séjour se terminait bientôt, tout comme les vacances. Rose, Zab' et Amy durent partir car il fallait qu'ils récupèrent leurs affaires chez eux. Dans trois jours, c'était la rentrée et pleins de choses allaient changer.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur : Ouah, chapitre 22 !!! Je dois dire que celui-ci est un de mes préférés. J'aime beaucoup l'évolution dans la relation Rose / Draco. Mais bon, comme ce n'est pas la fin de la fic je promets encore plein de rebondissements !!! Et Please un tite review.

En tout cas je tiens à remercier Manga52. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de reviews, que ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Allez, bye !!!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer : Toujours pareil, rien n'est à moi à part ce que vous ne connaissez pas!!! Bonne Lecture!!!

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Trahison.

Le dimanche soir, tous les élèves regagnèrent l'école de Poudlard grâce au train. Tous se dirigèrent machinalement vers la Grande Salle où le repas allait être servi. Chacun se plaça à la table de sa maison. McGo arriva et avant de s'asseoir frappa dans ses mains, laissant ainsi le repas apparaître. La salle était remplie de bruit, les discussions tournant autour des vacances. Harry et Ginny étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et semblaient encore plus amoureux. Tout comme Ron et Hermione. Zab' discutait avec Seamus et Dean de leurs vacances respectives. Neville et Amy parlaient entre eux, le garçon avouant qu'il avait encore passé les fêtes avec sa grand-mère. Rose était calme. Elle mangeait tranquillement, échangeant quelques mots avec Ginny et Harry. De temps en temps, son regard se baladait dans la salle et s'arrêtait sur un certain Serpentard blond. Et il lui rendait son regard, un demi-sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Ce petit jeu dura un certain temps, même pendant tout le repas.

Une fois que le dîner fut fini, tous les élèves allèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Tout le monde était fatigué. A contrecœur, Rose choisit d'aller se coucher plutôt que de rejoindre Draco. Il comprendrait. Vers 9h, les dortoirs étaient calme chez les Griffondors. C'est dingue, ils rentraient à peine de vacances et ils étaient plus crevés que lorsqu'ils étaient partis. Ca ne vous a jamais fait ça ? Enfin, ils étaient tous maintenant couchés.

Le lendemain matin, le train-train habituel reprit son cours. Le petit déj', l'attente du professeur et les cours. Rien n'avait changé. Pas étonnant. Les jours défilèrent à la même vitesse. Le soir, Rose partait rejoindre Draco et ils reprenaient tranquillement leur rituel. Parfois, Zab' et Amy les accompagnaient. Mais ils se sentaient toujours 'de trop'. C'est vrai que la relation entre la brune et le blond avait évolué. Ils commençaient à ressentir autre chose mais ils ne voulaient pas reconnaître ce que c'était de peur de perdre leur amitié. Ca rappelait étrangement Ron et Hermione. Mais les deux 'amis' se voilaient la face et se complaisaient dans cette relation. Enfin, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce jour. Cela faisait deux semaines que les élèves étaient revenus de vacances. Nous étions un vendredi matin et donc, c'était Potion. Tout allait bien au départ. Les Serpentards n'ennuyaient pas trop les Griffondors.

Mais à un moment, Parkinson s'approcha des Rouges et Ors et tout en fixant Rose, balança :

« Alors, à ce qu'il paraît, ta mère s'est suicidée ? »

D'un coup, toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent. Rose fixait méchamment Parkinson. Comment avait-elle su ? Elle ne se demanda pas longtemps car son regard tomba sur Draco et Blaise. Bien sûr, c'était eux. Plus personne ne parlait, tous sous le choc de la révélation. Zab' et Amy étaient prêts à intervenir si Rose pétait vraiment un câble. Mais elle s'approcha doucement de la Serpentarde. Et d'un coup, elle la griffa violemment. La brune n'attendit pas la réponse et tourna les talons. A ce moment là, Rogue arriva et voyant Rose s'en allait lui demanda :

« Où allez-vous Mlle Wilde ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre ? D'ailleurs, vous savez quoi, foutez-moi la paix ! Vous m'emmerder tous. »

« Mlle Wilde, si vous partez je vous enlève 50 points et je vous offre une semaine de colle. »

« Vous savez quoi, je vais vous donner une bonne raison de me coller. » Dit Rose en s'approchant.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Parkinson. Elle prit une inspiration et prononça : « _Muerte Suplico_ ». Les cheveux de la Serpentarde devinrent blancs et elle se mit à hurler à la mort. Rose venait de la transformer en Banshee.

« Un mois de colle. Continuez comme ça et vous êtes collée à l'année. »

« M'en fous, viendrais pas ! »

La pauvre Pansy essayait de parler mais elle ne pouvait que crier. Elle tomba à genoux et commença à suffoquer ou à pleurnicher, on ne savait trop dire. Rose toisa le professeur. Elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Elle avait horreur qu'on parle de sa mère comme ça. Ca la mettait dans une colère noire. Elle murmura un autre sort : « _Leviato_ » et tout le monde s'éleva dans les airs. Puis Rose partit dans les couloirs. Rogue hurla après elle de les faire descendre mais elle n'écoutait rien. Elle courut et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle s'affala contre le mur. Elle souffla. Comment ils avaient pu faire ça ? Elle leur faisait confiance ils l'avaient trahie. Quelle bande de salauds !!! Elle ne leur pardonnerait jamais.

Soudain, McGo arriva en courant et en hurlant. Elle lui criait dessus et lui demandait expressément de faire descendre les élèves et de rendre à Pansy sa forme originale. Sachant que McGo était la directrice, elle ne l'envoya pas balader. Elle se leva et la suivit dans les couloirs. Une fois arrivées devant la salle de Potions, elle vit que tout le monde était encore dans les airs. Rose ne dit rien et fit redescendre les élèves tout en redonnant à Parkinson son corps. McGo étant satisfaite, se tourna vers la brune et lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce qui vous a pris, Mlle Wilde ? »

« Demandez-le à elle. » Répondit-elle en désignant la Serpentarde. « Personne ne parle de ma mère, c'est clair ? Reparle d'elle encore une fois et je te fais regretter d'être née. »

« Mlle Wilde !?! » Cria McGo.

Rose ne répondit pas mais tourna de nouveau les talons et partit sans manquer au passage de pousser Malfoy. Puis elle disparut dans les couloirs. Elle ne réapparut pas avant le dîner. Elle s'assit à la table sans rien dire. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment bien. Elle ne se servit pas. Elle n'avait pas faim. Soudain McGo arriva et lui demanda de la suivre. Rose se leva en silence et talonna la directrice. McGo l'emmenait dans son bureau, là où elle s'assit à son bureau et intima la brune à en faire de même.

« Vous savez sans doute pourquoi vous êtes là ? » Demanda McGo.

Rose acquiesça. Elle se taisait et attendait les réprimandes. Elle avait mal réagi, elle le savait.

« Bien dans ce cas, je me dois de vous punir. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Donc, je vous mets une retenue ce soir avec moi. Vous m'aiderez à corriger les copies des 1ères et 2èmes années. »

« Bien, professeur. »

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

« Est-ce que je peux retourner dans les dortoirs, je vous rejoindrais après. »

« Comme vous voudrez, soyez là à 8h30. »

Rose acquiesça de nouveau et sortit du bureau. Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune et une fois sur place, s'affala sur le canapé. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Elle repensa à la journée. Et à ce que Draco et Blaise avaient fait. Comment avaient-ils pu la trahir comme ça ? Et pourquoi ? Ca faisait mal. Elle n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis le jour où on avait balancé pour la première fois la mort de sa mère à Salem. A 8h30, elle était dans la salle de cours avec le professeur McGonagall en train de corriger les copies. Elles discutèrent un peu toutes les deux. La directrice ne comprenait pas qu'elle n'envisage pas de faire prof. Elle avait toutes les qualités pour. Mais elle lui avoua qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ça, préférant être indépendante. D'autant, elle voulait aider les gens à se souvenir, à ne pas oublier toutes les atrocités de ces derniers siècles. Et quoi de mieux qu'un musée ? Lorsqu'elle partit, il était déjà 11 heures.

En route, elle croisa Malfoy. Il lui demanda de l'écouter mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle l'ignora royalement. Mais il n'abandonna pas et la suivit jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Ce petit jeu continua pendant quelques jours, Malfoy essayant par tous les moyens d'approcher Rose. Même devant tous les autres, il essayait. Comme ce jour où Rose et les autres étaient assis dans la bibliothèque, faisant leur devoir.

« Alors Wilde, on essaye de grappiller des neurones à la bibliothèque ? » Avait-il dit.

« Casse-toi, Malfoy !!! » Répondit Rose.

« Tu me parles sur un autre ton… »

« Ne me fais pas chier, je te parle sur le ton que je veux alors maintenant, CASSE TOI !!! »

Il n'avait pas répondu et avait tourné les talons. Mais avant de partir, on pouvait voir dans son regard une pointe de tristesse. Zab' et Amy l'avaient bien remarqué. D'ailleurs, Ginny aussi. Ce soir là, la rousse avait veillé tard car elle n'avait pas fini un devoir pour le lendemain. Rose descendit et la trouva pencher sur son parchemin. Ayant entendu un bruit, Ginny releva la tête et fixa la brune qui allait s'asseoir sur la canapé. Elle rangea ses affaires et vint se poser à ses côtés.

« Ca va ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'arrive pas à dormir. » Répondit la brune.

« C'est à cause de Malfoy. »

« Ouais en quelque sorte. Tu sais je comprends pas qu'ils aient pu me faire ça. »

« Par rapport à ta mère. T'es sûre que c'est eux ? »

« Tu sais Gin', le calcul n'est pas compliqué. Elle est de Serpentard et sur quatre personnes au courant dans cette école, seuls deux d'entre eux sont dans cette maison. C'est de la logique pure. T'avais raison, ce ne sont que des salauds. »

« Tu sais, non pas que je les défende mais Parkinson a pu l'apprendre de quelqu'un d'autre, je sais pas, son père par exemple. Tout coupable est innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Tu devrais peut-être vérifier tes sources. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien. Tu fais comme tu le sens mais pense y. En tout cas, sache que j'ai bien vu du changement chez Malfoy depuis que tu es arrivée et à mon avis tu n'y pas innocente. Bon allez, je te laisse réfléchir, j'ai un parchemin à écrire. »

Ce soir là, Rose ne dormit pas beaucoup. Elle pensait à ce que Ginny lui avait dit. Elle avait raison, elle devait savoir si c'était bien Malfoy et Zabini qu'ils l'avaient balancée. Elle échafauda un plan toute la nuit et mit bien une semaine à le mettre en place. Quand enfin, il fut prêt, elle coinça Parkinson au détour d'un couloir et utilisa son meilleur atout : le chantage. Le deal était simple : Parkinson lui disait comment elle avait su pour sa mère et elle lui rendait son journal intime dans lequel elle avouait ses moindres secrets comme son petit coup de foudre pour Ernie MacMillan. La Serpentarde dut alors coopérer.

« J'ai entendu Draco et Blaise en parler dans la salle commune un soir. Mais je ne sais pas comment eux, ils l'ont su. » Disait-elle.

La voilà sa preuve ! Elle rendit le journal et tourna les talons tout en menaçant l'autre fille. Rose avait fait un double et si jamais, la Serpentarde refaisait ce qu'elle avait fait, la brune n'hésiterait pas à l'utiliser contre elle.

Maintenant, elle savait que c'était bien les deux Serpentards qui avaient parlé. Elle n'arrivait même pas à être en colère. Elle était juste déçue, blessée. Elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire à eux. Les journées continuèrent de défiler. Rose évitait toujours soigneusement Malfoy et Zabini.

Des changements étaient présents dans le comportement des deux Serpentards, bien que l'un était moins affecté que l'autre. En effet, Zabini ne disait rien et ne cherchait par tous les moyens d'approcher Rose et ses amis. Alors que Malfoy, lui, continuait d'essayer. On pouvait voir sur son visage la fatigue. Il était encore plus pâle qu'avant. Ses yeux étaient rougis par la fatigue ou autre. Il cherchait toujours le contact avec Rose, en particulier le contact visuel. Il la fixait toujours, tout le temps, la suppliant des yeux. Rose sentait sa présence mais ne levait jamais le regard sur lui. Quand elle le faisait, elle lui lançait des éclairs, le forçant ainsi à baisser la tête.

Harry, Hermione et Ron remarquaient le changement aussi. Malfoy ne venait plus les insulter, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Il lui était même arriver une fois de s'excuser auprès d'Hermione pour l'avoir bousculée à la sortie de la classe. Bien sûr, c'était à peine audible mais la lionne l'avait bien entendu. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, ils ne l'auraient pas crue. Le mois de Février commençait et la neige était encore plus présente. Les batailles de boules de neige n'arrêtaient pas le week-end. Pas mal d'élèves avaient d'ailleurs eu un bon rhume. Le soir, Rose sortait de moins en moins pour éviter Malfoy. Elle savait qu'il devait l'attendre, à moins qu'il n'ait enfin abandonné. Bref, elle ne voulait pas vérifier. Parfois, elle allait dans l'ancien appartement des préfets avec Zab' et Amy regarder un film. Elle avait pris soin de changer le mot de passe du tableau, toujours pour les mêmes raisons. Parfois en revenant dans la salle commune des Griffondors, elle voyait une tête blonde s'éloigner ou sortir d'une cachette. D'autre fois, elle croisait le regard acier qui la suppliait encore et toujours.

Un soir, alors qu'ils revenaient de l'appart', ils croisèrent en route Zabini. Ils l'ignorèrent royalement. Mais ce dernier les arrêta et demanda à Rose de l'écouter. Elle se stoppa et le fixa, attendant qu'il parle.

« Ecoute, il faudrait vraiment que tu parles avec Drake. Il va pas bien. Il ne dort presque plus et mange encore moins. J'crois savoir pourquoi tu veux plus lui parler mais faudrait que tu lui expliques. Il a besoin de savoir. Ca l'aiderait peut-être un peu et au moins il pourrait se défendre… »

« Non ! »

« Non ? »

« Ecoute, j'vais faire simple. Je ne veux plus jamais, JAMAIS, vous parler. C'est clair ? » Répondit-elle en essayant de garder son calme. « Venez, on s'en va. » Dit-elle en s'adressant à Zab' et Amy.

« Mais… » Tenta de nouveau Zabini.

Mais trop tard, ils étaient partis et avaient disparu au détour d'un couloir. Zabini tourna les talons et retourna dans la salle commune de Serpentards. Rose, Zab' et Amy eux retournèrent à leur dortoir. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle. Ils se posèrent sur le canapé et fixèrent le feu.

« Ca va ? » Demanda Amy.

« Ouais… Vous savez, je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait encore autant réagir qu'on parle de ma mère. Ca me fait encore horriblement mal. » Répondit Rose.

« C'est normal, ma puce ! » Reprit Zab'. « On n'oublie pas facilement ces choses-là. D'ailleurs vaut mieux ne pas le faire. C'est bien de se souvenir. »

Rose sourit et serra ses deux amis dans ses bras. Elle était contente de les avoir à ses côtés. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur eux, au moins. Pas comme les deux autres. D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux, elle savait maintenant que Dra… Malfoy n'allait pas bien. Eh bien ! Tant mieux ! Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas cru Harry quand il lui avait dit que c'était un vrai salaud ?

Trois jours plus tard, c'était mardi. Les élèves suivaient les cours par obligation car la motivation n'y était pas. Surtout avec Histoire de la Magie le soir, ce qui termina de les achever. Les Griffondors et les Serpentards sortirent de la salle sur les rotules. Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Ils quittèrent la salle le plus vite possible mais alors qu'ils marchaient vers la salle commune, le téléphone de Rose sonna. Elle décrocha tout en faisant signe à Zab' et Amy de s'arrêter.

« Salut Nick, ça va ? …Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?…Quoi ?… OK, j'vais voir ce qu'on peut faire…Ouais, je te tiens au courant…Bye ! »

Elle raccrocha. Elle fixa ses amis, son regard trahissant de l'inquiétude. Les autres Griffondors étaient partis devant. Elle allait dire à ses amis ce qu'il se passait lorsque…

« Rose… »

C'était la voix traînante de Draco Malfoy. Rose se retourna pour le fixer. Il se tenait là, droit comme un piquet. Il ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy, j'ai pas toute la journée. »

« Pardonne-moi… »

« Et pourquoi ? »

Malfoy regarda la jeune fille en deux fois. « Pourquoi ? » C'était quoi cette question. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Heu…eh ! bien ! … Je … Heu… Je sais pas… »

« Je m'en doutais. » Ricana Rose. « Tu sais quoi, Malfoy, je vais te répéter ce que j'ai déjà dit à ton pote. Ne m'adresse plus la parole, ne cherche plus à m'approcher. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à toi. Plus jamais, à partir de maintenant tu n'existes plus. »

« Rose… »Sembla-t-il supplier.

« Dégage. »

« Bien, si c'est comme ça que tu le prends. »

Il tourna les talons tout en baissant la tête. Il semblait profondément touché par cette conversation. Bref, Rose regarda ses amis et leur dit ce qu'elle devait leur dire avant que l'autre n'arrive. Ils acquiescèrent. Il leur fallait une idée. Ils planchèrent dessus toute la nuit et le lendemain matin, au déjeuner, ils n'avaient plus qu'à agir. Tout était en place.

Rose lisait tranquillement le journal de Miami. En passant, Peter Verona lui avait demandé de manière suspicieuse si les nouvelles étaient bonnes. Rose lui raconta un peu et semblant satisfait, le professeur à la rejoindre sa table. D'un seul regard, le plan se mit en action. Rose et Amy commencèrent à pleurer et Zab' parut très affecté. Un hibou apparut alors déposant une lettre devant les trois acteurs. Amy l'ouvrit et ses larmes redoublèrent. Les trois se levèrent et quittèrent la salle.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils étaient dans le bureau de McGo leur expliquant la situation. Elle les écoutait attentivement.

« Vous comprenez, nous ne pouvons pas manquer cet enterrement. Mr Bartholew était notre professeur à l'école primaire. C'est lui qui nous a tout appris. Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire ça. » Disait Rose.

« Nous voudrions lui dire adieu. S'il vous plaît, professeur. » Ajouta Amy.

« Bien je vous donne la journée. » Accorda McGo.

Les deux jeunes filles se remirent immédiatement à pleurer. Zab' les regarda faire, un air triste sur le visage. Il continua :

« Vous ne comprenez pas, professeur. L'enterrement est demain mais le temps de nous rendre à Miami et de revenir, il nous faut trois jours minimum. Nous ne pouvons pas transplaner devant des moldus. »

« Je ne peux pas vous accorder cette faveur. Je suis désolée. »

Les deux filles pleurèrent de plus belle. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de discuter, Zab' invita les filles à le suivre mais le fit avec cette voix qui imposait la culpabilité. McGo déglutit et alors que les trois amis étaient à la porte, elle les appela et dit :

« Trois jours, mais pas un de plus. Vous pouvez partir dès à présent, je me charge des formalités. »

Une heure plus tard, les trois amis se tenaient dans le hall d'entrée, armés contre le froid et prêts à prendre le train qui les emmènerait à l'aéroport. Tous les élèves les observaient ainsi que les professeurs. Verona les fixait d'un regard suspicieux. Quelque chose se tramait et il voulait savoir quoi. Rose, Zab' et Amy choisirent de l'ignorer alors qu'ils franchissaient les portes de Poudlard.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur: Oui, je sais pour toutes celles qui attendaient le couple Draco / Rose, eh bien ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant. Je sais, c'est triste, mais c'est comme ça!!! Et puis c'est utile pour la suite de l'histoire. C'est marrant de voir comment il y a toujours des problèmes dans leur histoire. Rien n'est jamais rose.

Enfin, j'éspère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, moi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. Et please, je le dis à tous les chapitres REVIEWS!!!! Merci a toutes celles qui m'en ont laissé.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: le blabla habituel !!! Vous connaissez maintenant!!! Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 24 : POV. 

_Ginny._

Le départ précipité de Rose et ses amis m'avait pour le moins surprise. La grand porte se refermait derrière les trois amis. D'après la rumeur, ils partaient pour un enterrement d'un de leur ancien professeur. Je n'en savais pas plus. Je sentis la main d'Harry dans la mienne. Ah ! Harry ! Cela faisait presque deux ans que nous étions ensemble et ce n'était que de bonheur. Ils repartirent tous pour leur cours. J'avais Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec le beau professeur Verona. Toutes les filles de la classe craquaient pour lui. Même si parfois il était un peu bizarre. Le cours était passionnant comme toujours. Je bavardais de temps en temps avec Selena, ma voisine.

La journée défila à une vitesse folle. Le repas du soir arriva vite. Je m'asseyais à côté de Harry et il posa une main sur ma cuisse de manière protectrice. Il faisait la même chose tous les soirs. A l'abri de regard de Ron bien sûr. Car même s'il avait accepté ma relation avec Harry, il ne voulait de démonstration publique, surtout devant lui. Le repas apparut enfin. Je mourais de faim. Les cours m'avaient complètement anéantie. Je me servis et commençai à manger. Ces derniers temps, je me rendais compte que souvent mon regard se posait sur la table des Serpentards et en particulier sur Malfoy.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Il touchait à peine à son assiette et il faisait franchement pitié. Moi ! Plaindre Malfoy, vous imaginez le truc ! Mais bon, les faits étaient là. Et je devais bien reconnaître que depuis l'arrivée de Rose, il avait changé. En bien. C'était impressionnant. Mais, bon là c'est vrai qu'il avait petite mine. Enfin, je retournai mon attention sur mon assiette. J'avais toujours faim, moi. Je mangeai toute mon assiette. Une fois que le repas fut fini, nous retournâmes dans la salle commune des Rouges et Ors. Là, je prenais mon sac et sortais un livre. J'avais des leçons à apprendre. Et bien entendu, comme tous les soirs, je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer. Soit Harry me parlait, soit j'écoutais les conversations des autres. Ce soir, elles tournaient autour du départ de Rose, Zab' et Amy. Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient à ce sujet. Certains disaient qu'ils faisaient partis d'une organisation secrète, de l'espionnage apparemment et qu'ils avaient eu une mission toute aussi secrète. D'autres racontaient qu'ils avaient une grosse bêtise et que McGo les avait renvoyé pour quelques temps. Enfin, d'autres clamaient qu'ils allaient à un enterrement, un membre de la famille selon les on-dit. Je penchais plutôt pour la dernière, personnellement. En voilà, j'avais encore zappé mes leçon. Elle n'allaient tout de même pas s'apprendre toutes seules. Enfin, j'essayai de me re-concentrer mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Tant pis, je reviendrai plus tard dans la nuit comme toujours.

Vers 9h, les élèves commencèrent à monter dans les dortoirs. Moi, je n'avais absolument aucune envie d'aller me coucher. Je préférai parler avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Les discussions partaient dans tous les sens. Le quidditch, le temps, les prochaines fêtes comme la St Valentin. Ouais, la St Valentin !!!

« Tu comptes m'offrir quoi, mon cœur ? » Demandais-je à Harry.

« Heu… » Rigola-t-il, mal à l'aise. « Je sais pas encore. Je vais y réfléchir. »

Je tournai le regard et fis semblant de faire la tête. Je savais qu'il avait déjà une idée. Mais je savais aussi qu'il ne la dirait pas. Je le connaissais trop. N'empêche, je continuai de faire sembler rien que pour l'embêter.

_Harry_.

Je regardais Ginny. Elle faisait la tête, je le voyais bien. Et le pire, je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Bon, c'est vrai, j'avais déjà une idée mais bon, c'était une surprise. Tant pis, elle voulait jouer à ce jeu, eh ! bien ! nous serons deux à y jouer. Je me levai et embrassai Ginny sur le front puis je pris la direction des dortoirs. La rousse me fixa d'un air méchant et me tira la langue. Je souris et montai dans la chambre. Ron ne fut pas long à me rejoindre. Le pauvre ! Il stressait déjà pour la St Valentin et il cherchait désespérément quoi lui offrir. Je lui avais bien proposé un livre mais il avait répondu à juste cause qu'elle possédait déjà une bibliothèque pleine à craquer. J'avais rigolé à cette remarque. Je me couchai et m'endormis presque aussitôt. Je rêvais d'une rousse, encore.

Le lendemain, je me levai et une fois prêt, je me dirigeai vers la salle commune. Hermione était déjà debout. Ron me suivit de quelques minutes. Puis nous partîmes tous vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Ginny nous rejoignit un peu plus tard. Elle s'assit à mes côtés. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de sortir avec elle. Je l'aimais, j'en étais sûr. On pourrait croire qu'on ne voit que ça dans les films pour ados mais non, c'était vrai, ça existait vraiment. Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, nous partîmes, Ron, Hermione et moi, partîmes pour notre cours. Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Non pas que ce soit un de mes cours favoris mais comme c'était avec Hagrid, ça les rendait plus intéressant. Même si parfois, c'était assez dangereux.

Nous nous rendîmes devant la cabane du géant. Les Griffondors étaient tous là mais pas les Serpentard. En retard, comme toujours. Je discutai tranquillement avec Ron et Dean, lorsque les Verts et Argents arrivèrent. On ne pouvait pas les manquer, ils parlaient tellement forts. Surtout Parkinson. Elle avait une de ces voix de crécelles franchement insupportable. Etonnamment, les deux seuls à ne pas parler se trouvaient être Malfoy et son pote Zabini. Ron me donna un coup de coude pour me prévenir qu'Hagrid arrivait. Le cours commença.

Ce ne fut pas du tout passionnant. Un cours théorique sur le bestiaire de la mythologie grecque. Une heure trente à gratter. Bon, je dois reconnaître, c'était différent. Hagrid avait enfin au une salle mais ne l'utilisait presque jamais. En sortant du cours, nous prîmes la direction de la bibliothèque. Devoir de Potions, encore. A ce point, c'était sérieusement de l'acharnement. En route, je pensais à Rose, Zab' et Amy. Je me demandais vraiment où ils étaient partis. C'était bizarre quand même. Ils avaient quitté l'école précipitamment. N'empêche, je l'aimais bien la petite Rose. Zab' aussi, il s'y connaissait bien en quidditch et nous avions souvent des conversations à ce sujet. Amy, je la connaissais moins. Elle était plus discrète et apparemment, s'entendait mieux avec Hermione. Une fois arrivés à la bibliothèque, nous allâmes à notre table.

Malheureusement, nous ne trouvâmes pas le livre dont nous avions besoin. Et je pensais savoir où il était. En effet, quelques tables plus loin, se trouvait Malfoy, seul avec le fameux livre en face de lui. Je donnais un coup de coude à Ron pour lui montrer. Je haussais les épaules mais Hermione s'énerva et dit qu'elle allait le voir de ce pas pour lui demander le livre. Quand elle fut devant la table, elle toussa pour signaler sa présence. Il leva un regard noir sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ? »

« On a besoin du livre. »

« Moi aussi. J'étais là le premier. »

Dans un sens, j'étais d'accord avec lui. Là, Hermione y allait peut-être un peu fort. Surtout que ces derniers temps, nous n'avions eu aucun accrochage avec lui. Mais ça ne l'arrêta pas ; elle réitéra sa question. Ce à quoi il répondit par sa célèbre insulte 'Sang de Bourbe', qu'il plaça à la fin de sa phrase. Ron intervint à son tour.

« Ecoute, espèce de fouine, traite la encore une fois et je te mets mon poing dans la figure. »

« Tenez, si c'est le seul moyen de vous faire taire. » Souffla-t-il.

Il referma le livre, prit ses affaires et quitta la salle. Et ça, après 7 ans, ça ne ressemblait pas à du Malfoy. Mais alors pas du tout.

_Ron_.

Quoi ? Et c'est tout ? 'Tenez…' !!! C'était quoi ça ? Je n'en revenais pas. Rien d'autre à part le 'Sang de Bourbe' habituel. Y'avait un truc qui clochait. Il préparait un mauvais coup. J'en étais sûr. Je devais vérifier. Hermione prit le livre et retourna à notre table. Son parfum flottait dans l'air. Ah lala ! Après six ans, nous étions enfin, ENFIN, un couple. Je n'y croyais presque plus. Je m'asseyais à la table et commençais à écrire. Mais comme toujours, je ne pus me concentrer plus de cinq minutes. Je relevai la tête et fixai Hermione qui était à côté de moi. Harry me vit et me regardait en souriant. Oui, je sais, je peux paraître stupide quand je regarde Hermione comme ça.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ginny nous rejoignit avec une de ses amies, Selena. Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Je tournai la tête. J'avais peut-être accepté leur relation mais ça n'empêchait pas de me sentir un peu protecteur envers ma sœur. Côté que j'essayais le plus possible de contenir.

Rrrr ! Je hais le cours de Potions et ses devoirs en masse. Je hais Rogue. Tant pis je demanderais à Hermione de m'aider plus tard. Laissons la finir d'abord. Elle écrivait, écrivait, écrivait sans repos. Elle avait à peine levé la tête pour faire coucou à Ginny. Quand elle eut fini, elle demanda si elle pouvait ranger le livre et comme on lui répondit par une réponse affirmative, elle se leva et le rangea. Puis nous quittâmes la bibliothèque et partîmes en direction de la Grande Salle. Le repas allait être servi.

Nous mangeâmes à notre faim. Hermione me fit encore une remarque sur le fait que je mangeais comme un porc, selon ses propres termes. Pourtant je faisais des efforts, je le jure. Une fois que nous eûmes fini, nous allâmes attendre devant la porte du prochain cours. Arithmencie. Encore un autre cours que je détestais. Bon, je devais reconnaître qu'il n'y avait pas de cours que j'appréciais particulièrement. Je les suivais pour faire plaisir à ma mère. Le professeur arriva. Nous entrâmes dans la classe et ça commença. Qui avait eu l'idée de rendre Divination obligatoire et de nous forcer à choisir entre ça et Runes Anciennes. Je n'écoutais rien du cours, comme toujours. Mon esprit divaguait encore une fois vers le Quidditch. On avait un match d'avance sur les autres maisons et donc pour l'instant on menait le jeu. Mais ça ne durerait peut-être pas longtemps car nous étions talonnés par les Serdaigles. D'un coup, j'entendis tous les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires et se levaient. Oups ! Je n'avais strictement rien suivi. Tant pis ! Je faisais comme les autres et quittai la salle.

Nous nous baladâmes dans l'école le temps de retrouver Hermione. Elle m'embrassa. J'avais encore des papillons dans le ventre quand elle faisait ça. Et dire que c'était grâce à Rose. Franchement, cette fille était géniale. Quasiment toujours souriante. Sauf quand elle se mettait en colère. Comme la dernière fois, ouah, c'était terrifiant la vitesse à laquelle elle avait réagi et aussi les sorts qu'elle avait lancé. Je ne les connaissais même pas. Ca avait du être dur de perdre sa mère. Surtout comme ça.

Nous retournâmes dans la salle commune où nous discutâmes. Hermione ne prêta gentiment ses devoirs de Potions et je pus recopier sur elle, tout en changeant des choses et en faisant bien attention de faire des fautes. Pas bête, hein ! Des années d'expérience. Mon ventre commençait à crier famine. Heureusement, le repas approchait. Lorsque enfin ce fut l'heure, je fus le premier sorti de la salle. Hermione, Harry et Ginny couraient derrière moi. Dans la grande salle je m'asseyais et attendis que le dîner arrive. Et enfin, ô miracle, je pus me nourrir.

_Hermione_.

Non, mais quel porc ! C'est pas vrai, tous les jours, je lui dis mais lui, il continue. Comment est-ce que je peux être tombée amoureuse de ça ? Parfois je me le demande sérieusement. Heureusement, de temps en temps, j'arrivais à m'en souvenir. Je me servais à manger et entamais le repas. Je n'avais pas spécialement faim mais il fallait bien se nourrir. Je prenais un petit morceau puis un autre et comme on dit, l'appétit vient en mangeant.

Je levai le regard de mon assiette et mes yeux se posèrent sur un Malfoy pensif. Il fixait d'un air absent la table des Griffondors et plus particulièrement, la place où Rose s'asseyait souvent. Je le trouvais changer ces derniers temps. Il ne nous agressait plus et même il avait une petite mine. Il était encore plus pâle qu'avant. C'était franchement bizarre. Quand le repas fut fini, nous retournâmes dans notre salle commune. N'ayant plus de devoirs, je m'asseyais sur un fauteuil et lis un bouquin moldu, un roman fleur bleue. Eh ! Oui ! Eternelle romantique ! Ron s'assit à mes côtés et bavarda avec Harry.

Vers 9h30, tous les Griffondors avaient quitté la salle pour aller se coucher. J'étais tellement plongée dans mon roman que je ne voulais pas m'arrêter là. Alors, je restais eule avec Ginny qui terminait ses devoirs. La pauvre ! Elle n'arrivait jamais à se concentrer quand il y avait du monde autour d'elle. Vers 10h, ayant terminé mon chapitre, je refermais le livre et fixais Ginny. Sentant mon regard sur elle, elle leva la tête et me sourit. Elle rangea ses affaires et vint s'asseoir près de moi. Nous commençâmes une discussion qui se termina sur les mecs. Sur leur façon de se comporter avec nous. Puis d'un coup, sans l'avoir vu venir, nous parlâmes de Malfoy.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est bizarre en ce moment ? » Demandai-je.

« Ouais, t'as raison. Je sais pas ce qu'il a. »

« Tu vas pas me croire mais la dernière fois en sortant de cours, il m'a poussé par inadvertance et il s'est excusé. Bon, je suis la seule à l'avoir entendu mais je jure que c'est vrai ! »

« Oh, mais je te crois ! J'ai bien vu qu'il n'était plus le même »

« Et personne ne sait pourquoi, et même aujourd'hui, à la bibliothèque, il nous a filé le livre sans trop broncher. Honnêtement, si je ne savais pas que c'était Malfoy, on pourrait presque croire qu'il est gentil. »

« Ouais, c'est fou. Bon, excuse moi mais je suis crever. Bonne nuit, Mione. »

Je lui souhaitais une bonne nuit et montai me coucher aussi. Le lendemain matin, c'était horrible. Nous avions Potions. Rogue arriva et nous fit entrer dans la salle. Allez, on est partis pour 1h30 de torture. Je ne levais même plus la main pour prendre la parole. Inutile ! La potion du jour était d'une simplicité déconcertante. Je la finissais en même pas 1h. J'étais avec Ron alors il était content que nous ayons fini même s'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose à part aller chercher les ingrédients. Ah lala ! J'avais appris à l'aimer tel qu'il était et heureusement. Enfin, par un miracle divin, le cours se termina. Tout le monde se rua à l'extérieur de la salle de torture. On se bousculait. D'un coup, quelqu'un me poussa. Je vis alors une tête blonde me dépasser et sans se retourner je l'entendis murmurer de nouveau :

« 'Xcuse… »

_Draco_.

'Xcuse…' ? C'était la deuxième fois en même d'une semaine que je m'excusais auprès de Sang de Bourbe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Je devais avoir un problème. Ca plus le coup du livre, ça n'allait pas. Mais alors vraiment pas. Je marchais en direction du prochain cours. Blaise me talonnait ainsi que Pansy. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énervait, encore plus maintenant. C'est pas vrai, Draki chou par-ci, Draki chou par-là. Mais qu'elle me lâche. Qu'elle me foute la paix. Tous les Serpentards montèrent les marches qui menait à la tour d'astronomie.

Le professeur Sinistra était déjà là. D'ailleurs je me demandais si lui arrivait de descendre de cette tour. Pansy se colla à moi et commença à écouter le cours. Blaise lui me regardait bizarrement. Toutes les vendredis depuis trois semaines c'était un vrai supplice de venir là. Ca me rappelait les longues conversations avec Rose. Je ne la comprenais pas, je m'étais excusé plusieurs fois, j'avais tout essayé mais rien ne fonctionnait. A croire qu'à chaque fois que je faisais un pas en avant, elle en faisait deux en arrière. C'était usant.

Je tentais de suivre le cours mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Je ressentais encore cette boule dans la gorge. Celle qui me faisait presque pleurer tellement elle faisait mal. Mais un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Jamais.

Le cours se termina sans que je m'en rende compte. Je rangeais mes affaires et descendais le plus vite de cette tour. Je la détestais comme je détestais ce cours et ce professeur. C'était maintenant l'heure du repas de midi. Je m'asseyais à ma place avec Pansy, encore, à mes côtés. Blaise se mit de l'autre côté alors que Crabbe et Goyle se placèrent en face de moi. Le déjeuner apparut sur la table. Et encore une fois, je n'avais pas faim. Je prenais quand même quelque chose, histoire d'avoir un petit truc dans le ventre. Mon regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur la table des Griffondors, à la place que Rose occupait tous les jours. Je vis Weaslette me regarder. Je tournai la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait, celle-là ? Le repas disparut. C'était l'heure de retourner en cours. Je n'en avais absolument aucune envie.

D'ailleurs en ce moment, c'était étrange, je n'avais plus le goût à rien. Métamorphose avec McGo. Le pied total !!! Bref, je m'assis et écoutai la prof parler. La place de Rose était vide comme durant ces trois jours. Mais où était-elle ? J'espère qu'elle n'avait pas d'ennui. Oh ! Eh ! Puis, qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre. Elle ne voulait plus me parler.

Le soir arriva sans que je m'en rende compte. Le dîner et puis la salle commune. Les conversations allaient bon train. D'un coup, Pansy repartit sur le fait qu'elle avait cassé Rose. Elle était vraiment fière, cette peste. Une question me vint alors à l'esprit.

« Comment t'as su ? »

« Oh…Heu…Ben par hasard… » Répondit-elle, évasive.

« Comment, Pansy ? » Sifflai-je.

« Ben, en fait je vous ai entendu en parler avec Blaise un soir. »

« Quoi ?!? La prochaine fois, abstiens toit !»

Je me levai et la fixai méchamment. Puis je montai dans le dortoir. Personne ne viendrait me déranger. Ils savaient tous que quand j'étais dans cet état là, il valait mieux ne pas me parler.

Alors, c'est comme ça qu'elle l'avait su. Etrangement, je comprenais mieux des choses. Ca s'éclairait un peu. Je fermais les yeux et tentais de me calmer. Alors, là, comme tous les soirs, je vis le visage de Rose apparaître. Putain ! Cette fille me rendait fou. J'avais tellement envie qu'elle me parle, qu'elle rigole, j'adorais son rire. Son parfum, vanille. Ses cheveux, ses yeux. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? J'en peux plus. Merde, j'avais tout simplement besoin d'elle. _Besoin_ _d'elle…_

_Peter Verona._

Je venais de recevoir la confirmation de ce que je pensais. J'avais dû faire des pieds et des mains pour obtenir ça. Et pourtant, je lisais là sur ce document ce que je savais déjà. Mais alors où était-elle partie ? Et pourquoi ? Si jamais elle avait de gros problèmes, j'étais mort.

« Rose Wilde, tu me dois des explications. Et elles ont plutôt intérêt à tenir la route. » Murmurai-je, en colère mais surtout inquiet.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur: Eh bien voilà encore un nouveau chapitre!!! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je dois reconnaître que ce n'était pas facile de se mettre à la place des autres personnages!!! J'ai fait de mon mieux! Personnelement, je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce chapitre car c'était pour moi une première! Par ailleurs, je n'aime pas trop mettre à la première personne et ce fut donc le plus dur pour moi! Toujours est-il que je trouvais ça assez intéressant de se mettre à la place des autres personnages et de développer ce qu'ils pensaient. Ca m'a bien amusé!!

Je tiens à remercier Lunouche pour la reviews. Ca m'a fait plaisir!! Mais par contre je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre qu'on saura où sont partis Rose et ses amis. Désolé, mais je vous rassure on le saura bientôt!! Bisous à toutes!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters and places that you don't know!!! Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapitre 25 : 'Tu me dois des explications…'

Dans la nuit, les trois amis de Salem revinrent dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Ils posèrent leurs affaires et s'affalèrent dans le canapé. Ils étaient crevés. Ils n'avaient presque pas dormi pendant ses trois jours. Amy fit attention de ne se faire mal. Son épaule la lançait affreusement. Zab' n'était pas mieux. Il avait de grandes griffures le long de ses bras. Et Rose, elle avait un œil au beurre noir. Très joli, avait-elle décrété. Ca mettait en valeur son œil. Mais la réalité leur fit face. Ils ne pouvaient pas se montrer comme ça demain. Ils se lancèrent des sorts pour cacher leurs blessures. Une fois que ce fut fait, ils montèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin,un samedi, les trois amis furent assaillis par une troupe de Rouges et Ors qui les harcelaient de questions. Où étaient-ils partis ? Et pourquoi étaient-ils partis aussi vite ? Bien sûr, ils se taisaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas leur dire. Ils partirent alors dans la Grande Salle. Le petit déjeuner se passa bien. A part peut-être le fait que Peter Verona ne cessait de les fixer. Oups ! Pas bon signe du tout. Tout le samedi, les trois amis rattrapèrent les cours qu'ils avaient manquer. Ils n'y avaient pas grand-chose de nouveau mais il fallait quand même le faire.

Le soir arriva vite. Au repas, Verona fixait de nouveau la table des Griffonrdors. Rose choisit de ne pas en tenir rigueur. Elle préférait l'ignorer. Et d'un autre point de vue, elle repéra aussi Malfoy en train de la regarder mais ça elle en avait l'habitude maintenant. Le repas se déroula vite. Bien que Zab' dut une nouvelle fois redire où ils étaient. A un enterrement d'un ancien professeur, répétait-il sans cesse. Vers 8h, tous les élèves retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Les discussions fusaient de part et d'autres mais vers 9h, les trois amis se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. Personne ne dit rien, ils avaient l'habitude de les voir disparaître le soir.

La seule différence était qu'ils n'allaient pas du tout au même endroit. Ils se dirigeaient vers les cuisines. Zab' demanda alors pourquoi.

« Nous n'allons pas le laisser mourir de faim. Ce n'est pas l'objectif. » Répondit Rose.

Zab' acquiesça car cela lui semblait logique. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc aux cuisines et prirent de quoi manger. Puis, ils reprirent leur trajet. Ils prenaient maintenant la direction des cachots. Ils passèrent devant la salle commune des Serpentards. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser car des rires jaillissaient du tableau. Les trois amis n'y prêtèrent pas attention et continuèrent leur route. Au plus ils approchaient de leur but, au plus ils entendaient des cris. Une voix d'homme hurlait de laisser partir. Enfin, Rose ouvrit une petite porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite salle sombre et sale, éclairée simplement par une petite lucarne qui laissait la lumière de la lune entrer. Au fond de la pièce, un homme était assis, attaché par les poignets à des menottes reliées au mur. Il criait encore et encore. Quand il avait vu les jeunes gens entraient, il s'était tu. Il les fixait méchamment. Il tenta de se relever mais ses liens le ramenèrent directement au sol.

« Calme-toi bouffon ! » Dit Rose méchamment. « Tiens, on t'a apporté de quoi manger. »

« J'en veux pas. T'as mis du poison dedans, je parie, Wilde. » Répondit l'homme.

« Ca ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit. Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose : te tuer ne m'est d'aucune utilité. Ton frère ne serait vraiment pas content si je faisais ça. Et même, je ne veux pas te tuer, c'est juste un donné pour un rendu. »

« En parlant de mon frère, il doit certainement me chercher maintenant. Il sait que c'est ton œuvre. Et quand il viendra me chercher, ça sera un vrai carnage. Sache le ! »

« Mais je l'attends de pied ferme. Qu'il vienne, je n'attends que ça. »

« Bon, tu manges ou pas ? » Intervint Zab'.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme cracha dans l'assiette. Rose la lui balança à la figure. S'il le prenait comme ça, tant pis pour lui. Elle voulait savoir combien de temps il tiendrait avec rien dans le ventre. Rose intima ses amis à la suivre et ils quittèrent la salle qu'ils refermèrent à double tour. Puis ils repartirent dans leur salle commune. Ils n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de repasser devant les Serpentards. Rose fut surprise de trouver Malfoy et Zabini dehors en train de discuter. Les deux Verts et Argents les regardèrent passer avec le même regard surpris. Rose haussa les sourcils et continua sa route. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin dans leur salle commune, ils montèrent directement se coucher.

Les jours suivant passèrent rapidement. Le soir, Rose et ses amis allaient toujours voir l'homme et tentaient de le faire manger. Mais il ne voulait rien avaler. D'un côté, Rose le comprenait. C'est vrai qu'elle était capable de mettre du poison dans la nourriture, il avait raison de se méfier en un sens même si elle lui répétait sans cesse que mort, il ne servait à rien.

Puis arriva le mercredi et les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Les élèves attendaient tranquillement devant la salle. Quand le professeur Verona arriva, ils entrèrent dans la salle. Mais par accident, quelqu'un bouscula Amy, un grand coup dans son épaule blessée. Elle poussa un cri de douleur que tout le monde entendit. Verona la dévisagea. Amy essayait de reprendre son souffle et fit comme si de rien n'était. Mais le professeur n'était pas dupe. Malgré cela, le cours débuta. Tout se passait bien lorsque Verona s'adressa à Rose.

« Mlle Wilde, pourriez-vous rester après les cours, j'ai à vous parler. »

« Bien, professeur. » Répondit-elle, d'un air maussade.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit Zab' l'appeler. Elle se retourna et le regarda. Il lui demandait du regard ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle haussa les épaules et se re-concentra sur le cours. Mais Zab' la rappela. Elle le regarda de nouveau et il lui fit signe que le sort pour son œil atténuait. On commençait à voir le bleu. Sans demander la permission, elle se leva et partit vers les toilettes. Elle avait bien entendu Verona lui demander où elle allait mais elle n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes et observa le désastre. Son œil était violet / marron. Et il était enflé. Et il lui faisait un mal de chien. Tant pis, elle relança le sort et le bleu disparut aussitôt. Puis elle retourna dans la salle. Verona la réprimanda mais ne retira pas de points et ne lui mit pas de retenue non plus.

Rose attendait la fin du cours avec une petite touche d'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? A son avis, il avait tout deviné. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Maintenant, c'était fait, ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en arrière. Enfin, le cours se finit. Rose rangea ses affaires et attendit. Zab' et Amy aussi. Ils se rapprochèrent du bureau et attendirent. Verona les fixait sans rien dire. Puis d'un coup, après quelques minutes de silence il dit enfin :

« Un enterrement, hein ? »

« Ben ouais, c'était un bon professeur. Il nous a tout appris. »

« Mr Barthelow, John Barthelow. Vous voulez dire le John Barthelow, trentenaire, qui est mort dans un accident de voiture ? » Dit Verona avec ironie.

« Ouais, celui-là ! »Répondit Zab' avec la même ironie.

« Bon maintenant, vous allez arrêter de vous foutre de ma gueule et me dire où vous étiez. »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Peter !!! » S'énerva Rose.

« Pas mes affaires, hein ? »

« Ouais ! » Lança Amy.

« Oh, Amy, je ne t'avais pas vue. Comment ça va ? » Reprit Verona en tendant sa main.

Amy, prudente lui tendit la sienne. Il la serra et secoua bien fort le bras de la jeune fille. Elle se tordit de douleur, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Verona la lâcha et se mit debout, les paumes à plat sur son bureau.

« Elle a l'épaule démise, je suppose que ça aussi ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Bon, je le répète une dernière fois. Où étiez-vous ? »

« Mais qu'est- ce que ça peut te faire, honnêtement ? » Siffla Rose.

« Ce que ça peut me faire ? Ca m'aiderait à comprendre pourquoi il y a un homme dans les cachots qui hurle à la mort. Un Spitz en plus. Carl Spitz. Mais c'est pas possible. Vous êtes inconscients ou stupides ? »

« C'est bon, tu te calmes !!! »

« Pas avant que vous m'expliquiez !!! » Cria-t-il.

« Bien, bien, ok. Je t'explique. Opale s'est faite enlevée. Alors on a été la sauver. Voilà, et, ben… Carl Spitz c'est juste un petit bonus. »

« Un petit bonus ? On a été la sauver ? Et les Anges avaient vraiment besoin de vous pour le faire ? »

« Peter, tu connais Murdred Spitz. Tu crois franchement qu'il allait nous laisser venir et nous dire, 'c'est bon prenez-la ! Oh ! Et vous voulez un thé ?' »

« C'était un piège ? »

« Tu vois que tu le connais ! Enfin, bref, il fallait qu'on y aille tous ensemble. C'était le seul moyen de pouvoir contrer le piège. Et on a réussi. »

« C'est pas possible ! Tu te rends compte que vous auriez tous pu vous faire tuer ? »

« Ca va, on sait se défendre… »

« Enfin, bref, tu fais ce que tu veux avec Carl mais je veux pas de lui ici. »

« Ben, justement, c'est ça le problème. » Continua Amy. « On sait pas où le mettre. »

« Et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu contactes Lupin. Je veux qu'il me trouve un endroit où le foutre, quelque part où personne ne penserait à le chercher. Je veux ça pour demain. C'est clair, Peter ? »

« A tes ordres Princesse. »

« Bon, le problème est … »

Rose se tut d'un seul coup. Elle venait d'entendre un bruit. Zab' l'ayant entendu aussi fut très réactif. Il ouvrit la porte violemment et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec Malfoy au bout de sa baguette.

« Décidemment, les murs ont des oreilles ici. » Dit Amy.

« Lâche-le, Zab'. » Ordonna Rose.

« Mais il a tout entendu. »

« Lâche-le !!! »

« Bien, à tes ordres Princesse. » Répondit-il à contrecœur.

Il rangea sa baguette sans quitter le blond des yeux. Rose lui demanda ce qu'il avait entendu. Il répondit d'abord 'rien' mais Rose insista. Il dit enfin qu'il avait quasiment tout entendu. Rose le menaça :

« Répète à qui que ce soit ce que tu sais, et je te tue. Je ne plaisante pas Malfoy. » Elle tourna son attention sur Verona. « Peter, tu fais ce que je viens de te dire. Demain, sans faute ! »

« Bien… »

« Venez, on y va. » Termina Rose.

Puis ils tournèrent les talons et sortirent de la classe. Ils prirent leurs affaires en passant et s'avancèrent dans les couloirs. Mais Rose entendit Malfoy leur courir après. Il cria le nom de la jeune fille pour obtenir son attention. Elle se retourna et le fixa.

« Rose, je suis désolé. Je sais comment Pansy a appris pour ta mère. On aurait pas dû… »

« 'Pas dû' quoi ? Parler de ma vie privée dans la salle commune des Serpentards ? Putain, Malfoy, la salle commune des Serpentards. Il faut vraiment être con pour parler de choses privées là. Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que les murs ont souvent des oreilles. » S'énerva Rose.

« Mais, putain, j'viens de te dire que j'étais désolé. Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre, moi ! »

« Eh ! Bien ! Moi non plus. »

Ils se fixèrent en silence. Rose voyait dans le regard du blond de la sincérité. Il n'avait pas ce voile de mépris qu'on pouvait voir assez souvent. Mais bon ! C'est vrai qu'à ce stade, c'est devenu assez n'importe quoi. Malfoy qui s'acharnait et Rose qui était têtue. On était dans une impasse et pourtant…

« C'est bon, j'vais y réfléchir. Ca te va ? »

« Ok, tiens moi au courant. »

Il tourna les talons, un sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres. Il venait de faire un pas et elle aussi. Selon toutes logiques, il ne restait plus qu'un pas à franchir pour atteindre la réconciliation. La boule dans la gorge du blond s'amincit un peu.

Rose ne savait pas encore pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Elle ne pardonnait pas facilement ce genre de chose. La dernière personne qui avait parlé de sa mère comme ça, recevait encore assez souvent des poings dans la figure de la part de Rose. Je parle bien entendu de Jenny, la rousse superficielle de Salem. En tout cas, elle allait vraiment réfléchir à la question. Mais bon pour l'instant, elle avait d'autres choses à faire.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur: Eh bien voilà encore un autre chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Eh oui, on commence à en apprendre un peu plus sur Rose. Car elle est revenue avec Zab' et Amy des ces trois jours et on apprend pourquoi. Mais pas tout!! Quand même un peu de supsens!!!

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous saurez tout sur Rose Wilde bien assez vite, toute la vérité sur cette jeune fille très énigmatique. Je tiens à remercier Lunouche pour sa review!!! Et oui, voilà maintenant tu sais où étaient Rose et ses amis!!! A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!!!!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient comme toujours... Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Transfert difficile…

Le reste de la journée se passa bien. Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas être terrible. Divination et encore DCFM. Verona se tenait à carreaux. Maintenant qu'il avait des instructions, il allait les suivre. Prévenir Lupin. Voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Le cours se déroula bien. La soirée arriva vite. Le repas était toujours aussi animé. Beaucoup de conversations. Les Griffondors essayaient de savoir pourquoi Verona voulait les voir, mais les trois amis appliquaient avec soin la langue de bois.

Le soir dans la salle commune, pas mal d'élèves faisaient leurs devoirs en retard. La période n'était pas bonne et en plus, il y avait beaucoup d'excitation car Samedi c'était la St Valentin. Toutes les filles mouraient d'envie de savoir ce que leur copain leur avait réservé. Enfin, celle qui en avait un. Pour les autres, eh ! bien ! c'était une journée comme les autres. Vers 9h, les trois amis partirent dans les cachots. Carl Spitz ne voulait toujours pas manger. Enfin, jusque là. Mais ce soir là, il avait tellement faim qu'il se rua sur la nourriture. Il ne se demanda même pas s'il y avait du poison dedans. Et heureusement, il n'y en avait pas.

Quand ils revinrent dans la salle commune, il n'y avait plus personne à part Ginny qui bossait encore. Ils s'assirent tous les trois sur le canapé et fixèrent le foyer du feu. La rousse rangea ses affaires et vint se poser à côté des trois autres. Une conversation s'entama.

« Alors, tu comptes pardonner Draco ? » Demanda Zab'.

« C'est vrai ? » S'enquit Ginny.

« Ben j'sais pas trop. Franchement, c'est vrai. J'le trouve…heu… comment dire…touchant avec son acharnement. Ca fait un mois que je lui parle plus et il a toujours continué d'essayer. Alors, j'me dis que ça doit lui tenir à cœur. Donc, je pense qu'il a droit à une chance. »

« Et puis la St Valentin approche. »

« J'vois pas le rapport. Et toi, avec Ashley ? C'est pour quand ? »

« Haha ! Très drôle ! »

« Et toi Amy ? T'as personne en vue ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Ben en fait, c'est compliqué. Y'a ce type que j'aime bien mais je suis pas du tout sûr que ce soit réciproque. »

« C'est qui ? » Interrogea Zab', piqué par la curiosité.

« Ben, heu…c'est…Heu…T'énerves pas mais… »

« Lucas ?!? » S'écria Rose.

« Ben ouais. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Zab' n'en revenait pas. Amy craquait pour Saint Lucas. Enfin, il n'allait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Après tout, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait mais bon il doutait sérieusement qu'elle ait ses chances. Il était bizarre ce type. Mais il était le seul à le voir ainsi. Les quatre personnes entendirent alors l'horloge sonnait onze coups. Ouah, il était déjà si tard. Ils montèrent se coucher.

La journée du lendemain se passa de nouveau très vite. Le soir, après le repas, Verona fit signe aux trois amis de le suivre. Apparemment, il avait réussi à contacter Lupin. Tant mieux ! Ils suivirent donc le professeur dans les couloirs jusqu'à son bureau. Là, se trouvait Remus Lupin. Il les salua. Puis il leur demanda :

« Alors comme ça vous avez besoin d'une cachette. Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que je vous fais confiance. Je ne dis pas que les autres membres de l'Ordre ne sont pas digne de confiance mais vous êtes le seul en qui j'ai une réelle confiance. De plus, vous savez ce que vous faîtes. Alors, où va-t-on ? » Répondit Rose.

« La Cabane Hurlante. C'est le seul endroit que j'ai trouvé avec le laps de temps que tu m'as laissé, Rose. »

« On y va comment ? »

« Par les passages secrets. Suivez moi ! »

Ils sortirent tous de la salle et se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Ils repassèrent devant la salle commune des Serpentards. Rose chargea Verona de surveiller qu'aucun élève ne sorte le temps d'emmener Spitz. La brune prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Là, Carl Spitz attendait toujours au même endroit. Les menottes lui enserraient les poignets, des bleus apparaissant à force de tirer sur ses liens. Rose dit à Zab' de pointer sa baguette sur le prisonnier et prudemment, elle alla le détacher. Elle ordonna à Zab' et Amy de se tenir prêts à intervenir au moindre problème. Puis ils quittèrent le cachot. Ils passèrent de nouveau devant la salle commune en récupérant au passage Verona. Puis Lupin les emmena à l'extérieur du château.

Ils s'approchèrent du Saule Cogneur. Là, Lupin leur dit de faire attention. Carl Spitz était toujours menotté. Il avait comme un forçat. Rose et Remus marchaient en tête suivi de près par Verona. Le prisonnier était derrière avec Zab' et Amy prêts à agir. Mais à un moment, Carl 'trébucha'. Mais il l'avait fait exprès. Zab' fonça sur lui. Le prisonnier en profita pour lui donner un coup de coude dans le ventre. Le brun poussa un petit cri de douleur et fit tomber sa baguette. Amy fut poussée en arrière et tomba sur ses fesses. Elle ne put rien faire à ce qui suivit. Carl tenta de ramasser la baguette de Zab' mais Rose fut plus rapide. Elle sortit un revolver de sa poche intérieur et le pointa vers Carl.

« Je n'y penserais même pas si j'était toi… » Dit-elle menaçante.

« D'où tu tiens ça, Rose ? » Demanda Amy.

« J'ai toujours un flingue dans mes affaires, on est jamais trop prudent. Carl, lâche cette baguette. Tu n'as pas envie que je fasse comme avec ton frère ? Crois-moi, j'en suis capable. »

« Rose !!! » Cria Verona.

« Tu ne le feras pas. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne te serais pas utile mort. »

Rose le frappa alors violemment en plein dans la figure. Il tomba bruyamment sur le sol. Il se releva la lèvre en sang.

« Salope !!! » Cria Carl.

« C'est vrai que mort, tu ne me sers à rien mais rien ne m'empêche de te blesser. Et ça en revanche, je ne m'en priverais pas. Avance ! » Répondit-elle, en indiquant la direction avec le flingue.

Carl se releva et fixa avec toute la méchanceté qu'il pouvait la brune. Elle se plaça derrière lui et gardait le flingue pointé sur lui. Zab' et Amy la rejoignirent alors que Lupin et Verona marchaient en tête. Ils passèrent sous le Saule Cogneur après que Lupin l'ait arrêté. Ils empruntèrent le souterrain. Ils arrivèrent enfin de l'autre côté, en plein milieu de la Cabane Hurlante. Là, ils montèrent au premier étage. Rose fit apparaître un point d'attache et demanda à Zab' de l'attacher. Maintenant, il fallait déterminer ce qui allait suivre. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser là comme un pauvre petit malheureux.

« Remus, est-ce que tu connaîtrais quelqu'un qui puisse s'occuper de lui ? Nous ne pouvons pas le faire le temps que nous sommes à l'école. Ca serait beaucoup trop voyant de venir ici. On pourrait se faire prendre par McGo. Ou par quelqu'un d'autre. »Dit Rose.

« Jeune fille, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de faire intervenir l'Ordre dans cette affaire. » Répliqua Verona.

« Je sais mais nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« Fallait y réfléchir avant de ramener ce 'bonus'. »

« Tu me fais chier, Peter. Remus ? »

« Je pourrais m'en charger avec Tonks. Je ne pense pas que ça posera de problèmes. Mais c'est vraiment utile de le garder ? » Répondit Lupin.

« Remus, fais le calcul. Quatre frères. Andrew est mort, Rodolphe est en prison. Et Carl est ici. Honnêtement, je préfère avoir à faire à un seul Spitz qu'à deux. Ca serait plus équitable, non ? »

« C'est vrai que vu comme ça, ça paraît logique. Et je présume que ton père n'est pas au courant ? »

« Je ne pense pas. » Répondit Rose en fixant Verona.

« Il se doute de quelque chose, je pense. » Dit ce dernier.

« Rose, je ferais ce que tu me demandes si tu me dis que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

« Je sais ce que je fais. » Affirma-t-elle en souriant. « On va y aller. »

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils saluèrent Lupin puis repartirent en direction du passage. Le loup-garou resta là. Les quatre autres personnes disparurent dans les escaliers. Ils reprirent le souterrain et ressortirent en dessous de la souche du Saule Cogneur. Une fois arrivés, ils partirent chacun dans leur direction. Avant de se quitter, Verona prévint les trois amis de faire attention à eux. Un peu plus haut, à une fenêtre, une chevelure blonde observait les quatre personnes se séparer, des questions plein la tête.

Le lendemain matin, la journée fut plutôt calme. A part le cours de potion. Rogue s'énervait encore et toujours contre les Griffondors. Mais surtout contre Rose, Zab' et Amy. Il n'acceptait pas le fait qu'ils manquaient les cours vendredi dernier. Alors, il leur en faisait baver. A la moindre parole, il leur enlevait des points. Donc, à la fin, ils se taisaient. Le cours se passa sans encombre sans ça. Puis la journée continua avec Métamorphose. C'était plutôt cool aujourd'hui. Le soir arriva.

Rose avait beaucoup réfléchi. Elle se demandait encore si elle allait pardonner à Malfoy. C'est vrai que d'un côté, il avait parlé de la mère de Rose dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Mais d'un autre, il n'était pas censé savoir que Parkinson écoutait. De plus, elle aussi avait déjà parlé de la vie privée de Malfoy dans la salle commune des Griffondors, avec Ginny. Mais personne n'avait entendu. Elle était face à un dilemme. Et honnêtement, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Oh, et puis demain, c'était la St Valentin ! Bonjour la fête commerciale ! Encore une fête qu'elle ne portait pas dans son cœur.

Puis elle se mit à divaguer sur ce sujet. En 7 ans, elle n'avait jamais fêté la St Valentin. Elle sortait bien avec Henry, elle l'avait fait pendant 2 ans. Mais ils n'avaient jamais rien fait ensemble pour ce jour en particulier. Peut-être un resto, mais bon elle avait vraiment l'impression de se retrouver avec un vieux pote. Quand même, elle n'avait jamais eu une relation sérieuse et suivie. Quelle tristesse ! Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle était seule dans la salle commune. Elle se décida enfin à monter se coucher alors que l'horloge sonnait les douze coups de minuit.

Le lendemain, en descendant dans la salle commune, les élèves eurent la suprise de trouver la pièce décorée de rose et blanc. Des guirlandes de cupidons pendaient d'un coin à l'autre. Des roses rouges ornaient les deux tables. Les filles crièrent de joie alors que les garçons se bouchaient les oreilles. Celles qui avaient un copains sautèrent dans leur bras. Aujourd'hui, une sortie au Pré au Lard était prévue. Après l'excitation, ils partirent vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. La pièce était décorée elle aussi de rose et blanc. Chaque table était ornée de différentes fleurs. Les Griffondors s'assirent à leur table et entamèrent le repas.

Vers 10 heures, les élèves entendaient dans le hall pour le départ vers Pré au Lard. Enfin tout le monde sauf Zab', Rose et Amy qui étaient en retard. Ils couraient dans les couloirs. Mais d'un coup, d'un seul ce fut le noir complet. Tout disparut autour et Rose eut alors la désagréable sensation de se faire aspirer dans le vide. Elle ne touchait plus terre, elle pouvait le sentir. Quand enfin, elle atterrit, elle ne se trouvait à Poudlard. Autour d'elle se trouvait les murs d'un autre château. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens et se trouva face à Zab'. Mais pas Amy. Ils se fixèrent en silence pendant un petit moment. Zab' demanda :

« On est où, là ? »

« Je sais pas, mais j'le sens mal. Très mal ! » Répondit-elle en regardant autour d'elle une nouvelle fois.

Zab' allait répondre lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un crier. Ils partirent dans cette direction. Une boule dans la gorge, Rose se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait peur de le savoir mais elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle se trompait. Pourvu qu'elle se trompe. Zab' et elle couraient encore dans les couloirs de ce château en direction du cri. Mais pourquoi Zab' et elle se trouvaient là ? Que s'était-il passé ?

* * *

Notes de l'auteure: Haha!!! Suspens!!! Où sont-ils tombés encore? Ne vous inquiétez pas vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre!!! Mais attention vous allez bientôt tout savoir sur Rose!!! Tenez bon plus que deux chapitres et je vous jure que vous saurez tout!!! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!!! Moi je l'aime bien, on commence à comprendre ce que Rose traffique avec ses amis !!!! Allez à bientôt pour la suite!!! Et surtout n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review! Ca fait toujours plaisir!

J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour une autre fiction que je suis en train d'écrire sur FictionPress. Ca s'appelle Carré Amoureux! Lisez la svp et dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!! A bientôt!!!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, bon à part dans ce chapitre très spécial où seuls les personnages et les sorts appartiennent à JK Rowling pour le reste j'ai tout inventé!!! Bonne lecture!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Le château dans le tableau.

Lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent à la provenance du cri, Zab' et Rose furent surpris de trouver Ron et Harry en train de pointer leur baguette sur Draco et Blaise. Ginny les regardait faire sans réagir. Mais c'était quoi ce bazar ? Rose regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux sans savoir ce qu'il se passait. Draco était tranquillement adossé contre un mur, Blaise à ses côtés. Le bruit que les deux amis avaient fait avait attiré l'attention des 5 personnes.

« Rose !!! » Dirent Harry, Ron et Draco en même temps.

Les Griffondors regardèrent de manière bizarre le blond. Il venait d'appeler Rose, Rose et non Wilde. Devant ces regards interrogateurs, il se reprit aussitôt :

« Je veux dire, Wilde… »

Mais, ça n'était pas le vrai problème. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire que Draco l'appelle par son prénom. Il y avait un autre problème bien plus important. Zab' posa alors la question que la brune ne cessait de se répéter dans la tête. Que se passait-il ?

« C'est à cause de Malfoy qu'on est là. Depuis le temps que je savais qu'il préparait un mauvais coup… » Répondit Ron en criant.

« Et tu es sûr de ça ? » Continua Zab'.

« Qui d'autre ? » Reprit Harry.

Ginny restait en retrait. Elle devait se douter que ce n'était pas Draco, pensa Rose. La rousse regardait la brune en silence mais on pouvait lire sur son visage ce qu'elle pensait. D'un coup, Rose entendit un bruit. Comme une chose lourde qui tombait sur le sol. Elle regarda le plafond, soucieuse. Puis ses yeux revinrent sur Zab'. Ils se regardèrent, inquiets. Ils n'aimaient pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Puis un autre bruit se fit entendre. Comme un cheval au galop. Ca se déplaçait. Rose suivit le son des yeux (bizarre je sais mais ça ne vous est arrivé d'entendre un bruit, quelque chose qui se déplace mais que vous ne voyez pas, alors vous regardez et cherchez à savoir d'où ça vient). La brune regarda de nouveau le plafond. Puis encore Zab'. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle dit :

« Ce n'est pas à cause de Malfoy qu'on est là… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Rose ? » Demanda Ron sur la défensive.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle entendait maintenant un nouveau bruit, comme un crépitement. Mais ça se déplaçait, encore. Et ça approchait dangereusement. Oh ! Non ! Pas ça. Rose avait tellement espéré s'être trompée. Ron réitéra sa question mais toujours aucune réponse. Elle suivait le son. Approche encore un peu ! Se dit-elle. Allez montre toi ! Elle sortit sa baguette prudemment. Un dernier regard pour Zab' qui ne comprenait pas. Puis d'un seul coup, elle pointa sa baguette vers le plafond en criant :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Il y eut alors le bruit de quelque chose qui tombait sur le sol. Les autres n'en revenaient pas. Ils avaient tous un regard ébahi. Elle venait vraiment de lancer le sort de la Mort sans hésitation. La brune s'approcha alors de ce qui venait de tomber. En regardant de plus près, on put voir un torse humain collé à un corps d'araignée. Ron poussa un cri de terreur alors qu'Harry demandait ce que s'était.

« Un Hybride. » Répondit Rose simplement. « Voilà pourquoi je sais que ce n'est pas à cause de Malfoy qu'on est là. »

« Tu sais où on est ? » S'enquit Ginny.

Une nouvelle fois, elle ne dit rien. En effet, les bruits de sabots reprirent de plus belle. Ce n'était pas bon signe du tout. Ils se rapprochaient et apparemment, ce n'était un seul Hybride mais toute une meute. Elle dit doucement de courir tout en reculant. Personne ne réagit. Alors, elle cria cette fois-ci : 'Courez !!!'. La petite troupe détala alors dans les couloirs. Mais ceux qui étaient devant ne savaient absolument pas où ils étaient censés aller. Ils arrivèrent à un croisement, un chemin partant vers la droite et l'autre continuant tout droit. Tout le monde resta sur la même route mais Rose s'arrêta à ce croisement et sembla réfléchir. Allez, souviens-toi, souviens-toi ! Se disait-elle. A droite, il y avait des cachettes suffisamment grandes pour tout la troupe. Elle les appela et leur dit de la suivre. Les autres revinrent sur leur pas et se remirent à courir derrière la brune. Soudain elle se stoppa devant une statue vêtue d'une armure. Elle appuya sur l'épée et celle-ci s'enfonça dans le sol, un passage se relevant derrière. Rose entra, suivie par les autres.

Ginny s'adossa au mur comme Draco alors que Harry et Blaise avaient les mains posées sur leur genoux et tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Ron s'affala complètement sur le sol.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas couru comme ça. J'ai plus l'habitude, moi. » Dit-il.

Personne ne releva, chacun se demandant où ils étaient tombés. Zab' et Rose ne se quittaient pas du regard. La brune savait où ils étaient mais elle ne voulait pas le dire maintenant de peur de les effrayer encore plus. On entendit alors les bruits de la meute passée devant la cachette. Ils ne le trouveraient pas ici mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus rester là. C'est trop dangereux. Rose le savait bien. Elle tenta tout de même de rassurer l'atmosphère.

« On est en sécurité ici, …pour l'instant. »

« On est où ? » Demanda Harry.

« C'est une salle de repos. Mais ça ne durera pas longtemps. Ce n'est pas la principale. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. »

« Et on doit aller où ? » S'enquit Ginny.

« On doit continuer sur cette route. A la prochaine intersection, il faut prendre à gauche puis à droite. Logiquement, ça devrait se trouver là. »

D'un coup, le bruit reprit. Ils les entouraient. Rose tourna sur elle-même, la peur commençant à l'envahir. Oh ! Mon dieu ! Ils étaient dans les murs. C'était nouveau, ça. Elle ne savait de où ils allaient sortir.

« Rose ? » Demanda Zab'.

« Je sais, on bouge et surtout ne vous approchez pas des murs. Allez on est partis, vous me suivez. »

Ils reprirent leur route. Le bruit les suivait de chaque côté, dans les murs. Rose accéléra encore le pas. Tout en évitant toujours soigneusement les murs. Mais comment étaient-ils arrivés là ? Elle parlait des hybrides. Dans ses souvenirs, ils ne se baladaient pas là. Ils couraient toujours. Puis d'un seul coup, Rose tourna à gauche et les autres la suivirent. Elle se retourna pour voir si tout le monde suivait. Ils étaient tous essoufflés mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter là. C'était toujours trop dangereux. Ils approchaient d'une salle qui leur permettrait d'être en sécurité. Il fallait continuer. Rose ne leur laissa pas de répit. Ils purent se reposer 5 secondes mais aussitôt ils reprirent leur route. La brune les entendait haleter derrière elle. Mais elle choisit de l'ignorer. Comme elle ne savait pas dans quelle version ils étaient tombés, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Le moindre faux pas pourrait être fatal. Ils couraient encore et encore. Mais à un moment, elle entendit quelqu'un tomber. Elle se retourna et vit Draco à terre. Puis tout se passa très vite. Il se releva en prenant appui sur le mur. Une main surgit alors des pierres agrippant fermement le blond. Rose et Zab' coururent vers lui pour le retenir mais la main était plus forte. Une deuxième apparut augmentant sa puissance. Rose et Zab' ne purent rien faire. La brune vit bien le regard de Draco qui l'appelait à l'aide mais rien n'y fit. D'un seul coup, il disparut dans les murs.

Rose hurla le nom du blond. Merde ! Ils l'avaient eu. Elle lui avait bien dit de faire attention aux murs. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Elle allait taper sur les pierres mais Zab' la retint par les poignets tout en lui disant qu'il fallait continuer. Draco savait où ils allaient et qu'il les rejoindrait. Il ne termina pas sa phrase par le 'peut-être' qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Rose passa devant tous les autres qui fixaient le mur avec beaucoup de peur. Ils se demandaient tous ce qu'ils faisaient là. La brune dit de façon autoritaire qu'ils devaient reprendre la route et de ne surtout, surtout pas toucher aux murs. Elle les fixa tous et ils acquiescèrent. Ils reprirent leur route. Rose essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé malgré elle. Ils tournèrent enfin à droite et Rose retrouva ses couloirs qu'elle connaissait tant. A un moment, elle s'arrêta. Elle leva la tête et vit ce qu'elle cherchait, une petite lucarne, juste assez grande pour qu'elle y passe. Elle se retourna et fixa ses amis.

« Bien vous m'attendez là, j'arrive. »

Tous la regardèrent bizarrement mais ne dirent rien. En passant, elle vit le regard de Blaise qui trahissait l'inquiétude envers le blond. Elle tâta le mur et choisit ses prises. Elle devait escalader. Elle monta doucement tâtonnant. Puis, elle progressa de plus en plus rapidement avec l'agilité d'un félin retrouvant tous ses réflexes. Elle atteignit enfin la lucarne par laquelle elle se faufila. Tous attendaient patiemment malgré la peur qui les envahissait lorsque Rose ouvrit le mur. Elle leur dit d'entrer ce qu'ils firent volontiers.

A l'intérieur, ils purent découvrir des fauteuils sur la droite ainsi qu'une table et des chaises sur la gauche. C'était basique mais ça suffirait amplement. D'autant plus, que là, ils étaient vraiment en sécurité. Rose se posa sur un des fauteuils et prit sa tête entre les mains. Mais comment ? Cette question se baladait dans sa tête depuis le début. Elle se doutait de la réponse mais il y avait beaucoup trop de zones d'ombres pour affirmer clairement sa pensée.

« Ca va ? » Demanda Zab', la coupant dans ses pensées.

« Bien sûr que ça va. On arrive ici par je-ne-sais quel miracle, on doit échapper à une horde d'Hybrides et par-dessus le marché, Draco se fait bouffer par les murs. Alors oui tout va bien. Merci de le demander, Zab'. »

Tous la regardaient bizarre. Ron et Harry parce qu'elle avait appelé Malfoy par son prénom, et les autres parce qu'elle s'était mise debout et qu'elle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Personne n'osait parlé mais il fallait bien discuter de la suite des événements. Ginny se décida enfin à poser la question.

« On fait quoi, maintenant ? »

« Je sais pas, Gin'. » Répondit Rose en la fixant. « Il faut qu'on réfléchisse avant d'agir. Alors, on va prendre le temps d'étudier toutes les possibilités et ensuite on avisera. Faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Roh ! Ca m'énerve ! »

De rage, elle jeta sur la table sa baguette sur laquelle elle passait ses nerfs. Puis elle reprit son tour de la salle. Tous attendaient les indications. En tout cas, personne ne pouvait dire ce qu'ils allaient faire car ils ne savaient absolument pas où ils se trouvaient. Ginny et Harry étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Ron en face. Blaise ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Il n'était à sa place par tous ces Griffondors. Il ne fit par ailleurs aucune remarque et choisit finalement d'aller se poster devant la fenêtre. Zab' lui fixait la baguette avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle avait quelque chose de bizarre. Un petit anneau avait pris place juste après la poignet. Il prit le bout de bois entre ses doigts et observa l'anneau. Il se décida enfin à poser sa question.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »

Rose regarda sans baguette sans comprendre. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit anneau et d'un coup ça fit tilt dans se tête. Mais bien sûr !

« Zab', tu es un génie ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Je sais… Heu pourquoi ? »

« C'est un truc que Lucas m'a donné. Ca me protège si je me fais attaquer pendant environ 5 secondes, pour pouvoir soit riposter soit partir. Mais là où ça devient intéressant c'est que ça le contacte si jamais je me fais attaquer. Il est tout de suite au courant. Merde, j'ai pas le choix. Pourvu que ça marche. Je sors et quand vous entendrez trois coups, ouvrez-moi. Je reviens. »

« Mais, Rose… »

« Ecoute, c'est peut-être notre seul espoir. »

Zab' tenta de la retenir mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Sa baguette à la main, elle poussait déjà la lourde porte de pierre qu'elle referma derrière elle dans un bruit sourd. A l'extérieur, il n'y avait personne. Ils se cachaient pour mieux l'attaquer. Tant pis ! Elle les nargua.

« Oh ! Hé ! Je suis une pauvre fille sans défense et je suis complètement perdue. Je vais me faire attaquer par un monstre et je ne pourrais pas me défendre. »

La réponse ne fut pas longue à venir. Deux Hybrides surgirent du mur et se lancèrent sur elle. Pourvu que ça marche. Ils arrivaient droit sur elle. Rose plaça sa baguette devant et attendit que l'anneau se mette à fonctionner. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre et elle se préparait déjà à lancer un sort, lorsque d'un coup, un halot de lumière jaillit de sa baguette l'enveloppant. Les Hybrides furent éblouis et reculèrent d'un pas. L'anneau brillait. Ca fonctionnait. Il faudra qu'elle pense à remercier Lucas quand elle le verrait. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper les trois coups lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appelait. Et là, derrière les deux Hybrides se trouvait Draco à genoux et blessé. 'Merde' murmura-t-elle. La protection de l'anneau disparut à ce moment là. Et il fallait qu'elle agisse vite. Elle lança le sort de la Mort sur l'un d'entre eux mais il l'évita au dernier moment. Zut, Zut et re Zut ! Tant pis ! Elle devait agir et vite car le deuxième retournait déjà vers le blond. Elle prit son élan, sauta sur le dos de L'Hybride et lui brisa la nuque. Il tomba, raide mort. Pour le deuxième qui allait toujours vers Draco, elle passa devant lui, se posta devant le blond et lança le sort de feu. Le monstre s'enflamma sur place. C'était fini pour le moment. Rose aida Draco à se relever. Mais il était faible. Elle passa un bras en dessous de son épaule et l'aida à marcher. Elle frappa enfin les trois coups contre la porte et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Ron qui avait ouvert, eut le temps de voir les deux Hybrides morts sur le sol.

Rose amena Draco vers les chaises. Il avait besoin d'être soigné. Il était dans un sale état. Il avait une mauvaise griffure dans le cou ainsi que sur son bras droit. Rose lui demanda de s'asseoir mais il restait debout complètement perdu. Elle lui ordonna alors d'un ton autoritaire de faire ce qu'elle demandait. La regardant droit dans les yeux, il s'assit enfin. Rose lança un sort et fit apparaître une trousse de soin. Elle sortit l'alcool à 90°C et en imbiba un coton. Elle commença par soigner la blessure au cou. Mais quiconque connait l'effet de l'alcool sur une blessure à vif, peut comprendre la réaction de Draco.

« Putain, ça fait mal !!! »

« Bien fait. » Répondit Rose nonchalamment.

« Tu m'en veux encore ? »

« A ton avis… » Dit Rose tout en appliquant de nouveau le coton.

Draco se leva et de toute sa hauteur fixa la jeune fille. Mais il n'y avait pas de colère dans son regard. Juste un peu de douleur.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes ? »

« Mets-toi à genoux et supplie-moi ! » Répondit Rose du tac au tac.

« Jamais devant eux. » Lança-t-il en désignant du menton les Griffondors, et ce après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Bien comme tu voudras. »

Puis Rose lui tourna le dos. Il la fixa un instant. Tous les autres regardaient sans comprendre. Il se passait quelque chose entre Rose et Malfoy ? Ils venaient juste d'assister à une autre dispute entre les deux. Et comme dans un soap-opéra, ils étaient tous avides de savoir la suite. Rose allait-elle pardonner à Malfoy ? Allait-il se mettre à genoux et la supplier ?

Rose fixait un point dans le vide. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Elle voulait juste le mettre en colère mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle lui avait déjà pardonner. Elle le faisait juste mariner un peu. D'un coup, on entendit un bruit sourd. Les Griffondors poussèrent un bruit de stupéfaction. Rose les regarda bizarre et du coin de l'œil vit Malfoy à terre. Elle lui fit face et le trouva à genoux, le regard baissé vers le sol. Rose le fixait mais jamais il ne releva la tête.

« Pardonne-moi Rose, je t'en supplie »Murmura-t-il.

« Pfff, allez relève-toi, abruti. »

« Alors, tu me pardonnes ? » Demanda-t-il en se relevant.

« Ouais, je te pardonne. »

Draco tourna son regard vers les Griffondors qui avaient la bouche ouverte comme des poissons hors de l'eau. Il haussa un sourcil et ils tournèrent tous la tête. On vit alors apparaître sur les lèvres du Serpentard un sourire. Un vrai ! Blaise regardait la brune. C'est vrai qu'à y réfléchir, lui aussi il devait lui demander pardon. Il mentionna cette idée ce à quoi elle répondit :

« Si on sort vivant d'ici, t'es pardonné. »

« Attendez, c'est quoi ce truc de malade ? Rose tu fricotes avec Malfoy ? » Demanda Ron, qui ne pouvait plus se retenir.

« Ben ouais… »

« Mais c'est un salaud ! » Continua le roux.

« Ecoute Ron, je vais t'expliquer quelque chose. Je suis arrivée ici, je connaissais personne. Je vous ai rencontré et ça c'est cool. Et puis, un soir, j'ai parlé avec Draco et j'ai appris à le connaître. Et soyons honnêtes, si je vous avais dit que je parlais à Draco, comment l'auriez-vous pris ? »

Personne ne répondit. Ouah ! Elle avait des arguments. Ron se retenait de crier et Harry avait ce regard de reproche. Mais elle avait marqué un point. Elle n'était pas censée savoir le passé de Malfoy et elle ne connaissait personne quand elle était arrivée. Et c'était vrai aussi qu'ils l'auraient mal pris s'ils l'avaient su. Mais, avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils commençaient à sérieusement se demander si Malfoy n'avait pas changé. Il s'était mis à genoux !!!

« Vous voyez ! » Reprit Rose qui n'avait pas obtenu de réponses.

« Mais y'a quand même un truc, Rose. » Continua Ginny. « Tu nous dois des explications. »

Décidemment, c'était la période. Mais bon, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait leur dire. Tout leur dire.

* * *

Notes de l'auteure: Whaou!!! Plus qu'un chapitre avant de tout savoir sur Rose!!! Vous devez être préssées. Mais tenez le coup vous allez bientôt tout savoir!!! Sinon j'espère ne pas avoir décu les fans de Draco et de son éternel cynisme en le forçant à se mettre à genoux pour Rose!!! Mais encore une fois c'était juste pour montrer à quel point il tient à la brune!!!

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu!!! A bientôt!!!!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Comme toujours... Vous connaissez le truc!!!

Par contre grande nouvelle! ... Voici le chapitre révélateur!!!! ...Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 28 : La vérité sur Rose Wilde.

Rose alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils. Tout le monde la fixait, avides de tout savoir. Elle croisa ses jambes en dessous d'elle et comme tous la regardaient encore, elle dit :

« Bien, vous pouvez me demander tout ce que vous voulez. Je tâcherais d'y répondre comme je peux. »

Ils ne la quittaient pas des yeux. Bien sût, qu'ils avaient des questions mais personne n'osait commencer ou ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Rose attendait patiemment. Ils se dévisageaient tous. La brune tourna son regard vers Zab' qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il appuierait tout ce qu'elle dira. Ginny fut alors la première à se lancer.

« On est où ? »

« Dans un château, qui se trouve dans un tableau qui se trouve chez mon grand-père. Au départ, ce château était une sorte de prison. On y enfermait les criminels. Les Hybrides que vous avez vu en sont les gardiens. A cette époque, peu de criminels sortaient d'ici, vivants je veux dire. Et ceux qui réussissaient avaient le droit d'être libre. Mais mon grand-père a récupéré le tableau et l'a transformé en une sorte de lieu d'entraînement. Il me faisait venir ici et je devais en sortir vivante. Autant dire que ce n'est pas arrivé souvent. Actuellement, je ne sais pas dans quelle version nous nous trouvons. Ce qui n'empêche que ça reste dangereux. »

Tous assimilaient les paroles de Rose doucement. Mais sa réponse amenait d'autres questions.

« Un entraînement, pour quoi ? » Continua Harry.

« Pour que je devienne un combattant, que je sois digne de mon héritage. »

« Quel héritage ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Le commandement des Anges. »

« Des Anges ? » Reprit Ron.

Rose tourna son regard vers Zab'. Oh lala ! Vers quoi elle s'embarquait ? En arrivant à Poudlard, elle avait voulu à tout prix ne pas mêler ses nouveaux amis à cette histoire mais maintenant, ils étaient tous dans la même galère. Du moins pour le moment. Zab' l'encouragea.

« Mon grand-père était une sorte de justicier masqué. Un peu comme Batman. » Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la regardèrent bizarre. Elle continua : « Une sorte de super-héros. Enfin bref, il était ce genre de personne mais il n'était pas seul. Il a réuni plusieurs autres personnes et a créé une organisation secrète : les Anges Noirs. Ils ont combattu le crime pendant des années. Tout le monde aux Etats-Unis a déjà entendu parler au moins une fois des Anges. Tout le monde le savait mais personne en parlait. Quand mon grand-père est mort, ils ont tous cru que l'organisation était morte avec lui mais j'ai réussi à reprendre le flambeau. J'ai dû me battre pour arriver là et jusque là, personne n'a réussi à me détrôner. »

« C'est pour ça que tout le monde t'appelle 'Princesse' ? » Dit Draco.

« Oui, celui qui dirige les Anges est le Prince ou la Princesse dans mon cas. C'est plus pratique que de dire 'Chef' ou 'Patron'. Les gens pensent que c'est comme un surnom affectif. »

Ils n'en revenaient pas. C'était un choc pour eux. Pour les Griffondors, encore plus. Ils pensaient que Rose était juste un fille normale qui faisait des bêtises de temps en temps. Mais là, avec ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Les deux Serpentards qui connaissaient un peu plus, le passé de la jeune fille n'en furent pas moins surpris. Bien sûr, il y avait encore d'autres questions. Ce fut Draco qui posa la suivante :

« C'était qui le gars que vous avez emmené en dessous du Saule Cogneur ? »

Rose le dévisagea. Comment savait-il cela ? Et là, elle se demanda si elle pouvait leur parler des frères Spitz. C'est vrai que c'était la suite logique des explications. Elle se lança :

« C'était Carl Spitz. Un des quatre frères Spitz. Ces quatre personnes sont parmi les plus dangereuses tout comme l'était Voldemort. Mon grand-père les a vu prendre du pouvoir. Il a longtemps essayé de les arrêter avec les Anges. Mais ils n'ont rien pu faire. Du moins pas assez. En fait, s'ils sont devenus méchants c'est parce que leur sœur a été internée pour meurtre. Elle a tué ses parents. Elle est morte pendant ce temps là. Les quatre frères ne l'ont jamais accepté. Ils ont juré de se venger et vouent une haine immense envers le Ministère. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils ont eux aussi formé une organisation anarchiste, l'Alliance Illégitime, l'A.I., comme on l'appelle dont le but est de détruire le Ministère pour bien foutre le bordel. On essaye de les arrêter depuis des années. Mon grand-père a toujours réussi à mettre en péril leurs plans et c'est pourquoi maintenant, ils détestent aussi ma famille ainsi que tous les Anges. »

C'était de plus en plus incroyable. Personne ne parlait, essayant tous d'enregistrer les infos que Rose venait de leur donner. Ginny posa une nouvelle question :

« Tu as dit que tu t'étais fait renvoyée exprès pourquoi ? »

« Oh, ça ! Et bien en fait, l'année dernière, j'ai réussi à récupérer un objet, enfin la moitié d'un objet que les frères Spitz possédaient. C'est une petite sphère qui selon les dires permet de contrôler les éléments. C'est très puissant. Et ça, entre leurs mains, c'est dangereux. On ne pouvait pas la leur laisser. Quand on a réussi à l'avoir, j'ai réalisé que j'étais en danger à Salem. C'est pourquoi on a mis en place un plan. Je devais me faire renvoyer et venir ici pour donner la sphère à Dumbledore. Malheureusement pendant l'été, il est mort. » Dit-elle en fixant Draco. Il baissa le regard. « Et j'étais déjà renvoyée. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Alors, je suis venue quand même, en faisant en sorte que mon renvoi fasse le moins de bruit possible. Maintenant, je me retrouve avec la sphère complète, car Lucas m'a apporté l'autre moitié et je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Mais après avoir observé McGo, je pense que je peux la lui confier. De toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Ca devient trop dangereux de la garder. La preuve, ils savent où je suis et nous voilà là. Heureusement qu'Amy est encore à Poudlard, sinon ça serait vraiment la merde ! »

« D'ailleurs c'est vrai pourquoi est-ce que Hermione et Amy ne sont pas là ? » Demanda Ron.

« Parce que étonnamment, c'est un des seuls endroits aux Etats-Unis qui fassent un distinction entre moldus et sang purs, dirons-nous. Seuls les 'sangs purs' et les 'sangs mêlés' peuvent venir ici. »

« OK ! »

Apparemment, ils n'avaient plus de questions. Tous fixaient Rose sans ciller. Elle venait de leur révéler une grande partie de sa vie comme ça, en une demi-heure. Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même. Draco et Blaise étaient dans leur coin, ne se mêlant pas aux Griffondors. Harry et Ginny étaient collés l'un à l'autre alors que Ron était assis au bout du même canapé. Rose était toujours sur son fauteuil alors que Zab' se tenait debout près d'une fenêtre. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées car il regardait dans le vide. On entendait encore les Hybrides se balader dans les murs mais ils n'attaqueraient pas ici. Il y avait une sorte de protection autour de cette salle. Rose ne pouvait l'expliquer mais quand elle avait besoin de se reposer elle venait toujours ici. Zab' releva enfin la tête.

« Moi, j'ai une question. Comment se fait-il qu'on soit là ? » Dit-il. Devant le regard interrogatif de la brune, il continua : « Je veux dire, ce château se trouve dans un tableau et ce tableau est dans le manoir de ton grand-père ? Vrai ? »

« Oui … » Répondit Rose d'une voix incertaine.

« Bien alors, je reformule ma question : comment se fait-il qu'on se trouve dans ce tableau alors que ce dit-tableau se trouve chez ton grand-père, qui en d'autres termes se trouve être le quartier général des Anges ? Tu vois où je veux en venir. »

Rose se leva de rage. Elle venait de comprendre, de tout comprendre. Tout était clair maintenant. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Mais bien sûr, c'était évident.

« Il y a un traître. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à faire les cents pas.

« Oui, c'est ce que je crois aussi. Mais je sais pas qui ! » Répondit Zab'.

« Oh ! Cherche pas, je crois que j'ai mon idée là-dessus. »

Son cerveau s'était mis à bouillonner. Des tas de pensées fusaient dans tous les sens. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait se détester à ce moment-là. Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! Son grand-père lui avait enseigné comment reconnaître un traître et quand elle en avait un devant les yeux, elle ne le voyait même pas. Zab' qui la regardait tourner encore une fois comme un lion en cage lui demanda :

« A qui tu penses ? »

« Quelle la seule personne qui s'absentait durant les vacances sans explication ? » Dit Rose.

« Lewis !!! »Lança Zab'. « Tu crois que c'est lui ? »

« Qui d'autre ? » S'énerva la brune. « Putain de merde ! Et dire que mon grand-père m'a appris à reconnaître ce genre de chose et je ne suis même pas capable de le voir que je l'ai en face de mes yeux. Merde ! Putain, j'vais le tuer ! »

« Rose, tu déconnes ?!? » Cria Zab'.

« Non, je vais lui faire regretter de nous avoir trahis !!! » Balança la brune.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Merde Rose, la légitime défense ne s'applique pas à tous les cas. Tu as échappé à la prison un fois mais tu n'auras cette chance si tu fais ça ! »

« Je m'en fous, il n'avait pas à nous trahir. »

« Putain, mais on a besoin de toi Rose ! Merde tu es notre chef, on se repose tous sur toi. Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça. »

« Tu sais quoi, tu me fais chier Zab', tu me fais vraiment chier ! »

Rose arrêta son tour et se mit à pousser un mur. Ce dernier s'ouvrit laissant voir un passage. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et referma la porte lourdement. Zab' restait là, pantois. Mais il savait qu'il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas descendre Lewis. Si elle allait en prison, c'était fini pour les Anges. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait était réduit à néant avec le risque que les frères Spitz en profitent le temps de trouver un nouveau leader. Draco se dirigea vers la porte que Rose avait emprunté. Zab' le retint en lui demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Ce à quoi il répondit qu'il allait voir Rose. Zab' doutait fort qu'il puisse changer quelque chose mais le laissa néanmoins faire. Le blond poussa le mur et disparut derrière.

De l'autre côté se trouvait une petite salle avec un lit et un peu plus loin, on pouvait y voir un balcon. Rose s'y trouvait, les épaules se relevant au rythme de ses sanglots. Draco s'avança doucement et signala sa présence. Elle se retourna et le fixa. Elle n'avait envie de voir personne. Elle retourna son attention vers le vide. Draco s'approcha encore et s'accouda à la rambarde. Elle ne releva pas la tête. Il se lança :

« Tu sais, t'as pas en t'en vouloir. »

« Bien sûr que je m'en veux. Merde Draco, je viens juste de réaliser qu'une personne en qui j'avais confiance se révèle être un traître ! Tu veux que je réagisse comment ? »

« Tu sais, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. » Continua-t-il. « Regarde moi, j'étais un traître et personne ne l'a vu. Même pas Tu-Sais-Qui. Si tu joues bien ton jeu, personne ne peut le deviner… »

« Et même, y'a tout ça. J'vous fous tous dans le brin avec mes histoires. Putain, j'm'en veux. On est là à cause de moi et je ne sais même pas quoi faire. J'en ai marre Draco, ça fait deux ans que je dirige les Anges et y'a tout qui merde. J'en peux plus. »

Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Elle s'en voulait horriblement. Elle avait beau jouer la fille pour qui tout va bien, tout n'allait pas bien. Il fallait arrêter de se voiler la face. Et maintenant, ça foutait la merde chez les élèves de Poudlard. Elle n'avait jamais voulu ça. En fait, elle avait voulu commencer un nouvelle vie. Oublier tout ça, mais le passé vous rattrape toujours. Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pus de couler. Elles tombaient toutes seules et Rose ne pouvait empêcher les hoquets. Draco se décida enfin à la forcer à le regarder et en voyant ses yeux tous rouges, il ne put réprimer son envie de la prendre dans se bras et de la réconforter. Il la serra très fort tout en passant une main de les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille. Elle pleurait contre son épaule. Quand elle se calma un peu, il se recula un peu et tout en gardant un bras autour de sa taille, il la fixa droit dans les yeux et repoussant quelques mèches de son visage tendrement, il lui dit :

« Arrête, dis pas ça. Tu sais bien que c'est pas vrai. Tu l'as dit, vous avez réussi à récupérer la sphère. Vous avez empêché les Spitz de l'utiliser. Tous les plans que tu as inventé ont réussi, bon sauf la partie Dumbledore et ça c'est ma faute pas la tienne. Arrête de te rabaisser comme ça, j'aime pas te voir comme ça. Et je suis sûr que tu vas nous sortir de là, comme tu t'es toujours sortie des mauvais pas. J'en doute pas, Rose parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Ok ? »

Elle acquiesça de la tête. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis il se fixèrent sans un mot. Les paroles de Draco la rassuraient. Elles lui faisaient du bien. Elle-même se sentait bien. Sous le coup de l'impulsion, elle se pencha lentement vers Draco et saisit ses lèvres. Au départ, il ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser mais la surprise du début se remplaça bientôt par l'envie d'approfondir ce baiser. Rose sentant qu'il répondait plaça ses mains autour de la taille du blond alors qu'il posait ses mains dans la nuque de la brune. Elle demanda la permission d'entrer du bout des lèvres, permission qu'il lui accorda. Ils s'abandonnèrent alors dans ce baiser plus que passionné. Rose sentit alors des frissons le long dans le dos. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour un baiser. Leurs langues se battaient en duel pour savoir laquelle dominait l'autre. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, ne pouvant se séparer. Aucun des deux ne voulait s'arrêter comme la dernière fois. Se serrer, se serrer très fort, c'était le seul but. Ils durent finalement s'arrêter, à bout de souffle. Draco caressa la joue de Rose. Ils restèrent front contre front, les yeux fermés, savourant encore ce merveilleux moment. Rose avait encore les lèvres gonflées par le baiser. Draco l'embrassa encore du bout des lèvres, puis un autre petit baiser. Rose ouvrit finalement les yeux et se plongea dans le regard bleu-gris du blond. Elle se sentit envahir par une émotion. Oh ! Non ! Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Elle dit :

« Il faut qu'on attaque… » Draco la coupa par un autre petit baiser. « On ne va pas attendre que Lucas vienne nous sauver…Faut agir… »

Draco n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des petits baisers, un sourire aux lèvres. Rose se sépara à contre cœur du blond et tout en lui donnant la main, elle repartit vers l'autre salle. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent pour la première fois, et les deux sentirent leur cœur s'envoler. Avant de pousser la porte, Rose captura un dernière fois les lèvres de Draco. Puis ils poussèrent la porte.

Elle le tira par le bras et il poussa un petit cri étouffé. C'était son bras droit, encore blessé. Les autres les virent revenir, enfin. Ils n'avaient pas bougé. Zab', en voyant le sourire de Rose comprit que ça allait mieux. Il fit un signe de remerciement envers Draco. Mais ce dernier avait toujours mal à son bras. Rose le fit s'asseoir et reprit la trousse de soin. Tous attendaient la suite mais elle s'occupait d'abord de soigner le blond. Elle lui demanda de relever sa manche mais il ne voulut pas. Elle le força mais comprit assez rapidement pourquoi il ne voulait pas. Il avait la Marque des Ténèbres.

« Drake, »Dit-elle. « Ce n'est qu'un tatouage. Il n'est pas dangereux. Et tout le monde ici, je pense, connaît ton passé, alors s'il te plaît ne fais pas l'imbécile et laisse moi te soigner. »

Il la regarda bizarre. Elle venait de l'appeler 'Drake'. Il releva finalement sa manche et on put découvrir le tatouage. Mais personne ne fit de remarque. Rose commença alors à désinfecter la plaie. Puis elle lui appliqua un pansement. Enfin, elle relava la tête et en fixant Zab', elle dit :

« On attaque. »

« Et comment ? Avec nos baguettes ? Rose, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que les sorts n'atteignent pas toujours leur but. » Répondit Zab'.

« Bien dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen. »

Elle lança le sort qu'elle connaissait depuis des années et qui s'avérait à chaque fois très utile. Elle le prononça : '_Homines_ _Armamento'_. Des armes de toutes sortes apparurent alors sur la table. Des revolver, des épées, des poignards. Rose invita les autres à ses servir. Elle-même prit une arme à feu. Elle la chargea et visa un point invisible. Zab' prit une épée ainsi qu'un pistolet aussi. Draco et Blaise choisirent les poignards. Les autres dirent qu'ils préféraient garder leur baguette. Ils savaient parfaitement comment l'utiliser. Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêts, Rose poussa la lourde porte de pierre et passa dans le couloir.

Là, ce ne fut pas un énorme massacre comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Les Hybrides attaquaient que très rarement. Draco, Ron et Ginny en avaient tué un chacun. Mais la route ne fut pas trop pénible. Rose se tenait devant, prête à tirer. Elle les dirigeait dans les couloirs, vers la sortie, enfin comme elle s'en souvenait. Tout cela remontait à loin. Elle ne se rappelait pas de tout mais ses points de repères étaient toujours présents et l'aidaient à se diriger. Un Hybride surgit alors devant elle. Elle tira sans se poser de question. Le bruit du coup de feu alerta les autres qui ne furent pas longs à venir. La petite troupe se retrouva vite encerclée. Rose tira une nouvelle fois sur l'Hybride qui se tenait devant elle. Zab' plantait son épée dans leur corps. Les autres lançaient des sorts comme ils pouvaient. Rose les observait du coin de l'œil et se rendit compte assez vite qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Merde ! Ils allaient faire quoi ? Il n'y avait plus d'issue.

Mais d'un coup, un trou s'ouvrit dans le mur, donnant sur le salon de la maison des Delange. Elle cria à tous de sauter dedans. Les Hybrides tentèrent de les suivre mais le passage se referma avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait pu sortir. Ils atterrirent tous sur le parquet du salon dans un bruit sourd. Rose se releva rapidement et observa autour d'elle. Elle ne vit que trois personnes. Amy, Ashley et Lucas. Alors ça avait fonctionné. L'anneau avait bien prévenu Lucas. Elle lui fit signe de la tête pour le remercier. Il était adossé au mur comme toujours. Il ne dit rien mais dans son regard, on pouvait y lire un soulagement. Rose regarda autour d'elle. Elle était bien chez son grand-père. Elle reconnaîtrait cet endroit entre mille. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il n'y avait qu'Amy et Ashley qui étaient là. Lucas se doutait-il de quelque chose.

« Que ça ? Pour nous secourir c'est juste, non ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ce sont les seules en qui j'ai assez confiance. » Répondit-il nonchalamment.

« T'as des doutes ? »

« Et toi ? »

« Lewis. »

« Le seul qui disparaissait pendant les vacances, alors oui. » Répliqua Lucas.

« Ton esprit de déduction m'étonnera toujours, Lucas. Bien, » Dit-elle en s'adressant aux autres Anges, « nouvelle règle : plus personne ne parle de nos plans à Lewis. C'est clair ? Et faîtes passez le mot. Heu… Sauf à Kevin, il est incapable de mentir à Lewis. Compris ? »

Tous le Anges acquiescèrent. Ils étaient encore sous le choc de découvrir qu'il y avait un traître parmi eux. Mais ils ne firent aucune remarque, sachant très bien que Rose était déjà assez sur les nerfs comme ça. Dire quelque chose l'aurait mise en colère. Ils attendaient tous les ordres. Rose se décida enfin à parler.

« Bien on va retourner à Poudlard. Je suppose que McGo doit se faire un sang d'encre. Vous, vous retournez à Salem et vous faîtes ce que je vous ai dis. Allez, on y va. » Elle tourna les talons vers la porte et avant de la refermer elle dit : « Au fait, merci, Lucas. »

Il lui fit un signe de tête signifiant 'pas de quoi !'. Rose referma la porte. Ils sortirent de la maison. La bâtisse était immense. Elle était à trois étage et elle était si grande qu'on voyait à peine la dernière fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée. Le parc était tout aussi immense, des arbres ornant un petit chemin pavé qui menait jusqu'aux grilles. Ils l'empruntèrent et lorsqu'ils furent enfin au bout, ils quittèrent la propriété. Puis ils transplanèrent vers Poudlard.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, McGo ne fut pas longue à arriver. Elle leur criait dessus, visiblement inquiète. Hermione la talonnait. Lorsqu'elle vit Ron, elle sauta à son cou. Mais cela ne changerait rien, la directrice voulait des explications. Rose se lança pour mettre son nouveau plan en action :

« Ca tombe bien, nous aussi avons à vous parler. Nous serions peut-être mieux dans votre bureau. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est d'ordre privé. »

Elle acquiesça. Rose dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à aller chercher et qu'elle la rejoignait dans son bureau. Elle demanda aussi à Zab' et Amy de suivre la directrice, ce qu'ils firent. Rose disparut dans les couloirs alors que McGo se dirigeait vers son bureau. Les autres personnes présentes, c'est-à-dire Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Blaise, se séparèrent sans aucun autre commentaire. Et malgré toutes les péripéties, on pouvait sentir entre les Griffondors et les Serpentards une sorte de trêve.

* * *

Notes de l'auteure: Eh bien ! Il s'en passe des choses dans ce chapitre! Non seulement on apprend tout sur Rose Wilde mais en plus, il y a le deuxième baiser entre Draco et Rose!!! Et en plus, cette fois ci ils ne le renient pas! Ils assument!!!

J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de votre attente ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!! J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis!

A bientot pour la suite !!!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, vous connaissez le truc.... Bonne Lecture!!!

* * *

Chapitre 29 : L'aide de McGonagall.

Rose repassa par les dortoirs de Griffondors et récupéra la petit boîte qui était cachée dans sa malle. Puis elle repartit et se dirigea vers le bureau de McGo. Là, Zab' et Amy l'attendaient. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le siège libre. La directrice semblait en colère. Elle se lança tout de même en demandant où ils étaient tous passés. Rose se lança dans de longue explication.

Elle décida alors de tout lui dire. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, elle pourrait réellement aider. Elle lui dit tout. Les Anges, les frères Spitz, la sphère, tout. Elle parla du château et des Hybrides. Du fait qu'elle connaissait Peter Verona. Tout depuis le début. Rose prit enfin la boîte et se lança. Voilà son nouveau plan. Elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était la seule solution possible. Elle dit enfin :

« Professeur, nous avons besoin de votre aide. Nous avons ici une sphère qui est capable de contrôler les éléments. Nous souhaiterions que vous la protégiez. »

« Attendez, vous venez ici, me raconter toute votre histoire avec les Anges Noirs et les frères Spitz et vous voudriez que je ferme les yeux sur le fait que l'école est peut-être en danger. Désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Professeur, vous devez comprendre que si jamais cette sphère tombe entre les mains des Spitz, ça pourrait être pire. S'il vous plaît, nous nous chargeons des frères Spitz et nous vous demandons juste de protéger la sphère. »

« Mais pourquoi moi ? Je ne comprends pas tout…. »

« Je viens de vous le dire. Le plan de départ était de confier la sphère au Professeur Dumbledore. Malheureusement, il y a eu un problème de taille et j'ai dû changer tout ce qui était prévu. J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre que vous étiez digne de confiance mais maintenant je le sais. Je vous en supplie Professeur, nous avons vraiment besoin de votre aide… »

« Mais… »Tenta McGo.

« Le plus important est que Murdred ne tombe pas sur cet objet. Sans, il ne peut pas faire grand-chose mais si jamais cela venait à se produire, tout ce que nous avons accompli durant ces dernières années n'aura servi à rien. Vous comprenez ? »

« Oui, mais… » McGo n'avait pas le temps de répondre.

« Bien dans ce cas, nous pouvons vous confier la sphère ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Bien, nous sommes d'accord. Maintenant, excusez-nous, professeur, mais nous sommes un peu fatigués par ce nous venons de traverser. Bonne soirée ! »

Rose se leva et sans laisser le temps à McGo de répondre, posa la boîte sur le bureau. Puis en intimant les deux autres de la suivre, ils quittèrent le bureau. Ils descendirent les escaliers et en bas, ils retrouvèrent Draco et Blaise qui les attendaient. Ils s'approchèrent des deux Serpentards et Amy et Zab' échangèrent un sourire lorsqu'ils remarquèrent comment Draco et Rose se dévoraient des yeux. Blaise eut le même sourire complice. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et on vit surgir au détour d'un couloir Peter Verona.

« Vous êtes là ! Comment ça va ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix inquiète.

« Ca peut aller, aussi bien que si on avait découvert un traître parmi les Anges. » Répondit Rose nonchalamment.

« Quoi ? Qui ? »

« Lewis, mais j'ai pris les mesures adéquates. »

« Bien, si tout le monde va bien, c'est le principal. Bon je vais vous laisser, vous devez être épuisés. Je voulait juste «m'assurer que vous étiez tous sains et saufs. Sur ce, bonne soirée. »

Puis il tourna les talons et disparut au détour d'un couloir. Les 5 autres personnes décidèrent d'en faire autant. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune. Mais d'un accord commun entre Zab', Amy et Blaise, ils accélérèrent le pas en laissant les deux autres derrière. Ayant remarqué leur manœuvre, Rose rigola. Draco les regarda faire sans trop chercher à comprendre. La brune attrapa la main du blond et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts. Ils continuèrent leur route ainsi. Au loin, on pouvait entendre le rire d'Amy. Mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte mais ils avaient passé tout le samedi et quasiment tout le dimanche dans le tableau. Le grand-père de Rose avait raison, le temps passe moins vite là-bas. De ce fait, c'était déjà le dimanche soir et le lendemain il y avait cours. Il était déjà presque 10 heures. Les deux jeunes gens s'en rendirent compte assez vite. Mais ils n'y prêtèrent encore une fois aucune attention. Ils se baladaient toujours main dans la main dans le château. A un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une fenêtre. Rose s'assit sur le rebord alors que Draco se tenait devant elle, le tout sans lâcher la main de la brune. Elle regarda au travers de la fenêtre. La neige commençait à fondre et on pouvait voir des brins d'herbe à droite et à gauche. Les arbres bourgeonnaient, laissant apparaître des pointes vertes. Les oiseaux aussi, revenaient de leur long voyage vers le Sud.

« Quelle aventure ! » Dit enfin Rose.

« Ouais, c'est sûr ! J'en revins pas qu'on soit encore vivant. »

« En même temps, j'étais là. » Taquina la brune.

« C'est vrai mais j'sais pas si c'est ça qui a fait la différence. »

« Hey !!! »

Rose le poussa mais Draco attrapa son poignet et la fit descendre de son perchoir en la tirant vers lui. Elle tomba légèrement et se rattrapa au blond. Ils se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois l'un contre l'autre. Rose releva la tête et fixa Draco droit dans ses yeux bleu-gris. Elle remarqua que quelque chose avait changé dans ce regard. Il était plus doux, plus attentif, moins arrogant, moins snob aussi. Rose venait de se rendre compte qu'elle connaissait vraiment Draco et son célèbre regard. Elle savait y lire les différentes émotions qui traversaient le blond. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vola un baiser. Draco la laissa faire, ses yeux s'agrandissant devant la spontanéité de la jeune fille. Il voulut y répondre mais elle se recula. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de l'embrasser mais elle ne se laissa pas faire, lui souriant d'un air mesquin. Mais il n'abandonna pas. Il posa ses mains sur les joues de Rose et captura enfin ses lèvres. Il chercha à approfondir le baiser et la jeune fille le laissa faire. Des frissons la parcoururent de nouveau, comme la dernière fois. Tout s'évanouissait autour d'elle. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, Rose sentant le cœur de Draco battre rapidement. Aussi vite que le sien. Ils se séparèrent enfin. Le blond ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune fille qui elle gardait les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'elle le rouvrit, elle se retrouva plongée dans le regard du jeune homme. Elle avait, pendant leur baiser, mis ses bras autour de la taille de Draco et elle ne les enleva pas. Draco se décida à parler.

« Rose ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tout ça, ce qui vient de se passer et heu… ce qui s'est passé dans le tableau…ça veut dire que…heu…enfin, on sort ensemble ? »

« Ben, j'sais pas ! C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« T'es obligée de me répondre par une autre question ? »

« Et toi ? »

« Espèce de chieuse ! »

« Ouais, je sais… »

« Alors ? » Demanda de nouveau Draco en souriant.

« Ben alors faîtes dans les règles de l'art, Mr Malfoy… » Taquina Rose.

« Bien, Mlle Wilde, voulez-vous sortir avec moi ? »

« Ce serait avec plaisir, Mr Malfoy ! »

Draco la serra fort contre lui, souriant dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille. Il la souleva dans les airs puis tout en la reposant, captura de nouveau ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent de nouveau et se dirent qu'il était temps de retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Draco attrapa la main de Rose et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Ils reprirent leur route ainsi. Mais au lieu de séparer au détour du couloir habituel, le blond décida de raccompagner le jeune fille jusqu'à la salle commune des Griffondors. Une fois arrivés devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, Rose déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres du blond. N'étant pas satisfait, le blond la rattrapa et l'embrassa. Il la laissa enfin partir. Elle le regarda partir, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Elle prononça le mot de passe et pénétra dans la salle commune. Elle monta directement se coucher, réalisant petit à petit qu'elle sortait bel et bien avec Draco Malfoy. Par ailleurs, cette même pensée traversait l'esprit du blond dans les dortoirs de Serpentards, lui aussi ayant un sourire béat. Mais il fallait dormir. Demain, il y avait cours.

Le lundi recommença comme toujours. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Rose et Draco sortaient ensemble. La jeune fille l'avait dit à Zab' et Amy mais pas aux autres. Bien qu'elle aurait pu le dire à Ginny, elle n'avait pas trouver un seul moment pour le faire, la rousse étant toujours collée à Harry. Quant aux trois autres, eh ! bien ! Ils avaient peut-être accepté le fait qu'elle parlait de temps en temps avec Draco mais elle était sûre qu'ils n'en accepteraient pas plus. Bien entendu, dès que Ron et Harry avaient eu le temps de le faire, ils avaient tout dit à Hermione, toute la vérité sur Rose. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. La jeune fille avait bien le droit de le savoir aussi. Après tout, elle aussi avait combattu Voldemort.

Les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Sauf qu'encore une fois, les rendez-vous nocturnes étaient différents. Draco et Rose allaient toujours dans l'ancien appartement des préfets, regardaient toujours un film mais passaient pas mal de temps à s'embrasser. Parfois, avant les cours, l'un des deux arrivait à choper l'autre pour une petite session de bécotage. A la fin, ils prenaient toujours bien soin d'arriver séparément. Personne ne remarquait rien. A part ceux qui étaient au courant. Un soir, Rose trouva Ginny en train de faire ses devoirs comme toujours, tard le soir. Elle prit enfin le temps de lui parler. Elle lui avoua qu'elle sortait avec Draco.

« Non, c'est pas vrai ? Enfin ? » Répondit la rousse.

« Quoi, enfin ?! »

« Attends, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous vous plaisiez. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps et je m'y attendais. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, c'est trop cool. Bon même si ça reste Malfoy. Mais bon, il est moins agressif maintenant, et ça tout le monde l'a remarqué. Mais personne ne sait pourquoi. C'est trop bien. »

« C'est gentil ce que tu dis. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Bon allez, je vais monter me coucher. J'suis assez crevée, en fait. »

Cela maintenant deux semaines que Rose et Draco sortaient ensemble. (Mais malheureusement, comme ce n'est pas la fin de ma fic, va encore y avoir des rebondissements. Désolé pour ça !!!) Quelque chose vint perturber ce bonheur. En effet, malgré tout, Rose n'avait pas encore réglé tous ses problèmes. Et ça, elle l'avait presque oublié jusqu'à ce jour. Nous étions un mercredi. Les élèves de Griffondors et de Serpentards avaient eu DFCM au matin et ils attendaient tous patiemment pour Divination. Rose discutait tranquillement avec les autres Griffondors mais à un moment, Amy l'appela et lui dit de se retourner d'un regard. Elle fit ce que son amie lui disait et là, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Puis la peur s'empara d'elle. Un homme d'un quarantaine d'année approchait. Il était châtain avec les yeux marrons. Le genre de type qui passait partout, un Monsieur Tout-Le-Monde. Il fixait Rose avec un sourire carnassier et ne la quittait pas du regard alors qu'il marchait vers la salle de cours. Rose en faisait de même. Elle le regarda passer sans réussir à empêcher la boule qui lui venait en travers de la gorge. Une peur comme jamais elle n'avait connu continua de l'envahir. Tout son corps se tendit. Ses genoux tremblaient malgré elle. Ses yeux étaient dilatés par cette frayeur. Elle fut bloquée dans cette torpeur. Hermione demanda :

« Tu le connais ? »

Le regard de la brune se posa sur Zab'. Il ne disait rien, mais ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude. Personne ne répondit. Ron appela la jeune brune mais il fut coupé par l'homme.

« Veuillez entrer dans la salles ! » Disait-il avec un ton autoritaire.

Tout le monde pénétra dans la salle mais Rose et Zab' restèrent en retrait. Les jambes de la brune ne voulaient pas bouger. Le jeune homme lui attrapa la main et lui demanda de venir. Rose recula d'un pas en faisant 'non' de la tête.

« Allez, viens, ma belle… »

« Non, je… je peux pas… »

« Come on, princesse… Il ne peut rien te faire pendant le cours et tu le sais… »

« Non, non, s'il te plaît… » Elle implorait presque.

« Hum hum, vous venez ou pas ? »

Sans lâcher la main de la brune et sans la quitter du regard, Zab' la traîna en cours. Elle le suivit à contrecœur. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places. Puis le cours commença.

« Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle Hamilton Lisven. Je remplace le professeur Trelawney. Je pense avoir tout dit. Nous pouvons donc reprendre le cours. » Dit-il d'un voix calme mais profonde.

Rose ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Zab' le sentait bien et n'avait pas lâché la main de la jeune fille, main qu'elle serrait de toutes ses forces. Amy tenta de la rassurer :

« Eh, ça va aller. Il ne peut rien t'arriver dans cette salle. »

« Merde, Amy, y'a un contrat sur mon dos et toi tu me dis que tout va bien. Tu te fous de moi ? » Chuchota Rose, sa voix montant dans les aigües.

« Rose, tu es plus forte que ça. Allez, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de lui. Ok ? » Reprit Zab'.

« Je vous dérange peut-être. » Intervint Lisven.

Rose le fixa et se dit que ses amis avaient raison. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur de lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre elle pour l'instant et elle allait trouver quelque chose pour l'en empêcher par la suite. Ils avaient raison. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle devait reprendre contenance. Et ce fut assez rapide. Elle fixa Lisven droit dans les yeux, sa peur totalement partie. Maintenant, c'était la colère qui avait pris place. Elle répondit nonchalamment :

« Non, on se demandait juste quelles sont vos compétences ? »

Sans dire un mot. Lisven attrapa la main de la jeune fille et commença à en lire les lignes. Rose tentait de récupérer son bras mais il était plus fort. Il lui enserrait le poignet. Puis ses yeux marrons revinrent se poser sur la brune qui le regardait avec toute la méchanceté dont elle était capable. Il dit enfin :

« Je vois une mort très proche. Beaucoup plus proche que vous ne l'imaginez, Mlle Wilde, c'est ça ? »

Il lâcha enfin son poignet. Rose le massa sans quitter du regard le professeur. Il tourna les talons et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Quel enfoiré ! Le cours reprit mais Hermione l'interrompit de nouveau en lui demandant ce qui était arrivé au professeur Trelawney.

« Elle a fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers. » Répondit-il simplement tout en fixant Rose.

Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir mais le réprima rapidement. Le cours reprit et ce fut un véritable calvaire pour la brune. Lisven n'arrêtait pas de la regarder ou de se placer derrière elle pour observer ce qu'elle faisait. Draco avait tenté de capter son regard, mais elle gardait les yeux obstinément tournés vers le tableau. Le blond se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Il avait bien vu sa réaction à la vue du nouveau professeur. Elle devait le connaître mais il ne pourrait pas le savoir avant la fin du cours. Jusque là, il tenta de se recentrer sur la leçon. Le cours se termina enfin et Rose sortit la première de la salle et se dépêcha de retourner dans la salle commune des Griffondors. C'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible ! Je suis dans la merde totale ! Se disait-elle alors qu'elle tournait en rond dans la pièce.

* * *

Notes de l'auteure: nous voilà au chapitre 29!! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu!

eh! oui! Vous l'avez certainement remarqué je remets un peu de suspens! Mais c'est bientôt la fin!! Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!!! A bientôt!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient ... Tout est toujours à la fabuleuse JK Rowling sauf comme toujours ce que vous ne connaissez pas... Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Le problème Lisven.

Rose n'était pas sortie de la salle commune depuis la fin des cours. Les autres l'avaient rejointe. Ils se demandaient pourquoi elle avait réagi comme ça, mais elle ne répondait jamais. Elle réfléchissait, assise tranquillement sur un canapé. Au moins la sphère était en sécurité. Mais était-ce la cas pour Rose ?

Le repas du soir arriva sans que Rose n'ait prononcé un seul mot. Ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'assirent à leur table. Ils commencèrent à manger mais Rose n'avait vraiment pas faim. Elle n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Elle sentait deux regards sur elle : celui de Lisven et celui de Peter Verona. Elle fixait les deux par alternance et commençait à se sentir vraiment mal. Elle regarda ses amis et leur dit qu'elle allait dans la salle commune. Elle se leva et quitta la salle sous le regard de tous. Elle gardait la tête haute, fièrement mais elle n'en menait pas large. Elle franchit les portes qu'elle referma derrière elle. Elle avança un peu dans le couloir et d'un seul coup, donna un coup de pied dans un mur. Puis elle s'adossa.

« Rose ? »

La jeune fille sursauta, mais ce n'était que Peter Verona qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune.

« J'ai appris que Lisven était le nouveau prof de Divination. » Dit-il.

« Ouais, quelle chance ! » Répondit Rose avec ironie.

« Ca va ? »

« Non, ça va pas. Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il est là pour enseigner. J'en reviens pas que Murdred fasse ça. Il ne peut pas faire le sale boulot lui-même au lieu d'engager un tueur à gage pour le faire. Et Lisven en plus. Je n'imagine même pas combien il a dû débourser. Rah ! Ca me dégoûte. »

« Moi, à ta place, je serais presque flatté. Il a quand même envoyer Lisven, le grand Black Cat. Ce n'est pas rien. »

« Ouais, ça me rassure pas quand même. Quand il a un contrat, c'est rare qu'il échoue et tu le sais. »

« Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver une solution. Je te connais assez pour… »

« Tiens, tiens, c'est trop mignon. La princesse des Anges et son ange gardien. C'est trop chou ! » Coupa Lisven en personne.

« J'en reviens pas que tu ais accepté ce contrat, Lisven. Après tout… » Reprit Rose.

« Tatata, tu devrais le savoir, Rose, seul l'argent compte pour moi. J'en ai absolument rien à faire de qui je dois abattre. »

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra, petit Ange. »

La confrontation fut stoppée car les autres élèves sortaient de la Grande Salle, le repas étant fini. Tous les regardaient bizarre. Ils se demandaient tous ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se passer entre ces trois là. Lisven tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule. Verona regardait les élèves passer. Les Griffondors vinrent à la rencontre des deux personnes. Amy demanda :

« Ca va ? »

Rose ne répondit pas. Elle fixa Zab' et Amy. Son regard se détourna un instant pour tomber sur Draco qui la regardait alors qu'il sortait de la salle. Il lui adressa un sourire mais elle tourna la tête. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais se sentit mal tout d'un coup. Rose regardait à terre, soucieuse. Puis d'un seul coup, elle releva la tête et fixa Verona.

« Faut que je passe des coups de fil. J'vous tiens au courant. »

La soirée, Rose la passa au téléphone. Elle appelait à droite à gauche. Et au fur et mesure, un plan se formait dans son esprit. Malheureusement, il y avait une partie qu'elle aimait pas du tout, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle monta se coucher ce soir-là assez tard. Demain était un autre jour.

Le lendemain, elle reçut des appels qui confirmèrent son plan avec plus de précision. Il ne restait plus qu'à réunir les Anges. Elle fit passer le mot et tout le monde répondit présent. Elle prit à part Verona et lui parla de son idée qu'il approuva. Tout se passait bien. En attendant, Rose restait cloîtrer dans la salle commune, préférant ne pas prendre de risque. Elle ne mangeait plus non plus la nourriture servie aux repas. On ne sait jamais, même si elle doutait que le poison soit le mode opératoire préféré de Lisven. Le rendez-vous était fixé : samedi ici, à Poudlard. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre jusqu'à ce jour.

Mais Rose devait toujours régler la partie la moins drôle de son plan. Et elle ne voulait pas le faire. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix du tout. Ca concernait bien sûr Draco. Elle ne pouvait plus sortir avec lui. C'était trop dangereux pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre en danger mais elle savait très bien que s'ils voulaient l'atteindre, ils le feraient par l'intermédiaire de Draco. Et elle ne voulait pas ça. Il n'avait pas mérité ça et elle tenait bien trop à lui pour le mettre dans cet engrenage qu'étaient les Anges et l'A.I. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Et il était encore temps d'empêcher ça. Personne ne connaissait la relation entre elle et Draco et ça devait continuer. Mais les gens finiraient bien par le savoir et là, ça serait un vrai problème. De ce fait, durant les deux derniers jours, elle l'avait complètement ignoré. Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il n'arrivait jamais à la choper pour avoir des explications. Il se sentait mal. Pourtant, ils étaient bien ensemble. Pourquoi ce brusque changement de comportement ? Il voulait comprendre.

Il réussit enfin à l'attraper au détour d'un couloir. Il la fit tourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Elle ne le regarda pas dans les yeux bien qu'il cherchait absolument le contact visuel. C'était tendu entre eux. Elle avait espéré qu'il comprendrait mais apparemment, il lui fallait des explications. Mais le fait est qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Ce fut Draco qui parla le premier.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe. Tu ne me parles plus, tu viens plus me voir. J'aimerais comprendre. »

« Ecoute Draco, je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« On n'est pas bien à deux ? »

« Si, mais… »

« Mais quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix mêlant la colère et la tristesse.

« C'est fini entre nous… » Dit-elle en le regardant enfin dans les yeux.

« Quoi ?!? »

« Ecoute, ma vie est… »

« Trop compliquée…. » La coupa-t-il. « Ouais je sais, tu me l'a déjà dit. Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être con ! J'croyais qu'on allait être ensemble et tout. Mais en fait, je me suis bien gouré…t'es toujours dans ton petit monde et tu ne laisses personne y entrer et t'aider. Tu ne me laisses pas t'approcher alors que moi, … alors que moi… »

« Arrête, dis pas ça, c'est pas vrai ! » Cria Rose.

« C'est la vérité et tu le sais. C'est toujours comme ça avec toi. 5 secondes de bonheur pour finalement se prendre une grosse claque en pleine gueule. Tu sais quoi, Rose, j'en ai marre de courir après toi. Au départ, ça ne me gênait pas mais là, j'en peux plus. »

« Draco, essaie de comprendre… »

« Mais comprendre quoi ? Merde depuis le début tu joues avec moi comme avec un jouet. Je le prends, je le jette, je le prends, je le jette. C'est fini entre nous ? Parfait, ça me fait un souci en moins. Adieu, Rose, démerde toi bien avec ta vie… »

« Draco… » Cria-t-elle alors qu'il tournait les talons.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Rose. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne comprenait pas et elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas. Mais cela n'arrêtait pas la grande tristesse qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle se sentait mal. Elle voulait mourir. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir fait du mal comme ça. Elle fixait un point invisible au loin alors que les larmes perlaient toujours au coin de ses yeux. Il avait disparu, il était parti. Ce qu'elle ne voyait pas, c'est que quelques mètres plus loin, Draco Malfoy était dans le même état. Il s'était retenu de pleurer mais maintenant loin de son regard, il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller comme ça. C'était peut-être même la première fois qu'il pleurait à cause d'une fille. Ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence : ils avaient le cœur brisé.

Rose repartit dans les dortoirs sans même prendre la peine de manger. Elle continuait toujours de pleurer contre son oreiller. Quelques temps plus tard, elle s'endormit. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla avant tout le monde. Tant mieux ! Elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle fit alors ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Elle se transforma en un chat noir aux yeux verts. Elle était une Animagus mais seuls les Anges le savaient. Milo, le chien que Draco lui avait offert, remua la queue en voyant un nouveau compagnon de jeu. Mais il se rendit vit compte qu'il ne voulait pas jouer. Alors, il s'allongea et laissa le chat se frotter contre lui, demandant du réconfort. Qu'il lui donna. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis Rose / Chat décida qu'il était temps de bouger avant que quelqu'un ne la surprenne. Elle sortit de la salle commune avec Milo sur ses talons / pattes. Ils partirent ensemble dans la Forêt Interdite et on ne les vit pas de toute la journée. Tout le monde se demandait où elle était.

Le soir, Zab' et Amy virent les Anges arriver. Rose leur avait donné des instructions. Ils devaient se rendre dans une salle de cours. Les deux amis menèrent les autres dans le dédale de couloirs pour finalement arriver devant la porte. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Zab' et Amy se demandaient vraiment où Rose était passée. Ils étaient un peu inquiets mais ils savaient qu'elle n'était pas en danger ou morte. Ils la connaissaient trop bien pour savoir qu'elle ne se mettrait pas en danger pour rien. Alors ils attendirent patiemment, discutant du problème Lisven. Ils se demandaient tous quel était son plan. Enfin, ils virent un chat noir arriver suivi par Milo. Rose était là. Elle se retransforma et fixa ses amis. Elle avait encore les yeux rouges mais ce n'était pas le vrai problème. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le bureau, Milo couché à ses pieds. Les autres étaient soit debout, soit assis à une table. Elle se lança.

« Bien, vous avez tous fait ce que je vous ai demandé. » Tous acquiescèrent. « Bien alors, nous pouvons commencer. Mais il nous manque l'invité principal. »

Ils patientèrent un peu, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. On put voir apparaître Hamilton Lisven, une baguette dans le cou, Peter Verona derrière. Ils restèrent là. Rose eut alors un immense sourire qui vint se coller à ses lèvres. Lisven fit le tour de la salle d'un regard puis reposa ses yeux sur la brune. Il siffla.

« Ouah, tous les Anges réunit pour moi. Quelle chance ! » Dit-il.

« Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? » Continua Rose.

« Je pense, oui… »

« Bien alors, tu sais aussi que je ne vais pas me laisser tuer comme ça ? »

« Et que comptes-tu faire contre ça ? »

« Eh, bien, c'est simple, je vais t'en empêcher ! »

« Hum, ça devient intéressant. »

Rose fit signe à Nick qui sortit de son sac un bracelet en fer. Elle lui fit un autre signe et il attrapa le poignet de Lisven et plaça le bracelet. Lisven regarda Rose, interrogatif.

« Tu te demandes ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Eh ! Bien ! C'est simple, c'est un bracelet qui envoie des décharges électriques. Et ce, à chaque fois que tu me lanceras un sort d'attaque. Ingénieux ? »

« J'ai d'autres moyens… »

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Et je n'ai pas fini. Je peux ? »

« Mais je t'en prie… »

« Bien, alors, j'ai demandé à notre expert en sortilèges, Vince, ici présent d'ensorceler le bracelet. Nous sommes en quelque sorte réunis. Je m'explique : quoique que tu me fasses, tu auras la même chose mais décupler. Un exemple, tu me tues d'un coup de poignard et tu meures de 10 coups de poignards. Tu me tues d'une balle, tu recevras 10 balles. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Je dois reconnaître que c'est pas mal. »

« Mais je n'ai pas fini. J'ai demandé à Peter de réunie le plus d'infos sur toi. Il a constitué un dossier sur tout ce que tu as fais, sur les différents contrats que tu as eus. Je t'avais bien dit que je te laisserais pas faire et c'est que j'ai fait. Maintenant, tu peux disposer. »

« La réputation que l'on te donne est bien à ta hauteur. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je t'aurais, Rose. »

Puis il quitta la salle. Les autres regardaient tous Rose. Elle avait l'air de ne pas aller bien. Elle parla 5 minutes avec eux puis elle sortit de la salle sans dire un mot. Les autres la regardèrent faire mais ne dirent rien. Seul Zab' la suivit et la rattrapa en courant. Il la força à le regarder mais elle gardait les yeux obstinément fixer vers le sol.

« Rose, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. »

« Allez, j'suis ton pote. »

« Draco et moi, c'est fini. C'est tout. Ecoute j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Excuse. »

Puis elle partit, les larmes aux yeux. Zab' était retourné dans la salle de cours et raconta aux autres ce qu'elle avait. Ils furent tous désolé et comprirent bien assez vite pourquoi ils avaient rompu. Rose ne voulait pas le mettre en danger. Ils la connaissaient tous par cœur. Elle était comme ça. Toujours à vouloir protéger les autres au détriment de la sienne. Elle était comme ça mais parfois c'était dur à comprendre. Surtout pour les autres. Lucas sortit de la salle. Les autres le laissèrent faire. Il était peut-être plus apte à réconforter Rose.

Il la retrouva assise sur le rebord du fenêtre. Il s'approcha et signala sa présence. Elle le regarda les yeux embués. Pas besoin de parler. Lucas comprit tout de suite de quoi il en retourné. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement. Elle pleura contre son épaule. Il lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste rassurant. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Lucas sente qu'elle se calmait un peu. Il se recula et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle fit un signe de tête pour dire que ça allait mieux. Lucas l'embrassa sur le front puis ils repartirent. Ils retournèrent dans la salle de cours où se trouvaient encore tous les autres Anges. Elle les salua tous et leur dit qu'elle était crevée. Ils ne dirent rien mais une fois qu'elle fut partie, les conversations reprirent.

« Il faut faire quelque chose, on peut pas la laisser comme ça. » Disait Vince.

« Ouais, mais on n'est pas sur place. On ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Zab' et Amy ? » Continua Henry.

« Vous inquiétez pas on s'en occupe. Rentrer tranquille. »

Tous acquiescèrent. Puis ils sortirent du château pour pouvoir transplaner en paix. Zab' et Amy repartirent avec Milo, que Rose avait laissé sans le faire exprès. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune Rose était assise, le regard dans le vide. Il fallait faire quelque chose, c'était urgent.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur: Ouah, je dois reconnaître que ça commence à me faire peur! On approche de plus en plus de la fin et honnètement ça va me faire bizarre quand ça sera fini! J'ai déjà une autre fanfic sur le feu dirons nous, mais je m'étais attachée à Rose... Enfin, bref, là je fais blablabla sur rien... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu... Et que ça fait pas trop avec Lisven, mais je promets que tout a une utilité dans cette histoire. Peut-être qu'un tueur à gage, ça fait énorme mais c'est vraiment utile pour la suite! Vous verrez...

En tout cas, dites moi ce que vous en pensez... Allez à bientôt, vers l'infini et l'au delà...


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer : Comme toujours, JK Rowling a créé de fabuleux personnages... Donc rien ne m'appartient... Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Retournement de situation.

Les jours passaient et Rose ne se sentait pas mieux. Elle allait en cours pour la forme mais elle n'arrivait jamais à vraiment se concentrer. Elle ne mangeait plus. Le dimanche après avoir réglé le problème Lisven, on ne l'avait pas vue de la journée. Elle avait disparu le matin très tôt et n'était revenue que tard dans la nuit.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Draco et elle avaient rompu. Et ils étaient tous les deux misérables. Aussi bien Draco que Rose. Même si Draco tentait tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure, on voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas bien lui aussi. Il était redevenu pâle à faire peur. Mais il ne pouvait pas le montrer. Il était Serpentard après tout. Du côté de Rose, elle ne s'empêchait pas de montrer sa tristesse. Enfin, la montrer était un bien grand mot. Vu qu'elle n'apparaissait presque plus. Zab' et Amy s'inquiétaient vraiment beaucoup. Tout comme les autres Griffondors. Elle ne plaisantait plus comme avant. Mais personne ne savait pourquoi et ils n'avaient jamais le temps de lui demander.

Un soir, c'était le jeudi qui suivait la rupture, Amy se rendit compte que Rose n'avait rien mangé durant tout ce temps. Ce soir-là, la blonde la supplia de venir dans la Grande Salle pour avaler un bout.

« Allez, Rose viens. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Il faut que tu manges. » Disait-elle.

« J'ai pas faim. » Répondit Rose.

« S'il te plaît ? »

« Bon ok. »

Ainsi Rose et Amy partirent dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Elles allèrent s'installer à leur table et entamèrent le repas. Mais Rose n'avait vraiment aucun appétit. Elle regarda à la table des professeurs et vit que Lisven la fixait. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait rien faire. Du moins, pour le moment. Puis elle remarqua Peter Verona qui la regardait aussi. Elle détourna les yeux. Son regard vint alors se poser sur la table des Serpentards où Malfoy la dévisageait. Elle sentait la tête lui tourner. Elle se leva alors sans dire un mot et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais juste avant de pousser les portes, elle s'évanouit. Zab' et Amy coururent vers elle suivis par Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione. Zab' la prit dans ses bras et la transporta à l'infirmerie.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rose se réveillait sur un lit d'hôpital. Il y avait les Griffondors autour d'elle. Elle les regarda avec des yeux vitreux. Elle tenta de se relever mais sa tête cognait. Elle se rallongea et vit Pomfresh arriver en courant en agitant les bras pour faire reculer les autres. Elle regarda la brune et lui demanda :

« Mlle Wilde, cela fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas mangez ? »

« Heu… j'en sais rien. » Répondit-elle.

« Une semaine. » Dit Amy.

Rose lui lança un regard méchant. Mais Amy ne baissa pas les yeux. Pomfrsh reprit en lui faisant la morale, comme quoi ce n'était pas bien de sauter des repas, Bla Bla Bla… Rose n'écoutait plus ce qu'elle disait. Quand l'infirmière eut enfin fini, Rose tomba dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, elle eut la surprise de trouver Peter Verona. Il la fixait d'un regard inquiet. Il lui demanda :

« Ca va ? »

Rose hocha la tête, mais elle sentit les larmes lui monter. Elle ne put les retenir et se remit à pleurer. Ne voulant pas que Verona la voit, elle lui tourna le dos et se mit en position fœtale. Ses épaules étaient secouer par des sanglots. Une semaine et ça faisait toujours aussi mal. D'un coup, une idée germa dans sa tête. Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent alors que le plan se mettait en place dans son esprit. Elle se retourna et se mit sur le dos regardant le plafond. Elle fixa un point invisible alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Verona la regardait toujours et attendait qu'elle parle. Lorsqu'elle le fit enfin, il retrouva la Rose Wilde qu'il connsaissait.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, Peter. »

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix lente.

« Je veux que tu m'organise une rencontre avec Lisven. Pour demain soir. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Ce sont mes affaires. »

« Désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« C'est un ordre, Peter. »

« Mais… »

« Un ordre !!! » Insista-t-elle.

« Bien… »

« Et je veux aussi que tu fasses sortir d'ici. » Dit Rose en relevant. « Maintenant !!! »

« D'accord, d'accord… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Il se releva et disparut dans la petite cabine qui servait de bureau à Pomfresh. Ils restèrent là pendant quelques minutes lorsque enfin ils en sortirent. L'infirmière s'approcha du lit de Rose et lui dit qu'elle pouvait sortir. Mais que Verona était responsable d'elle. Elle acquiesça et se leva. Elle sortit de la pièce sans même un regard derrière elle. Elle avait pris une décision. Il fallait forcer le destin. Et ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais personne ne devait être au courant. Pas même les Anges. Ils l'en empêcheraient et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de cours. Elle avait Potions ce matin et elle ne pouvait sécher. Après tout, les NEWT approchaient. Tout le monde se retourna quand ils la virent arriver. Amy et Zab' coururent vers elle. Ils l'assaillirent de question mais elle ne disait rien. Son regard tomba sur Draco qui détourna les yeux. Elle avait pu voir avant ça, la tristesse au fond de son regard. Mais elle fit aucune remarque.

Depuis la rupture, Draco m'embêtait plus les Girffondors. Plus aucune remarque, ni un mot de travers. Il ne parlait simplement plus. Rogue arriva et le cours commença. Rose n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle pensait tout le temps à sa rencontre avec Lisven. La journée passa sans que Rose ne s'en rende compte. Le soir, elle alla manger un morceau mais elle quitta la salle aussitôt qu'elle eut fini. Elle retourna dans la salle commune et monta se coucher aussitôt.

Cette même soirée, Peter Verona avait convoqué Amy et Zab' dans son bureau. Il devait leur parler de ce que Rose lui avait demandé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il était assis à son bureau le regard inquiet.

« Tu voulais nous voir ? » Demanda Amy.

« Oui, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Mais vous devez me promettre de ne rien dire. » Dit Verona.

« Ok, promis. » Répondirent les deux amis.

« Bien, ce matin, j'ai été rendre visite à Rose. Elle n'allait pas très fort. Mais d'un coup, elle m'a demandé quelque chose de bizarre. Elle veut que j'organise une rencontre entre Lisven et elle. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je vous le dise. Ne lui en parlez pas. Elle avait l'air de ne pas vouloir vous le dire. Surveillez là quand même. »

« Ok ! C'es tout ? »

« Oui… »

« Merci. »

Ils sortirent de la salle inquiets. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait, à Lisven ? Ca ne sentait pas bon du tout. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas lui demander. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'ils soient au courant ? Ils espéraient seulement qu'elle ne fasse de bêtises. Mais connaissant Rose, ils craignaient franchement le pire. Ils retournèrent dans la salle commune mais ne virent pas la jeune brune. Elle devait être couchée. Les autres Griffondors discutaient tranquillement ou faisaient leurs devoirs. Les deux amis montèrent se coucher, complètement perdus dans leurs pensées. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas en danger.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ils ne trouvèrent pas Rose, ni Milo d'ailleurs. Ils devaient être partis ensemble, Rose sous sa forme de chat. Amy avait décidé quelque chose cette nuit. Elle avait décidé d'aider le couple Rose / Draco. Elle allait dire au jeune homme la véritable raison de la rupture. Il avait le droit de savoir et peut-être que ça aiderait un peu les choses. Au petit-déjeuner, elle envoya un hibou au blond lui demandant de le rejoindre dans l'après-midi de l'autre côté du lac, là où personne ne les verrait. La matinée passa sans trop de problème. La plupart des élèves faisait leurs devoirs alors que d'autres profitaient des premiers rayons de soleil à l'extérieur. Zab' et Amy étaient restés avec les autres dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Ils parlaient avec Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione. Les discussions étaient basiques : Quidditch, cours et NEWTs.

L'après midi arriva vite et Amy disparut pour aller au bord du lac. Elle espérait vraiment que Draco allait venir. Elle attendit pendant une demi heure. Pour patienter elle faisait des ricochets sur l'eau. Elle entendit soudain un bruit de branche qui craque. Elle se retourna et vit le blond qui était là à l'observer. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Amy se décide enfin à parler.

« Merci d'être venu. »

« Ouais, pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? » Répondit-il, sa voix trahissant de l'impatience.

« Je voudrais te parler de Rose. »

« Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle. Et encore moins de la part d'une sang-de-bourbe. »Dit-il en tournant les talons.

« Elle cherche à te protéger. »

Le blond arrêta son mouvement et tourna lentement sur lui-même. Il la fixait attendant la suite. Amy en profita pour continuer.

« Il faut que tu saches des choses sur elle. »

« Et quoi, exactement ? »

Amy poussa un soupir. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir écouter mais elle sentait qu'elle l'avait interpellé avec son 'elle te protège'. Elle continua alors que Draco s'adossait à un arbre :

« Il faut savoir que tout ce que Rose fait, elle ne le fait jamais pour elle-même. Elle le fait toujours pour les autres et surtout pour leur bien-être. Toujours, toujours, toujours…. Elle n'en à rien à foutre de son bonheur du moment que les autres vont bien. Depuis que je la connais, elle a toujours été comme ça. Toujours à prendre sur elle. A prendre tous les blâmes. Les gens pourraient penser que c'est un geste égoïste et qu'elle fait ça pour le mérite, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Elle le fait pour ne pas nous exposer. Ils ne se posent pas la bonne question. C'est vrai, pourquoi les frères Spitz et l'A.I. sont après elle et seulement elle. C'est parce que c'est toujours elle qui se montrait. Tu crois que c'était par gaieté de cœur qu'elle s'est faite renvoyer. Pas du tout. Elle nous a dit qu'Elle devait protéger la sphère. Elle en prenait la totale responsabilité. Bien sûr, on a essayé de lui prendre la pareille. Mais elle ne nous laisse quasiment jamais faire. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'essayer…. »

« Bien mais quel est le rapport avec moi ? »

Amy le fixa incrédule. C'était vraiment le jour et la nuit entre Draco et Rose. L'une ne se préoccupait que des autres alors l'autre ne s'inquiétait que de son nombril. Elle perdit sa patience.

« Putain, mais t'es vraiment aveuglé par ta connerie… »

« Si j'suis là pour me faire insulter autant me casser. »

« Mais tu comprends rien, hein ? » Siffla-t-elle. Draco la toisait du regard. « Elle te protège et toi tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ta petite personne. Tu comprends pas que si elle a rompu, c'est pour ta sécurité. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à se servir de toi pour atteindre Rose. Et ça elle ne le veut pas. Elle ne le supporterait pas. » Elle criait maintenant. « Elle tient à toi, merde, Draco. Si jamais des personnes bossant pour Murdred Spitz avaient eu vent de votre histoire, tu aurais été en danger. Ils cherchent juste à atteindre Rose, peu importe les moyens et ce n'est pas la mort d'un 'pion' comme toi qu'ils les auraient gênés. »

Elle reprit son souffle. Elle avait employé la manière forte mais il fallait bien lui faire comprendre. Draco la regardait avec des yeux ébahis. Il enregistrait doucement les infos qu'Amy venait de lui balancer. Mais il reprit après quelques minutes de silence :

« Mais y'a personne pour balancer ça à Spitz. Lewis n'est pas là. »

« Je ne te parle pas de Lewis ! »

« De qui alors ? »

« De Lisven. »

« Quoi ? »

« Hamilton Lisven. Le nouveau prof. Enfin, il n'a jamais été enseignant. C'est un tueur à gage… »

« Quoi ? » La coupa Draco.

« Il est là parce que Murdred a mis un contrat sur Rose. Lisven doit la tuer mais Rose a réussi à le bloquer. Enfin… Pour le moment. Ce qui n'empêche que Lisven ne gênera pas pour rapporter les moindres faits et gestes de Rose à Spitz. Il bosse pour lui en quelque sorte. »

« Mais… C'est pas possible. » Lança Draco, une boule dans la gorge.

« Ah ouais, demande à ton père s'il ne connaît pas Lisven ou Black Cat comme certains l'appellent. Ou même tu peux demander à Trelawney si sa chute était un accident. »

« Mais… »

« Voilà je t'ai dis tout ce que je savais. Maintenant, tu fais comme tu veux. »

Il sentait les larmes lui monter encore. Il avait bien assimilé tout qu'Amy lui avait dit. Il releva la tête et demanda :

« Mais pourquoi tu me dis tout… »

Il ne termina pas sa question car Amy avait disparu. Il restait là tentant de retenir ses larmes. Alors elle ne cherchait juste qu'à le protéger. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit ? Il avait tant de questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il s'accroupit et laissa finalement les larmes couler. Elle lui manquait. Elle lui manquait horriblement. Il avait eu du mal à se l'avouer mais il fallait le reconnaître. Lui aussi tenait à elle. Il s'en voulait aussi. Avec tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, quel imbécile ! Il se releva finalement et tout en essuyant les perles salées d'un revers de manche, il retourna au château.

Le soir arriva vite et Rose n'était toujours pas revenue. Zab' et Amy se demandaient vraiment où elle était encore partie. Ils voulaient aller au rendez-vous avec Lisven mais ils n'étaient pas censés le savoir. Ils détestaient se sentir impuissants comme ça.

Dans les couloirs du château, on vit se balader le chat noir suivi d'un chien. Rose venait de revenir. Elle n'alla pas dans la salle commune. Verona lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire que la rencontre se ferait dans le bureau du Peter. Elle prit cette direction et avant d'entrer se métamorphosa. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et vit Verona assis derrière son bureau. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur une table puis ils attendirent. Ils discutèrent un peu avant d'entendre la poignet tourner. On vit alors Hamilton Lisven entrer dans la salle. Il avança un peu et regarda les deux personnes déjà présentes.

« Tu voulais me voir, Rose ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. A la place, elle sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une. Elle tira dessus et recracha la fumée. Les deux autres attendaient d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle dit finalement :

« Quelque soit le prix de Murdred, je le double. »

« Ouah, et que me vaut cet honneur ? » Demanda Lisven, intéressé.

« Je veux que tu bosses pour moi. »

« J'dois tuer Murdred, c'est ça ? »

« Non, je me réserve ce privilège. Les Anges et moi avons constitué un liste avec les membres de l'A.I. mais elle est loin d'être complète. Je veux que tu le fasses. »

« Quoi, c'est tout ? Tu doubles le prix pour que je complète une misérable petite liste ? »

« Je n'ai pas fini… » Continua Rose d'une voix traînante.

« Je t'écoute… »

« Je veux que tu incites Murdred à m'attaquer… »

« Rose, tu ne pe… » Coupa Peter.

« Tais-toi ! Je décide de la date, de l'heure et de l'endroit. »

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire ça ! »

Rose sourit. Il allait faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il l'avait dit lui-même, seul l'argent l'intéressait et elle en avait. Elle reprit d'une voix mielleuse :

« Voyons, mon cher Hamilton, je ne doute pas de tes talents d'acteur. Tu peux le faire, je le sais. Et je suis sûre qu'avec un petit bonus pour cette scène, tu auras toute la motivation qu'il faut. Je triple le prix. »

« Rose … » Tenta de nouveau Peter.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle guettait les réactions de Lisven. Il semblait réfléchir. Elle l'avait appâté, elle le savait. Il ne restait plus qu'à ce qu'il morde à l'hameçon. Il releva la tête avec un immense sourire carnassier.

« J'accepte mais j'ai mes conditions aussi. Je veux l'immunité et cela va de soi, il n'y a jamais eu aucun dossier sur moi. »

« Marché conclu… » Dit Rose en descendant de la table et en avançant sa main.

Il la prit et ils se serrèrent la main. Le pacte était scellé. Elle lui donna les instructions. Murdred devait l'attaquer samedi prochain dans la soirée, ici même à Poudlard. Il acquiesça. Rose lui donna la moitié de l'argent et lui dit qu'elle lui donnerait le reste après l'attaque. Lisven quitta la salle. Verona ne cessait de fixer Rose. Il désapprouvait totalement. Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais Rose fut plus rapide :

« Tu n'en parles à personne. C'est un ordre. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Et je veux aussi que tu m'entraîne. J'ai un peu perdu la main. »

« Mais Rose… »

« Et c'est un ordre aussi ! » Siffla-t-elle. « Rendez-vous demain soir à l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite, à 9h et ne sois pas en retard. »

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle la tête haute. Mais au fond, elle était terrifiée. Mais ça elle ne le montrerait jamais. Elle devait se préparer. Et vite, elle n'avait qu'une semaine. Mais d'ici une semaine, tout serait enfin fini.

* * *

Notes de l'auteure: Voilà, il se passe encore pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre... Je vous avais dit que Lisven était important pour la suite, voilà pourquoi!!! Par contre, on voit que Rose pète complètement un câble. Elle commence à agir très bizarrement mais Amy explique très bien pourquoi elle fait tout ça, même si techniquement, elle ne sait pas ce que Rose va faire. Quand j'ai fait lire ce chapitre à ma beta, elle m'a dit que tout le petit speech d'Amy était super et permettait de comprendre pourquoi Rose faisait tout ça. Ca m'a fait drôlement plaisir.

J'espère que cette fic vous plaît toujours, elle est longue je le reconnais mais c'est ma première fanfic, et j'ai préféré mettre un nouveau personnage plutôt que de m'attaquer tout de suite à une Draco/Hermione...Ca me fait un peu peur... Le problème quand j'écris c'est que je ne sais pas m'arrêter. J'ai toujours de nouvelles idées qui me viennent et voilà le résultat, on en est déjà au chapitre 31!!!

Laissez moi des reviews Please!!! Allez à bientôt...


	32. Chapter 32

* * *

Disclaimer: Comme toujours, c'est encore la même chose rien ne m'appartient ... Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Une semaine…

_Dimanche_

Le lendemain de cette rencontre, Rose allait mieux. Son plan allait fonctionner, elle le savait. Elle avait encore quelques points à régler mais tout devrait bien se passer. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Pourvu que ça marche ! Elle alla dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait retrouvé un peu l'appétit. Elle mangea un bout. Elle remarqua que Draco, qui était là aussi, la fixait. Mais quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. Comme s'il avait compris quelque chose. Elle le fixa en retour et il soutint son regard. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Ils ne se toisaient pas. Loin de là. Il y avait de la douleur mais aussi une sorte de pardon. Draco semblait la supplier de l'excuser d'avoir dit tout ce mal sur elle et Rose voulait se faire pardonner de l'avoir plaqué. Un demi-sourire apparut sur leurs lèvres mais l'échange fut coupé lorsque Ron et Hermione se placèrent devant la brune. Elle détourna le regard rapidement et fixa les deux nouveaux arrivants. Hermione, qui avait remarqué comme les autres le mal être de la jeune fille, demanda :

« Ca va mieux ? »

Rose ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle tourna les yeux vers la table des professeurs et plus spécialement vers Lisven.

« Ouais, j'me sens mieux. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'avais ? » Demanda Ron.

« Rien juste un coup de déprime. Mais ça va mieux. »

Les deux autres ne répondirent rien, satisfaits de la réponse de la brune. Ils commencèrent à manger et tous furent bientôt rejoints par les autres 7ème années de Griffondors. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant. Tous remarquèrent le changement de Rose. Mais encore une fois personne ne savait pourquoi. Mais personne ne fit de remarque. Le repas se déroula bien tout comme la journée du dimanche. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Certains faisaient leurs devoirs en retard pour le lendemain, d'autres étaient encore dehors.

Le soir tomba vite. Les élèves mangeaient dans la Grande Salle. Puis le repas se termina. Tout le monde retourna dans leur salle commune. Les discussions allaient bon train encore une fois. Mais pas mal de monde commençait un peu à stresser pour les NEWTs. Les examens approchaient à grand pas. Nous étions déjà mi-mars. Et ils devaient se dérouler fin mai. Il y avait aussi les matchs de Quiditch. Les Griffondors étaient arrivés en finale qui devait se déroulait mi avril. Il ne restait plus qu'un mois pour se préparer. Harry essayait de motiver comme il pouvait l'équipe et honnêtement, jusque là, il s'en sortait pas mal.

Vers 9h, Rose quitta la salle commune. Zab' et Amy, qui savaient qu'elle ne voyait plus Draco, se demandèrent vraiment où elle allait. Du côté de Rose, elle se dirigea discrètement vers la Forêt Interdite. Là, elle retrouva Peter Verona qui l'attendait. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu et Rose fit face au professeur. Elle lui dit :

« Je veux que tu m'entraînes. D'abord au combat à mains nues, puis au combat avec une épée. Je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. »

« Rose, tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? »

« Totalement. En garde. »

S'en suivirent 1h30 d'entraînement intensif. La brune n'avait pas perdu ses réflexes mais elle avait vraiment besoin de s'entraîner. Car Peter Verona lui mis plusieurs coups, qu'elle ne put éviter. Malgré tout cela, elle réussit plusieurs fois à désarmer son entraîneur. L'épée avait toujours été une extension de son bras. Vers 11h, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Verona complimenta la jeune fille ce à quoi elle répondit que demain il aurait le même entraînement. Puis ils se quittèrent à la sortie de la forêt. Rose monta se coucher directement crevée les exercices qu'elle venait de faire.

_Lundi_

Les jours recommencèrent à défiler. Les soirs, elle partait s'entraîner avec Verona qui ne disait rien. Mais Zab' et Amy voyaient bien qu'il se passait quelque chose. Le fait est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui demander ce qu'elle faisait. Ils n'étaient censés être au courant. Alors ils se taisaient. Les cours continuaient sans relâche. Potions, Métamorphoses, DFCM, Soins aux créatures magiques… Tous les professeurs leur rabâchaient toujours aux oreilles que les exams arrivaient ce qui stressait encore plus les élèves. Rose recommençait à manger. Elle lançait même parfois des petits regards à Draco. D'ailleurs le plus souvent il lui rendait. Il y avait cette sorte de petit jeu entre eux. Mais Draco ne voulait pas faire le premier pas. Après ce qu'il avait appris. Elle voulait simplement le protéger. Il se devait de respecter ça. Il l'attendrait. Il avait pris cette décision après sa discussion avec Amy.

Mais ce n'était pas la même chose du côté d'Amy et de Zab'. Ils voulaient vraiment savoir ce qui se passait. Alors un soir, ils débarquèrent à deux dans le bureau de Verona. Il était assis derrière son bureau en train de corriger des copies. Ils se postèrent à deux devant lui et Zab' lui demanda de but en blanc :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Rose ? On veut savoir. »

Verona releva la tête et les fixa avec un sourire désolé. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire. Rose lui avait interdit. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'il répondit.

« Mais on a le droit de savoir ! » Cria Amy.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Ecoutez, je n'en reviens pas moi-même mais malgré que ce qu'elle a en tête soit… comment dire ? … assez tordu, je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi elle fait ça. De plus, je lui ai fait la promesse de ma taire et je respecterais ça. »

« Mais, les ordres de Rose peuvent être contournés. Surtout quand ça concerne Rose. On veut savoir. »

« Désolé, petits Anges, mais je ne dirais rien. A moins qu'elle ne vous le dise elle-même. »

De rage, ils tournèrent les talons. Ils allaient coincer Rose et lui demandaient ce qu'elle planifiait de faire. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas aussi aisé que ça. A chaque fois, elle leur échappait. Elle disparaissait à la moindre occasion. Elle parlait toujours avec Verona ou alors, elle était à la bibliothèque en train de plancher sur un livre. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de l'approcher. Ils s'inquiétaient de plus en plus pour leur amie. De son côté, elle mettait tranquillement son plan en place. Doucement mais sûrement. Le soir, elle parla avec Verona. Elle lui dit ce qu'elle comptait faire.

« Je vais écrire un mot que tu donneras à Zab' et Amy. Dedans, il y aura toutes les instructions qu'ils devront suivre. Tu n'auras juste qu'à leur remettre. Tu pourras faire ça ? »

« Oui, mais je demande encore si c'est une bonne idée. »

« J'en suis sûre. »

« Zab' et Amy s'inquiètent pour toi, tu le sais ? »

« Oui, mais je ne peux pas leur dire. Je ne veux pas qu'ils interviennent et se mettent en danger. »

« Ce sont des Anges eux aussi… »

« Je sais, mais c'est mon problème depuis des années et je voudrais le régler seule. Allez, on commence. »

Ils reprirent l'entraînement. Verona ne comprenait pas vraiment pour elle voulait continuer mais il ne disait rien. A vrai dire, elle était totalement prête. Mais, il connaissait la jeune fille. Il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard et rient de tel que qu'une bonne préparation pour ça. Une fois finis, ils se séparèrent.

_Mardi_

Le lendemain matin, Zab' et Amy réussirent à choper Rose à la sortie de la Grande Salle juste après le petit déjeuner. Elle était sortie un peu avant comme elle en avait pris l'habitude ces derniers temps. Ils l'avaient suivie et rattrapée juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les couloirs. Elle fut obligée de s'arrêter. Zab' parla le premier.

« Rose on peut savoir ce que tu mijotes ? »

« Je ne peux rien vous dire. »

« Mais, on est tes amis. » S'énerva Amy.

« Justement, en tant qu'amis, je veux que vous respectiez ma décision. Je vous demande juste de me faire confiance. Je vous en supplie. Vous me faîtes confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« S'il vous plaît ? Vous serez vous en temps et en heure. »

« D'accord… » Soufflèrent les deux autres.

Rose les serra dans ses bras très fort. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire. Elle ne voulait qu'ils se mettent en danger. Comme toujours, elle voulait les protéger. Personne ne devait être au courant, le risque étant que le plan soit ruiné. Elle avait juste besoin de quelques temps et tout serait bientôt réglé. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours, bras dessus bras dessous. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'eux et de leur confiance. Elle n'en demandait pas plus. Le cours de Botanique se passa bien tout comme le reste de la journée.

Le soir arriva vite et Rose se rendit de nouveau dans la forêt pour l'entraînement. Mais en arrivant elle eut la surprise de trouver Remus Lupin. Il discutait tranquillement avec Verona lorsque ce dernier, ayant vu la jeune fille, lui adressa un sourire. Remus se retourna et salua Rose. Elle s'approcha et demanda :

« Remus, mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? »

« Je suis venu te parler. Te donner des nouvelles de Spitz. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Oh ! Rien de bien méchant. Je voudrais juste savoir combien de temps Tonks et moi allons devoir le surveiller. Non pas que ça nous dérange mais bon, il est assez vulgaire et méchant. La dernière fois, il a craché à la figure de Tonks et bon, ben en fait elle en a un peu marre de devoir le surveiller. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera plus très long maintenant. Tout ça sera bien fini. Je te demande juste de le garder encore quelques temps. »

« Ok ! Tiens moi au courant ! Bon allez, j'y vais. J'ai des choses à faire. Bonne soirée ! »

« Bonne soirée ! » Répondirent Verona et Rose en même temps.

La brune se retourna vers le professeur et ils commencèrent leur entraînement. Ils finirent comme tous les soirs vers 11h. Rose retourna dans la salle commune complètement épuisée et une fois couchée, s'endormit aussitôt.

_Mercredi_

Le lendemain, Rose se réveilla et alla directement vers la salle de cours. Elle s'était réveillée en retard et n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner. Elle arriva devant la salle au moment où tous les autres passaient la petite cour. Ils la saluèrent une fois qu'ils furent devant elle. Elle leur rendit leur bonjour. Puis les Serpentards arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils étaient bruyants comme à chaque fois. Surtout la Parkinson. Verona arriva et ordonna aux élèves d'entrer. Le cours ne fut pas très passionnant mais apparemment utile pour les NEWTs. A la fin, il leur donna quelques devoirs à faire pour la semaine prochaine.

En sortant de la classe, Rose se fit bousculait par Draco mais ce n'était pas fait exprès. En fait, il tentait juste d'échapper à Parkinson qui voulait vraiment lui sauter dessus. Il s'arrêta un instant le temps de faire des excuses inaudibles à la brune. Elle leva un sourcil mais juste au moment où il haussait les épaules, Parkinson réussit à l'attraper et à sauter dans les bras du blond. Il la repoussa avec vigueur puis reprit sa fuite. Hermione qui avait observé toute la scène se tourna vers Rose et lui demanda :

« Vous vous parlez toujours ? »

« Heu… en fait, c'est un peu compliqué. J'peux pas vraiment t'expliquer. Désolé ! »

Puis Rose tourna les talons et disparut dans les couloirs. Zab' et Amy la suivirent. Ils allèrent tous les trois à la bibliothèque où ils commencèrent leurs devoirs de DFCM. Puis le cours suivant arriva vite. C'était Divination avec Lisven.

Pendant le cours, Rose remarqua que Draco la fixait avec inquiétude. Etait-il au courant ? Mais au courant de quoi ? Ils apprenaient à se servir du tarot lorsque le prof parla à Rose :

« Mlle Wilde, je souhaiterais vous voir à la fin du cours. »

« D'accord. »

Zab' et Amy se regardèrent. Que lui voulait-il ? Ils demandèrent à la jeune fille si elle voulait qu'ils restent avec elle mais elle leur répondit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien contre elle à l'heure actuelle. Le bracelet fonctionnait parfaitement bien. Le cours se poursuivit. Rose sentait toujours le regard de Draco sur elle. Il semblait encore plus inquiet. Peut-être que son père lui avait parlé de la véritable activité de Lisven et qu'il avait compris que Rose avait un contrat sur le dos. Elle remarquait bien qu'il n'était plus en colère et qu'il semblait regretter ce qu'il avait dit. Elle le fixa un instant puis se re-concentra sur le cours.

A la fin, Rose ne bougea pas et attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis. Puis elle se leva et s'approcha de Lisven. Il mettait un peu d'ordre dans ses papiers. Elle lui demanda :

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Ouais, tiens, » dit-il en lui donnant une feuille. « J'ai complété la liste comme tu me l'avais demandé. J'ai mis tous les noms que j'ai réussi à avoir. Apparemment, j'ai une touche avec Kathy la pipelette. Elle m'a tout sorti sans se rendre compte que je prenais des notes. Enfin, voilà, il y a toute l'A.I. sur ce bout de papier. »

« Merci. »

« Et j'ai réussi à 'convaincre' Murdred de t'attaquer samedi. Je lui ai dit que je t'avais collée et donc que tu seras là avec moi samedi soir. Je lui ai dis aussi que tu m'avais mis un bracelet qui m'empêcher de te tuer. Il a dit qu'il te réglerait ton compte lui-même dans ce cas. Tu sais, petit Ange, t'avais raison, j'ai des sacrés talents d'acteur. Voilà, j'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé. »

« Ok, je m'occupe de ton immunité vendredi. Et une fois que tout sera fini, je te donnerai le reste de la somme. »

« Ca marche… »

Rose sortit de la salle. Elle descendit les escaliers et partit vers la salle commune. Le soir venu, elle retourna s'entraîner avec Verona. Plus que trois jours, se disait-elle.

_Jeudi_

Cette journée là passa vite. Le cours avec Hagrid puis Arithmencie. Les cours n'étaient pas du tout passionnants mais au moins, ils passaient le temps. Rose commençait un peu à stresser pour samedi. Elle avait une boule dans le ventre. Heureusement, personne ne le remarquait. Elle aussi était une bonne actrice. Le soir, avant l'entraînement, elle avait des choses à régler.

Elle se rendit vers la gargouille. Elle devait rendre visite à McGo. Ca aussi faisait parti de son plan. Elle prononça le mot de passe et monta jusqu'au bureau. Une fois en-haut, elle frappa à la porte et entendit la directrice lui dire d'entrer. Elle poussa la porte et vit McGo assise derrière son bureau, penchée sur un tas de feuille. Ah ! Des copies à corriger ! Se dit Rose. Elle alla s'asseoir dans une chaise en face du meuble. McGo la regarda derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

« Que voulez-vous, Mlle Wilde ? »

« Je voudrais récupérer la sphère. »

« Je ne comprends pas tout, vous me demandez de la protéger et ensuite vous voulez que je vous la rende. Pourquoi ? »

« En fait, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on m'ouvre un coffre à Gringott's pour pouvoir mettre la sphère en sécurité. » Mentit la jeune fille. « Après tout, vous aviez raison, je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre l'école en danger pour cet objet. Je pense qu'il sera mieux à la banque. Je leur fait assez confiance pour ça et Spitz n'ira jamais chercher là-bas. »

« Bien, dans ce cas, c'est vous qui décidez. Venez ici, demain soir, je vous la rendrais. »

« Merci professeur. »

La jeune se leva et quitta la pièce. Elle redescendit les escaliers. Elle allait se rendre dans la forêt lorsqu'elle fut interpellée. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Draco. Elle lui sourit et reprit son chemin. Mais il la rattrapa. Il lui demanda si tout allait bien ce à quoi elle répondit par l'affirmative. Il lâcha le bras de la jeune fille qu'il avait attrapé sans s'en rendre compte. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois, faiblement avant de disparaître dans les couloirs. Draco retourna à ses dortoirs. Elle manigançait quelque chose. Il le savait. Il commençait à la connaître avec le temps. Et il savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas la pousser à parler. Tant pis. Il attendrait encore.

_Vendredi_

Le lendemain, Rose ne tenait plus en place. Le midi, elle était passée récupérer la sphère. Elle devait maintenant réfléchir à un moyen de la cacher sur elle. Elle passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à penser à ça. Elle avait retourné la question dans tous les sens mais elle n'avait encore trouvé aucun moyen. Une fois les cours finis, elle disparut à la bibliothèque. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle rédige le mot qu'elle allait remettre à Verona. Elle gribouilla des mots pendant une heure mais ça ne lui allait pas.

Elle se leva et fit le tour de la bibliothèque pour se détendre un peu. Elle tomba alors sur un livre parlant des différentes bagues célèbres. Elle le parcourut vite fait et soudain une idée germa dans son esprit. La voilà son idée. Elle allait réduire la sphère de sorte à la faire tenir sur un anneau. Elle se mit tout de suite à l'œuvre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait devant ses yeux une belle petite bague avec la sphère posée dessus. Elle se remit alors à l'écriture de sa lettre. Les mots venaient maintenant tous seuls. Elle disait pourquoi elle faisait ça et ce que les Anges devait faire. Elle ne mit que quelques minutes pour l'écrire. Elle conjura ensuite une enveloppe et rangea la lettre dedans ainsi que la liste des membres de l'A.I. Une fois qu'elle eut fini elle quitta la bibliothèque et partit en direction de la volière. Elle prit un autre morceau de parchemin dans lequel elle écrivait que Lisven l'avait aidé et que donc il mérité d'avoir l'immunité diplomatique. Elle se portait garante de ça. Elle l'accrocha à la patte d'un hibou et le figea. Elle lança un autre sort pour l'oiseau se réveille le lendemain et parte vers le ministère de la magie américain.

Elle retourna enfin dans la salle commune. Elle s'assit un peu sur un fauteuil et contempla le feu. Vers 9h, elle partit rejoindre Verona. C'était le dernier soir. Avant de commencer, elle lui remit la lettre et lui demanda :

« Tu remets ça à Zab' et Amy demain soir, une fois qu'ils se seront rendus compte que j'ai disparu. Il y a tout ce qu'ils ont à faire dedans. Promis ? »

« Ok. »

« Bon on commence ? »

L'entraînement reprit de plus belle. Rose se déchainait. Elle en avait vraiment besoin. Elle y était toute l'énergie et la force dont elle était capable. Elle désarma plusieurs fois Verona. Vers 11h, ils étaient tous les deux crevés. Ils se séparèrent et Rose remonta directement dans le dortoir. Elle se jeta un sort pour bien dormir. Demain c'était le grand jour.

_Samedi_

Rose se réveilla en pleine forme. Mais la journée risquait d'être longue. La patience n'avait jamais été le fort de la jeune fille. Néanmoins, elle trouva plusieurs choses pour s'occuper. Elle rangea son coffre, se balada avec Zab' et Amy, parla avec les autres Griffondors. Tout était bon. L'après-midi arriva vite et elle vit par une fenêtre que le hiboux qu'elle avait figé hier s'envolait pour les Etats-Unis. Ca y est. C'était le début de son plan.

Le soir, elle alla dans la salle de Divination et trouva Lisven en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Elle s'assit à une table et commença à attendre. Lisven vint se mettre derrière son bureau et observa la brune. Elle semblait sereine. Enfin en dehors du fait qu'elle ne cessait de tourner une bague autour de son majeur. Lisven fixa l'anneau et demanda :

« C'est la sphère ? »

« Ouais… »

« Ingénieux. »

« Merci. »

« Prête ? » Continua-t-il.

« Plus que jamais. »

Elle regarda sa montre et poussa un soupir. Il arrivait quand ? C'était long. Elle souffla un autre coup. Lisven reprit :

« Tu sais je peux toujours le faire à ta place. Je suis fait pour ça. »

« Merci, mais c'est mon problème. Ca fait des années que Spitz me pourrit la vie. Je veux lui rendre la pareille. Je veux qu'il subisse tout ce que j'ai subi pendant des années. J'en ai marre. Je veux juste que tout s'arrête. Ca a commencé avec les Delanges et ça finira avec les Delanges. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? »

« Tu sais, t'es censée être collée. Faudrait peut-être que tu fasses semblant. Tiens, tu n'as qu'à faire des lignes. 'Je ne serais pas vulgaire envers le professeur'. Vas-y écris ! »

Rose sourit malgré elle. Elle sortit tout de même une feuille et commença à écrire. Mais elle gardait toujours un œil sur sa montre. Il était presque 8h30. Rose écrivait toujours mais elle ne cessait de taper du pied. On aurait un prisonnier dans le couloir de la mort qui attends pour recevoir l'injection fatale. Elle était à peu près dans cet état d'esprit là. Elle commençait en réfléchir à comment elle allait réagir. Quand soudain les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup. Le voilà ! Ca serait bientôt la fin.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur: C'est bientôt la fin de ma fanfiction ! On approche du grand moment ! Rose prend ses responsabilités et affronte ses ennemis. J'ai essayé encore une nouvelle méthode, décrire les différents jours avent la mise en route du plan. J'espère que ça aura été concluant !

Je sais c'est bizarre le rapprochement entre Lisven et Rose mais c'est juste qu'ils ont déjà bossé ensemble par le passé et donc, ils seconnaissent. Bon c'est vrai que le comportement de Rose est étrange. Mais c'est juste qu'elle en a marre de tout ça et qu'elle veut y mettre un terme. Je dois reconnaître que dans ces derniers chapitres Draco n'était pas très présent. Mais il reste tout de même important. Après tout, c'est pour lui que Rose fait tout ça!!!

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos espérance... Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

A bientôt...


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient... Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Pourvu que tout se passe comme prévu…

Rose se sentit attirer par en-dessus. Elle tenta rien pour empêcher ça. Elle se laissa tout simplement faire. Lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent, elle se trouvait dans une grande salle avec des pierres apparentes. Elle se trouvait sans doute dans un manoir ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle tourna vite fait sur elle-même et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de salon. Il y avait des tables collées aux murs. La pièce était plutôt grande, rectangulaire. Mais elle remarqua en levant la tête qu'il y avait pas mal de points d'ombres. Elle toucha machinalement son majeur et sentit la bague. Ca la rassura un peu. Elle avança un peu dans la salle et vit tout au bout un canapé devant une cheminée. Et assis dans ce canapé se trouvait un homme en train de boire un verre. Près de lui se tenait Lisven qui souriait satisfait. Rose douta un moment. Elle ne savait plus de quel côté se trouvait le tueur à gage. Mais un sourire discret apparut sur ses lèvres. Il était toujours à son service. D'un coup, l'homme assis se leva.

Il était grand et mince. Son teint était blafard. Et ses yeux noirs comme le charbon. Ses cheveux autrefois noirs commençaient à grisonner à la racine. Son sourire était le pire. Totalement empreint de perversité. Murdred Spitz se tenait là devant elle et elle ne ressentait aucune peur. Juste le désir brûlant de le tuer. Lisven marmonna quelque chose et disparut par la petite porte juste à côté de la cheminée. Spitz s'avança un peu. Il ne quittait pas la jeune fille des yeux. Il parla alors de sa voix caverneuse :

« Rose, Rose, Rose, cela fait des années que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Je suis content que tu sois là. Je t'offre quelque chose un thé, du whiskey pur-feu, de l'arsenic ? »

« Ca aurait avec plaisir mais en ce moment, la seule soif qui me prenne à la gorge est celle de la vengeance. »

« Vraiment ? Tu sais, j'ai passé pas mal de temps à imaginer ce que je pourrais te faire. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ça serait aussi facile de te faire venir à moi. Avoue que je te manquais ? »

« Autant qu'une épine dans le pied. » Rose utilisait l'ironie avec aisance mais là, elle n'avait pas envie de jouer. « Bon, non pas que je m'ennuie mais je ne pense pas que je sois ici pour discuter tranquillement. J'vais juste en finir. »

Murdred afficha un sourire vainqueur alors que Rose s'apprêtait à lancer une attaque. Mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan lorsque Murdred frappa trois coups dans ses mains.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. »

Un grand Voltaire fit volte-face et Rose y vit Draco attaché par les poignets aux bras du siège. Au dessus de lui, se tenait un grand pic retenu dans le vide par un sort quelconque. Murdred guettait sa réaction. Rose voulut d'abord crier mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Alors elle décida de jouer la comédie. Elle mit un masque sur son visage, celui de celle qui n'en a rien à faire. Elle haussa un sourcil plein d'interrogations vers Murdred. Ce dernier reprit :

« C'est simple, tu me tues, il meure. Vois-tu, j'ai lancé un petit sort de mon cru sur ce joli petit pic, juste là. Ainsi, ma vie et la vie de ton ami sont reliées. C'est dingue ! Je meure, le pic lâche et il meure. Ingénieux ? »

« Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée mais pourquoi lui ? »

« Parce que, » Continua Spitz, « D'après une source sûre, je sais que tu tiens à ce jeune homme. »

« Excuse-moi, mais tu dois t'être planté quelque part. Si ta source sûre se trouve être Lewis alors elle n'est pas si sûre que ça. » Dit-elle en sortant une cigarette. « T'as du feu ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je parle de Lewis ? » Répondit-il en s'approchant avec un briquet.

Il l'alluma et Rose tira la première bouffée.

« Je le sais. Mais tu vois, y'a un problème à ton petit plan. Je sais depuis un peu les vacances de Noël que Lewis nous trahissait. Alors j'ai demandé à…Heu…Draco Malfoy de me servir d'appât. Je savais que tu te servirais de lui pour m'atteindre. Mais je pensais que tu réagirais avant. Comme quoi, je ne te connais pas encore tout à fait. »

« Tu mens ! » Cria-t-il.

Pendant tout son monologue, Rose n'avait pas accordé un regard à Draco. Elle ne devait pas le faire sinon tout son mensonge serait découvert. Elle lui avait juste jeté un coup d'œil et elle avait remarqué qu'il portait la bague qu'elle lui avait offerte. La bague d'Elias !!! Il l'avait avec lui. Alors pendant qu'elle parlait, elle désignait son majeur droit, là où se trouvait la bague avec la sphère. Elle espérait que Draco comprendrait. Elle sentait bien le regard du blond sur elle. Elle continua :

« Attends, pourquoi je te mentirais, à toi, mon plus vieil ami. Non mais franchement, tu me vois, moi, l'héritière des Delanges et des Wilde, être intéressée par ça, un Malfoy. » Elle avait pris un air de dégoût.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil rapide alors qu'elle disait cette dernière phrase. Il la regardait incrédule, puis il vit son geste. Elle désignait la bague qu'elle avait au doigt. Il baissa ses yeux vers sa propre main et y vit l'anneau d'Elias. Il l'avait oublié celui-là. Il venait de comprendre. Elle lui demandait juste de l'utiliser. Mais il fallait qu'il se souvienne comment il devait faire. Puis ça lui revint. Il se concentre sur la bague et serra le poing. Il suffisait juste qu'il veuille que la bague fonctionne. Il l'imagina dans sa tête et d'un coup, une vague de froid se propagea dans la salle. Murdred surprit se retourna et vit la provenance de la glace. Il se rua vers lui et le gifla violemment. Pendant ce temps Rose en profita pour se métamorphoser en chat. Murdred se retourna un instant après et vit le chat. Il savait que Rose était une Animagus. Il lança le sort 'Stupéfix' mais manqua sa cible.

« Arrête de bouger, sale garce ! »

Mais le chat continua sa route et monta sur les pierre qui dépassaient jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les zones d'ombres. Là-haut, Rose se retransforma. Puis elle attendit.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas Wilde. »

« Et toi non plus. Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire, y'a toute une liste avec tous les membres de l'A.I. A l'heure actuelle, elle doit être entre les mains du ministre. C'en est fini de toi. »

« Tu mens !!! » Hurla-t-il de rage. « Tout ce que tu racontes est faux. D'ailleurs si tu dis la vérité, je suppose que tu n'en as rien à faire que j'égorge ce cher Mr Malfoy. »

Murdred s'approcha de Draco, sortit un couteau de la poche de sa cape et le plaça sous la gorge du blond. Rose n'allait pas tomber dans son piège. Mais elle avait un doute quand même. Elle le nargua encore plus :

« Vas-y, fais-le. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'en empêcherait. »

« Rah ! Espèce de petite salope. » Vociféra-t-il, en jetant le couteau. « Montre-toi, je ne savais pas que te cacher faisait parti de ta stratégie. »

« Mais je me cache pour mieux t'attaquer mon enfant. »

Sans bruit, elle descendit de son perchoir et se posta derrière lui, une épée à la main. Mais il la connaissait trop. Elle allait l'attaquer quand brusquement il se retourna et lui donna un coup dans le ventre. Elle recula de douleur. Murdred sortit sa baguette et lança des sorts contre la jeune fille. Heureusement, l'anneau de protection fonctionna de nouveau. Elle eut le temps de se remettre d'aplomb et de courir se mettre à l'abri le temps de prévoir la prochaine attaque. Murdred lança le sort 'Endoloris' que Rose évita de justesse. Elle retransforma sa baguette, qui était devenue l'épée qu'elle avait à la main. Une joute de sorts fusa dans la salle. Mais aucun n'atteignait vraiment la cible.

« Ca fait des années que j'attends ça, Rose. Je vais te tuer. »

« Pas si je le fais d'abord. »

« Alors pourquoi tu me fuis ? »

« Me voilà ! » Dit-elle.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux arrêtés de lancer des sorts. Ils se toisaient du regard, chacun guettant le moindre geste. Ils savaient tous les deux que le premier à bouger relancerait le combat. Alors, ils attendaient, en défense.

« On fait quoi maintenant, on prend le thé ? » Nargua Rose.

« Je dois dire que tu m'as donné du fil à retordre, ma chère Rose. C'est certainement notre dernière rencontre. Je suis presque triste. »

« Ouais je sais, je ressens presque la même chose. »

« Enfin, on ne va tergiversé sur ta mort future_. Endoloris_ ! »

« _Impedimenta _! » Cria Rose en même temps.

Les deux sorts atteignirent leur cible. Rose tomba à terre et se tordit de douleur. De son côté, Murdred était bloqué et ne pouvait pas contrôler le sort qu'il avait jeté. Rose se mit en position fœtale et tenta de contrôler sa souffrance. Elle inspira et expira lentement plusieurs fois de suite. Elle sentit la douleur la quitter. Elle se redressa et remarqua que Murdred avait contré lui aussi le sort. Retour à la case départ.

Rose secoua sa baguette brutalement et elle se transforma en épée. Elle fixa Murdred avec un sourire. Il lui rendit le même sourire, carnassier.

« Et si on faisait ça à l'ancienne ? »

« Peu importe, du moment que tu meure à la fin. »

Ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Mais ce que ne savait pas Murdred c'est que Rose avait tourné la bague vers l'intérieur de sa main, lui permettant ainsi de profiter du pouvoir de la sphère. Murdred avait fait apparaître une épée lui aussi et ainsi les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit sourd. Ils arrivaient à contrer les attaques de l'autres. Lorsqu'elle eut une ouverture, Rose donna un coup de pommeau dans l'estomac de Murdred. Il recula un instant puis reprit le combat. Ils étaient tous les deux rapide maniant la lame avec expérience. Un moment, Murdred tacla Rose qui tomba à terre, à sa merci. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, roula sur elle-même et se releva, en garde. Murdred cracha et se lança de nouveau sur la brune. Elle se concentra sur la sphère et juste au moment, où il allait donner son coup, Rose s'envola dans les airs à toute vitesse. Elle sentait le pouvoir de la sphère en elle. Elle se déplaçait rapidement tout en utilisant le vent. Murdred ne la voyait pas apparaître et disparaître. Elle lui lançait une attaque à chaque fois qu'elle posait le pied à terre.

« Ca suffit. _Feudeymon_ ! » Lança-t-il avec sa baguette.

Des dizaines de flammes se mirent à poursuivre la jeune fille. Elle se déplaçait encore plus rapidement. Mais le feu la rattrapait. Elle voyait derrière elle des têtes de chimères apparaître dans les flammes. Elle accéléra encore sa vitesse mais elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. La sphère puisait son pouvoir sur l'énergie vitale de Rose. Elle commençait à se fatiguer. A bout de force elle s'arrêta et projeta ses mains devant elle. Une vague d'eau sortit et éteignit les flammes. Elle tomba à terre, épuisée. Murdred en profita pour se jeter sur elle. Elle roula sur elle-même et puisa dans se dernières forces. Elle se redressa et contra la nouvelle attaque de Murdred. Le combat reprit, Rose ne tenant que par sa rage de vaincre.

Draco observait toute la scène. Elle ne pouvait pas tuer Murdred. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié. Il l'espérait. Il était très inquiet pour Rose. Elle avait l'air mal en point. Elle tenait mais il ne savait pas comment. Il avait peur pour elle comme jamais il n'avait eu peur pour quelqu'un. Si elle mourait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Il voulait l'aider mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était là, à observer le combat sans pouvoir rien faire. Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait de rage.

Du côté de Rose, elle avait repris le combat mais n'en pouvait plus. Elle lança une nouvelle attaque et toucha sa cible. Elle venait de lui entailler le bras. Il hurla de douleur et gifla Rose. Elle tomba de nouveau à terre. Elle le tacla et il se retrouva lui aussi à terre. Elle se releva rapidement et pointa son épée sur le cou de Murdred. Il était à sa merci mais elle ne pouvait pas le tuer. Sinon Draco mourait. Elle resta comme ça, à le fixer. Elle avait tellement attendu ce moment et maintenant qu'il se produisait elle ne pouvait rien faire.

D'un seul coup, on entendit des 'pouf' comme si quelqu'un venait de transplaner. Elle leva les yeux et vit ses amis les encercler, Murdred et elle. Ils avaient tous leurs baguettes pointées sur Spitz. Il était coincé. Rose ramassa son épée et sa baguette et les jeta loin de lui. La porte à côté de la cheminée s'ouvrit et le Ministre de la Magie américain entra. Il était suivi de plusieurs membres des forces de l'ordre. Ils allèrent directement vers l'homme à terre et le relevèrent. Ils lui passèrent les menottes. Rose baissa enfin sa garde et s'éloigna un peu. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait de joie. C'était fini.

Zab' et Lucas allèrent la voir et lui demandèrent comment elle se sentait. Elle ne répondit pas, toujours secouée par les sanglots. C'est fini ! C'est fini ! Se répétait-elle. Pendant ce temps, Amy et Ashley libéraient Draco. Une fois libre, il voulut aller prendre Rose dans ses bras mais il ne put le faire. Il ne voulait pas trop la brusquer. Une boule dans la gorge, il la regardait pleurer et se faire réconforter par ses deux amis. Il s'était senti si impuissant. Il s'en voulait de s'être fait prendre comme un bleu. Il était simplement parti s'entraîner au Quidditch quand il avait senti quelqu'un le bâillonnait et l'assommait. Quand il s'était réveillé, il était attaché à cette chaise. Puis Rose était arrivée. Et là, il n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait tout vu sans rien pouvoir faire. Et dire qu'elle avait rompu pour éviter ça. Il se dégoûtait. Alors, il ne préférait ne pas aller la voir.

Rose était toujours secouée par les sanglots. Elle répétait toujours la même chose sans cesse et sans relâche :

« C'est fini, c'est fini… »

Zab' avait posé une main amicale sur son épaule. Mais d'un coup, il la sentit faillir. La jeune fille s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente. Zab' hurla que quelqu'un vienne tout de suite. Ils transplanèrent à l'hôpital où des infirmières vinrent s'occuper de Rose. Zab' tenait la main de la brune dans la sienne et il sentit l'anneau. Il l'observa et murmura :

« La sphère ! Rose mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

De l'autre côté, Draco avait vu Rose s'évanouir et se faire transporter. Il s'en voulait encore plus. Il n'avait rien fait. Il l'avait laissé faire. Il se mit à pleurer de rage. Alors que le Ministre et les autorités emmenaient Murdred, les autres transplanèrent à Poudlard. Draco disparut aussitôt. Il voulait être tranquille. Les autres, les Anges restèrent là un petit moment à discuter de ce que Rose avait fait. Ils n'en revenaient toujours pas. Elle venait de détruire l'A.I. et tout ça pour pouvoir être avec Draco.

A l'hôpital St Mungo, un médecin vint à la rencontre de Zab' et Lucas. Il leur annoncèrent que Rose était dans un état de fatigue important et que pour le moment, elle était dans une sorte de coma. Elle devrait s'en sortir mais il ne savait pas dire quand. Zab' cogna dans un mur alors que Lucas s'assit sous le choc de la nouvelle.

« J'en reviens pas. Elle a fait tout ça toute seule pour nous. Elle est vraiment cinglée cette fille. » Dit Lucas.

Mais Zab' ne répondit rien. Il pleurait. Il avait eu peur et maintenant, elle était dans le coma tout ça pour eux, pour Draco aussi. Son plan était ingénieux certes, mais à quel prix ? Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir forcée à dire ce qu'elle avait en tête. Mais quel idiot ! Plus tard, ils furent rejoints par les autres Anges. Zab' leur raconta ce que le médecin avait dit. Amy se mit aussitôt à pleurer. Lucas se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Ashley regardait dans le vide, les larmes aux yeux. Mais elle ne craquerait pas. Elle réconforta Zab' comme elle le pouvait. Les autres aussi étaient anéantis. Lewis se sentait encore plus mal. Mais il eut la mauvaise idée de parler :

« J'en reviens pas de ce qu'elle a fait. »

« Toi, tu ferais mieux de te la fermer. C'est en parti de ta faute, connard ! » Cracha Ashley.

« Et mais attendez, il n'a rien fait. » Le défendit Kevin.

« Ah ! Ouais, ton meilleur pote est un traître, Kev'. » Siffla Henry.

« Quoi ? Lewis ? »

« C'est vrai ! » Répondit l'intéressé.

« Casse toi, on vu plus te voir, tu es banni des Anges. » Hurla Zab'.

« Tu peux pas faire ça. »

« Ah ! Ouais ! Dans sa lettre, Rose disait que s'il lui arrivait quoique soit, Amy et moi devions prendre le commandement. Alors maintenant casse-toi avant que je te défonce la gueule. »

Lewis tourna les talons et disparut. Tous les autres le regardèrent faire sans rien dire. Kevin n'en revenait pas. Quelques temps plus tard, Achille Wilde arrivait et demanda à voir sa fille. Il était talonné par Verona qui devait lui avoir dit toute la vérité. Ce fut la seule personne qui put voir Rose ce soir-là. Mais personne n'était vraiment sûr de son état. Elle avait fait comme toujours, elle les avait protégés de son mieux en affrontant tout toute seule mais vraiment, était-ce nécessaire ? Avait-elle vraiment besoin de payer ce prix ? Maintenant on était même pas sûr qu'elle se réveillerait. En tout, une chose était sûre, tout s'était passé comme prévu… Enfin, presque…

* * *

Notes de l'auteur: Eh! Bien ! Voilà, le grand affrontement entre Rose et Murdred Spitz. Je ne voulais pas un grand combat épique comme l'a si bien fait JK Rowling... Je voulais montrer que même si Rose se donnait des airs, elle n'était pas sûre d'elle. En plus avec lle fait que Draco soit là aussi, ça ne lui simplifie pas la tâche. De même pour la sphère, je ne voulais pas que cet objet soit le truc quio change tout. Et sutout, il était hors de question de tuer le méchant à la fin. Le que Draco soit là aide à arrêter Rose dans ses intentions.

Donc voilà, nous arrivons vraiment à la fin, il doit rester deux chapitres à écrire... Par ailleurs, je bosse déjà sur une autre fic que je publierais une fois que celle là sera finie. Cette fois ci ce sera une Draco / Hermione...

A bientôt...


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Tout finit bien…

La vie avait repris son cours normal. Enfin presque. Rose était toujours dans le coma, allongée sur son lit d'hôpital à St Mungo. Malgré tout, les cours continuaient sans relâche, préparant les examens finaux. Les professeurs étaient de plus en plus exigeants par rapport à ça. Les cours s'intensifiaient toujours plus.

Les élèves avaient pour la plupart appris ce qui était arrivé à Rose. Ils savaient tous à peu près qu'elle avait affronté un criminel mais qu'apparemment elle ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Harry Potter & Co. savaient tous ce qu'elle avait fait, Zab' et Amy les ayant mis au courant. Ils avaient tous été anéantis d'entendre toute l'histoire. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Tout ce qu'elle avait était tout simplement incroyable. Elle avait fait ça toute seule. Ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi elle était perdue dans ses pensées dernièrement. Mais ils étaient sous le choc de la savoir dans le coma. Le lundi soir, ils allaient voir McGo pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient aller la voir.

« Je veux bien vous laisser aller la voir mais ce sera un par un, accompagné par un professeur et seulement une heure. Pendant vos temps libres. Je ne peux pas faire mieux. » Répondit-elle.

Ils acceptèrent l'offre avec plaisir, les satisfaisant pleinement. Ils repartirent dans la salle commune des Griffondors et mirent au point un planning. Amy serait la première à aller la voir, le lendemain. Ils montèrent se coucher, contents de pouvoir rendre visite à leur amie.

Le lendemain, Amy se rendit à l'hôpital en compagnie de Verona. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle dut retenir ses larmes. Elle savait que Rose ne voulait pas de ça. Elle lui parla pendant une heure mais la brune n'avait aucune réaction. Au bout d'une heure, elle sortit de la salle et trouva Lucas assis dans la salle d'attente en train de discuter avec le professeur. Quand il la vit, il s'approcha et lui demanda des nouvelles de Rose. Elle sourit faiblement et répondit qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Le jeune homme la serra dans ses bras et la berça. Puis sans rien dire, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Ce fut Verona qui les arrêta en toussant. Ils devaient rentrer. A contrecœur, elle suivit le professeur non sans avoir lancer un dernier sourire à Lucas.

Le lendemain, ce fut le tour de Zab'. Mais aucune réaction de la part de la jeune fille ne fut présente. Elle était toujours dans le même état. Il ne montrait rien mais a l'intérieur, il n'était pas moins triste. Il s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir la jeune fille tout faire toute seule. Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Mais jsue là, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Mais maintenant, c'était autre chose. Il trouva lui aussi un visiteur à la sortie de la chambre. Achille Wilde était là, assis, la tête entre ses mains. Zab' s'approcha et le salua.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda le père.

« Toujours pareil. » Répondit le jeune homme.

« Tu sais, Jason, je m'en veux terriblement. J'ai été un très mauvais père. Jamais là pour elle. Je ne m'en étais jamais vraiment rendu compte mais maintenant, je le sais. Tu vois, à la mort de sa mère, je ne l'ai jamais soutenue. Je savais que sa mère ne s'était pas suicidée. Elle tenait bien trop à la vie pour ça. Mais je me suis voilé la face et j'ai dénigré ma propre fille. A l'époque je ne pensais qu'à moi et mes petites affaires. Je l'ai rejeté mais j'avais trop mal. J'avais perdu ma femme. Mais j'aurais dû me rendre compte que Rose était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle m'avait laissé. Et maintenant, elle est là. On ne sait même pas si elle va se réveiller et je n'aurais même pas eu l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu. Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle soit là pour que j'en prenne conscience ? »

« Vous savez, Monsieur, je suis sûr qu'elle vous entend. Vous devriez lui dire tout ça. Je suis désolé mais je dois vous laisser. Bonne soirée, Monsieur. »

Zab' retourna à Pourdlard en compagnie du professeur qui l'avait accompagné. Il retourna directement dans la salle commune et raconta son heure avec Rose.

Le jeudi soir, alors que c'était le tour d'Harry d'aller voir Rose, Amy en profita se balader un peu seule. Ca allait faire une semaine et il n'y avait aucun changement. La blonde avait besoin de réfléchir un peu, seule. Elle monta à la tour d'astronomie. Elle savait que Rose venait là quand elle avait besoin d'être seule. Une fois arrivé en haut, elle se stoppa net. Draco Malfoy était là aussi, accoudé à la rambarde. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'accouda elle aussi. Elle signala sa présence.

« Hey ! »

« Hey ! » Répondit-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

Il avait les yeux un peu rouges, mais elle ne savait dire si c'était parce qu'il avait pleuré ou s'il était tout simplement fatigué. Elle fixa un point dans le vide elle aussi et ne dit rien de plus. Ce fut Draco qui parla.

« Comment elle va ? »

« Ben pas de grand changement, apparemment. » Dit-elle d'une voix lente.

« Ok… »

« Tu sais Draco tu peux aller la voir toi aussi. McGo accorde des sorties pour ça. Bon grand-chose, on a juste une heure mais bon, je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait te donner aussi le droit d'y aller. »

« C'est gentil de la part de McGo mais non merci… »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir de savoir que tu as été la voir. »

« Peut-être mais… » Il s'arrêta un instant. « Je crois que je ne supporterais pas de la voir dans cet état. Allongée sur ce lit inconsciente, je peux pas… »

Ils se turent un instant, chacun pensant à la brune. Il y avait un vide certain dans l'école. Enfin peut-être pas dans toute l'école mais du moins chez les Griffondors et certains Serpentards. Amy fixa le jeune homme et vit dans son regard une grande tristesse.

« Elle te manque, hein ? » Dit-elle enfin.

« T'imagines même pas, c'est horrible. » Répondit-il les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu sais, son cas n'est 'désespéré' dirons-nous. Elle est juste épuisée physiquement. Elle a réussi à tenir grâce à sa rage de vaincre, mais d'après les médecins, son corps était très fatigué et qu'il a mis un holà. Une sorte d'avertissement. Mais elle devrait se réveiller bientôt, la seule question étant quand. »

« J'espère que ça sera assez vite. »

« Ouais, moi aussi. Tiens, au fait, elle avait aussi mis ça dans l'enveloppe qu'elle a donné à Verona. On ne l'a pas ouverte. Mais je pense que tu devrais la lire. »

Elle sortit de sa poche une petite enveloppe beige avec Draco marqué à la main dessus. Il prit et regarda le bout de papier incrédule. Elle avait vraiment pensé à tout. Amy dit au revoir au blond puis descendit les escaliers. Draco resta là, la lettre entre ses mains. Il se demandait s'il allait la lire ou non. Il soupira un coup et se dit que non, il ne la lira pas. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il préférait qu'elle lui dise en face. Il se remit à regarder un point invisible et repartit dans ses pensées. Il attendait qu'elle se réveille, mais il devait reconnaître que ce moment l'effrayait aussi un peu. Il se demandait vraiment comment elle allait réagir. Allait-t-elle revenir vers lui ? Ou allait-elle lui en vouloir de s'être fait prendre et de ce fait d'avoir mis en échec son plan de base ? Il avait peur d'avoir ces réponses.

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Zab' et Amy ne se sentaient pas bien. Rose leur manquait et ils avaient peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas avant longtemps. Mais ils se devaient d'aller en cours. Puis le week-end arriva. Une semaine, il s'était passé une semaine. Déjà. Le samedi, au soir, Amy et Zab' retrouvèrent les Anges dans l'ancien appartement des préfets. Amy se dirigea de suite vers Lucas qui l'accueillit sur ses genoux. Eh ! Oui ! Ils sortaient ensemble mais ce n'étaient pas les seuls. En effet, Zab' avait enfin avoué ses sentiments à Ashley, sentiments qui étaient réciproques. Ils avaient ça en quelque sorte pour Rose aussi et pas seulement pour eux. Elle voulait toujours qu'ils dévoilent enfin leurs sentiments envers la personne de leur cœur. Alors, ils avaient sauté le pas. Ils discutèrent un peu ensemble mais il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Faut dire que 3h du mat' c'était déjà une belle heure.

Puis tout reprit son cours. Cependant, un jour, le mercredi suivant, Verona arriva avec un grand sourire. Il demanda au élèves d'entrer dans la salle et une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, il dit enfin :

« Rose s'est réveillée ce matin. »

Un grand soupir de soulagement se propagea dans la salle du côté Griffondor principalement. Mais une question restait. Si elle s'était réveillé, où était-elle ? Amy évoqua cette pensée. Ce à quoi répondit Verona.

« Apparemment, elle est partie ce matin avec son père. Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment. »

Tous furent vraiment soulagés d'apprendre ça. Elle s'était enfin réveillée. Et elle allait donc revenir bientôt. Amy avait juste envie de crier mais elle était en cours et ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Le cours se déroula dans la bonne humeur, même Verona ne cessait de sourire. Une fois le cours fini, Amy et Zab' se ruèrent dehors. Ils espéraient vraiment qu'elle était revenue. Ils allèrent dans la salle commune mais ne la virent pas. Vite, vite, elle devait revenir. Ils voulaient la voir. Tant pis ! Ils attendraient encore un peu. Ils se mirent un peu à leur devoir mais ils n'en avaient pas la motivation. L'heure du repas arriva vite et les Griffondors se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. En ouvrant les portes, ils eurent la surprise de trouver Rose assise à la table en train de manger. Ils coururent vers elle et Amy la serra dans ses bras. Ils demandèrent tous comment elle allait.

« Ecoutez, j'vais mettre les choses au clair maintenant. Ne me demandez à tout-va comment je vais. C'est le truc qui va vite me saouler. Alors une fois pour toute, je vais bien. »

Elle avait une voix enjouée et légère. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vue comme ça. Elle semblait heureuse. Et en plus, elle mangeait. Elle avait une assiette remplie de nourriture de toute sorte. Elle se goinfrait comme pas possible. Tous l'observaient faire. Elle sentit ces regards sur elle. Elle les dévisageait l'un après l'autre et dit :

« Bien quoi ? J'ai faim moi, j'ai pas mangé pendant une semaine. La vache, c'est cro bon ce truc !!! »

« Cro bon ?!? » Demanda Zab', amusé.

« Ben ouais comme j'ai cro faim tout est cro bon. Donc, je mange les 't'. »

« T'as l'air en forme. » Continua le jeune homme.

Rose s'arrêta de manger et le fixa un instant. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il parlait de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a une semaine et demi. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas direct mais elle le savait.

« Ben écoute, j'me sens libre. Y'a tout qui a disparu d'un coup. Y'a plus problème. Enfin, pour l'instant mais bon…. Bref, tout va bien à part que je suis complètement crevée. J'ai dormi pendant une semaine et c'est comme si ce n'étai pas le cas. C'est horrible. »

« Pourtant, t'as l'air survoltée ? » Reprit Amy.

« C'est parce que mon papa m'a donné des vitamines. C'est dingue ce truc, c'est pire que de l'ecstasy. J'ai l'impression d'être montée sur piles. Mais je ressens de la fatigue quand même, c'est vachement paradoxal. »

Rose se sentait bien. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Elle était juste heureuse, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Elle avait envie de crier de bonheur. Elle se sentait libre, un énorme poids en moins sur les épaules. Malgré tout, elle était fatiguée, baillant de temps en temps.

A la table des Serpentards, Draco ne quittait pas des yeux Rose. Elle lui tournait le dos et le voyait pas. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien. A sa table, il y avait de la bonne humeur, rigolant apparemment aux blagues de la brune. Elle était agitée sur le banc, ne cessant de sauter. Elle semblait survoltée. Mais au fond, Draco avait peur. Il avait peur qu'elle ne vienne pas le voir, qu'elle l'ignore. Qu'elle ne veuille pas reprendre la relation. Il avait un pincement au cœur mais il ne le montrait pas. Un Serpentard ne s'étend pas sur ses états d'âme. Il mangea sans faim.

Une fois le repas finit, les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours : Divination. Rose dit à ses amis qu'elle revenait. Elle avait quelque chose à récupérer. Amy demanda si elle voulait qu'elle l'accompagne, ce à quoi la brune répondit oui. Elles partirent toutes les deux vers la salle commune et une fois là, Rose disparut dans les dortoirs pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un bout de papier à la main. Elle repartirent vers la salle de cours. En route, Amy avoua qu'elle avait parlé avec Draco.

« Je lui ai dis toute la vérité sur Lisven et tout. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Alors, c'était pour ça qu'il me regardait différemment. Je comprends mieux. Ecoute, non je ne t'en veux pas, c'est pas grave et puis maintenant, tout est fini, alors je me fous de tout. Je veux juste profiter à fond de la vie. »

« Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Non pas encore. »

« Tu sais, tu devrais le faire. Il va mal depuis votre rupture. Tu lui manquais beaucoup. Et puis, il se sent mal de s'être fait prendre et de t'avoir bloquée dans ton plan. Tu devrais vraiment lui parler. »

Rose se plongea dans ses pensées. Amy avait raison, elle devait lui parler. Lui aussi, lui avait manqué. C'était la première personne à qui elle avait pensé en se réveillant ce matin. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sans réponse. Mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle y avait réfléchi toute la journée. Finalement, elle décida de faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la salle, les autres élèves attendaient patiemment. Ils discutaient tous. Elles se postèrent dans le groupe des Griffondors. Rose avait le cœur qui battait à 100 à l'heure. Elle avait peur. Mais elle se gifla mentalement et se lança. Elle s'avança un peu et fixa Draco qui était de dos. Et le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle l'appela.

« Draco ! »

Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Alors, elle l'appela une deuxième fois, un peu plus fort.

« Draco ! »

Il lui fit enfin face. Il la fixa incrédule. Tout était devenu silencieux. Les élèves les regardaient mais entre la brune et le blond, il se passait un truc vraiment spécial. Comme si plus rien autour d'eux n'existait. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, aucun des deux ne voulant faire le premier pas. Puis doucement, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Rose et n'y tenant plus elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il enserra la taille de la jeune fille, de toute ses forces, la voulant encore plus près de lui. Il répondait au baiser, son cœur battant à toute vitesse. La brune rompit le baiser et le fixa dans les yeux. Un immense sourire commençait à apparaître sur les lèvres du blond. Rose se décida enfin à parler :

« Tu veux encore de moi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit encore plus. Son cœur battait dans ses tempes. Il retrouvait la Rose qu'il connaissait. Celle qui avait de la répartie et une insouciance enfantine. Celle qui lui avait tant manqué. Il répondit :

« Je sais pas, j'vais y réfléchir. »

« Idiot ! » Lança-t-elle en le cognant gentiment à l'épaule.

Il attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne. Il en profita pour déposer un petit baiser au bord des lèvres de la brune. Et front contre front, il dit doucement :

« Bien sûr que je veux encore de toi ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau sans prêter attention aux murmures qui s'élevaient autour d'eux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Rose vit Parkinson arriver en courant, la colère dans les yeux.

« Drakie-chou, tu peux pas faire ça ! C'est une Griffondore. »

« La ferme, Pansy, je fais ce que je veux. Et c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher. »

Pansy voulut répondre mais le regard que Draco lui lançant l'en dissuada. Elle s'éloigna en maugréant. Puis ce fut Harry qui s'avança :

« Je suppose que si Rose est OK avec toi alors on peut l'être aussi. »

Il avança une main que Draco serra. Il y avait une sorte de trêve entre les deux ennemis. Attention, je ne dis pas que c'était le début d'une belle amitié mais une sorte de compromis. Lisven arriva enfin. Il ordonna aux élèves d'entrer ce qu'ils allaient faire quand Rose demanda si elle pouvait le vois 5 minutes. Il répondit d'accord puis ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la salle. Rose sortit le bout de papier qu'elle était partie chercher dans la salle commune et le tendit à Lisven.

« Tiens, c'est ton immunité. »

« Ok… »

« Mais, y'a une condition. T'as un contrat exclusif avec le Ministère et les Anges. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir. »

« Intéressant, ça veut donc dire que je deviens le tueur à gage officiel du Ministre. J'accepte ! »

« Attention, si jamais tu prends un autre contrat, l'immunité est brisée. »

« J'ai compris… »

Rose acquiesça puis elle alla ouvrir la porte. Les autres élèves pénétrèrent dans la pièce et s'assirent à leur place. Rose sourit à Draco qui lui rendit. Puis le cours commença. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Tout était fini et tout le monde était heureux. Rose et Draco était de nouveau ensemble et les Anges n'avaient plus de problèmes. Rose savait bien que ce ne serait pas toujours le cas, mais elle avait réussi à retirer une grosse épine du pied. Elle se sentait remplie de bonheur comme jamais. Et tout finissait bien.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur: Et voilà, c'est la fin de ma fanfic... Je dois dire que je suis assez triste que ça se finisse car j'étais toute de même attachée à ces personnages. Enfin, bref, voilà, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ça et j'espère que vous vous êtes aussi amusés à la lire.

Je tenais à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou ajouté en favorite et alert! Merci d'avoir suivi cette fanfic et à bientôt... (ce qui devrait arriver très vite...)


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, toujours pas... Bref je reviens juste pour ce petit épilogue, juste pour montrer que tout finit bien! Voilà, à très vite...

* * *

Epilogue.

Les mois suivants passèrent vite. Les cours étaient toujours aussi intenses. Et les NEWTs étaient arrivés plus vite qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer. Les élèves avaient passé les examens, la peur au ventre. Mais en fin de compte, les sujets étaient assez faciles. Ils étaient tous sortis de la salle, un poids en moins. A côté de ça, il y avait eu la finale de Quidditch. C'était les Griffondors vs Serdaigle. Les Rouges et Ors avaient remportés le match de peu. Et ce grâce à ce tir que Ron avait arrêté comme un pro.

D'autre part, on voyait souvent passer Rose et Draco main dans la main, se promenant dans le château. Avec le retour des beaux jours, ils allaient souvent s'asseoir au bord du lac, parfois en compagnie de Zab' et Amy. Le soir, ils se retrouvaient toujours dans l'ancien appartement des préfets pour leur séance quotidienne. Mais il y avait un grand changement. Ils passaient souvent la moitié du film à s'embrasser. Et plus le temps passait, plus ils se rendaient compte qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Maintenant, plus personne ne disait rien bien qu'au départ, ils avaient tous été surpris de voir les deux ensemble. Tout le monde se demandait comment ils s'étaient connus et tout. De ce fait, des rumeurs circulaient sur leur compte mais les deux amoureux n'en tenaient pas rigueur. Après tout, qu'ils racontent ce qu'ils veulent, ça les occupait.

Maintenant que les examens étaient finis, les élèves de 7ème année étaient en vacances. Ils étaient tous retournés chez eux. Rose, Zab' et Amy étaient retournés à Miami. Là, ils se faisaient quelques soirées comme au bon vieux temps. Ca leur faisait du bien de se retrouver tous les trois. Draco n'avait pas pu venir pour le moment. Sa mère tenait à le voir. Et pour la même raison, je parle de la mère trop présente, Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny se trouvaient au Terrier.

Un jour, Rose se rappela de quelque chose. C'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Draco. C'était maintenant la fin du mois de Mai, et son anniversaire était dans deux semaines, le 5 juin. Elle passa donc la semaine à organiser une fête. Elle invita tous les Anges, ainsi que Blaise et Harry & Co. Elle allait faire ça dans la maison de son grand père. Il fallait que tout soit prêt. Car la semaine d'après, elle était chez Draco qui l'avait invitée. Il fallait faire vite. Elle envoya les cartons d'invitation en demandant à Zab' et Amy de réceptionner les réponses. Tout était en place quand elle quitta Miami.

Le jour d'après, elle se trouvait au manoir des Malfoy. Draco l'accueillit et la serra dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa. Ca faisait seulement une semaine et demi qu'il ne l'avait pas vu mais elle lui avait horriblement manqué. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur du manoir et rien n'avait changé. Il l'emmena jusqu'à l'aile qu'ils avaient occupé à Noël. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre où Rose avait pris place à l'époque mais là, devant la porte Draco lui demanda si elle voulait dormir là, ou … avec lui. Elle lui répondit en souriant qu'elle voulait partager sa chambre. Il la dirigeadonc vers sa chambre et elle posa ses affaires là. Au soir, le souper fut de nouveau assez silencieux. Enfin au départ.

« Alors, Mlle Wilde, à ce qu'il paraît vous et mon fils êtes ensemble ? » Demanda Lucius.

« Oui, c'est la vérité. Cela ne vous dérange pas, j'espère. Après tout, je suis une Sang-Pur. » Répondit la brune, avec simplicité.

« Cela ne me dérange pas du tout, et peu importe votre sang, ma chère. »

« Parfait… Si vous le dîtes » Lança Rose d'un ton las.

Puis le repas continua dans le silence. A la fin, Draco et Rose montèrent dans le petit salon où ils discutèrent tranquillement, l'un contre l'autre. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, s'embrassant de temps en temps. Vers 2h du matin, ils allèrent se coucher. Ils s'endormirent collés l'un contre l'autre. Draco était derrière serrant de toute ses forces la brune comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille. Rose avait la tête reposée sur bras alors que l'autre caressait tendrement le bras du blond. Avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, la brune entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Draco.

Le lendemain matin, Rose fut la première à se réveiller. Elle ne bougea pas de peur de réveiller Draco. Elle observa un peu autour d'elle. La décoration de la pièce ne l'étonnait pas. Elle lui ressemblait. Le vert et l'argent dominait. Tout n'était que démonstration de richesse. Même le lit à baldaquin devait être d'époque. Quand Draco se réveilla, Rose se retourna et l'embrassa. Elle se mit sur le ventre et se plaça au dessus du blond. Dans leurs yeux, on pouvait y lire du désir. Inutile de vous décrire ce qui suivit par la suite.

La semaine passa assez vite. Entre balades main dans la main et séance de bécotage et plus si affinité, ils ne virent pas le temps passer. A la fin de la semaine, Rose proposa à Draco de venir passer un peu de temps chez elle à Miami. Il accepta volontiers ne sachant ce que la brune avait organisé. Ils quittèrent tous les deux le château le 5 au soir après avoir fêté l'anniversaire du blond avec la famille. Dans la tête de Draco, il se doutait qu'elle avait prévu quelque chose mais il pensait que c'était un diner rien qu'eux deux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand ils arrivèrent enfin au manoir des Delange et que tout le monde, tapi dans le noir cria « SURPRISE !!! » quand les deux apparurent. Draco recula d'un pas, surpris. Il y avait tout le monde, les Anges, Blaise et aussi Potter & Co. Il ne lâcha pas la main de la brune tandis qu'ils avançaient tous les deux dans le salon.

Il y avait une décoration simple. Des guirlandes pendaient aux murs. Une table avait été installée dans un coin sur laquelle on avait déposé un grand bol de punch et des biscuits de toutes sortes. La soirée commença. A l'extérieur, un Dj embauché pour l'occasion passait de la musique rythmée. Une piste de danse avait été installée dehors. Draco ne lâchait pas Rose alors que les autres s'approchaient pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Il les remercia un à un. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était la première qu'on n'organisait une fête pour son anniversaire. Bon, hormis celles que faisaient ses parents mais c'était toujours trop snob pas assez décontracté. Rose alla chercher deux verres et les ramena.

Deux heures plus tard, la fête battait son plein. Tout le monde ou presque dansait. Les autres buvaient tranquillement, assis sur les canapés. Draco et Rose ne se quittaient pas. Ils dansaient collés l'un à l'autre en s'embrassant de temps en temps. Ils étaient bien ensemble. Ils ne faisaient même plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Mais ils furent sortis de leur petit monde quand Rose entendit Zab' siffler après eux. Elle se retourna et le fixa. Il leur fit signe de les suivre. Draco attrapa la main de la brune et ensemble, ils partirent avec Zab'. Il les emmena à l'étage dans le petit salon. Là, ils retrouvèrent Amy, Lucas, Ashley, Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Blaise lui, était resté en bas, il discutait tranquillement avec Miranda, l'australienne chez qui les Anges avaient passé une partie des vacances de Noël.

Zab' se dirigea vers Ashley alors que Draco s'asseyait sur un fauteuil, Rose sur ses genoux. Lucas sortit alors d'un sac des bouteilles de Chouchen. Il en ouvrit une et en servit pour tout le monde. Quand tout le monde eut son verre, ils commencèrent à discuter. A un moment, Hermione demanda :

« Mais alors ça veut dire que les Anges, c'est fini ? »

« Non, disons juste que c'est une sorte de chômage technique. Mais il y aura toujours des gens malintentionnés. Et puis, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Après avant d'être des Anges, on est tous amis. Je pourrais pas me passer d'eux. » Répondit Rose.

« Bien dit ! » Hurla Zab'.

Il leva son verre et but une gorgée. Les autres le suivirent. Ginny pensa elle aussi à quelque chose.

« Mais, heu… L'A.I., vous en avez fait quoi ? »

« J'ai rendu le tableau de mon grand-père, il sert de nouveau comme prison. Sauf que j'y ai ajouté ma touche perso. On peut y enfermer les criminels mais ils ne peuvent plus du tout en ressortir. J'imagine bien Murdred là-haut, en face des Hybrides et tout. Tous serrés dans la petite salle de repos. En clair, c'en est fini d'eux. » Continua Rose.

« Ouah, vous devez tous être soulagés. » Dit Harry.

« Ouais, en encore ce n'est pas le mieux. Le Ministère a engagé tous les Anges pour bosser pour eux. » Reprit Zab'. « Ils nous proposent d'être une sorte d'agence de services secrets. Et on est libre de faire ce qu'on veut. Et ça c'est le pied ! »

« Et encore, c'est pas fini. Il n'y a plus aucune charge retenue contre les Delange. Ils ne sont plus sur la liste noire du ministre. Enfin du bon côté de la ligne. » Ajouta Amy.

« Ouah, c'est génial. » Lança Ginny.

« Ouais, je sais, j'suis heureuse. » Termina Rose.

Elle sourit en sentant la main de Draco serrer la sienne. Elle se retourna et déposa un petit baiser au coin des lèvres du blond. Ce qui valut des remarques du style 'Oh ! C'est mignon !' ou 'Ils sont trop choux'. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant une heure. Lorsque Lucas fit remarquer qu'il était bientôt minuit. Donc bientôt l'heure du gâteau. Ils se levèrent tous et partirent en direction du salon au rez-de-chaussée. Mais alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte, Rose fut retenue par Draco qu'il lui tenait la main. Il ne bougeait pas et la fixait sans rien dire. Puis, il lui demanda de rester un peu car il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

Il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à réfléchir à comment lui dire ce qu'il avait en tête. Il avait envie de lui dire mais jusque là, il n'avait pas trouvé le bon moment et là, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il se lança :

« Rose, je voudrais te dire quelque chose…. » Dit-il sans la regarder.

« Quoi ? Tu veux rompre c'est ça ? » Le taquina-t-elle.

Il releva le regard et la fixa, incrédule. En fait, elle voulait juste le détendre. C'était impressionnant. Il était devenu tendu en 5 minutes. Incroyable ! Draco ne la quittait toujours pas des yeux. Il vit le sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et comprit aussitôt qu'elle se moquait gentiment de lui. Il se ressaisit et reprit :

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. En fait, je voulais te dire que…heu… en fait, ben….je…Tu sais, plus le temps passe et plus je me rends compte que …que je…enfin, j'peux plus me passer de toi. »

« Drake, c'est trop gentil ! » Dit Rose voyant où il voulait en venir.

Mais elle attendit qu'il continue. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. Elle le vit prendre une autre inspiration et se lança de nouveau :

« Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que je …je … je… » Bafouilla-t-il.

« Je le sais Drake. Pas la peine de …. »

« Je t'aime. » Se surprit-il à dire enfin.

Rose ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'en revenait pas. Finalement, c'était plus facile qu'il ne le pensait. C'était quand même assez incroyable. Draco Malfoy qui venait d'avouer ses sentiments. Mais la jeune fille ne répondait pas. Il commença à avoir un peu peur que ça ne soit pas réciproque. Au bout de quelques minutes, qui semblaient être des heures, Rose, un sourire niais collé aux lèvres dit enfin :

« Drake, tu as lu la lettre que je t'avais écrite ? »

« Non… »

« Tu l'as sur toi ? »

« Heu, elle doit être dans mon sac. Pourquoi ? »

« Lis-la ! »

Sans trop comprendre, il sortit de la salle et alla dans la chambre que Rose lui avait indiqué. Là, il trouva sa valise. Il l'ouvrit et sortit la lettre. Il revint dans le petit salon et déplia la lettre devant Rose. Il commença à la lire.

'_Mon cher Draco, _

_On ne peut pas dire que notre histoire a été des plus simples. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait du mal comme ça mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. Et avec tous mes problèmes, tu étais en danger. Le nouveau professeur n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il prétend être. C'est en fait un tueur à gage qui a été payé pour me tuer. Il travaille pour Murdred et donc si quelqu'un avait vent de notre histoire, il pourrait se servir de toi pour m'atteindre, ce que je ne veux pas. _

_Malgré tout, je regrette vraiment d'avoir rompu avec toi. Tu me manques terriblement. Tu sais, c'est peut-être dur à croire mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi. Qui aurait pu croire qu'on en arriverait là ? Avec notre rencontre et tout. Mais je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, tu es quelqu'un de bien (même si tu ne le montres pas), et ça je t'interdis d'en douter. C'est clair ? _

_Je ne sais pas où je serais quand tu liras cette lettre, mais en tout cas je voulais te dire que je ne suis jamais senti aussi bien que quand j'étais avec toi, dans tes bras. J'adorais quand tu m'embrassais. Tes petits regards qui n'étaient destinés qu'à moi. Toi, tout simplement. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Jamais dans toute ma vie. J'ai mis du temps avant de comprendre ce que je ressentais vraiment mais maintenant je le sais. C'était tellement simple que je ne le voyais pas. Et maintenant que je le sais, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais te le dire en face un jour. Alors, j'ai décidé que j'allais te l'écrire comme ça, malgré ce qui pourrait m'arriver tu le sauras quand même. Je t'aime, Draco, je t'aime que je n'ai jamais aimé jusque là. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

_Je t'embrasse fort, _

_Rose.'_

Draco ne releva pas le regard tout de suite. Il n'en revenait pas. Pas besoin de mots. Tout était dit ou écrit. Draco leva enfin les yeux et prit la brune dans ses bras. Il la serra fort, très fort. Il la souleva dans les airs, plus heureux que jamais. Il riait de bonheur comme il n'avait ri. Rose rigola elle aussi. Il la reposa enfin, et ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard. La brune se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le blond.

« Je t'aime, Malfoy. »

Draco sourit en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi. Il l'embrassa à son tour et dit :

« Je t'aime, Wilde. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveaux mais cette fois, ils approfondirent le baiser. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ils étaient enfin ensemble et heureux. Qui aurait pu croire que ces deux s'entendraient aussi bien ? Comme on dit, ils s'étaient trouvés. Ils durent rompre le baiser quand ils entendirent Zab' les appelait d'en bas.

« Oh, les amoureux, ramenez vos fesses ici, y'a un anniversaire à fêter ! »

Ils sourirent et main dans la main, ils descendirent. Ils allèrent dans le salon où un immense gâteau attendait Draco. Une fois les bougies soufflées, chacun eut sa part et la fête repartit. Tout se passait bien. Rose remarqua même que Draco avait fait l'effort d'aller parler un peu avec Harry. Elle sourit en voyant ça. Elle se sentait bien. Tout finissait bien.

Attention, je ne terminerais pas cette histoire en disant 'ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants'. Vus le caractère des deux, il leur arrivera de s'engueuler de temps en temps. Mais en tout cas, une chose est sûre : jamais ils n'oublieront comment ils se sont rencontrés. Le feu et la glace. L'héritière des Delange et l'héritier des Malfoy. La princesse des Anges et l'ancien Mangemorts.

_Ooo__ The End __oOo_


	36. Réponses aux reviews

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

**Aliix: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Pour l'imagination, pas mal de mondeme le dit, je ne m'em rends pas compte et c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je suis arrivée à 35 chapitres. Mais ce que j'adore faire, c'est utiliser des petits détails qui peuvent paraître anodins et qui finalement sont très utiles pour la fiction. C'est quelque chose que j'utilise très souvent. Voilà, en tout un grand merci!!!**

**La girafe: Tout d'abord, super le pseudo, j'adore!!! Je te remercie pour ce commentaire, grâce à ça, je vois que mon objectif est atteint, le fait que Rose est le personnage principal mais qu'en fin de compte on ne la connait pas. C'était exactement ce que je voulais, que les lecteurs se posent des questions par rapport à des phrases, des événements. E t comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est ça que je trouve vraiment intéressant à faire dans une fic. Bref, sinon, oui, c'était ma première fanfic. Mais pour le fait que je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews, je pense que c'est parce que j'ai inséré un personnage qui n'appartenait pas à l'univers HP. Je savais qu'en faisant cette fic, je prenais ce risque que les gens n'allaient peut-être pas apprécié. mais en tout je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Merci encore!!!**

**Maitresse des cartes: Merci pour cette review. Je dois avouer qu'au départ j'avais un peu peur de rajouter d'autres personnages dans Harry Potter. Mais comme je m'ai déjà expliquer, j'avais encore plus peur de faire une Draco/Hermione. Donc je me suis lancée sur celle-ci pour un premier essai. Honnêtement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, beaucoup de personnes m'ont dit qu'elles avaient rigolé devent l'aordi en lisant cette fic. Je trouve ça bien car, malgré tout le fond de l'histoire et assez dramatique. Donc voilà, merci beaucoup pour cette review!**

**Wolf au féminin: Merci à toi aussi! Merci vraiment de me dire que ma fic n'est pas lourde, c'était un gros doute, parce qu'il y a quand même 35 chapitres, ce qui n'est pas rien. En même quand je l'ai écrite je ne me suis pas rendu compte du nombre de chapitres. Tout comme pour la nouvelle. En tout cas, une chose est sure, je ne suis pas spécialement fan des one-shot et je préfère largement bien développer mes idées. Même si ça prend du temps. Merci pour le style, ça par contre, c'est un truc que j'utilise souvent, je donne des détails anodins à première vue mais qui se révèle très important en fin de compte, ce qui fait qu'il faut vraiment tout bien lire pour que rien n'échappe au lecteur. En tout cas, un grand merci!!! (Je m'arrête là, sinon, je pourrais écrire un roman pour une réponse à une review)**

**Voilà, en tout cas, lorsque j'aurais d'autre reviews pour cette fic, je remercierais les gens sur cette page.**


End file.
